Journey to the East
by Pandachan2010
Summary: A mysterious prince seeks Elsa's help to save his kingdom and asks her to journey back with him. But can he be trusted? There's more to his story than he lets on. (Story is Elsa/OC centered but other characters will be featured. Splashes of influence from Arabian Nights in the story & writing. Complete but will add bonus chapters or extra deleted scenes.)
1. Strangers from the East

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Frozen and the characters, just the original ones.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Strangers From the East<p>

The soldier's hurried footsteps echoed through the empty halls of the castle. He abruptly stopped in front of a large white door with intricate designs of blue and purple snowflakes, the Queen's private study. After a quick knock and curt invitation to come in, the soldier swiftly entered and stood straight in attention with a salute. Then he proceeded to deliver the urgent news, "Your Majesty, I apologize for this rude interruption, but there are some men at the front gates requesting your immediate audience. They claimed to come from the Far East, traveling non-stop for several days with pressing business."

Behind the stacks of papers on her desk, the queen sighed and replied, "You may send them in. I will meet them shortly in the throne room." And with that the soldier saluted briefly before leaving the queen alone. After signing a few more papers the queen slowly rose from her chair and prepared to meet her mysterious guests. She let out a frustrated sigh, feeling disappointed that her plans to finish early and spend some quality bonding time with her sister Anna later would have to be delayed.

* * *

><p>Four men garbed in tan travel cloaks conversed in hushed whispers among themselves after the guard ushered them to the throne room, "My lord, please calm down. I understand that the queen is our last hope, but the first impression is critical if you are to persuade her." The young man nodded in response and proceeded to take several slow deep breaths in an attempt to settle his nerves.<p>

Then a sudden sound of open doors disrupted his meditation as a servant announced the queen's arrival, "Presenting Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Immediately the young man kneeled down in one knee with his head bowed and the other three men followed suit behind him.

Queen Elsa regarded the four men before her. They all wore the same loose fitting beige cloak, the only aspect that unified them as a group. Glancing at the man to her furthest right, she marveled at his jet black hair pulled back and expertly wrapped into a tight small bun. She glimpsed at his sword on his hip hidden underneath his cloak. Instantly she recognized them as those adorned by samurais from a few Japanese texts in the castle's library.

Then she observed the man in the center and deduced the man to be of African descent based on his dark colored skin. Unlike the samurai to the African's left, the African man wore a simple cream colored tunic with a black rope tied around his waist under his cloak and his head cleanly shaved off.

Next she shifted her attention to the man at her furthest left. She noticed his blonde hair similar to Kristoff's hair but cut short, barely covering his head. He wore a long white askew collared shirt with repeating patterns of red swirls lining the collar and the end of the sleeves, perhaps Russian garments.

The diversity among the men astonished Elsa, but she found the younger man kneeling in front of the three men most intriguing. His shoulder length jet black hair indicated Asian ancestry like the samurai but his skin complexion tanner than the samurai and the Russian man. Underneath his cloak, he wore a metal armored vest of a Persian warrior and nothing else covered his arms. Elsa wondered if the young man felt cold at all. It was the end of December and Arendelle was experiencing its coldest winter in history.

Suddenly a voice jolted Elsa out of her thoughts as the young man upfront spoke, "Your Highness, please forgive us for our sudden intrusion but we have traveled a long way seeking your help." He paused and took a deep breath as if to gather his nerves before continuing, "We ask that you journey with us back to our homeland that has suddenly been plagued with a devastating and mystical drought."

Queen Elsa reeled by at the audacity of his abrupt request. She raised an eyebrow in amusement and asked, "Where exactly is your homeland? To whom am I addressing?"

The young man rose up and stared intensely back at Elsa, "My apologies for not introducing myself first, your Majesty. I am Prince Ali of Persia."

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first Fanfiction writing posted. Let me know what you think.<strong>


	2. The Prince and His Tale

**Author's Note: **Longer chapter this time. So it might be awhile until the next update. Also I realized that story title is a misnomer because the actually journey itself will start way later. Anyways I do not want to give too much away so you just have to read and find out.

**Disclaimer****:** Do not own Frozen and the characters, just the original ones.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Prince and His Tale<p>

Pacing back and forth in her study, Elsa pondered on the recent event that occurred at the throne room and about the young prince from the Far East. She failed to notice the layer of ice covering the floor, feeling too preoccupied to care. The ice continually spread, slowly creeping up the walls. Her internal argument consumed her thoughts as she debated about Prince Ali's request. Then she collapsed onto a chair in frustration and crunched her eyes in concentration, attempting to sort out her thoughts by starting from the beginning.

* * *

><p>The young prince stood at attention as he introduced himself. In that moment Elsa grazed into his eyes and to her surprise observed his eyes change colors from brown with a tint of red to blue, then green, and finally dark brown. His stubble chin, his worn-out face, and the dark circle under his eyes from days of non-stop and grueling travel failed to distract away from his inherent charm. The prince appeared well built as indicated by his muscular arms. After a long awkward silence, Prince Ali turned away in embarrassment, his cheeks reddening from the Queen's careful inspection. Elsa blushed for gawking and immediately gathered back her regal composure. She then urged the prince to elaborate on his story. Prince Ali recounted his tale and how the drought unexpectedly devastated the kingdom like a slow agonizing and pestering wound.<p>

"Living in a country accustomed to heat, we paid no mind to the sudden spike in temperature about three months ago despite the winter season, our minds preoccupied by the recent tragedy of the king's murder. Immediately taking up the reigns to delegate the situation, my eldest brother sent my older brother and I, along with some men, to chase after my father's killer. Even though he wished to join us, he realized that he must stay now that he has a kingdom to look after, at least for the moment quell Queen Mother's hysterical tears and comfort the other women of the palace. As I hugged my eldest brother farewell, I assured him that the killer will be brought to justice."

The young prince stopped as if reflecting before continuing once again, "My brother, some men, and I mounted our horses and rode towards the direction the killer was last seen running. We ventured out into the desert and followed the murderer up the mountains. Finally we spotted him scaling up a cliff above us, but the setting sun blinded us for a moment and we lost sight of him. When the sun moved out of our sight, the man vanished as if he disappeared into the mountain. For days we scrutinized every inch of the mountain to perhaps discover some hidden cave or at the very least an explanation for his sudden disappearance," Prince Ali paused as he suppressed his frustration for their failure before proceeding with the rest of his story,

"When the search rendered fruitlessly, we ventured back to the kingdom only to find that the river had dried up and not a speck of rain cloud floated in sky. My King Brother ordered a rationing of water and wine as well as implored neighbor allies for aide. Two months into the drought, our rations spent and allies refused to send supplies as the drought spread towards their land. Chaos ensued. Despite his eloquent speech to pacify the masses, my King Brother barely contained the situation as a small revolt broke out. This forced King Brother to send my older brother and General of the Army to quell the enraged people. Unfortunately this only fueled the fire to the people's disdain towards the court. Feeling desperate, King Brother attempted every possible solution including seeking magical sorcerers and witch doctors, but the drought persisted. Finally news reached us about the magical winter summer conjured up by the beautiful Queen of Arendelle who can control snow and ice. And so here I stand, your Majesty, sent by King Brother with three of my personal bodyguards to ask for your aide."

Then the young prince gestured towards the three men behind him and they momentarily left only to return carrying a small chest each. They strode pass the prince, kneeled, and presented an open chest to the queen. Elsa glanced at the contents of each chest. The samurai held a chest filled with silk garments in every color imaginable, and the African presented a chest full of gold while the Russian displayed a chest full of sparkling jewels.

After feeling satisfied that Queen Elsa has inspected the chest carefully, Prince Ali proceeded to speak in a business tone, "I apologize for this poor amount of gifts. The urgency of the matter prevented from bringing more, and so in addition we would like to extend an offer of alliance and prospects for trade. These gifts are merely a demonstration of the abundant resources available in our kingdom. I am sure I speak for both my King Brother and Persia when I say that Arendelle is most welcomed as a trade partner and we are forever grateful to you, Your Majesty."

With that the young prince kneeled down and with imploring eyes solemnly spoke, "You are our last hope, Queen Elsa. It is a sign from Almighty God Above who has bestowed upon you this mystical power over ice and snow to rescue us from this mysterious drought and its inferno. Please return with us to our kingdom."

* * *

><p>Elsa sighed as she recalled Prince Ali's sincere pleading eyes. As he told her his tale she recognized the flashes of emotions expressed in his color changing eyes. They reflected profound sadness at the recollection of his deceased father, utter rage at the murderer, paralyzing fear as the drought engulfed the land into chaos, and the spark of home that lead to his journey to Arendelle. After all she experienced those similar emotions that engulfed her the day of her coronation, the day of the Freeze, the day men attempted to kill her, the day she nearly lost Anna, and the day she learned about the power of family and love.<p>

Even with the prince and her emotions aside, Elsa felt that the prince presented a compelling case. One in that Arendelle gained a most valuable trading partner in Persia, especially after cutting ties with Wesselton. She hated to admit that the economy suffered a bit from the resulting backlash. Two, this provided her a chance to demonstrate how her powers can be used for good. It seemed after the Freeze, despite constant letters of assurances, some kingdoms felt warily about Elsa and her powers, afraid that with a quick flick of her wrist she would freeze their kingdom into submission.

But the other side of the argument were convincing as well. One, it meant traveling thousands of miles to an unknown kingdom with four strangers. Despite her feelings of sympathy, she only just met the prince and his personal bodyguards moments ago. His unconventional assortment of guards diminished any little trust she potentially mustered. Two in that a recently recovering Arendelle would temporarily lose its newly crowned queen, which leaves Princess Anna in charge.

Then suddenly Elsa's train of thought halted as fear and anxiety shot through her body. The ice shot up through the ceiling and the room slowly started to snow, unnoticed by Elsa. Her emotions swirled inside of her as she realized the gravity of the situation. Leaving to help Prince Ali also meant leaving Anna behind. She knew that Anna would insist on coming if she ends ups journeying to the East with the prince and that she would eventually give in to Anna's persistence. This meant that Arendelle would be left without a proper ruler. The council would refuse to let both Arendelle's remaining monarch to leave. More importantly she wished to protect Anna from harm's way, afraid to lose her once again.

Giving up, Elsa resolved to address the matter later. At the very least, she afforded more time to think on the issue by persuading the prince that she cannot make such as hasty decision without the advice of her council. She told the prince that the council will not be able to meet until three days time after the New Year's Ball and Celebration. Prince Ali politely relented expressing his understanding and accepted the queen's offer to stay in the castle until the council and Elsa arrived at a decision. Elsa slowly picked herself up from the chair and returned to her desk. Papers regarding the preparations for the New Year's Ball on her desk demanded her attention. And more than anything she needed to discussed this matter with Anna first.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Reviews are most definitely welcomed.<strong>


	3. Anna and the Prince

**Author's Note:** Sorry I lied. I am updating earlier than anticipated. But I am not sure I can keep up with daily updates. I will try for a weekly one. Also I'm experimenting with the spacing. Hopefully it makes it easier to read. Anyways enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer: **As always I do not own Frozen and the characters, just the original ones.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Anna and the Prince<p>

Anna happily hummed as she strolled through the castle halls. She just came back after her snowball fight with Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf. The snowball fight escalated when Kristoff recruited Sven into his team and Anna naturally recruited Olaf. She quietly giggled to herself, recalling how she accidentally threw Olaf's body at Kristoff. Despite Olaf's warning, Kristoff failed to dodge in time and somehow Olaf's finger lodged itself up Kristoff's nose. Anna collapsed on the ground from laughter and Sven merely shook his head in amusement. This concluded the snowball fight with Anna clutching her sides and trying desperately to control her laughter while a disgruntled Kristoff pieced back together an apologetic Olaf.

Then she left to save Elsa from burying herself in her paperwork while Kristoff and Sven left to harvest ice for the New Year's Ball with an excitable snowman, curious to see how to harvest ice. Suddenly Anna halted in her tracks as she noticed four strange men out on the castle's garden. She felt certain that foreign guests are due to arrive two days from now for the New Year's Ball and Celebration. Plus why were they outside in the cold? Curiosity filled her as she sneaked close to hid behind a pine tree, daring to inch as close as possible to eavesdrop on the four without their notice.

* * *

><p>The young prince focused on his breathing as he gracefully glided his arms across his body and ever so slowly shifted his weight to his next meditative pose. He broke his concentration with a heavy sigh and a dejected expression on his face. Prince Ali turned to look at the samurai silently sitting legs crossed with his sword resting on top. The samurai's eyes gently opened as the prince addressed him saying, "Takeshi, these meditation exercises are pointless. How can I relax when all I think about is the queen…" He abruptly stopped when he realized the magnitude of his words and hastily added, "… the queen and her decision."<p>

The tall black man caught onto the prince's mistake and mercilessly teased him, "My prince, not an hour has passed since you last saw the queen before she has rendered you completely into a stuttering idiot." He laughed as he slapped the prince on the back.

Prince Ali grumbled, "Very funny, Zuberi. You know very well why I am so anxious about the entire affair. Her majesty's natural beauty and grace momentarily surprised me, but that is all." This earned him a snicker from the African man. Ali ignored it and attempted to assert himself saying, "Besides I think I composed myself well in front of the queen. My nerves are just now getting the best of me. I simply cannot stand still and let events unfold as they may. There has to be something I can do to persuade Queen Elsa."

* * *

><p>Surprised at the conversation unfolding before her, Anna racked her brain for what this all could mean. What could they possible want with Elsa? Clearly the prince appeared enamored by the way he talked about Elsa. Then a thought crossed Anna's mind. Could this possibly be a royal proposal? Anna suppressed a small squeal to escape her mouth, but the idea warmed her. She hoped for Elsa to open up to others outside of their immediate family and castle servants.<p>

Years of isolation had made it difficult for Elsa to connect with anyone outside the castle walls. This prince seemed to be an intriguing character and not to mention quite dashing. He presented an opportunity for Elsa to connect more with the outside world. Even though this idea delighted her at first, a more grim expression crossed Anna's face. In that moment she recalled her disastrous meeting with Prince Hans and his subsequent betrayal. So Anna resolved to further investigate the prince and uncover his true colors.

Then a tap on her shoulder jolted Anna out of her thoughts and turned around to find a blonde man standing behind her. She gasped in shock to have been so preoccupied by her thoughts, failing to notice the blonde man move from his original position next to the samurai and sneak up on her. With a sly grin, the blonde man merely shook his head and announced, "My prince, it seems that we have a guest," bringing Anna to the others' attention.

* * *

><p>Embarrassed for being caught, Anna flashed the other three a weak smile and walked towards them to introduce herself, "Hello. I am Princess Anna, nice to meet you."<p>

Prince Ali then returned her curtsy with a short bow and replied, "Pleasure to meet you, princess. I am Prince Ali of Persia and these are my personal bodyguards…" The prince gestured to each of his guards as he introduced them, "…Takeshi, Zuberi, and well you already met Faddei. I am sorry if he startled you. He means well."Then Prince Ali stood up straight and asked, "To what honor do you grace us with your presence, princess?"

Anna felt taken back by the prince's sudden transformation as she witnessed Prince Ali change from a nervous worrier one moment to a courteous and charming prince in the next. She blushed and then insisted, "Please call me Anna. I am not one for formalities."

To which Prince Ali responded with a sheepish grin on his face, "Then I must ask that you call me Ali then, Anna. I also find it difficult myself to stay regally composed for so long. But if I do not pay the proper respects, then I will not hear the end of it from my brothers. And well, as the youngest I want to impress my older brothers. I hope you understand." The prince scratched his head in embarrassment and Anna could not help but giggle at his antics. Really he was quite interesting. Anna felt that she and the prince will get along just fine. Then Anna shared her sympathies with the prince, explaining how she also feels the same way towards her older sister Elsa.

After a moment of silence, Anna asked the prince, "So why are you and your guards out here in the garden and in the cold?" The prince opened his mouth as if to answer but he immediately closed it. He held his index finger out, asking Anna to wait for a second. Prince Ali turned towards his bodyguard Zuberi and retrieved a leather glove from him. After putting on the glove on his right hand, Ali then whistled using his left hand. The prince held his right hand up and Anna looked around anxiously expecting something to happen. She then spotted a small black dot up in the sky and eventually recognized it as a falcon diving speedily towards them. Instantly the bird closed the distance and Anna felt a sudden gust of wind as the falcon slowed down to perch on Prince Ali's outstretched leather gloved hand.

With a proud expression on his face, Prince Ali faced Anna and gestured towards the falcon, "I want you to meet my closest companion and best friend, Felix." Anna marveled at the majestic falcon and could not help but draw resemblance from Kristoff and Sven to Ali and Felix. She mentally rolled her eyes at the thought, "_Men and their pets." _

Anna then addressed the bird, "Hi Felix. Nice to meet you, my name is Anna." Turning to Prince Ali, Anna inquired, "May I hold him?" Prince Ali smiled and gestured towards Zuberi, who gave Anna the other leather glove. After Anna put the glove on her left hand, Ali gently coaxed Felix to slowly switch position and perch on her gloved hand. Then Prince Ali directed Anna on how to properly pet Felix, instructing her to carefully stroke his back and his wings with her non-gloved hand.

* * *

><p>A sudden call from the castle head butler, Kai, interrupted their conversation, "Princess Anna, Queen Elsa requested that you see her in her study." Princess Anna motioned to return Felix to Prince Ali who responded, "If you would like, Anna, you can send Felix out to fly. I wish to give him more time to hunt." Feeling excited, Anna nodded yes and Prince Ali instructed her to lift Felix up. With a sharp command from Prince Ali, Felix stretched his wings and flew from his perch on Anna's hand. He then proceeded to fly outside the castle grounds and towards the forest.<p>

As they watched Felix disappear, Prince Ali sighed and said, "Anna, I am sure Queen Elsa will tell you about the reason as to why I am here. Quite frankly in hindsight, I should have asked for your permission too as it very much will affect you. Anyways send my regards to the queen as well as my gratitude for opening up your castle to me, my men, and even Felix." With that they parted ways and Anna proceeded to follow the butler Kai.

Before she entered the castle, Anna turned and shouted to Prince Ali, "You seem like a nice guy, but please do not hurt my sister. She means the world to me." In reply Prince Ali stood in attention, placed his clenched right fist across his heart, and proclaimed, "I swear on my mother's and father's grave that I will bring Queen Elsa no harm and will even go so far to protect her with my life." Satisfied, Anna left escorted by Kai to her sister's study.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The bodyguards' names were selected in purpose. Look it up if your are interested. Also thank you to MidnightCoffeeAddict for your kind words. I will try my best to update weekly and reviews are always welcomed.<strong>


	4. Inquiries

**AN:** Longest chapter so far. I really wanted to post this chapter as soon as possible. But my busy schedule is making it quite difficult so the next one may not up for a while. Thank you for your patience and I swear I will make it worth the wait. Anyways enjoy this installment.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Frozen and the characters, just the original ones.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Inquiries<p>

A knock on her door alerted Elsa of her visitor. Not just any visitor with the way the visitor knocked in rhythm. Then a voice softly spoke out, "Elsa?" Elsa grinned knowing exactly who it was and replied, "Come in, Anna."

Slowly Anna opened the door and tentatively peeked inside Elsa's private study. Before Elsa had time to walk around her desk to greet her sister, Anna rushed in and embraced her in a tight hug. This caught Elsa by surprise which temporarily dissipated as she returned the warm embrace with a small squeeze.

Years of isolation and fear forced Elsa to build enforcements around her heart, trying to conceal her emotions to protect those most dear to her. Her carefully guarded icy barrier shattered with a mere warm and kind touch from Anna. Picking up the pieces and learning to deal with the newfound acceptance of her feelings and powers might be a difficult path to travel. And although she might never be able to wear her heart on her sleeves like Anna, Elsa knew that Anna would always be there to support her. That's why she refused to make such an important decision without taking Anna's feelings into consideration.

Pulling away from their embrace and giving Anna a serious look, Elsa began, "Anna, there's something very important I need to talk to you about. I'm not sure if you heard about our guest from Persia but…"

Anna quickly interrupted her, "Yeah, I know. I've even met Prince Ali." Surprised Elsa gave her an inquisitive look and responded, "Really?! You even know about his special request?" To which Anna smiled and replied, "I do."

Then Elsa watched in confusion as Anna's cheerful demeanor disappeared and a mischievous grin plastered her face. "So…" Anna proceeded to walk around Elsa like a killer whale circling its prey as she asked in a mockingly business tone, "…what does Queen Elsa of Arendelle think of Prince Ali of Persia?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow at her sister's strange behavior, but decided to play along with her charade and responded in an equally false serious tone, "Well, Prince Ali is courteous as expected from one with royal upbringing. He is earnest but also sincere in his request. It is quite admirable of him to travel so far when a letter or even a royal messenger would suffice."

Ever so slowly Elsa broke out of character as a timid smile graced her face. After shyly brushing a strand of her hair around her ear, she continued, "Such a noble act demonstrates his compassion for his family and his people. I doubt you can find any other lord ever so kind, sensible, brave, strong, and charming…" Elsa paused quite shock by the words leaving her mouth. She turned away from embarrassment, wishing to conceal the evident blush on her face.

All the while Anna listened intently as she observed her sister change her facial expression and tone from a regal queen to a soft-spoken shy young woman. She had never witness her sister so strongly expressive much less so bashful, a surprisingly welcomed change in Anna's opinion. She even found it quite adorable.

Not able to contain her excitement any longer, Anna squealed and walked around to face her sister. Looking up eagerly at Elsa, Anna bombarded her with questions, "So what was your answer? Did you say yes? Wait, isn't this too fast? Shouldn't you take things slow? I mean he seems great but do you think you are ready for this? We don't want another Prince Han, right?"

Elsa stared back at Anna bewildered as she watched her sister start to pace. She tried to catch Anna's attention, "Wait… Anna, slow down. What are you talking about?"

But Anna raved on, "Maybe we should give him a chance. I mean it is not fair to compare him to someone like Han. He seemed sincere when he made me that promise. But don't worry, Elsa. If he hurts you in anyway, he has to answer to me!" As she made this proclamation, Anna puffed out her chest and a determined look graced her face. Elsa could not help but smile at Anna. She had no doubt that Anna would keep that promise.

Amusingly Anna ranted on, "I'll scare him straight and introduce him to Marshmallow. That should teach him a lesson…" But Elsa felt the need to stop Anna and raised her voice to finally gain Anna's attention. When Anna realized how she rambled on, she quickly apologized and gave Elsa a sheepish grin.

Taking her sister's hands in hers, Elsa replied, "Do not worry about it. While I appreciate the extent to which you will show your concern for me, I am just not sure what you are talking about?" Confounded Anna answered, "We are talking about Prince Ali's marriage proposal, right?"

Upon hearing this Elsa clutched her side, laughing at the hilarity that ensured from Anna's misunderstanding. Anna raised her eyebrow in confusion, feeling unsure about the situation and at Elsa's reaction. After noticing Anna's baffled expression, Elsa wiped away her tears of laughter away and regained her composure. She then proceeded to tell her sister the true nature of Prince Ali's request.

* * *

><p>After instructing Zuberi to escort Felix back his room and sending Faddei out to the markets to shop for gifts to bring back home, Prince Ali strolled along the castle grounds. Takeshi quietly followed the young lord a few paces back. His hand hovered cautiously over the hilt of his sword. Eventually the pair stumbled upon the castle stables. There Prince Ali noticed a blonde young man hauling chunks of ice. Ali rushed up to greet him, "Hello there, good sir. May I help you and unburden you of your load?"<p>

Surprised to see the young man and his older companion before him, Kristoff felt alarmed at first and only relaxed a little after some assurances of peace from the younger man. Shrugging Kristoff asked, "I guess, but why do you want to help me?"

Prince Ali flashed him a smile and replied, "Well, I am simply fascinated by ice. You cannot find it from where I am from. I have read books about ice, even how sometimes the ice reflects the light to create beautiful and color streaks across the sky like a rainbow. But after touching and seeing them up close in all its majesty, I realized those books fail to give it justice. This is quite an interesting profession you have here. If you would please, tell me all about it."

Sharing in his enthusiasm and conversing as they hauled the ice to be stored in the castle's depository, Kristoff proceeded to tell him all about ice harvesting. He eagerly told him about the techniques he so painstakingly mastered, recounting a time when he struggled to pull the ice out. This incident ended with him in the icy cold water and Sven pulling him out.

Prince Ali gave him an inquisitive look and asked, "What's a Sven?" Kristoff chuckled and explained that Sven is his reindeer best friend who helps him carry the ice down the mountains. Instantly Kristoff and Prince Ali bonded over ice and their close animal friends. Strangely their interaction reminded Kristoff of Anna and how he unknowingly warmed up to her just as he is now with the young man.

Finally after storing the last chunk of ice away, Kristoff asked, "I don't think I caught yours or your friend's name." He gestured to the older man silently observing on the side as the two of them worked. The young man insisted that the samurai relaxed and let the younger more energetic men take care of the physical labor to which the older man obliged without protest. Ali then introduced himself as well as Takeshi. Kristoff also introduced himself and with a firm handshake sealed their friendship.

* * *

><p>After Elsa recounted Prince Ali's tale and laid out the consequences of her decision, Anna only replied with a simply, "Oh!" She felt embarrassed by her misunderstanding earlier. But then she furrowed her eyebrows and closed her eyes in concentration thinking about the dilemma Elsa presented.<p>

Of course, she would like Elsa to go and help Prince Ali. Anna felt that others should witness just how amazing Elsa's powers are and the great things she is capable of. Hopefully they would be more accepting of Elsa as a result. Even though she would terribly miss her sister, Anna resolved to persuade Elsa to leave with Ali, but convincing Elsa as well as the council would be challenging. Then an idea popped in her head.

Anna opened her eyes and spoke, "Listen, Elsa. I understand your qualms for leaving me to rule Arendelle to aide Prince Ali. But I do not want to be the reason why you turn him down. There are people out there that need you and your powers. Their deaths would be on my hands." Elsa grabbed Anna's hand, rebuking her for thinking such thoughts. Anna shook her head and explained, "Elsa, your powers are a gift, one that you should share with the world. We have no right to refuse the people and hide it away." Touched by her words, Elsa squeezed Anna's hands in gratitude.

Despite her words of encouragement, Anna clearly noticed that Elsa still felt conflicted. So she decided to pull out her trump card. Anna then suggested, "If you are worried about leaving Arendelle in my hands, then let's make a deal. I will take control over all the planning and preparations for the New Year's Ball and Celebration. I will prove to you and the council exactly what I am capable of. That will put those old geezers in their place. Also you, sister, will run out of excuses not to go. So what do you say, Elsa? If I dazzle you, then will you consider traveling back with Ali and save his kingdom?"

Shocked to hear Anna's suggestion, Elsa merely nodded in agreement, not sure how else to response. Refusing her sister proved difficult especially when Anna gives you the large, sad, and pleading puppy eyes. But then she smiled, feeling quite proud of her sister. Sometimes Anna would show glimpses of maturity beyond hers. Elsa felt that Anna would make a wonderful queen.

With a triumphant look on her face, Anna stated, "Great. Now all you have to worry about is getting to know Prince Ali more maybe even fall in love. And so I hope you don't mind but I invited him to join us for dinner. "

Before Elsa had a chance to react, Anna bolted towards the door like a culprit caught sneaking away with her loot of chocolates. Then Anna waved her sister goodbye before disappearing down the hall. Elsa touched her temple, looked down, and shook her head in disbelief at the predicament Anna left her to deal with.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I hope I did not make the Frozen cast too out of character. I try to apply my impression of their individual personalities and relate to how they might act at the given situation. Please let me know if I went overboard with it. Also thank you so much for the reviews. They were very encouraging and motivating. So as always reviews are welcomed.


	5. Dinner with the Prince

**Author's** **Note: **I was not planning to update so soon but this chapter has been bouncing around my head, begging to be written down. So against my better judgement I wrote this overnight. Also I would like to thank MidnightCoffeeAddict. Because of your critical review, I was finally able to piece together how I wanted this chapter to be portrayed. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **As always I do not own Frozen and the characters, just the original ones.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Dinner with the Prince<p>

Crippling tense silence, save the soft clatter of spoons that brought morsels of food to the holder's mouth, engulfed the dinner table. Not a word escaped the lips of those dining ever since they sat down. This silence persisted as servants served the hors d'oeuvres, which were followed by the fish soup presently consumed.

Staring at the nervous prince across from her, Anna realized that dinner was starting to look like a terrible idea. Somehow Elsa had turned the tables on her by preparing this elaborate four-course meal at the castle's formal dining hall. Normally they held dinners in the private family dining room, opting its practicality and cozy environment. This oppressive atmosphere was not how Anna envisioned dinner with the prince.

At some point Anna wished to strike up a conversation but maintaining her composure that the formal circumstances demanded devoured whatever energy she had left. Anna spent the day dealing with last minute planning issues for the New Year's festival, making sure that everything is perfect down to the most miniscule detail. Now dinner turned out to be equally frustrating especially if she had to pause and figure out which among the assorted range of spoons was for the soup.

Looking to her right, Anna noticed that Kristoff appeared to be only concentrating on the bowl in front of him and deliberately ate slowly. Likewise the formal dinner caught him off guard. Luckily Kristoff sat beside Anna, who would then whisper about his posture or nudge him towards the proper spoon to use. Unfortunately Prince Ali across from her was a lost cause as a certain someone would intercept any hints Anna could potentially pass along.

Glancing to her left at the head of the table, Anna mentally scowled at the reason they were suffering in this predicament. Unlike the other three at the table, Elsa remained calm and collected as she savored her meal. She acted cool and composed as if oblivious to the others' discomfort.

* * *

><p>Despite her regal front, Elsa secretly felt disturb. She only wanted to impress the prince and show him what Arendelle has to offer. Plus she realized earlier that hiding behind a mask of formality would be the best way to keep herself and her emotions in check. The prince's presence jumbled her emotions into chaos. She wished to stay aloof and cautious at least until she can figure it all out.<p>

Also Prince Ali's mysterious bodyguards stationed outside the door made it difficult for her to trust the prince. It seemed too coincidental to have a samurai, an African, and a Russian together as guards. But then the sound of servants bringing the venison main course halted her line of thought.

* * *

><p>All the while poor Prince Ali unaccustomed to proper dining etiquette practiced in Arendelle squirmed in his seat, unsure which correct utensil to use or even how to use it. Mentally he scolded himself for not familiarizing himself with the proper dinner customs in Arendelle. His efforts in looking presentable by pulling his hair back in a ponytail and donning his favorite red silk shirt with gold embroidery now seemed frivolous.<p>

He quickly peeked at the others to see which proper silverware to pick up. The colors on his face drained as he witnessed the others use their left hand to hold the steak in place with a fork as they sliced through the meat with a knife. Prince Ali hesitated, feeling conflicted about the situation. Up to this point he had only been using his right hand. Slowly he lifted his left hand as he mentally prepared himself. Although his culture condemns the usage of the left hand during meals, he felt that it would be ruder to refuse the dish set before him.

* * *

><p>At the corner of her eye, Elsa observed a bead of sweat roll down Prince Ali's cheek as his left hand shakily touched the fork. Finally deciding to end their silence, Elsa asked, "Prince Ali, is there something wrong with your food? I assure you it is quite a delicacy." Prince Ali smiled weakly. He started to respond, but a loud bang interrupted him as the doors to the dining hall slammed open.<p>

Dashing in and plopping down on the chair next to Ali, Olaf shouted, "Why didn't you guys tell me that you moved dinner here? I panicked when I didn't find you at the other room. I almost sent Marshmallow to search the kingdom but luckily Kai directed me here." Then Olaf noticed the stranger next to him and with wide grin greeted, "Hi, my name is Olaf and I like warm hugs."

Unperturbed by the talking snowman, Prince Ali replied, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Sir Olaf." Olaf raised his eyebrows in confusion and turned his head to whisper to Kristoff, "Sir? I think this guy needs his head check. I'm obviously a snowman, not a human."

Choosing to ignore the comment, Prince Ali then explained, "Well I was under the impression that I am among dignitaries. So I don't expect you to be anything else less than a knight." Shaking his head, Olaf responded, "Nope. Just a snowman created by Elsa." Then suddenly Ali apologized, "I'm sorry, my lord. I did not realize that you are of noble birth."

Surprised by the flattery, Olaf blushed and teased Ali, "You are so silly! You think I am a noble knight." Prince Ali sheepishly grinned and exclaimed, "Why not?! Tell me, Sir Olaf, have you ever risked your life to save someone?" To which the snowman excitedly recalled, "I helped bring summer back when Elsa's powers went crazy."

Then Olaf proceeded to tell Prince Ali the story. Ali listened intently as the snowman recounted his adventure with Kristoff, Anna, and Sven. His facial expression crestfallen when he heard Elsa accidentally froze Anna's heart and then delighted when love thawed her heart.

Meanwhile, the other three watched this interaction occur in shock. Kristoff and Anna gave each other a quizzical look as Kristoff chuckled while Anna covered her mouth as she giggled. Elsa raised her eyebrows in amusement, not quite sure what to make of the scene unfolding before her.

* * *

><p>After Olaf finished his tale, Prince Ali declared, "My God, you must be commended for your bravery. I cannot rest tonight lest you are knighted." Straitening up in his seat, Prince Ali proclaimed, "Repeat these oaths after me. Do you swear to stand and fight for all that is good?" Olaf then stood in attention looking ever so serious and replied, "I do."<p>

Prince Ali continued, "Do you promise to help a person in need and protect the weak even if you are in harm's way?" Olaf eagerly nodded and responded, "I do."

Finally Prince Ali gazed at Olaf intensely and emphasized, "Now this is the most important oath you can ever make as a knight. Do you solemnly swear to stay loyal to Queen Elsa of Arendelle, to serve and protect her with your life?" A wide grin spread across Olaf's face as he replied, "I do, of course. She is the nicest, gentlest, and warmest person ever."

Prince Ali smiled and declared, "Then by the power vested in me as Prince Ali of Persia and with the permission from Queen Elsa of Arendelle…" He paused to glance at Elsa and gave her a goofy grin. Surprised by the expectant looks she was receiving, Elsa simply nodded unable to resist Olaf's excitedly pleading stare and Prince Ali's cute smile. After obtaining permission, Ali tapped Olaf's shoulder with the butter knife and proclaimed, "… I now pronounce you Sir Olaf the Snowman, Knight of Arendelle!"

A round of applause erupted as the four congratulated Olaf. Delight graced Olaf's face and proudly claimed, "I cannot believe I am a knight. I need to tell Sven and Marshmallow…" With that the snowman hurried out of the hall just as quickly as he entered. Thanks to Olaf's entrance and Prince Ali's crazy antics, the tense atmosphere disappeared and dinner proceeded in a jovial mood.

* * *

><p>But as they finished the main course, Prince Ali cleared his throat and nonchalantly stated, "I have given this some thought. When I consider the situation in your shoes, Queen Elsa, I understand how daunting my request might be and even quite dangerous for a young maiden to travel with four strange men. But then I realized that is exactly the problem. My guards and I are complete strangers to you. How can we be trusted? The answer at first seemed simply. Her majesty just needed time to know my men and I better; that there is more to my men than their grimacing and intimidating façade. I would not trust my life with anyone else."<p>

Prince Ali sighed before continuing, "Unfortunately, given the circumstances, we cannot afford such luxury and so here's what I propose. If it pleases your Highness, then each night I will tell a story about how one of my men came under my service. Even if after hearing their tales and consulting with your council that you are still not convinced to journey back to Persia with us, then I will humbly accept my fate and leave Arendelle."

Intrigued by his proposal, Elsa consented saying, "Very well, Prince Ali. Tell us one of your tales." The prince flashed Elsa a charming smile and replied, "As you please, your majesty."

But before Ali could start, Anna interjected and shyly grinned, "Can we have our dessert first? I hear it is the chef's special molten lava chocolate cake?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I hope you enjoyed this update. I do not think I will be able to post one until Thursday at the earliest. Also I would like to apologize again for story title being misleading. I know I already said this, but the reason I am mentioning this again is because the journey and the whole mystery with the drought will not start for a long while. There are a lot of loose-ends that I have to complete in Arendelle. Plus the whole storytelling thing was part of my original plan because I felt that the original characters' back story need to be fleshed out so that events later on could be understood. As much as I want them to leave Arendelle already, I do not want to rush it. So please bear with me in that regard and keep the whole mysterious drought thing at the back of your mind. Anyways reviews are always welcomed.

**P.S. **If you didn't read my profile or if you have not figured it out, the storytelling part was influenced by the Arabian Nights as a result of the subsequent literature course I am taking. So keep that idea of "a story for a life" in the back of your mind too (Hopefully not giving too much away with this).


	6. To the Parlor for a Story

**Author's Note:** First I would like to thank you all, especially to the ones who reviewed my story. To show my appreciation for your patience and kind support, I am awarding you with my longest chapter to date. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Frozen and the characters, just the original ones in this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: To the Parlor for a Story<p>

Prince Ali felt elated yet nervous about the sudden turn of events. At Anna's suggestion, they decided to move the party to the castle parlor. She argued that they would be able to relax comfortably on the sofa next to a warm fireplace while eating their cake and listening to the story.

As they left the dining hall, Anna animatedly conversed about all kinds of pastries and cookies they potentially could enjoy. When Ali confessed that he never tried krumkake or hot chocolate, Anna gasped in shock and made it her mission to procure some for him. So she excused herself and dashed towards the kitchen before anyone had a chance to react.

Then Kristoff also excused himself, citing that he had to tuck in Sven to sleep with a lullaby, but promised to return afterwards. Quite coincidentally Prince Ali long dismissed his guards for the night, thus he found himself alone with the queen for the first time ever.

* * *

><p>They walked in silence to the castle parlor. Elsa glided down the hall with her hands grasped in front of her as she guided Ali through the castle. Occasionally she would gesture towards any room of significance such as the art gallery or library when they happened to pass them. With his hands clasped behind his back, Prince Ali quietly followed a few paces back and listened politely as the queen gave him a brief tour of the castle.<p>

Grateful to be out of the queen's view, Ali secretly admired Elsa and her natural grace and beauty. Her every movement, whether it is a raise brow or a flick of her wrist, proved too fatal for Ali. His heart leaped out of his chest with her every glance or graceful motion. He feared that the ringing sound in his head from his loudly beating and aching heart would be the end of him or even worse should Elsa ever notice. So enraptured by the queen's presence, he barely contained and quelled his tornado of emotions. But Ali mentally calmed his nerves just enough to maintain his composed outer appearance.

Although he would never openly admit it and would persistently deny such allegations, Ali realized just how much he felt smitten by the queen. But reality kept him grounded. Knowing that he could never act out or express his feelings, Ali instead attempted to focus on the task in front of him. These crucial three days could possibly be his last in Arendelle. So for now, he reveled in these fleeting moments with Elsa.

* * *

><p>A soft angelic voice snapped Ali out of his reveries. Unexpectedly Elsa stopped on her tracks to face the prince and Ali nearly bumped into her. Acting as if unaware how dangerously close the prince almost was, Elsa addressed Ali saying, "I would like to thank you about earlier. What you did for Olaf was sweet and kind. That little guy is very dear to Anna and me. Honestly, I should have done something like that for him long ago."<p>

Nearly melting at the sincere and genuine gaze Elsa gave him, Ali sheepishly grinned and asked, "May I speak frankly, your Majesty?" To which Elsa smirked and replied, "Really, Prince Ali, when have you not?! You have been speaking so candidly the moment you stepped foot in my castle. Why would you need my permission now?" Then Elsa abruptly turned around and continued to walk ahead, but not before stating, "And please call me Elsa. No need for such decorum when it is just us two."

Taken aback by Elsa's playful smirk and sarcastic tone, Ali beamed and proceeded to catch up with the queen. He then started to apologize, "My apologies, Your High…" He froze at Elsa's stern look and corrected himself saying, "…Elsa. I would like to first extend the same courtesy and insist you call me Ali."

Elsa nodded in response before Prince Ali continued, "As for the matter earlier, I would like to say that I am quite fond of Olaf. Although initially I must admit that witnessing a talking walking snowman surprised me, but his sweet child-like innocence set me at ease. He reminded me of all things pure and good in this world. And that sometimes these self-imposed rules of proper etiquette and false pretenses are utterly ridiculous. They hinder us from seeing what truly is important in our lives. In that we should instead relish in the present and appreciate our daily blessings. To spite all our misgivings in the world, we should just let it all go."

Ever so slowly Prince Ali turned more animated as he lectured on, "More importantly is the fact that you created Olaf. Even though they say not to confuse the art with the artist, I simply cannot ignore how quite essentially the artist and his art are inseparable. If the art is a medium of artistic expression, then I feel as though the artist inserted a bit of their self in their work. Thus I see Olaf as reflection of you, Elsa. A part of you unknowingly conveyed through his creation. Perhaps he beckoned feelings of childhood innocence and memories of happier times when life seemed so simply. Regardless the shear intensity of emotions through which Olaf is built from draws you in to him, much like his creator. I find you and your powers so fascinating. You can turn ordinary snow into something so magical, bringing life into what once was so lifeless."

* * *

><p>By then the two reached the parlor and only then Prince Ali realized how he rambled on. He apologized to Elsa for his unexpected rant. Elsa merely smiled and dismissed his apology saying "No, please go on. I enjoy such intriguing and intellectual conversations. This is a nice change of pace. There is no one here in the castle that I can talk to like this." Then Elsa guided Ali towards the sofa by the fireplace and the two conversed while waiting for the rest of the party to arrive.<p>

Anna arrived with maids in tow carrying trays of their cake, krumkake, and hot chocolate. She seated herself on the sofa across from Elsa and Ali. When she noticed how oddly close the two sat, Anna sent an amused and knowingly glance at Elsa, who rolled her eyes in response.

She then turned her attention to Prince Ali and asked him how he liked the hot chocolate and krumkake. Ali expressed his delight and thanked Anna for introducing him to such exotic delicacies. Soon Kristoff arrived and plopped down next to Anna before proceeding to munch on the desserts on the coffee table in the middle. Once everyone settled down comfortably, Prince Ali began the tale.

* * *

><p>One day when I was a young boy, my father the King allowed me in the throne room for a public hearing. I was starting to recover from an illness that bedridden me since birth and my anxious father wished to keep me under close watch. On that particular day, a merchant brought his black slave forth and demanded justice for the slave's wrong doings. The King commanded the merchant to tell the court of the black slave's crime and so the merchant proceeded with his tale.<p>

For years the black slave proved himself to be a competent and hardworking servant. So competent in fact that the merchant increased his profit five-fold since he procured this African slave. Thus the merchant handsomely rewarded the slave, positioning him as his second-hand with a regular salary in his business. But yesterday, the slave unexpectedly revolted against the merchant. The slave ruined his estate by selling merchandises below profit and providing inside-knowledge to his close business rivals.

This completely baffled the merchant especially when he had done nothing wrong and richly awarded the slave for his work. He even took him under his wing and protected him from harm. Then the merchant proceeded to recount how he came upon this black slave. It seemed the slave ran away from his previous master, the farmer, and to save the slave from punishment decided to house him.

My father the King then requested for the farmer be brought forth. The farmer supported the merchant's story of the slave's escape and proceeded to demand justice as well for the slave equally wronged him. At this point the farmer began to explain how upon purchasing this African slave he profited immensely as well. The black slave was his hardest worker and for many years toiled the field without a complaint. But then one day when the farmer returned from the market, he noticed the black slave gone with his goods and had never seen him again until this day.

After hearing all of this, the King then sentenced the black slave to be executed. But then I pleaded with my father to retract such punishment. The entire time I observed the slave who never once flinched as these accusations were presented before the king. He quietly accepted his fate without protest although his stern gaze said otherwise. I realized that there was more to this story and felt compelled to appeal for the slave's behalf.

So I debated and asked my father to behold the slave who remained silent throughout this whole affair. I said, "Father, look at this tall black slave. Clearly his physique is not that of a farmhand who must bend down all day to harvest from the land. Likewise his bulging muscles hardly indicate a man who sits behind a desk tending to mercantile business as a right hand man."

Pausing to take a breath as the entire court riveted their eyes towards me, I continued, "No, this man is clearly meant for so much more. His warrior physique and countenance bespeak of a hardened veteran soldier. And since I am in much need of a personal bodyguard, here is what I propose. If it so pleases the King, let this slave work as my personal bodyguard and send his salary to the merchant and the farmer in compensation for their loss."

The merchant and the farmer began to protest but my father stopped them with a raise of his hand. He announced that the slave be sentenced as I have described and given two hundred lashes as punishment to satisfy the offended merchant and farmer. Afterwards my father dismissed the court and once everyone left, save for the black slave, he beamed at me and encircled me in a crushing hug as he expressed how proud he was of me and my noble act.

* * *

><p>Taking the slave's hand in mine, I dragged him around the palace and gave him the grand tour. Finally I showed him to my room and asked for his side of the story. I learned about this black slave Zuberi and his unfortunate plight, which landed him in the palace in front of the king. He proceeded to tell me that his family were once prominent in Africa and that he once was destined to lead his people. This sense of moral obligation instilled in him ever since he was a boy.<p>

But then a sudden war erupted and he ended up separated from his family and people. They were sold as slaves of war and sent to far off places. Many of his people accepted their fate, but Zuberi refused to give in. He felt that as their leader he must demonstrate his strong will to fight and determination to set his people free. Thus Zuberi persisted to cause trouble for his masters until he was sold to the farmer.

The farmer struck a deal with Zuberi stating that if he proved to be a hardworking and reliable slave, then after three years of service the farmer will set him free. And so Zuberi stopped resisting and for three years worked without causing any more problems. But three years passed and the farmer refused Zuberi his freedom as he was afraid of losing his most diligent slave. This led to his escape until he crossed path with the merchant.

Just as the merchant professed earlier, he housed Zuberi and promoted him to be the right hand man in his mercantile business. But then Zuberi explained how the merchant left out an important detail. When Zuberi told the merchant of his incident with the farmer and false promises of freedom, the merchant decided to strike up a similar deal. This time however the merchant drew up a legally binding contract and thus Zuberi agreed to work for the merchant.

Three years passed, Zuberi approached the merchant and asked for his freedom as promised. But the merchant tore up the contract and set it a blazed. Much like the farmer, the merchant felt scared about losing his most profitable servant. Thus Zuberi retaliated by leaving the merchant's estate in ruins and planned to escape until the king's guard seized him and brought him to the court with the merchant.

Upon hearing about his misfortunes, I wept for him. Then I decided to make a similar deal as the farmer and merchant had, but resolved to keep it unlike the two. I felt that this was the least I can do and hoped to demonstrate that as a prince in my father's royal court, I would never falsely wrong him as the farmer and merchant had. But given his history, Zuberi originally refused my proposition.

Then an idea came to mind. I pulled out the hunting knife that my father gave me on my last birthday from its chest. Taking the knife in my left hand, I made a small incision across the palm of my right hand. Shocked by my irrational actions, Zuberi ran and grabbed the knife away from me. He asked me why I would do such a thing. But I ignored him and instructed that he do the same with his right hand.

Reluctantly Zuberi proceeded to cut the palm of his right hand. Then I grasped his right hand in my own and proclaimed, "I, Prince Ali of Persia, take this blood oath with my personal bodyguard, Zuberi. I promise to set Zuberi free once he has completed three years of service and to further seal this oath I will tell Zuberi my deepest secret. Should I fail to uphold my end of the bargain, then he may break his promise to keep this secret." With that I told him my deepest secret and sealed the blood oath.

* * *

><p>In those three years I found a friend, mentor, and confidant in Zuberi. Alongside with Takeshi, Zuberi taught me the art of the sword, bare-handed combat, archery, and many more. He even introduced me to Felix and instructed me all about falconry. But more importantly he became my playmate and showed me how to be a kid, teaching me various games. As a young boy who had been stuck in room for so long, I never knew such thrill and for the first time learned how to laugh and just have fun. Zuberi proved to be the perfect foil to Takeshi's strict adherence to rules and discipline.<p>

Then a week before the end of Zuberi's term of service, I started to qualm over my oath long ago. I fretted over the fact that I would soon lose a close companion forever. So for the rest of the week, I choose to tiptoe around the topic and never once brought up my promise, effectively evading it. But every time thoughts of breaking my promise would surface, my right hand began to ache. This pain increased with each passing day until the day before which marked Zuberi's three years of service. The burning pain became horribly unbearable and I collapsed as a result.

That night as I lay confided in my room, I stared at the small scar across the palm of my right hand. I realized that I must uphold my promise and secure Zuberi his freedom. This was the proper way to honor his years of service to me, but more importantly for being a good friend.

* * *

><p>Thus this scar became my constant reminder to stay true to my word and to only make promises that I intend to keep. Prince Ali then raised his right hand and showed the scar to Anna. In response, Anna nodded and with hopeful eyes asked, "But Zuberi ended up staying with you right?"<p>

Prince Ali shook his head and explained that at the final day he approached his father told him all about his promise to Zuberi. The king granted Zuberi his freedom, paid him for his service, and provided provisions for Zuberi's journey back to Africa. And ever since I never heard about Zuberi again until five years later. I happened to cross him at the marketplace and to my surprise witnessed him bow before me in front of a large crowd.

So I pulled him aside and asked what was the meaning of all this. He then recounted the last five years to me. When he returned home, his kingdom that he once fought hard for was long gone. Instead a thriving mercantile port popped up in its place. And so Zuberi decided to invest the money my father rewarded him. His investments turned a significant profit and now he was a wealthy business man with a grand estate who could ask for nothing more.

But as the years passed, Zuberi felt restless and unsatisfied about the world despite his success. Then he saw me in the market that day and his mind became clear. In all his life, he had never felt so honored and content except those years he served me. Once again dropping down to his knees, Zuberi bowed and implored that I take him back as my bodyguard.

Moved by his words, I pulled him up and met his gazed while proclaiming, "No, I will not take you back as my bodyguard. But I will take you back as my close friend, confidant, and mentor once more." From then on Zuberi remained a royal and true friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: _I really struggled with the opening scene just because I wanted to get it right. I even debated about taking it out, but I am glad I did not. This gave me a chance to show you the complexity and depth of Ali's character, which I really cannot do with the Frozen cast as much. I am planning to explore his character more in the future and I hope you picked up on the little hints. Also I wanted to express how he potentially could be as Elsa's companion and just how different he is in that regard. Let me know if you like that about him (Also sorry for ranting through him and even here). Anyways reviews are always welcome as they keep me motivated to write. Until next time..._


	7. Gallivanting Through the Town

**Author's Note:** Sorry I have not updated for a long time (although I think I'm within my one update a week goal). I thought I was going to have this up soon, but the chapter required more research and re-thinking on my part. Although it is more of a fun chapter to break the last serious one, I am using it as a segue for the next. So it took me awhile to get it right. Anyways enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** As always do not own Frozen and the characters, just the original ones.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Gallivanting Through the Town<p>

The castle bustled with activity as the servants set up for the New Year's Ball and Celebration. At the heart of this hurricane, Anna stood directing the servants and masterfully orchestrating the organized chaos. Carefully dodging and weaving through the crowd, Elsa approached Anna and asked if she could help for the festival tomorrow. But Anna assured her that she had everything under control and that Elsa should take the day off.

Thus Anna shooed Elsa out of the ballroom and Elsa found herself with nothing to do. So Elsa proceeded towards the castle library, deciding to enjoy a previous pastime. As she turned the corner, Elsa bumped into a cloaked stranger. Then Elsa felt a strange sense of déjà vu as she stared at the dirty blonde haired man before her.

The man quickly pulled up his hood to cover his head and apologized before briskly walking past Elsa. But Elsa instantly recognized his gentle tenor voice and swore that she witnessed the man's eyes change colors. So Elsa stopped the stranger and asked, "Prince Ali? Is that you? What are you…"

But the man hurriedly covered her mouth and pulled her into a room. Then the man apologized, "I'm sorry, Elsa. But I'm going to ask that you stay silent for bit. I'll explain it all later once they are gone." Elsa motioned to protest but remained quiet as Prince Ali held his index finger against his mouth. Then she heard loud footsteps echo in the hall.

* * *

><p>Elsa peered through the keyhole and noticed two shadowy figures directly standing in front of the door. One of the shadowed figures asked the other, "Zuberi, did you see the Prince?" The taller figure responded, "Sorry, Takeshi. He is probably up to his old antics again." Takeshi sighed, "He is not making our job any easier. I hope Faddei had better luck finding him."<p>

Zuberi chuckled and assured the samurai, "Do not worry and let him be. He can take care of himself. Besides he left us a list of errands to finish by the end of the day." Takeshi grumbled, "I am sure he is using that list as a diversion. But it is probably better we complete the list as he asked. Come on, we better get going."As the two disappeared with their footsteps fainting away, Elsa heard Ali breathed out a sigh of relief.

She then demanded an explanation from him. So the prince began, "There are times when I want to leave the confinements of the palace and see what life is like outside its walls. So I don a disguise and for a day act like a normal everyday person. I cannot really do that if I have guards following me everywhere I go. Plus you will be surprise to discover people's true nature when they drop the pleasantries and disregard royal conducts. Aren't you a bit curious about life outside the castle and how others perceive you?"

Elsa nodded her head in response and recounted her painful past, "For years when I was a child and my parents locked me in my room, I would stare out the window and marveled at the beauty of Arendelle. I watched the people go about their usual business unknowingly as I observed them. But then my powers fogged my window, once again reminding me of my fears. Because of my unique powers and status as princess, I isolated myself from the rest of the world and adhered to a certain social conduct. I realized that, more than anything, I wanted to live a normal life like those townspeople below who were free from restraints and went about their day as they please. What wishful thinking for a princess, much less for a future queen!"

Giving her a sheepish grin, Prince Ali asked, "Well then, Elsa. Would you care to join me in my escapades? I could use an accomplice and guide as I go gallivanting through the town." A small smile graced Elsa's face as she nodded. To which Ali responded, "Great! But first let's change you out of those clothes. Although I find your wintery and glittery dress beautiful, it is hardly subtle." Grabbing Elsa's hand, Prince Ali sneaked them out of the castle using the window cleaner's pulley and led them to the nearest clothing shop.

* * *

><p>Elsa could not figure out what compelled her to agree to this. Perhaps Ali's spontaneity and excitable high energy proved too contagious for her. Regardless here she was practically putting on a show for Prince Ali as she tried on dress after dress. He had longed chosen his bunad outfit of black trousers partially tucked in high-knee white socks, black dress buckled shoes, white long-sleeved dress shirt, red v-shaped vest with golden embroidery, and brass buttoned black jacket. Then he finished his look with a simply black hat and pulled his dyed dirty blonde hair in a ponytail.<p>

Presently Ali lounged on a chair as he critically scrutinized each of Elsa's bunad outfit and waved dress after dress off disapprovingly saying, "Nope that won't do. You still look too queenly… No, not that one either. It's too eye-catching… No, you will be breaking every young man's heart with that outfit…" Feeling impatient Prince Ali gave up and said, "Well this is pointless. Whatever dress you put on, you look absolutely gorgeous."

Elsa blushed as Ali gave her a sly grin. He then continued, "I suppose choose your favorite one and it will be my treat. Then we can go on our way." So Elsa decided on a bunad outfit of white long-sleeved blouse under a royal blue wide collared vest with golden snowflake embroidery, and a long silver-colored skirt with a faint repeating pattern of grey snowflakes. She then finished her outfit with a dark blue cape and matching bonnet.

After purchasing their clothes and paying the clerk extra to keep silent about their visit, they proceeded out to explore the rest of the town. As they left the clothing shop, Ali excitedly asked Elsa, "So which exciting thing should we do first? What would regular Elsa like to do on her day off?"

* * *

><p>Elsa silently giggled at the Ali's bewildered expression. He raised an eyebrow in confusion and inquired, "Are you sure this is the first place you want to see? It is not exactly the first place I think of when going on an adventure. But that's fine. Ladies choice I suppose."<p>

Elsa smirked, happy to get her way, and responded, "Well, I would be sitting cozy in the castle library with nice novel in hand right about now. So instead I'm out here and I guess this bookstore will just have to do." Ali shrugged and followed Elsa into the bookstore.

Although it may not be as massive as the castle's library collection, the bookstore held its own with its varied assortment of books and Elsa felt impressed by the small store's collection. As she carefully inspected the shelves, she noticed Ali aimlessly roaming about the store at the corner of her eye. Occasionally he would steal glances at Elsa and slyly averting his gaze as he pretended to survey a book in his hand.

Eventually Elsa picked out Alexander Dumas' "The Count of Monte Cristo" and found a seat in the corner to quietly read. For a second, Elsa thought she heard Ali conversed with the shopkeeper. But she decided to ignore it and continued reading. By then she lost track of Ali as she immersed herself in the story. After an hour of silence, Elsa began to wonder what happened to the prince. So she searched the book store and could not find him anywhere.

Finally she heard a faint whisper coming from behind the counter and in the store's little office. Elsa peered through the open door and witnessed Ali with a book collection of Norwegian folktales by Asbjornsen and Moe in his hand. Next to him sat the old shopkeeper guiding him along as Ali slowly and softly read out loud. Elsa smiled as she realized that Ali seemed like a child learning how to read for the first time.

Then Ali looked up and noticed Elsa. He gave her a sheepish grin and turned to face the old man, "Thank you, Sir. I unfortunately still do not have quite a good grasped of this written language so I appreciate your help and for recommending this book for me." The old man merely smiled and led him out to the front counter. After Ali purchased his book and Elsa's novel, he shook the old man's hand and promised to visit him in the future. As they left the bookstore, the old man waved goodbye and replied that he would be happy to see them again in his shop.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Ali continued to stroll about the streets of Arendelle. Then they noticed some children playing in the snow. It seemed that they were dividing themselves into two teams in preparation for a snowball fight. Finally the last child stood anxiously waiting but neither teams wanted him. The little boy had broken his arm and the cast around it prevented him from throwing properly. As the two team captains argued, the little boy slowly turned away crestfallen.<p>

Suddenly Ali kneeled in front of the little boy and whispered in his ear. The little boy nodded his head in response and wiped his tears away. Then Ali addressed the other children, "Whichever team picks him to join will also get me on their side." Ali then patted the little boy in the back and gave him a wide grin. But the two team captains continued to bicker, now for an entirely different reason. Shaking his head, Ali broke up the fight and said, "To make things fair, the other team gets big sister over there." He gestured towards Elsa who was taken aback by the sudden change of events.

Seeing the number of children with expecting eyes pleading her to play, Elsa gave them a small smile and nodded in response. The children excitedly shouted and eagerly prepared their snow fort for the upcoming snowball fight. As Elsa and Ali separated into their respective teams, Ali whispered to Elsa, "Remember no magic. We are just two regular adults here." Elsa smirked and sarcastically responded, "Yes, just two normal adults playing in the snow with a bunch of children." Ali then beamed at her and replied, "Exactly!"

Perhaps the last time Elsa ever remembered having so much fun was when she was younger and Anna coaxed her to build a snowman with her. She soon became engrossed in the game as she gracefully dodged the onslaught of snowballs and tossed snowball after snowball. Finally she was the last one standing on her side while Ali and the little boy scurried behind their walls to hide. It was a final showdown and the competitive nature of Elsa refused to let her team down, wanting nothing more than a victory.

Deciding to take the aggressive approach, Elsa chucked a non-stop hail of snowballs at the two. Brave little Timmy, despite his broken right arm, stood up from the safety of their fort and tried his best to throw a snowball with his left hand. Elsa watched in surprise as a snowball aimed at little Timmy was intercepted by Ali, sacrificing himself in the process. As Ali crashed to the ground, he gave little Timmy words of encouragement. With his left arm, little Timmy launched a snowball as hard as he could.

But the snowball sailed on past Elsa's head and smacked the back of a street vendor. The large man turned and scowled at them. One of the children screamed, "Run!" And so they all scattered away. As they separated ways, Ali hastily told little Timmy goodbye and that they should play again someday before little Timmy sprinted home and Ali scrambled behind Elsa.

Finally after running away for blocks, Elsa and Ali rested against the wall. At first Elsa softly giggled, but as she recalled the events moments ago, she laughed out loud as she clutched her side with one hand while the other covered her mouth. Ali sheepishly grinned and chuckled, happy to hear Elsa laugh and enjoy herself.

* * *

><p>Then they proceeded through the town exploring the shops, including one selling chocolates. They decided to taste the shop's new chocolate flavors and even bought some for Anna. Next, Ali led them to a particular place and Elsa crossed her arms, giving Ali a disapproving look. But Ali protested, "Come on, Elsa. This is the one place that nobody would ever expect a queen to be. This might be your one and only chance." Elsa sighed and reluctantly followed Ali inside a local tavern.<p>

Glancing around The Fiddler's Green, Elsa relaxed a bit at the tavern's low occupancy. She realized that the sun had hardly set and hopefully any troublemakers would not be out yet. Ali approached the counter and asked the barkeep for two glasses of ale. He then proceeded to converse with the bartender explaining how they were brother and sister who happened to be traveling home from a cousin's wedding in Corona.

Elsa gingerly sipped her drink while Ali took a large swig of his. As he set his glass down, Ali then inquired the bartender about Arendelle's queen and how the people feel about a queen with magical powers. Elsa raised her eyebrow at Ali but remained silent, curious to hear the bartender's response.

The bartender continued to polish the glasses as he talked, "The royal family was quite a mystery many years ago when the previous king closed the palace doors. There were rumors certainly but nobody really knew what caused the sudden isolation. We finally met one of the princesses at the former king and queen's funeral, but the eldest one remained aloof. So you must understand the anxiety and excitement we felt at the day of the queen's coronation. We were not sure what to expect from this new queen. "

Putting the glass down, the bartender wiped down the counter as he continued, "Then the secret of her powers was soon discovered. At the time we were horrified and terrified as the winter summer persisted. In such uncertain times, there was unrest among the people. But when the queen learned to control her powers and kept the castle gates open, we came to respect and admire Queen Elsa and Princess Anna."

Then the bartender turned towards Elsa and stated, "There is nobody here in Arendelle that would not gladly lay down their life in service to you, Your Highness." The bartender smirked at the evident shocked faces of Ali and Elsa. He then chuckled, "Did you really think that we would not notice? The people of Arendelle love their queen, especially one with such beauty and grace. Your presence, Queen Elsa, in of itself demands respect and reverence." Ali raised his glass to that and then the bartender left the two alone to enjoy the rest of their drink.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Ali leaned on each other as they staggered back to the castle. Perhaps they had let things go too far but at the time they were having too much fun to care. As more people trickled into the tavern, they amicably greeted the queen and prince, delighted to see that even royalty enjoy a nice pint. Some brave young men even offered Elsa a drink, the magnitude of which overwhelmed her. So Ali diverted their attention and challenged them in bouts of drinking games. Eventually they ended the night after caroling along in an inharmonious tune. Saying farewell to their new-found pub friends, Elsa and Ali headed out and hoped to return in time for dinner.<p>

As they neared the castle, Ali in his drunken stupor slurred out, "You know, Elsa. I am really jealous of you. Arendelle is a beautiful kingdom and the people love you. Even though you are different, they accepted your powers and have come to adore you for it. I cannot say the same for me." Confounded Elsa tried to probe Ali more on the subject, but he remained silent. Suddenly one of Ali's guards, Faddei, pulled him away from Elsa. He apologized to the queen for the prince's behavior and they went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Yay, I cranked that one out! One of the reasons why I started this story is because I felt that Elsa was hardly in the movie at all, which is ridiculous if the story revolves around the Snow Queen. I'm glad I get to show her slowly let loose in this chapter. Hopefully I didn't stretch her personality too much. My excuse is that her interaction with Ali is changing her in some way. Anyways let me know what you think and send me a review. See you next week :)


	8. How to Save a Life

**Author's Note**: Yay! I finished this chapter faster than I expected. First of all, I would like to thank Charmi, elsabear, and Desi-Pari-Always who reviewed the last chapter. Also this chapter turned out to be a different chapter than I originally imagined. But this might be a good thing. Be warned that it does get a bit dark later. Anyways enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Frozen and the characters, just my original ones.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: How to Save a Life<p>

Elsa gingerly rubbed her temples, nursing her throbbing headache. These past two days have been a whirlwind of excitement and her mind wondered off to the catalyst that started it all. Prince Ali was like a puzzle. Just when she thought she figured him out he would then suddenly shatter all expectations. Ali was mysterious yet there was something familiar about him like a long lost friend. A smile graced her face as she recalled the day spent with him.

Elsa's breath hitched the moment Ali grabbed her hand to lead her out of the castle. Then a warm tingling sensation propagated throughout her body. She noticed her heart beating faster than normal and felt confused at how a simple touch could set her heart racing. It scared her just how much Ali's mere presence affected her so. But when he let go, she felt her heart drop in disappointment and she wanted nothing more than for his warmth to linger.

Her emotions were as much of a contradiction as the man himself. It seemed that no matter where they went today Ali always made a friend. His amicable personality and his genuine sincerity resonated with everyone, allowing him to connect with both young and old. But his last words haunted her. They conveyed a hidden hurt and sorrow that his jovial appearance covered. She understood more than anyone else exactly what it is like to put on a show and conceal it all in. Elsa hoped that she could reach out to him in some way.

The sudden entrance of Anna and Kristoff to the parlor room interrupted Elsa's musings. They plopped down on the sofa across from her. Exhausted Anna wearily stated, "Elsa, I shall never take your work for granted. If planning and preparing for a festival takes this much effort, then I can only imagine just how exhausting and stressful it is to run an entire kingdom!"

Then Kristoff grumbled, "You finally get to put all that feisty energy to good use." This earned him a punch to the shoulder from Anna. Kristoff exclaimed, "Ouch! That muscle is sore from hauling ice all day for your precious festival." Anna then apologized and massaged his arm.

Soon Prince Ali arrived carrying a tray with cookies, chocolates, and some drinks. He placed the tray down and proceeded to set the four drinks in front of them. Ali said, "Anna and Kristoff, this tea should help with your fatigue and reinvigorate you while this one should relieve your headache, Elsa." After taking a sip from their tea, they felt refreshed and asked Ali where he obtained the teas.

He sipped his own cup of tea before responding, "Well, I had Faddei boil some special herbs for us. He really is the most unconventional bodyguard. Although his employment was met with protests, he has proven himself handy time and time again. But I suppose I need to start from the beginning for you to understand." Then Prince Ali began the tale.

* * *

><p>One night my father ordered me to appease and apologize to a certain vizier in his council. I was quite brash at the previous gathering and offended this specific vizier. He was acting quite rudely and obnoxiously, which made the other guests uncomfortable. Thus I confronted him, which ended up embarrassing the vizier. My father the King knew that it was important to maintain the vizier's loyalty and avoid retaliation for he was one of my father's wealthiest and longest advisors. So he sent me out to join the vizier for dinner and hoped to reconcile the situation.<p>

Dinner proceeded in discomfort as I tried my best to stay courteous and amicable. But this proved difficult as the obnoxious vizier continued in his merry-making, slapping the slave girls' ass and guzzling down food and wine. All I could do was give the women apologetic looks. Finally when I had enough, I stood up and attempted to excuse myself from the dinner party. The vizier stopped me and asked that I have one more drink with him. He said he procured this special wine for the occasion.

Relenting, I sat down and accepted the chalice of wine. I sipped the wine while the vizier downed the entire cup in one gulped. Suddenly the vizier collapsed and I felt his pulse, thinking that he was merely drunk. But I felt none and immediately asked for the doctor. Then I noticed the vizier's eyes turned blood red and I realized that the wine had been poisoned. As I turned to inquire about the wine to the servant who delivered it, the servant bolted out the door and I decided to chase after him.

Exiting out of the dining hall, I shouted at the perpetrator to stop and commanded Takeshi and Zuberi to capture him. We chased him out the vizier's house and eventually cornered him at a dark alley. As we slowly closed in, I advised the servant that it would be best to surrender peacefully. But he resisted and hurled several knives in our direction. Takeshi and Zuberi masterfully deflected the knives with their swords while I barely dodged the onslaught as a knife nicked my arm. Then the servant slipped through a hidden trap door and so we followed after him.

To our surprise we discovered a hidden botanical laboratory underground. The room housed plants of all types including exotic ones that I have never seen before. Several instruments such as mortars and pestles scattered throughout the room. Shuffling noises alerted me of the servant escaping. So I shouted and threatened that I would burn the room to the ground as I held up a paper ball filled with gunpowder.

The servant slowly revealed himself and surrendered with his hands up in the air. Quickly Takeshi and Zuberi seized him and cuffed his hands. Then I approached the servant and questioned him, "What is your name? Why are you after the vizier?" The servant responded, "My name is Faddei and I am a hired assassin. Someone approached me today and paid me to kill the vizier and frame you in the process."

Shocked I interrogated, "Who hired you? Was the poison your own concoction and can you make an antidote?" Cooperating Faddei confessed, "I do not know who hired me as it is part of my policy to maintain secrecy. Through some elaborate network, I obtained a note about the job this morning as well as five hundred dinars in payment. And yes, the poison is my own invention. It will take several days to make the antidote. I doubt it will help the vizier, but there is still time for you, Prince Ali."

Confused by his statement, I urged him to elaborate. Faddei explained, "The vizier ingest a large amount of the poison and thus it is too late to save him. But you on the other hand, Prince Ali, only sip the wine. In small doses the poison shall not pose a threat, but the additional poison from my knives may prove lethal. I am not sure how those two different poisons will interact. So if you do not burn down my lab and grant me pardon, then I will create that antidote for you."

Alarmed I stared at the small cut on my arm and observed black veins emitting from the wound. I sighed in frustration and agreed. So I commanded Takeshi and Zuberi to let Faddei go and supervise him as he scrambled about his workplace. For a few hours I watched in fascination as Faddei proceeded to mix various plants and seeds. But then I felt dizzy and my vision turned foggy. I collapsed on the ground and blacked out.

* * *

><p>Then I woke up startled and glanced around in panic. I found myself back in my room at the palace. Takeshi approached me and handed me a glass of water to drink. After I calmed down, I asked him what happened since. So he related the following to me, "My lord, you have been out with a fever for the past month. Two weeks ago the mercenary Faddei completed the antidote and started you on a daily dose. You finally broke out of your fever last night." Then he gave me a big smile and a pat on my shoulder as he said, "I am glad to see you back with the living, my lord. The entire palace has been worried sick about you."<p>

Giving him a weak smile, I thanked him and asked him about Faddei. Takeshi answered, "The King has held him prisoner in the palace dungeon. His execution has been delayed until your recovery, my lord. But I suppose now that you are well the King will commence with his punishment." I frowned and ordered Takeshi to send for Faddei before relating news of my recovery to the rest of my family. So Takeshi left and an hour later came back with Zuberi as they escorted Faddei to my room in shackles.

Feeling upset, I commanded that the shackles be taken off. The man after all saved my life when he could have easily left me for death. I thanked him, apologized for the poor treatment, and promised that I would persuade my father the King to retract his punishment. At that moment my father and the rest of the family rushed in. But then upon seeing Faddei, my father became upset and demanded why the prisoner was in my room and without shackles.

Immediately I sat straight up in bed and appealed to my father on Faddei's behalf, "Please, father, do not be upset. I asked for this man here. He saved my life and felt compelled to help him in return. Father, I entreat that you reconsider his sentence for I gave him my word that he will be granted pardon for saving me. Plus he will be more useful to us alive." Although he felt conflicted, my father the King decided to hear me out. So I proceeded to explain what Faddei related to me before and suggested the possibility of a conspiracy against the throne. If this was so, then Faddei would be our only connection to the underworld, hopefully uncovering the true perpetrators.

Then I proposed that I, along with Faddei, set out to find the conspirators. My family and my guards protested against my suggestion, but I remained stubborn and held fast to my position. Eventually my father gave his consent and tasked that I take responsibility for the prisoner. In the next six months, Faddei, Takeshi, Zuberi, and I scouted the streets of the kingdom in disguise. We discovered that the deceased vizier was a co-conspirator and had a falling out with his secret cult. They tried to kill two birds with one stone by killing the vizier and framing me for his death to cause chaos in the palace. Unfortunately the trail ran cold and we were unable to discover the true identity of any more members of the secret cult.

By then Faddei had gained my trust as he had saved me from danger multiple times, even putting his own self in harm's way, during our investigation. I offered him a permanent position as my bodyguard and even expressed my interest in learning his art in herbs and medicine. He agreed but with set conditions. He asked for a week off every month and proceeded to bargain for his weekly salary. After coming into agreement about his salary, I inquired about his condition to have a week off every month. Faddei then related to me his tale.

* * *

><p>Prince Ali, I grew up in the blistering cold country of Russia. Life was harsh as food and resources were scarce. My single mother tried her best to raise and provide for my younger brother, little sister, and me. But there were hardly any options for women and so she succumbed to prostitution. Every night strange men whisked her away to bed and as the oldest I tried my best to care for and distract my younger siblings from the noises coming from my mother's room.<p>

Then one night I heard a loud crash in my mother's room followed by her hysterical scream. Immediately I realized something was wrong at least more so than normal. I dashed in her room and found the man abusing my mother and whipping her with his belt. He proceeded to curse at her, demanding his money back. Angered at the man and afraid for my mother, I hurled the closest thing to me, which was a flower vase. Then I charged and jumped on the man, beating his face with my fist.

Suddenly he catapulted me across the room. The impact knocked the wind out of me. Then I watched in fright as he towered over me and raised his arm to strike. Immediately my mother leaped between us and begged for my life. She gave him his money back and the man grunted in response. He grabbed his things and left after saying how children were bad for her business. With my head down, I asked my mom for forgiveness but she just embraced me crying. That night my siblings and I slept together in the same bed with my mother for the first and last time.

The next day my mother left us at park and promised to come back later after job hunting. But she never returned that night or the next. For three days we waited patiently for her until hunger gnawed our stomachs. Then I suddenly remembered the man's last words and I realized that she had abandoned us. Thus my siblings and I became orphans who scrapped for any morsel of food. I begged, lied, and cheated just to survive and provide for my siblings. It seemed that we would continue our miserable lives that way until I met the man that would change my life forever.

One night I witnessed a man slit another man's throat in a dark alley. I gasped in shock as the killer turned to face me. When he noticed my rags and skeleton frame, he felt pity for me and gave me a loaf of bread and some coins. He asked that I keep silent about his job. Suddenly some patrol guards passed by and upon seeing the gruesome scene before them attempted to arrest the man. The man sprinted away and I helped him as I pushed trash cans over to slow the guards down. He thanked me before disappearing into the crowd.

This encounter preoccupied my mind for several days and nights after. I wanted his strength and sense of agency, wishing to end my dreaded life in the street. He was a powerful enigma that I started aspiring to become. So I asked about him around town, hoping to catch him somehow. I found out that he was a mercenary paid to do a lot of the corrupt officials' dirty work. Thus it became my mission to find him and ask him to mentor me.

When I finally came across him, I begged him to take me in as an apprentice. He dismissed me at first but I was adamant and stubbornly followed him all day. Finally he gave in and expressed his surprise at how well I kept up with him. Then he asked me if I was willing to leave and give up everything in my life, because only then would I be able to follow in his footsteps. I nodded in response and reaffirmed my resolve thus started my life as mercenary.

* * *

><p>The man taught me the art of stealth, deadly and efficient kills, and extracting poison from plants. Soon I became engrossed in this new lifestyle, especially after killing that despicable man who hit my mother. I happily reaped the wealth I earned from my odd jobs and even relished when I disposed of treacherous men. I felt like I was purging the world of evil.<p>

But when I ventured out with this man, I failed to remember my brother and sister who I left behind. Feeling guilty, I always made sure to visit any orphanage I come across with. Some part of me wished that I would find them there, but knowing how harsh this world could be, it seemed quite impossible. To atone for my neglect and sins, I would pay random orphanages visits, volunteer my time, and even provide monetary donations. Perhaps I hoped I can eventually be forgiven someday so that I may see my siblings again.

Moved by his story, I granted Faddei his monthly week off and even doubled his salary. I even promised to help him find his brother and sister. Whenever possible I joined Faddei's search and even volunteered to care for the children at the orphanages. He opened my eyes to sufferings of this world and that I was in a position to make it better. I expressed my gratitude to Faddei for enlightening me. But he shook his head and said, "No, my prince. It is you whom I should be thankful for. You have given me a new lease in life and I will humbly follow someone like you to the ends of the earth."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> **That was some heavy stuff! But I always pictured Faddei to be such a complex character anyways. I was just surprised that I went with this route just because I played around with his story a lot. Let me know what you think about this chapter (or the story thus far) and send me a review. See you next week :) **


	9. New Year's Festival and Ball

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update. It's been a busy week, which only worsened when I became sick with a cold (sadly still recovering). This made it difficult to find time to get some quality writing done. Also thanks for the reviews. I wanted to response to a few here.

**Desi-Pari Always**: Thanks, your words are always encouraging. It's nice to know that someone is understanding my intentions behind the writing.

**elsabear**: Are you a mind reader?! Lol, you practically predicted this chapter.

**Charmi**: You have a very valid point. Honestly, it did not cross my mind. I guess I wanted the stories to be open for interpretation. Unfortunately, I am not sure how I can incorporate your suggestion into the current plot development. So most likely, I will address it in a future chapter.

Again, thanks to all of you who reviewed and continue to follow and read this story. Please enjoy this installment :)

**Disclaimer: Do not own Frozen and the characters, just the original ones.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: New Year's Festival and Ball<p>

"Elsa! Elsa, wake up!" Grumbling Elsa buried her head deeper into her pillow and pulled the covers over her head, hoping to tune out the noise. "Elsa, I said wake up!" Suddenly Elsa tumbled off her bed and crashed on the floor as someone pulled her covers off. Exasperated Elsa sat up straight and glared at the person who rudely interrupted her sleep.

Anna gave her an apologetic look before turning serious and said, "Sorry, Elsa, but if I don't wake you up then we will be behind schedule." Elsa huffed and murmured some incoherent words under her breath before slowly standing up. She was surprised to see that, not only was Anna up before her, she was already dressed. Anna wore her favorite green dress and tied her hair tightly in a neat bun with a ribbon.

Then Anna exclaimed as she glanced at her little notebook planner, "Elsa, you have twenty minutes to get dress otherwise you won't have time for brunch." So Anna rang for Elsa's personal maid, Gerda, and instructed her to help Elsa prepare for the day. Quickly with Gerda's help, Elsa freshened up and dressed into her dress of royal purple with light green accents and a magenta cape clasped by a large round pin with the royal family insignia. Her hair similar to Anna was also pulled tightly into an elaborate bun.

Immediately Anna led Elsa out of her bedroom to the family private dining room for a quick brunch. Anna then excitedly briefed Elsa about the day's plan as Elsa slowly munched on her sandwich. But the words coming out of Anna's mouth escaped Elsa's ears for she was still recovering from last night. Elsa barely had time to finish her coffee as Anna whisked her away and guided her to the balcony facing the castle courtyard. Finally noticing what was going on around her, Elsa blinked as she nervously stared out to the crowd and gave them a weak smile.

Behind her she heard Anna whisper for her to look down. Surprised she realized a written speech she drafted last week was in her hand. Then Elsa cleared her throat and addressed the crowd, "Welcome to our first annual New Year's Festival! This festival is to honor you, the good people of Arendelle. It has been an eventful year with my coronation and the accidental winter summer. You all have sincerely welcomed me as queen and have patiently worked with me to overcome the setbacks caused by the Freeze. Thanks to your undying support we have successfully pulled the kingdom back into stability. I am truly honored and grateful to be the queen of a wonderful kingdom with such kind-hearted people."

Elsa paused as some shouts from the crowd responded in kind and reciprocated her appreciation. This made Elsa beam in delight as she continued, "As we celebrate the end of the year and usher in the new one, please give enjoy the festival to the fullest for it is well deserved. Here's to a prosperous and glorious upcoming year for Arendelle!" The crowd cheered as she finished her speech. Then Elsa smiled as she noticed a footnote at the end of her paper, "Perform a fancy display with magic to awe them."

Clearly this footnote was Anna's handiwork. Obliging Elsa raised her arm up as a stream of snow swirled around in the air. Then with a flick of her wrist, the snowflakes arrange themselves to paint the Arendelle's royal insignia. The symbol remained momentarily in the sky before slowly sprinkling down upon the crowd as the image dissipated. Next with a stomp of her foot Elsa froze the courtyard, turning it into an ice skating rink. Elsa briefly waved to the cheering crowd before leaving the balcony. Then she heard music playing as the people started the festivity.

* * *

><p>Thanks to Anna acting as her personal assistant, Elsa enjoyed the festival immensely. She freely interacted and greeted the people as she strolled around with Anna at the helm directing her where she is expected to be. At the moment, Elsa along with Kristoff and a council member were judging the ice sculpture event as well as the snowman contest for the children with Olaf as the head judge. Later she enjoyed a nice cup of hot chocolate as she watched a traveling troupe act out one her favorite local fairytales, "East of the Sun and West of the Moon." After the heroine saved the day and the curtain closed to mark the end of the play, Elsa jumped up in delight, clapping and asking for an encore along with the crowd. Finally she prepared to greet the local lords and ladies, and even some foreign dignitaries for the evening ball in the castle.<p>

Elsa smiled politely and courteously welcomed each guest as Kai announced them. When she greeted the last foreign lord, Elsa began searching for a more familiar face. Eventually she spotted Anna and Kristoff conversing with someone. As she approached them, Elsa cleared her throat and the stranger immediately turned to face her. Surprised Elsa scrutinized the stranger in disbelief as she realized that the man was Prince Ali. He wore a military uniform that looked vaguely familiar. His face cleanly shaved and his haircut shortened, slicked back, and parted at the side.

Anna broke her thoughts, "So Elsa, what do you think? Doesn't he look like a splitting image of Papa? Well if Papa had black hair, no moustache, and was years younger…" Anna shrugged, "You get the picture. Otherwise Ali looks just like him. The haircut was my suggestion and I lent him the uniform to wear. " Nervously Ali asked as he shakily combed his hair back, "Does it look bad?" Elsa blinked as she replied, "No… just pleasantly surprised is all."

Chuckling Kristoff elbowed Ali and teased, "She hesitated, though I have to agree. We look ridiculous in these stiff military uniforms." Likewise Kristoff appeared constricted and awkwardly wiggled in his formal wear. But Anna assured him that he looked positively handsome in a uniform. Then she dragged a reluctantly Kristoff to the dance floor. Elsa lightly giggled as she watched an excitable Anna teach an uneasy Kristoff the fine points in ballroom dancing.

* * *

><p>Next to her Ali cleared his throat and inquired, "Would her majesty care for a dance?" Giving him an apologetic look Elsa stated, "Sorry, I don't dance." Deflated Ali sighed, "That's a shame. I guess I took that dance lesson for nothing today." Elsa raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Is that why you were practically missing all day?" Shrugging Ali replied, "Yes, among other things. I have a surprise for later up my sleeves, your Highness." Ali gave her a playful smirk and Elsa in response sent him an inquisitive look.<p>

But Ali evaded her questions and continued, "Besides, I had the impression that royalty in this part of the world all knew how to dance. Did you not cover dancing in your lessons as a youth?" Pensively, Elsa rubbed her arm out of habit and sighed, "Sadly, no. I was very much afraid of hurting someone with my powers and avoided any possible physical contact. And so I have never learned how to dance." Grinning from ear to ear, Ali encouraged, "Well, it is never too late to learn something new. They say there's no greater teacher than experience." Elsa witnessed a mischievous glint in his eyes and she suddenly felt apprehensive. But by then Ali had successfully pulled a shocked Elsa in the middle of the dance floor.

Ali bowed and Elsa reluctantly curtsied in return. As Ali narrowed the distance between them, he guided Elsa to assume the proper posture for the waltz. Elsa looked down to hide the evident blush caused by their close proximity. But Ali lifted her chin to make eye contact and gave her an assuring smile before proceeding to count the rhythm. Shakily Elsa stumbled to follow the rhythm as Ali softly counted them out. This proved unsuccessfully as Elsa remained utterly stiff, which caused them to bump into another dancing couple. Immediately Elsa apologized and hurried off the floor.

But Ali stopped her and said, "Wait, Elsa. Give it another try, but this time feel the music. Dancing is after all a form of artistic expression. If it helps, pretend that there's nobody else around. Let the rhythm of the music take you over and guide your moves." Reluctantly Elsa decided to give dancing another chance and once again assumed their waltzing posture. Following Ali's advice, Elsa tuned the crowd out and pictured them alone in the ballroom. She glanced up and found herself mesmerized by his tender gaze. His beaming smile set her at ease and eventually she relaxed into his secure hold. Then a contented grin graced her face as they gracefully glided along to the music.

* * *

><p>The end of the song jolted Elsa out of her fantasy. She concealed her disappointment as she curtsied to return Ali's deep bow. Offering his arm, Ali asked, "Would you like to get some fresh air? I certainly need some." Elsa nodded in response and a shy smile etched her face as she gingerly wrapped an arm around Ali's. Then Ali guided them out to the balcony overlooking the fjords. Once outside, Ali released his hold to lean forward against the rail while Elsa gently placed her hands over them. They shared a moment of silence as they enjoyed the moonlight view.<p>

Glancing at Elsa, Ali praised, "You should have seen yourself at the dance floor. Everyone was utterly mesmerized by you. It appeared that you were a seasoned veteran rather than a first time dancer." Elsa smirked and replied, "Well, I had a very good teacher." Ali grinned in return and teasingly boasted, "I suppose I deserve some credit. That was a day's worth of mastery after all." This made Elsa roll her eyes and chuckle in response.

Looking back across the fjords, Ali began to ask, "Any hopes or dreams for the New Year, Elsa?" Contemplating for a moment before replying, Elsa stated, "Certainly a prosperous one for the kingdom. I hope I can be the kind and strong ruler Arendelle deserves. Someone my parents can be proud of. Then of course, making up for those bonding years lost with Anna. But most of all, I wish for Anna's happiness. She saved me from myself and thanks to her I am no longer alone. I have Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, and even Sven as family and I really cannot ask for more. What about you, Ali?"

A small smile escaped his lips as Ali pondered out loud, "If we resolve our kingdom's drought problem, then I would love the chance to travel around the world. This is the first time I have been outside of Persia's realm. So far I am amazed by the world and its wonders. I feel that there is so much to see and experience. They are just waiting for me to discover them. That's the one perk about being the third son, I suppose. No kingdom-binding responsibilities to tie me down. Ruling a kingdom takes true strength, dedication, and heart; qualities without a doubt you posses, Elsa." Touched by his words, Elsa gave him an appreciative smile and Ali sheepishly grinned back.

* * *

><p>Their moment was interrupted as Anna and Kristoff joined the two on the balcony. Anna immediately enclosed Elsa in a hug before pulling away to exclaim, "Elsa, when did you learn to dance like that? You were so graceful… I mean you are always graceful, being the queen and all." Elsa giggled and responded, "Thank you, Anna and by the way excellent job with the festival and ball." Shrugging Anna replied, "I guess I have a natural gift for party planning. Besides we have one more surprise waiting, isn't that right, Ali?" Elsa witnessed Anna give Ali a wink, which made her more curious about this supposed surprise.<p>

Before Elsa had a chance to probe the two any further, Kristoff interrupted, "Twenty seconds till midnight." Anna then started the countdown as Kristoff and Ali joined in. Smiling Elsa chanted along with them. As midnight struck, the town clock tower chimed to signal the New Year. Then, to Elsa's surprise, fireworks lighted up the fjords, creating colorful luminescent glow across the frozen water. Scanning the horizon, Elsa noticed Ali's three bodyguards at the pier, lighting up and sending more fireworks up in the air.

At the corner of her eye, Elsa observed Anna and Kristoff share a short and sweet passionate kiss. Then Kristoff embraced Anna from behind while she leaned against him as they enjoyed the fireworks display. Turning to face Ali, Elsa thanked him saying, "What a wonderful surprise! Thank you. I cannot think of any other way to end the night." Taking her hand with his, Ali planted a soft kiss on Elsa's hand before replying, "No, thank you, Elsa. I will look back to my time here in Arendelle with great fondness." As more fireworks ignited the night sky, they continued to cherish the view hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this chapter was not as lengthy as the others. The cold took its toll on my power of concentration. Also as I wrap up the Arendelle arc, I am open to any suggestions regarding the journey part of the story. I have a few things in mind, but would be happy to get your input. I'll make sure to credit you for your idea if I end up using it. So send me a review, sharing your suggestions andor **letting me know what of you think about the story so far**. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next week :)**


	10. The Princess and the Samurai

**Author's Note**: I felt bad about the late update and short last chapter so I wanted to post this chapter as soon as possible. Honestly this is my most ambitious one and I think it is also the longest chapter I've written so far. Anyways I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Frozen and the characters, just the original ones.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: The Princess and the Samurai<p>

The night winded down as the fireworks ended and the guest began to leave. But before they retired to their beds, the four made their way back to the castle parlor as they have done nights prior.

A nervous Prince Ali closed his eyes to recollect his thoughts. He hoped he could tell this tale without emotionally breaking down. Although he felt uneasy relating this personal story, he understood that he must bear his heart out if he ever hopes to gain their trust.

Anxiously Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff waited for the young prince to speak. Sighing, Prince Ali shakily combed his hair back before proceeding with the tale.

* * *

><p>I have known Takeshi my entire life, although he originally was not one of my personal guards. Thus anything I know about Takeshi's life prior was through second-hand account mainly from the former Princess Mizuki of Japan, who then became the second-wife to the King of Persia, and later better known to me as mother or "Okaa-sama" as she always insisted me to call her. For my mother, maintaining as much of her culture was of utmost importance and thus made sure that I was familiar with my Japanese heritage.<p>

So every night as a young boy when I crawled to bed, my mother would tuck me in and tell me a story. Her stories ranged from Japanese fairytales she heard growing up to her little misadventures and life in the Imperial palace as princess of Japan. For a bed-ridden sick child like me, these story times were all I could look forward to at the end of the day. Perhaps this was how my fondness of storytelling blossomed for every time I share a story I am reminded of these pleasant moments with my mother. I felt that through storytelling I am honoring her memory in some way.

* * *

><p>Then suddenly Prince Ali turned silent. Elsa noticed a weak smile crept up Ali's face as he recounted bitter-sweet memories. A glint of sadness swept his eyes and Elsa felt her heart reach out to him. Gently grabbing hold of his hand, Elsa empathetically glanced at him and gave his hand a comforting squeeze. This broke the prince out of his trance and he sent a grateful smile towards Elsa's direction. Taking a deep breath, Ali slowly released a sigh and regained his composure to continue the tale.<p>

* * *

><p>One night I anxiously waited for my mother to come in and tell me one of her stories but she never came. This continued on for several nights until one night when Takeshi barged through my room. He explained that a sudden fever plagued my mother for several days before it that took a turn to the worst that day. No matter what medications the doctors and herbalist conjured up, the fever persisted and weakened her body over time.<p>

Bending down to glance at me within eye level, Takeshi proclaimed, "Young lord, I am not sure how much time your mother has left. But she requested for you at her bed chambers. I urged you to make haste and to prepare yourself for the sight that awaits you." Springing immediately out of bed I rushed to my mother's room. With some help from Takeshi, I managed to arrive at her room quickly but I froze upon opening the door.

What I saw was a ghost of my mother. The moonlight, which normally accentuates her radiance and natural beauty, only served to illuminate how the sickness sapped her youthful complexion and graceful essence. My mother beckoned me to come closer and patted the spot next to her. Climbing on her bed to join her, I observed how her skin ghastly paled and her cheeks hollowed.

I failed to realize that tears rolled down my cheeks. My mother reached to wipe them away and proceeded to comfort me, "Hush, my son. Do not cry for you must not show your grief. Bear my death with strength and acceptance. I cannot be peacefully liberated from this world if the last thing I see is my only son's crying face."

Trying my best to put a brave face, I snuggled closer into her embrace as my mother placed a comforting arm around me. Then my mother gave me a loving glance and said, "My son, I must tell you one last story before my spirit leaves this world to the world beyond the living." Closing my eyes I nodded and allowed her soothing voice over take me as she told her story.

* * *

><p>There once was a princess, the youngest daughter of the Emperor of Japan. Her beauty was more radiant than the moon and the stars combined. She was a highly educated woman with eloquence that no other can match. Words of this legendary princess spread far and wide, bringing young nobles and princes who were seeking her hand in marriage to Japan.<p>

But the Emperor was most fond of his youngest daughter, spoiling her and catering to her every need. Afraid to be parted from his lovely daughter, he rejected every marriage proposal. No matter how grand the offers were. These nobles and princes always left disappointed for they were not even allowed a glance at the princess. Thus for many years, the princess lived in near seclusion at the Imperial Palace as her father sheltered her beauty and grace away from the outside world.

The princess quietly resigned to her lonely life for she loved her father and wished not to upset him. Until one night she laid wide awake in her bed, tossing and turning, but sleep eluded her like a slithering snake. She then heard two voices outside her door, one she recognized as the head of her royal guards of samurais, Captain Mitsuguri, and the other an unfamiliar refreshingly new young voice. The princess leaned her ear against the door, hoping to decipher their conversation.

She heard her head guard say, "Listen well, Takeshi. Stay alert and do not let your mind wander. Although you may be hailed as a prodigy of the sword, you are still young and naïve. Be vigilant for it is a great honor to protect and serve the young princess." Then she heard footsteps fading away, leaving only the silhouette of the young samurai on her screen door.

Not sure what strange force compelled her to do so, but the princess called out to the young samurai. She observed the shadow flinched and turned around to face her. Then the shadow bowed and asked, "Forgive me, Princess. I hope I did not disturb your sleep." A small smile crept up the princess face as she responded, "No apology is warranted for I have not been able to sleep a wink this night. Would you please keep me company and converse with me to while the night away?"

After a long pause, she heard him reply, "As you wish, Princess." From that night on, the samurai kept the princess company as they converse through the screen door. The princess never felt lonely again and every night she looked forward to her time with the young samurai. As they exchanged stories, she learned about life outside the castle and even about his sad past. The young samurai related this story to her.

* * *

><p>As a young boy, I lost in my family in a terrible raid gone wrong and I was the only one left in the village. Feeling helpless, I stood frozen in shock as I watch the fire burn. I vaguely remembered standing in the middle of the village square as I witnessed these scenes unfold before my eyes. One after another, a store or a house was set a blazed as the raiders pillaged and killed any by-stander in their way.<p>

I turned as I heard a scream at my left. The old baker, who would kindly give me the day's leftover bread to eat whenever I hungrily begged for food, glanced down surprised to see a sword impaled through his heart. He weakly smiled as he realized that his moment has come.

Then a shriek to my right alerted me to another and I witnessed my old childhood friend, Akiko, desperately crawling away from her assailant. The man menacingly grinned as he hacked down left and right at the helpless girl below him. With outstretched hand, Akiko pleadingly glanced at me but I remained frozen in my spot unable to move much less come to her rescue.

Suddenly thundering hooves reached my ears and I looked up front to see a man riding a horse and yielding a sword above his head, heading towards me. Perturbed I stayed unmoved and waited for death to come. But it never came for at the corner of my eye I saw a fluttering sleeve of a kimono. My mother embraced to protect me and I watched in utter horror as the man slashed her back. The blood splatter on my face finally shook me out of my dazed.

Tears streamed down my face as my mother's corpse collapsed before me. I angrily picked up a stone and hurled it at the man, knocking him off his horse. Then I scrambled to pick up his dropped sword and I entered a raging trance as I blindly slashed left and right. The man carefully dodged my attacks, but I continued my onslaught, hell bent on revenge. Finally the man dropped to his knees and I glanced up thinking I struck him.

To my surprise, I saw the Captain, then Lieutenant Mitsuguri, with his sword through the man's heart. The royal guards have arrived to chase the raiders away much too late. Bending down to look at me, the Lieutenant apologized, "I am sorry we came too late. Do you know where your closest relative lives? I promise to take you there safely. It is the least I can do after all the troubles you went through." I shook my head and sent the lieutenant a steely glare.

Then I demanded, "No, I want you to teach me how to fight. I never want to feel that helpless and powerless again. Never will stand by and let my loves one, family and friends, die before my eyes. Take me in as your apprentice." Reluctantly the lieutenant took me in and trained me. Since then I dedicated my life to my training. I spent day in and out relentlessly mastering the art of the sword and adhering to Captain Mitsuguri's strict discipline. They say I am a prodigy but I say I am a haunted man repenting for his weakness.

* * *

><p>The young samurai turned silent as guilt shadowed his face. Then the samurai gasped as two slender arms reached behind to pull him into a hug. The princess cried tears of sympathy for the samurai. She then comforted him, "You are not at fault. Those treacherous raiders are the ones to blame, so please do not put blame on yourself. You were a mere child and there was nothing you could do." For a moment of silence, the samurai remained still in the princess's embrace.<p>

Then the young samurai turned around to be awestruck at the princess' elegance and beauty. Likewise the princess found the samurai surprisingly handsome unlike the other gruff guards in her father's service. Shyly both turned away and before the two could say a word, a loud bang echoed through the halls of the palace. Immediately on high alert the samurai stood up with his sword drawn.

Suddenly a group of foreign invaders sprinted down the halls. Takeshi shouted for the princess to run as he sprang into action, his blade clashing upon waves and waves of attacks. But the princess failed to escape as another group of invaders trapped her down the other end of the hall. The kidnappers whisked the princess away with a bag over her head and the young samurai watched helplessly as he attempted to plow through the increasing number of attackers in vain.

It felt like weeks passed though the princess was not sure. Her capturers kept her blind-folded the entire trip, not even removing the blindfold for her to eat properly. Rather they hand-fed her morsels of food and at first she resisted, but eventually necessity won over as she munched on the piece of bread and drank the water offered to her. Faintly she heard the rolling waves of the sea at one point and some whispers in a foreign language she could not decipher. They dragged her along and forced her to sit down.

Finally her capturers removed her blindfold and she found herself in a marvelous palace of emerald and gold. Ladies scrambled around to dress, comb her hair, or applied on make-up. Within minutes she was looking her best and immediately guards entered to usher her out the room. The guards led the princess into a great hall and up front a middle-aged man sat on the throne with a smug grin.

The man stood up as the princess neared the throne. Then he exclaimed, "Welcome Princess Mizuki! I am King Zhou of China. Forgive me for that abrupt trip across the sea. Your father is such a stubborn man and would not allow me a glimpse of you. But I just have to see you and I always get what I want." The king's menacing grin sent shivers down the princess's spine. He offered her gestures of peace and threw a party in her name. But she was not fooled and kept a straight face the entire time.

Whenever the king tried to make advances, she would insist to pour him wine or grab the lute to sing him a song. For many days and nights, the princess cleverly kept the king at bay until one night the king enraged locked her up alone with him in a room. The princess resisted to the best of her ability but the king overpowered her, pinning her down. All the while the princess thought back to the nights she spent with the young samurai, wishing she savored such taste sweet and innocent moments more.

* * *

><p>Suddenly she heard a thump and the king fell over unconscious. A cloaked figure hovered over them. Before the princess let out a scream, the stranger pulled his hood down and revealed himself to be none other than Takeshi. The princess felt ecstatic and relieved to see a familiar face so she instinctively clutched against the young samurai's chest. Then after giving the princess a reassuring pat on the back, Takeshi urgently pulled to guide the princess out of the palace. He explained that he along with a small group of samurais have quietly infiltrated the palace. They secretly disguised themselves as servants when a visiting king paraded in.<p>

Eventually they regrouped with the others and made their way to the palace walls. Unfortunately their luck ran out as a nightly patrol spotted the group and alerted the entire palace. Archers up the parapets launched a hail of arrows. Immediately Takeshi stood in front of the princess and skillfully deflected the arrows. But the others fared poorly, leaving only Takeshi and the princess alone. Soon some foot soldiers arrived in the scene and surround the two. Takeshi made a move to attack, but a tugged at his sleeve stopped him. The princess gave the samurai a pleading look and shook her head. Resigning Takeshi dropped his sword and peacefully surrendered.

The two were dragged back in and an enraged Chinese king awaited them in front of his throne. King Zhou sentenced the two to death, declaring that the princess was more trouble than her beauty was worth. But before the guards pulled them away, a figured stepped up at the King's left. The man stopped the guards and turned to face the king, "King Zhou, would you let me buy their freedom? Give them to me and I will consent to our trade agreement." The fuming King calmed down and pondered the young man's proposition. Eventually the king agreed and after the young man signed the contract, the princess and the samurai left with him.

Once outside the palace walls, the young man introduced himself as King Baraz of Persia. He then gravely explained, "You are free to go, Princess. Though I am not sure you should go back to Japan. After the Chinese assault, some local lords easily over took the palace. The Emperor too consumed by his grief over your loss failed to fend off the rebellion. I'm afraid no one in your family survived."

Then the young king flashed the princess a beaming smile, "But if you have no place to go, then I would be happy to extend an invitation for you to stay at my palace. I would be honored to have your company for as they say the more the merrier." Unable to think of another alternative, the princess accepted the king's invitation and along with the samurai traveled to Persia with the king and his men.

* * *

><p>Stroking my head, my ailing mother said, "That is how I meet your father. For years he let me and Takeshi live freely under the roof of his palace. As his guest, he made sure we were well accommodated and he would even make time to entertain us. Your young father has quite a rambunctious nature and so I immensely enjoyed my new life in the palace, thanks to him. He never asked me or Takeshi for anything, only that we keep each other company whenever possible."<p>

My mother turned solemn before continuing, "But scandalous rumors spread throughout kingdom. Some of the vziers began questioning your father's decision of freely housing me and Takeshi, challenging his authority. Although your father never wanted to trouble me with these problems, it was I who proposed a solution through marriage. We could set the records straight by firming justifying our stay. So he took me in as his second-wife and Takeshi remained my bodyguard. I never regretted this decision, because I have you as a result and I have never been happier in my life."

Then my mother cupped my face to meet her gaze. She said, "Ali, let this story be a lesson to you. One, you must protect the things you value and care for the most. Whether that's love or family, it does not matter so long as you never give up for some things are worth fighting for. Two, you must learn to never give up hope. Fate has a strange way of leading you where you are destined to be." As my mother embraced me, she sighed, "I'm afraid I will not be here long in this world to guide you. So promise me that you will remain strong and true. Become a kindhearted man just like your father."

Nodding my head, I tightened my hold around her, afraid for what was surely to come. Then my mother turned to face Takeshi patiently and quietly waiting at the corner. With a wave of her hand, she beckoned him to come closer. Once he reached her bedside, I heard my mother say, "Takeshi, take care of my little Ali for me. You have served and protected me all these years, which I am grateful for. Now I must impose on you once again and ask that you watch over him in my stead. I know that you are a duty-bond man who holds his obligations and loyalty above anything else, but I want you to know that I am not making this requesting as your princess rather I am asking as a long-time friend."

That was the one and only time I have witnessed Takeshi so visibly and emotionally shaken. Kneeling down, he tried his best to hide the grief behind his voice as he made his oath to protect and care for me to my mother. Satisfied my mother closed her eyes and left our world of the living. And that is how Takeshi came to be under my service.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I had to rush certain parts since the word count was becoming ridiculously long. Also that is the last of the bodyguard stories :) This means that the Arendelle arc is almost ending and from then on it will mainly be ElsaAli focused. Thanks to Desi-Pari-Always and charmiaj for reviewing the last chapter. As always I would be happy to hear what you think about the story thus far so send me a review. See you next week!**


	11. Foolish Hearts

**Author's Note**: I guess I sort of lied. Originally I intended to end the Arendelle arc with this chapter. But sensing a juicy creative writing opportunity, I decided to continue with the feels from the last chapter. Anyways I hope you enjoy this installment.

**Disclaimer: Do not own Frozen and its characters, just the original characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Foolish Hearts<p>

Prince Ali groaned and fought the urge to smack his head against the wall. So instead he collapsed on his bed face down and berated himself for his foolish behavior moments ago. An exasperated sigh left his lips as he thought to himself, _"Ali, what the hell were you thinking?! Argh. That was just it. You were not thinking at all." _He rolled on his back to stare at the ceiling as his mind wandered back.

When he finished the story, Ali felt a knot constrict his heart as he observed three pairs of sympathetic eyes staring back at him. Never had he exposed such vulnerability before. Ali could see pity reflecting in their eyes, something he was uncomfortable dealing with. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he sensed panic sink in as he suppressed his escalating emotions. A sudden movement caused him to flinch. Immediately he stood up and stepped back when Anna made a motion to approach him.

Surprised by Ali's sudden reaction, the three gave him concerned looks. Ali stared back helplessly, unsure how to act in such a disheartening situation marked with an eerie quiet. Anna was the first one to break the silence, "Are you feeling alright? I'm really sorry to hear about your mother. If it's any consolation, Elsa and I understand what it feels like to lose someone you love." She flashed Ali an assuring smile before casting a side-ways glance at Elsa who nodded in response. Elsa then turned her attention back to Prince Ali, worry visibly etched across her face.

But Ali tried his best to dissuade their concern with a shake of his head. He mustered up a big smile before replying, "I'm fine. That was a long time ago. It is nothing but a memory now." This seemed to convince Anna and Kristoff as their shoulders slumped down in relief. But Elsa kept a frown on her face, unconvinced by his words. Mentally Ali winced at Elsa's stern glance as he thought to himself, "_Damn, there's no fooling her. Elsa is too perceptive to fall for such a weak excuse."_

Crumbling under her intense stare, Ali looked away. Then he shakily laughed and scratched the back of his head as he said, "Anyways I believe I have taken too much of your time tonight. If we do not hurry to bed soon, then I'm afraid the sun will be up before we even have time to sleep a wink. I know how important it is for princesses to get their beauty rest." As if confirming the prince's statement, the clock struck three to remind them of the late hour.

As the day and night's excitement came crashing down, Anna yawned loudly and quickly covered her mouth out of embarrassment. But the contagious yawn already placed its course as it infected Kristoff who yawned right after her. The two gave each other amused looks before Anna playfully smirked, "Right, I really need to sleep. It is so tiresome to wear heels all day and night. Goodnight, Elsa. Goodnight, Ali. Alright then my noble knight, carry me to my bed!" Then she jumped up and landed on Kristoff's lap. Kristoff chuckled at Anna's antics as he carried her off and greeted the others goodnight.

Ali grinned as he watched Kristoff whisked away an already sleeping Anna in his arms. But then he felt a bead of sweat drop down his cheek. Sensing Elsa's steely glance at him, he decided against his better judgment to face the queen. Immediately he regretted his decision for he was soon caught up in her serious stare. He held his breath as Elsa slowly approached him with a grave expression on her face. Stopping short in front of him, Ali heard her whisper, "Let it go."

Blinking in surprise and confusion, Ali asked, "What?! I'm sorry. I do not quite understand what you mean, your Majesty." He wanted to scramble away from the scene for he felt that his carefully guarded mask was about to shatter. But Elsa's somber gaze held him in place. Then in a hushed tone she repeated, "Let it go. No good comes from burying your emotions in. I would know. I nearly caused the destruction of my kingdom as a result."

She sent him a weary smile that stopped his heart for a moment. Then Elsa continued, "You know, it's okay to let it out. It is just us two so you can drop your guard down. There's nothing wrong about leaning on someone for support. Anna taught me that." Ali was taken aback by the genuine sincerity and compassion reflecting in her eyes.

It was what happened next that now caused Ali to mentally kick himself. He could not believe he let his emotions overtake him. Ali realized that he was skirting along a dangerous line with the queen. Then he scolded himself, _"Take a step back, Ali. Remember your place and do not let yourself get too close. This is not the time and place for that. Besides, you know that you and Elsa can never be. Do not forget what happened the last time you let your passions overwhelm you."_

Suddenly a grave expression shadowed his face. Grimacing, Ali shook his head to shake off that depressing thought. He wished not to recall such a horrid memory at the moment. Glancing out his balcony window, he noticed the sun slowly peeking out of the horizon. Sighing Ali got up out of bed and proceeded to change out of his formal wear.

There was no point thinking about such things right now. So he decided to put on more comfortable clothing and to leave early for his morning jog. He bitterly laughed as he thought about how Takeshi would so surprise at his eagerness to start his daily exercises. With a soft click, Ali closed his door and headed out to greet the crisp morning air.

* * *

><p>Elsa stared blankly at the document in front of her. The words on the page danced across her eyes yet failed to travel much further into the recess of her brain. Her mind was just too preoccupied at the moment. She slept restlessly last night as her thoughts drifted to what happened in the parlor.<p>

Sighing Elsa realized that no other work could be done until she settled her emotions and finally came to a decision about Prince Ali and his request. Letting the fountain pen drop off her hand, Elsa slowly stood up from her desk to lounge on the small couch in her study. She picked up the coffee on the side table and gingerly sipped her drink before contemplating about last night.

Comforting was not a word that Elsa normally associate herself with, but here she was consoling the shaken prince. Her words triggered something in him and to her surprised watch as tear after tear rolled down his face. The prince blinked in bewilderment and reached up to wipe his tears away, utterly shocked at his discovery.

Ali bitterly laughed as he said, "Honestly I think this might be the only tears I've shed since her death. I did not want to worry others and cause them trouble. All those eyes filled with pity were just too much for me to handle. Besides, someone needed to remain strong. My father was a grievous mess, crying hysterically non-stop weeks after the funeral."

Then Elsa gasped as Ali suddenly enclosed her in a tight hug. In a hushed whisper, she heard Ali say, "Forgive me, Elsa, because I'm going to be as pathetic as my father. Blame it on my so-called manly pride, but I do not want you to see me in such a way. This was the only solution I came up with."

She felt Ali bend down and bury his face on her shoulder as his body racked with convulsions of sobs. A tender smile graced Elsa's face as she lifted her arms to wrap around him. Her right arm tightened her hold while her left hand soothingly rubbed his back. Elsa remained quiet and still in that position as Ali continued to grieve.

When Ali finally calmed down, he loosened their embrace and leaned his forehead against hers. Elsa cupped his face and wiped away the residue streak of tears across his cheek with her thumbs. Her breath hitched when Ali beamed at her before saying, "Thanks, Elsa. I guess I really needed that. Those tears were long overdue and although the healing process is a long one, at least I finally made the first step. I feel a sense of peace and I have you to thank for that." Elsa felt herself melt in his loving gaze and noticed how ever so slowly their lips inched closer.

But they stopped short at the sudden click of an opening door. Quickly Elsa and Ali disentangled from their embrace and immediately distanced themselves. The sound of someone clearing his throat shifted Elsa's attention to the man at the door. Kai bowed his head and said, "I'm sorry if I interrupted something, your Highness. I was not expecting you to still be up and thought the parlor to be empty. I only came by to air the room out. But I can leave if her Majesty wishes."

Shaking her head, Elsa told Kai to stay as they were both about to leave. She straightened herself up and regained her regal composure. Then Elsa sent Ali a weary glance who sheepishly grinned back at her. The prince bowed slightly and motioned for her go before him. Eventually the two made their way through the door and greeted the butler goodnight as Kai quietly closed the door behind them.

Alone in the hall, the two shifted uncomfortably in place as an awkward silence engulfed them. When Elsa turned to say something to the prince, Ali quickly interrupted her with a bow and bid her goodnight before walking briskly down the hall. Elsa blinked in confusion at his sudden retreat and continued to stare at his back until he disappeared around the corner. Despondently Elsa decided to head off to bed as well. But when she closed her eyes, Prince Ali's face kept popping up as images of the night's events hazily flashed in her dreams.

Faintly she heard the sweet sound of violins and then she detected words, someone conversing with her. At her peripherals, she observed Prince Ali's disappointed face as she rejected his offer to dance. Her vision faded and she found herself on the dance floor. She glanced up to find Ali's beaming face encouraging her as they glided along the ballroom floor. Then it turned black as the scene changed. She stood on the balcony watching the fireworks light up the fjords. To her right, Ali sweetly smiled at her as he planted a soft kiss on her hand. Again another flash and a warm sensation enveloped her. She felt herself tightening her embrace around the sobbing prince. Finally one last scene shuttered as she noticed fearful realization glimmer in Ali's eyes as he hastily bid her goodnight.

Frowning at that last image, Elsa absent-mindedly brought her coffee against her lips and sipped her drink. Seeing his panic expression in her dream again was disheartening. At first she felt confused by his reaction, but eventually she reasoned that perhaps it was because they nearly crossed a forbidden line. Unknowingly Elsa touched her lips and she wondered what would have happened if they were not interrupted.

Bewildered Elsa stopped to scold herself, _"Calm down, Elsa. You only meet the prince three days ago. How can you let your emotions wash away your sense of reason?! Comport yourself and think about the situation logically and objectively."_ First she tried to make sense of her uncharacteristic behavior in the past three days and nights. Somehow along the way the prince managed to break her out of her shell; that was the only explanation Elsa could come up with to justify their strange familiarity.

Never in her life would she have sneak out of her castle and parade around the streets in a disguise. That was something unthinkable; she was the queen after all. Also she felt surprise that she managed to stay relatively calm, at least long enough to dance with the prince, despite the intimate physical contact. With Anna it took Elsa some time to be comfortable with such closeness. But Ali somehow broke down those barriers in a day. None of these made any logical sense to her.

Elsa sighed in frustration thinking that despite how strange her emotions and behavior have been in the past three days, the prince equally proved to be such an enigma. She thought Ali whimsical when he knighted Olaf, adorable playing in the snow with the children, merry and friendly at the local tavern, incredibly charming at the ball, and heart-warming as he fondly talked about his deceased mother. That night while she observed the usually happy-go-lucky prince slowly breakdown, Elsa felt something pull on her heartstrings and without even realizing it reached out to console Ali.

No doubt she cared for Ali, but what was this strange feeling that caused her to change so dramatically. When had their relation shifted from one marked with formality to such intimacy? Astounded, Elsa thought, _"Am I falling for the prince? That cannot be. I just met the man. Plus I do not believe in love at first sight. You can only find that in those ridiculous fairy tales. And it will remain as that. Just mere fantasy." _Shaking her head so violently that she nearly spilled her coffee, Elsa vehemently rejected such a possibility.

If she had to label their relation, then Elsa consented to consider it as friendship among two nobles from two different kingdoms. She persuaded herself that this was so and attempted to squash that little voice at the back of her head that argued otherwise. Elsa slumped down and leaned back on the couch. Clearly she was not in the right state of mind if she was having this internal debate. She realized that she needed a more objective opinion about the prince from someone else. As if to answer her dilemma, a familiar rhythmic knock sounded at her door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would like to thank charmiaj and Desi-Pari Always because your comments in the reviews sparked the inspiration behind this chapter. The next chapter should be the official last chapter in the Arendelle arc. I was going to put it all together here but it just didn't feel right. Anyways I am always open to reviews as they are quite encouraging, inspiring, and motivating. Let me know what you think about the chapter andor the story thus far. See you next week.  
><strong>


	12. Council and Decisions

**Author's Note:** I know I always say I'll update next week, but I'm been on a writing frenzy lately. This chapter was just too fun to write and surprised myself by writing my longest chapter to date. Anyways I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it.

**Disclaimer: Do not own Frozen and its characters, just the original ones.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Council and Decisions<p>

Strawberry blonde hair peeking through the open crack as Anna peered into Elsa's private study. Spotting the queen on the couch, Anna barged through the door and joined Elsa on the sofa. Immediately she pulled her sister into a hug while Kristoff quietly followed in and sat on the arm chair to Anna's left. He politely greeted Elsa with a smile and a wave of his hand. Then Anna pulled away from their embrace to brightly greet her sister, but frowned when she noticed the disconcerting expression on Elsa's face.

Concern visibly etched on her face, Anna asked, "What's wrong, Elsa?" Suddenly realization donned on her as Anna exclaimed, "The council meeting is today! Is that what's bothering you? You still have not made up your mind about Prince Ali's request?!" Elsa nodded and nervously rubbed her arm. Then Elsa stood up and started to pace in front of the two. Sighing Elsa explained, "The meeting is in less than an hour. They have already been briefed about it. But I am still torn about Prince Ali. I mean, what do you make of him and his stories?"

Anna clearly observed the uncertainty on her face as Elsa glanced back at them with a questioning look. Sending her a warm smile, Anna patted the spot on the couch next to her. Elsa relented and moved back to sit next to her sister. Taking her hand in hers, Anna gave Elsa a comforting glance and stated, "If you want my opinion, I think Ali is a kind-hearted guy and that his stories are genuine. I believe his intentions are pure and clearly he is willingly to go the distance for others, especially those he cares about. No wonder his guards are so loyal to him." A small smile graced Elsa's face as she nodded in agreement.

But then Kristoff interrupted, "Wait, do you seriously believe the guy?!" Instantly he regretted his remark as Anna shot him a steely glare. Fighting the urge to cower under her stare, Kristoff bravely held his stance saying, "I mean we have to take his word for it. He is the one telling the stories. For all we know, he might be making it all up. Sorry if I am playing devil's advocate here, but come on! His stories sound too fantastical sometimes."

Shocked at his words, Anna huffed and challenged him saying, "Then is it just as fantastical to have a sister with ice powers who can create a walking talking snowman?!" The two continued to intensely glare at each other. Neither one wanted to back down from their staring contest nor to admit defeat. Choosing to ignore the two, Elsa proceeded to further ponder their words, _"I agree with Anna, but Kristoff has a valid point as well. I do believe Ali has good intentions and those moments in the parlor seem so sincere, either that or he is a really good actor."_

The sudden knock at the door rattled Elsa out of her thoughts and Kai's familiar voice traveled through, "Your Majesty, the council are waiting for you." Elsa thanked the butler and asked that he inform the council that she will join them shortly. Feeling helpless, Elsa turned to face the other two. Anna gave her a reassuring smile before saying, "You know, Elsa. This is ultimately your decision. It's your powers after all. I'm sure you will do the right thing. And no matter what you decide, know that we will always stand by you."

At the corner of her eye, Elsa noticed Kristoff nod in agreement. She smiled, grateful for their support. Then Anna stated, "Let's go. I will stand by you through the meeting for moral support." Slowly the two stood up while Kristoff ran to open the door. Once out in the hall, Kristoff bid the sisters good luck before heading out to the stables. Arm in arm, Elsa and Anna proceeded down the hall to meet with the council members.

* * *

><p>Ali gritted his teeth, feeling the impact of the blow vibrate through his body. He ignored the pain as he barely had time to dodge another swing from Faddei's staff. Ducking down, Ali swung his leg hoping to sweep Faddei off balance. The Russian jumped back and immediately pursued the prince, lunging at Ali on the ground with his staff. Rolling back, the prince used his momentum to flip himself back on his feet and carefully avoided Faddei's onslaught.<p>

Then Ali sensed a shadow looming over him and quickly ducked. He somehow managed to dodge Zuberi's sword in time. Surprised the two guards stared at each other as the slash of the sword chopped the wooden staff in half. Taking advantage of the moment, Ali punched Zuberi in the stomach, causing the black man to reel back and drop his sword. The prince swiped the sword in mid-air and with a grin on his face pointed the blade at Faddei's throat. Immediately the Russian dropped what remained of his staff on the ground.

But the sly grin on the Russian's face confounded the prince. Shaking his head at Ali, Faddei proclaimed, "Let this be a lesson, my prince. Never assume that a fight, whether it's a practice spar or real combat, is ever over." Before Ali had time to react, Faddei sent the staff flying with a flick of his foot. The staff smacked his stomach, causing the prince to stagger back from the impact. Suddenly two arms reached out from behind effectively trapping his arms in place. Zuberi tightened his grip around Ali as the prince thrashed about.

Taking a deep breath, Ali calmed himself before bending down and raising his arms to slip out of Zuberi's hold. Then with his free arm, the prince grabbed the back of the Zuberi's knee before lifting his leg and tackling him down. Zuberi felt the wind knocked out of him as he collapsed on the ground. Quickly Ali slipped the sword under his chin and asked, "Do you yield?" The guard barely muttered a yes in response and when the prince released him, he continued to lay prostrated on the ground trying to catch his breath.

Prince Ali turned his attention to Faddei and witnessed just in time his guard hurl some throwing knives. With his sword Ali deflected Faddei's attacks and slowly closed the distance. Eventually Faddei ran out of knives and found himself trapped. Without any other option, Faddei bent down on the ground in an act of surrender. But the guard grabbed a fist full of snow and chucked it at the prince, momentarily blinding him. Faddei then knocked the sword out of Ali's hand.

By then the prince regained his vision and engaged the guard into a hand-to-hand combat. The two continued to exchange strikes and blocks, stuck in a seemingly endless stalemate. Unaccustomed to fighting bare-handed, the guard felt himself wearing down. When Faddei threw a half-hearted punch, Ali took advantage of the opportunity to grab the guard's arm and pulled it behind Faddei's back. Grimacing in pain as the prince twisted his arm, Faddei reluctantly conceded defeat.

When Ali released his hold, Faddei dropped to the ground in exhaustion and attempted to catch his breath. But the prince remained utterly restless and asked for another round. His two guards stared back at him in disbelief, wondering why the prince was so energetic. Zuberi voiced out a complaint, "My prince, we have been sparing for hours. May we have a break? I'm not sure I can muster enough energy to stand up, much less fight you."

Finally noticing their weary expressions, Ali apologized, "Sorry, you guys can take a break. I just have all this pent up nervous energy that needs releasing." Then Takeshi responded, "In that case let me be your next opponent, my lord." The samurai slowly stood up and approached Ali from the sidelines. Surprised at his offer, Ali asked, "Are you sure, Takeshi?" Chuckling Takeshi replied, "Please, I'm not that old. You will find that I'm still full of surprises, my prince. But let's use wooden swords so that I do not have to be as reserved."

Taken aback by Takeshi's mocking grin, Ali smiled in amusement as he accepted the bamboo sword from the samurai. After distancing themselves, the two respectfully bowed before beginning. For quite some time Takeshi and Ali cautiously circled around each other, gauging their opponent. On the sidelines, Zuberi and Faddei watched anxiously waiting for someone to make the first move.

Feeling impatient, Ali decided to strike first as he charged ahead with his sword held up above his head. Before the prince had time to blink, Takeshi closed the distance in two swift steps and struck Ali hard across the stomach. Ali winced and doubled over in pain while the other two guards cringed as the sound of Takeshi's strike echoed in their ears. Sucking up as much air as possible, Ali managed to regain his composure before turning around to find Takeshi patiently waiting for him.

Frustrated at Takeshi's nonchalant demeanor, Ali aggressively slashed left and right. But the samurai calmly dodged and parried every blow. Seeing an opening, Takeshi masterfully aimed for both shoulders in a quick exchange. Ali helplessly dropped his sword as the pain propagated through his shoulders to his now shaking hands. The prince gritted his teeth and willed his hand still, long enough to pick up the sword. He closed his eyes and concentrated his energy for one last strong attack.

His eyes flickered open as he slowly exhaled. Focusing on the opponent in front of him, Ali proceeded to charge at Takeshi while dragging his sword behind him. As the prince made an upward striking motion, Takeshi bellowed out a hellish yell that caused Ali to hesitate for a split second. Taking advantage of this, the samurai lunged forward and pounded his bamboo sword at Ali's forehead. Immediately the impact of the blow knocked the prince on his back. Ali stared up the sky in shock as his vision blurred.

Then Takeshi's face came into his view as the samurai gravely looked down at him. Takeshi offered the prince a hand and Ali gladly accepted it as the samurai pulled him up to his feet. Sighing Takeshi inquired, "My lord, do you want to know why I was able to read your every move?" Curious the prince raised an inquisitive brow and asked Takeshi to elaborate. The samurai simply pointed his finger at Ali's chest.

Noticing the confusion on the prince's face, Takeshi explained, "Your heart is in conflict with your mind." Confounded Ali opened his mouth but quickly closed it unsure how to respond. The samurai merely shook his head as he lectured on, "Please, my lord, you are such an open book. We know about your feelings for the queen. While Zuberi feels elated and Faddei quite indifferent about this, I, on the other hand, am apprehensive. Under normal circumstances, I would be happy to see you fall in love, but unfortunately you have met the queen under an unfavorable star."

Crestfallen Ali hopelessly asked, "What can I do, Takeshi? My heart will not listen to reason." Placing his hand on the prince's shoulder, Takeshi solemnly said, "I'm sorry, my lord, that is not an easy question to answer. But there is one thing I strongly caution against. Do not let your fears overwhelm you. If you let it control you, then you may very well lose what you hold dear. Any hesitation on your part may just cost you everything." The samurai gave the prince an encouraging smile, "No matter what you decide, stand behind your convictions and be prepared to face the consequences."

Then Ali felt a pat on his back as Zuberi assured him, "Do not worry, my prince. You will not be alone." At the corner of his eye, he witnessed Faddei nod in agreement. Smiling Ali expressed how fortunate he was to have them in his life. Their moment was interrupted as Kai informed the prince that the queen and the council have requested his presence. Ali nodded in response and proceeded to follow the butler into the castle.

* * *

><p>Elsa fought the urge to rub her temples in frustration as the council members continued to argue amongst themselves. She felt her regal mask of composure slowly chipping away as she tried her best to follow their argument. It took every bit of her self-control to not send ice down the table and to freeze the council members in their spot, effectively shutting them up for good. Feeling the onset of a major headache coming, Elsa opened her mouth to silence them but then immediately shut it when a commanding voice boomed above the chatter.<p>

"Enough! Can't you see that your insistent bickering is making your queen upset?!" Anna huffed as the council members stared back in disbelief. Immediately they apologized to the queen for their childish behavior. Elsa raised a hand causing the council members to shut their mouths. After sending her little sister an appreciative glance, Elsa calmly addressed the council, "I hear and understand your concerns. And after taking your advice into consideration, I have finally come to a decision."

Anna and the council held their breaths, waiting for the queen to continue. Straightening up in her seat, Elsa explained, "The way I see it. There are more pros than cons in this decision. Therefore, I have concluded that it would be best if I consent to his request and accompany the prince to Persia." Some of the members began to protest and once again Elsa effectively silences them with a raise of her hand.

Then Elsa proceeded, "This is my final decision and I expect my council to support me in this. It is my own powers after all and I would like to see it used for good rather than hiding it away. As you know the consequences of its concealment nearly brought the kingdom to its knees. Besides I believe that Arendelle will be all the better after this. We can extend trades further beyond with Persia as an ally and marketing post to stimulate the economy. Not to mention this act will solidify current alliances and build trust for future ones."

Elsa paused as she sent a warming smile in Anna's direction. "I leave Arendelle in good hands. Princess Anna will be Acting Queen in my absence. This will be a great learning experience for my sister." Then Elsa turned to face the council, "I'm sure that Princess Anna will appreciate your assistance in ruling the kingdom. Thus I expect you all to support her while holding Arendelle's best interest. I want you to treat her with the proper respect due as if it were me sitting on the throne. I trust Anna to make any necessary judgments in my stead."

When the queen finished, a knock at the door alerted them as Kai announced Prince Ali's arrival. The prince marched in and stopped in front of Elsa on the other side of the table. Ali briefly bowed to greet the queen, princess, and the council before standing in attention with his hands clasped behind his back. He then quickly apologized for his disheveled appearance as the summoning caught him unexpectedly.

Smiling Elsa dismissed his apology before addressing the prince, "After some deliberation with my council, I have decided to comply with your request and travel with you to Persia." Beaming Ali profusely thanked the queen and the council for their compassion and willingness to come to their aid. Then Elsa dismissed the council thus leaving only Anna, Elsa, and Ali in the council chamber.

As the two sisters approached the prince, Anna exclaimed, "This is so exciting! I'm so jealous of you, Elsa. You get to go on an adventure with this guy here." Then Anna looped one arm around Ali's arm while her other arm wrapped around Elsa's arm, bringing the prince and queen closer together. Giggling Elsa replied, "I'm not going on vacation, Anna. This is an important business trip."

Rolling her eyes as she released her hold on them, Anna proclaimed, "But that does not mean you can't have fun along the way?! It's just like those romantic adventure novels where a man and woman are traveling together to save the world. They encounter strange new lands and fight off road bandits." Then Anna's tone changed as she dreamily stated, "And as always somewhere along the way, the man and woman slowly fall in love."

Ali and Elsa stared at Anna in disbelief, but when their eyes met they hurriedly turned away blushing. This little interaction was not missed by Anna as she glanced back and forth between Elsa and Ali. Curiosity piqued Anna thought, _"Maybe they don't need an adventure to fall in love after all. Clearly there's something going on here. It will be interesting to see where this goes."_ Pouting Anna then realized, _"Darn, I won't be there to witness it. I'll just have to drill them when they get back."_

Clearing his throat to break the awkward silence, Ali then teased Anna, "I think you have been reading too many romantic novels, Anna." Then Elsa joined in jest as they joked around with Anna. Huffing Anna crossed her arms and said, "Whatever. I'm still jealous. I so wish I can join you on your little adventure. Instead I'll be stuck in Arendelle doing boring administrative things and dealing with a bunch of paper work. You would think that running a kingdom would be more glamorous and fun. They never mentioned how stressful the job is. Not to mention I have such large shoes to fill."

Shaking her head, Elsa gave Anna a reassuring smile and said, "You'll be fine, Anna. You should have seen the way you took command of the room earlier. I'm quite impress, little sister. Maybe you should take on more responsibilities in the future. I have rooms filled with papers that need reading and signing." Elsa suppressed a laugh at Anna's bewildered face. Staring at her sister in shock, Anna asked, "You wouldn't dare?!" To which Elsa merely smirked, trying her best to maintain a straight face. Shoulders slumped in defeat, Anna submitted to her fate of grueling paperwork.

Chuckling Ali patted Anna on the back and teasingly suggested, "You can still have fun here. Just imagine having the whole castle to yourself and Kristoff, plus no elder sister to nag you and watch you like a hawk. You can be as wild as you want!" Anna turned beet red at his comment while Elsa furiously glared in shock at Ali for insinuating such a suggestion. The prince sheepishly grinned and nervously laughed, trying not to cower under Elsa's menacing glare.

Finally regaining some form of composure, Anna replied, "I guess, you're right. I better go find Kristoff and let him know what's going on." Stunned and completely speechless, Elsa watched Anna practically skipping out of the room. Only when her little sister reached the door, Elsa found her voice to shout, "I expect you to behave in my absence, Anna!" But Anna had already exit the council chamber. Frustrated Elsa turned her attention to the source of her aggravation.

* * *

><p>Beaming like a fool, Ali continued to look at the door as Anna left the chamber, not sure what to do at his current predicament. The prince gulped as the queen said his name in a low growl. He felt himself slowly backing away as he reasoned, hoping to calm the queen down, "Now, now, Elsa. Anna is a grown woman. I'm sure she'll make responsible decisions." Ali then relaxed a little when Elsa blinked as her ferocious expression changed to one deep in thought.<p>

Sighing Elsa despondently responded, "You're right. I guess I lost my chance to be the protective big sister." Looking down, Elsa felt the sorrow of the past resurface. Frowning, Ali lifted her chin to face him. Giving Elsa a comforting smile, Ali said, "Don't say that. You are a wonderful big sister that Anna is lucky to have. It's the passage of time that we have come to accept for change is imitable. But at least you can be there for her from now on. Trust me. She still needs her big sister to look out for her." As Elsa cheered up, she sent Ali an appreciative and warm glance.

Then Elsa noticed a mark on Ali's forehead. Impulsively she reached up to touch it. Suddenly the prince flinched and grimaced in pain. Elsa quickly apologized and Ali dissuaded her concern with a wave of his hand. Reaching up, Ali felt a bump on his head and surmised the cause. The prince explained, "This must have been from when Takeshi hit me on the head during our sparing session. I can't believe it left a mark! Does it look bad?"

Scrunching her brow, Elsa swooped in to scrutinize the prince's forehead. She felt the prince cringed and so she scolded him, "Hold still. Let me take a closer look." Carefully she moved his bangs out the way and inspected the bruise. Gently she placed a hand over it and cooled the spot. Ali sighed in relief as the cooling sensation soothed the pain away. The prince then thanked Elsa and sent the queen a tender and loving grin. They continue to stare into each other's eyes utterly mesmerize and unaware of their intimate closeness.

After a moment of silence, Ali blinked and immediately stepped back to distance himself from the queen. Elsa frowned as the prince broke eye contact and started to fidget in place. Then Ali nervously combed his hair back and hesitantly began, "Elsa, about last night… I would like to apologize for my poor behavior. It was inappropriate for me to act in such a manner. I hope you can forgive me and that…" The prince paused to carefully contemplate his words before continuing, "… I hope that it did not jeopardize our friendship in any way."

Surprised Elsa tried to hide her disappointment and assured the prince that all was well between them. The prince beamed and animatedly discussed their upcoming trip. But unknown to Ali, his words fell on deaf ears as Elsa's mind wandered off, _"I know that I resolved to consider our relationship to be nothing more than friends just a few hours ago… But it still hurts to hear him say it out loud. I don't know why I was getting my hopes up when I had no reason to. Ali and I are just friends, nothing more." _ Then Elsa suddenly interrupted Ali and stated that they should head out to the library and look at some maps to plan their journey.

Crestfallen Ali stared at Elsa's retreating back as she proceeded to exit the council chamber. The coldness in her tone upset him. He wished that he could stop her and explain it all. That he wanted to be more than friends and to reveal everything else he had kept from her. The prince thought, _"It's not right that I'm keeping these secrets from you. You of all people would probably understand, but sadly I'm too afraid to tell you the truth. It's best that you are kept in the dark, Elsa." _After reaffirming his resolve, the prince reluctantly resigned to walk behind the queen in silence to the library.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And they are off (sort of, but they'll be departing in the next chapter). This pretty much wraps up the Arendelle arc. Let me know what you think and send me a review. Personally I felt frustrated writing the ending, even though I planned it that way. But what can I say. I guess Elsa and Ali are a bit of a fixer upper. Also I'll be taking a week off either next week or the following week. I need some time to plan out the journey part of the story. My ideasnotes are fragmented at the moment. Again leave me a review and let me know what you think about the chapter and/or story thus far. Until next time :)  
><strong>


	13. Up the North Mountain

**Author's Note:** I'll make this quick. Sorry I have not posted in a long time. Thanks to those who patiently waited. I hope you enjoy this installment.

**Disclaimer: Do not own Frozen and its characters, just the original ones.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Up the North Mountain<p>

Prince Ali tightened the strap on the saddle. Then he circled around his horse to check if all his belongings accounted for and secured in their bags. Next Ali inspected if his dagger along with other personal items that he found handy, such as a pouch of gunpowder and a coin purse, were fastened safely around his belt. He quickly made a note of things on his little notebook before tucking it away inside his vest pocket. Satisfied, the prince grabbed his beige cloak and draped it over his outfit of black trousers, leather boots, long-sleeved white shirt, and leather vest. Along with his three bodyguards who donned on matching cloaks, Ali waited for the rest of the party to arrive.

The first to arrive was Captain Bjorg as his horse halted to a stop in front of them. Captain Bjorg was an intimidating bald man with a menacing scar down his left cheek and a brawny red beard. With a nod of his head, he gruffly greeted the prince and eyed his bodyguards with suspicion. Carefully masking his displeasure at the captain's blatant disrespect, the prince simply bowed in greeting. Despite this, the prince could not fault the captain for after all Bjorg was tasked to protect the queen throughout this journey. He had every right to be wary of any strangers, including the prince and his men. Prince Ali actually found the captain's fierce sense of loyalty and duty admirable, though he felt that the captain's animosity towards him was quite unnecessary.

Thinking back, Ali wished that their first meeting ended more amicably. He was first introduced to the captain when Elsa summoned him to the castle library where they were looking at some maps. The queen tasked the captain as head of her traveling guards and thus wanted his input as they laid out their path to Persia. At first the captain and the prince were courteous to one another but when Elsa left to attend to other matters, Captain Bjorg immediately changed his demeanor. Prince Ali felt taken aback when the captain suddenly and roughly grabbed his shoulder to face him.

The captain then sternly warned the prince, "I don't know what game you are playing at, but I'll be watching you like a hawk throughout this entire trip. I owe the Arendelle royal family a lifetime debt of gratitude for the Queen's father, King Adgar, saved my life multiple times out in the battlefield. Thus I am willing to lay my life down to protect Queen Elsa and the rest of the royal family. If you hurt the queen in any way, then you can count on me to find you and end your life right there on the spot with no questions asked. I have you know that I do not like you one bit, Prince Ali."

Enraged at the captain's baseless accusations, Ali retorted with venom dripping from his voice, "If that ever happens, Captain Bjorg, then I'll personally seek you out myself and hand you my most prized blade given to me by my father. Then I'll openly expose my neck so you can slit my throat with that very same knife. Believe me when I say that the last thing I want to do is hurt the queen. No sooner would I forfeit my life before I let that happen." The two continued to angrily glare at each other before the prince had enough and promptly left the room. Their encounter left a bad taste in the prince's mouth and he scolded himself for acting so brashly. Sighing Ali realized that he must act with caution throughout the entire trip and hopefully make amends with the captain somewhere along the way.

Soon after Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa arrived. Two Arendelle guards and three horses accompanied them as they approached the prince and company. As the two sisters hugged each other farewell, Ali approached Kristoff and clasped arms with the mountain man. Then Kristoff stated, "Please take care of her. Elsa is as much a family to me as the trolls are." Smiling Ali nodded in response and promised the mountain man to protect the queen.

As the two men parted, Anna suddenly pulled the prince into a hug before stepping back to sternly say, "Do not forget that promise you made me. Make sure you return Elsa home back safely. I just got her back and I don't want to lose her again." Ali could tell that Anna was trying to keep it together as her voice wavered. So the prince sent her a warm smile and reassured her that no harm would come to Elsa and that they will be back before long.

Once again the two sisters embraced with Elsa soothing a now tearful Anna. Smiling the prince found their strong familial bond incredible, making him slightly envious as he wished his own were just as strong. Finally when the sisters completed their farewells, Ali offered a helping hand and assisted Elsa onto her horse. Just when the prince was about to hoist himself up on his own horse, a sudden cry caused him to pause as Sven sprinted towards them with a hysterical Olaf riding on the reindeer's back.

"Wait up, you guys!" Olaf shouted after them. But then Sven slipped on some ice and the reindeer frantically struggled to gain footing while the snowman precariously tethered to maintain his balance. Kristoff jumped to catch the reindeer, but the halting stop sent the snowman flying and screaming, "Watch out for my butt!" The prince barely had time to react as he caught Olaf's head but unfortunately failed to notice Olaf's body as it crashed into his stomach. Ali stumbled back and found himself buried in snow. Shaking the snow off, Ali forgave the apologetic Olaf and laughed as he put the snowman back together.

Once the prince stood up and dusted off as much of the snow as possible, Olaf asked, "Can I join you guys?" Shrugging Ali stated that it was up to the queen and so Olaf eagerly turned his attention to Elsa. Sighing Elsa told the snowman, "Sorry, Olaf. I do not think it is a good idea for you to come with us, especially where we are going." Crestfallen the snowman despondently said, "But, Elsa, I'm one of your knights. I swore to protect you." Feeling sympathetic, Ali pleaded on the snowman's behalf and convinced Elsa to let the snowman to accompany them, at least until the Northern pass before they need to be southern bound.

Reluctantly Elsa consented and Ali placed the excitable snowman behind Elsa on her horse. Then Ali mounted his horse before the group left and waved to Anna, Kristoff, and Sven goodbye. When they exited the kingdom, Felix swooped down to perch on Ali's shoulder. The prince introduced the snowman to Felix and Olaf proceeded to chat away as the falcon screeched in response. Elsa and Ali gave each other amused glances as they watched this interaction occur. Ali merely shrugged while Elsa shook her head in disbelief as the queen thought, _"I hope this is the strangest thing I encounter on this journey."_

* * *

><p>As the group made their way deeper into the forest and up the mountain, Ali kept stealing glances in Elsa's direction. The prince had always found the queen to be stunningly beautiful, but seeing her outside a dress accentuated her elegance and beauty at a whole different level. Elsa wore a simple rider's outfit of leather boots, black pants, white blouse, sky blue jacket, and dark purple cloak. The queen braided her hair in her usual French braid and allowed it to drape over her right shoulder.<p>

At the corner of her eye, Elsa noticed the prince's not-so-subtle looks and she fought the blush creeping up her face. She tried to maintain her composure and faced straight ahead. But when she felt her mask cracking as the prince's glances lingered far too long, Elsa loudly cleared her throat and inquired, "Prince Ali, is there something I can help you with? You are staring as if you would like to tell me something." Ali blinked in surprise and felt embarrassed to be caught gawking at the queen.

The prince sheepishly grinned before replying, "Forgive me for staring, Queen Elsa. I cannot help but notice how elegant you look out of a dress. That masculine outfit suits you, and I dare say you wear it better than any other man." Elsa flushed at his compliment and hoped the prince missed the evident blush on her cheeks. She then playfully chided, "Did you really expect me to wear a dress for the entire journey?! For a long trip such as this, of course, I would prefer a more comfortable outfit over the impracticality of a dress when riding horseback."

Nervously Ali scratched the back of his head and said, "My apologies, your Majesty. I simply wanted to applaud you for breaking out of the social gender conventions. I'm afraid I am not quite as bold and brave to do the same if our roles were reversed." Then Elsa mischievously smirked, "Well, I certainly would pay good money to see you in a dress, Prince Ali. You would make a pretty princess." Ali's jaw dropped utterly bewildered at Elsa's comment. And then his expression changed to one of horror as a disturbing image of himself in a gown and heels popped into his head.

Observing Ali's hilarious befuddled expressions, Elsa erupted in laughter that she nearly fell off her horse. But that only lasted a moment before the queen regained her composure and merely covered her mouth as she continued to giggle at the prince. Her angelic laugh snapped Ali out of his daze and the prince chuckled thinking, _"Well I walked into that one. If this is pay back from before, then two can play at that game."_ And so Ali bantered, "Why, your Highness, no such payment is necessary. If you so wish, I would gladly oblige to wear a dress for your amusement." This time Elsa felt baffled not sure if the prince's remark was serious or sarcastic.

Olaf glanced back and forth between Elsa and Ali as he eavesdropped in their conversation. Finding himself bored after Felix flew off to hunt and wanting to join in, Olaf interrupted, "Ali, can I watch it too or would I have to pay?" Smirking Ali responded, "No, Sir Olaf. You can be part of fun. Maybe we can make a fashion show out of this if we recruit Anna, Kristoff, and Sven. Of course, you will have the honors as the final and main model."

Beaming the snowman exclaimed, "Oh how exciting! Me as a model, wearing a lovely gown…" Then Olaf paused as confusion set in, "…wait a minute?! That doesn't make sense. Unless…" Bewildered at his sudden and strange epiphany, Olaf turned to Elsa and asked, "Am I a boy or a girl?" Elsa's jaw dropped at his question and uncomfortably shifted in her position as she racked her brain to how sensibly answer, or even better tactically avoid his inquiry.

Thankfully the prince saved Elsa as he burst out laughing and clutching his stomach. After taking a few deep breaths, Ali calmed down and addressed the snowman, "Please do not take it so seriously, Sir Olaf. I am merely made that suggestion out of jest. Although it would be interesting to see Kristoff in a dress if we find one that fits his mountain frame, I doubt he will go along so willing with such a charade." Giggling Olaf stated how silly Ali was. And so luckily for Elsa, the snowman forgot about his earlier question and proceeded to converse with the prince about this imaginary fashion show.

Shaking her head and smacking her hand against her forehead as the two animatedly plotted ways to force both Kristoff and Sven into a gown, Elsa warily interrupted, "Is this the type of conversation I will be subjected to for the rest of the journey? I think I would rather go insane." The prince chuckled and then teasingly pouted, "Oh, what is a queen to do when she is condemned to travel with a ruggedly handsome and charming prince? Such are the woes of Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Elsa rolled her eyes at the prince's strange quirkiness as the corners of her mouth inched up into a small smile.

* * *

><p>When the sun started to set, the traveling group decided to stop and make camp for the night. Quickly Ali dismounted his horse to help Elsa, but Captain Bjorg beat him to it. As the captain assisted the queen off her horse, the red-bearded soldier sent a dirty glare in the prince's direction. Ali inwardly sighed and ignored the captain to shift his attentions towards his personal guards. The prince instructed Takeshi to set up camp and guard their belongings. Then he tasked Faddei to gather firewood and forage for edibles along the way as well. Finally Ali asked Zuberi to accompany him in a wild game hunt.<p>

As Ali strung his bow and gathered his arrows, Elsa approached the prince and asked, "What should my men and I do, Prince Ali?" The prince simply shrugged and calmly responded, "They are your men to command, not mine, Your Majesty." Nodding in response, Elsa then instructed her men to assist the prince and his guards. And so a guard followed Faddei into the woods while Captain Bjorg and Elsa remained stationed in camp with Takeshi, and the other Arendelle guard accompanied Prince Ali and Zuberi in their hunt.

Meanwhile Olaf stood still amidst the bustle of the camp. Elsa finally noticed the unmoving snowman and asked, "Is something the matter, Olaf?" Immediately the snowman snapped into attention and briefly saluted before replying, "Awaiting orders, Sir! I mean, Ma'am… Err I mean, Your Majesty." Smiling Elsa said, "You are free to do as you want, Olaf." The snowman pondered for a moment before chasing after Ali and his group. Olaf shouted, "Wait, I want to go hunting!" And so Ali, Zuberi, and Olaf along with the Arendelle guard trekked through the snow for some game.

Ali appreciated the extra company and found Daniel, the Arendelle guard, very helpful. Not only was he pleasant to talk to, the Arendelle guard proved to be a skilled hunter. Daniel managed to spot faint hare tracks on the snow and traced it back to an empty nest. Then Daniel with Zuberi's assistance constructed traps in case the hare ventured back to its nest. As the two guards busied themselves setting up and camouflaging the hare traps, Ali heard a rustle and decided to investigate. At the corner of his eye, the prince noticed a small movement and cautiously headed in that direction with his arrow readily resting on the bow.

Eventually the prince reached the edge of the woods and gasped as he observed the majestic view before him. He found himself near a ridge overlooking a gigantic mountain blanketed in pristine white glimmering snow. Ali continued to enjoy the gorgeous scene before immediately ducking down when he noticed a flicker of movement. Then the prince spotted a white hare standing over the ridge. So he carefully positioned himself behind a large boulder and out of hare's sight. Slowly with bow drawn Ali pulled the arrow back and aimed at the snow hare.

There was some movement behind him causing the prince to tense, but Ali instantly relaxed when he recognized the voice as Olaf. The snowman approached the prince and asked what he was doing. With his eyes still fixed on the hare, Ali remained in his position with bow drawn as he replied, "Olaf, I need you to be very, very quiet. I'm hunting a snow hare right now." Realization donned on the snowman as he too spotted the hare on the ridge and immediately covered his mouth, anxiously watching the prince.

After regaining his concentration, Ali released his arrow which found its mark as it pierced through the hare. The prince and the snowman jumped up in celebration. But their excitement was short-lived as a thunderous roar boomed and the ground violently vibrated. At his peripherals, Ali noticed some movement and turned his head to see the guards approaching them. Daniel and Zuberi sprinted towards them, waving their arms frantically and shouting something too incoherent for the prince to hear. As the two guards neared them, Ali finally was able to make out what they were saying. But before Ali's brain registered their words, a fierce-some monster appeared behind them.

The snow monster eerie blue eyes glowed and ice spikes erupted out of his back and fingers when he spotted the group. As the snow monster chased after them, the prince required not another shout of warning before he bolted away with the guards and Olaf. Sprinting alongside the prince, Olaf tried to talk to Ali who replied, "Now is not a good time, Olaf. I'm too busy running away from this angry snow golem." But Olaf insisted, "I know but that's my brother, Marshmallow. I'm sure he is just cranky and needs a nap."

Immediately the prince skidded into a stop and faced Olaf with a confused inquisitive look, "Are you trying to tell me Elsa made him?!" The snowman fiercely nodded in head. Then Zuberi approached the prince to ask why they stopped, but Ali simply raised his hand and continued to question the snowman, "Can you stop your brother and tell him that we are friends?" And so Olaf ran up to Marshmallow telling him to stop chasing them. The snow monster paused for a second, but then bellowed out a roar and suddenly swiped his arm at the prince.

Shocked Ali remained unmoved from paralyzing fear. And then he faintly heard someone shout, "Look out, Prince Ali." Ali felt someone grab him and witnessed Daniel shove him out of the way causing him to stumble into the snow. Quickly the prince stood up and watched in horror as the blow knocked Daniel off the ridge into the deep canyon below. There was not a moment to despair as Marshmallow shifted his attention towards the prince. Trapped between the edge of the cliff and the terrifying snow golem, Ali felt dread sinking at the pit of his stomach when the snow monster stalked after him.

Suddenly a war cry erupted and the snow monster viciously swatted at his assailant. Felix swooped in, screeching and peaking at Marshmallow's head. Finally snapping out of his trance, Ali ordered Felix to fly away and find help. Next he faced Olaf and asked him to do the same, telling the snowman that if his brother will not listen to him then maybe his mother can reason with him. Olaf then hurried off back to camp with Felix soaring up above and heading towards the same direction.

Then an idea popped in the prince's head and commanded Zuberi to distract the snow monster as long as possible. So Zuberi fired a hailstorm of arrows at Marshmallow while maintaining a safe distance. When the guard ran out of arrows, he bravely charged ahead with his sword drawn. Ducking and weaving, Zuberi carefully dodged the snow golem's angry arm swings. At the same time, he attempted to slash at snow monster. A chanced opening allowed Zuberi to slice off an arm, but his triumph was short-lived as Marshmallow swatted the guard away with his other arm.

Meanwhile Ali hurriedly dug a small trench around the cliff and then placed copious amount of gunpowder in it. Just as the prince finished setting up his explosive trap, Ali glanced up to witness Zuberi flying in the air. The prince helplessly screamed, "ZUBERI!" as he watched his guard crash hard and fall limp like a rag doll against a large pine tree. He felt his heart quicken and surging rage enveloping his body as the snow golem approached him. Ali stood his ground and patiently waited for Marshmallow to pass the snow trench of gunpowder.

Steeling his focus, the prince knew he only had one chance to slip past the snow monster and ignite the explosives. Otherwise he would surely meet the same fate as Daniel and plummet down below the canyon with Marshmallow. When the snow golem passed the trench line the prince quickly weaved left and right, trying to confuse his enemy. As Marshmallow raised his arm to strike, Ali rolled between the snow monster's legs barely escaping. Luckily this maneuver landed the prince beyond the line of gunpowder and so he quickly ignited the trap.

Instantly the explosion catapulted Ali across hundreds of feet. As the prince soared through the air, a shard of ice nicked his forehead and he instinctively covered his face with his arm to protect his head from the incoming debris. Suddenly Ali landed violently on his back with a thud and he gasped when his burning lungs cried out for air. For a moment, he allowed himself some time to catch his breath and laid still on the ground. Afterwards the prince winced in pain as he sat up and noticed the snow golem gone along with a chunk of the cliff. Trying his best to ignore the intensely and deafly ringing of his head, Ali then started to crawl towards the fallen Zuberi. But when the prince finally reached his guard, a gruesome sight greeted him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again thanks for patiently waiting. Unfortunately the next one might also be late as I have final exams to study for and essays due next week. For those of you who are in a quarter system, you should understand how miserable it is. It's pretty common for professors to give out midterms the week before Finals, which was what happened to me. I had no personal time and scraped for whatever time I could get to write. Anyways enough of my whining and let me know what you think about this chapter andor the story thus far by sending me a review. Until next time (sorry that I'm leaving you with such a cliff hanger).**


	14. Refuge at the Ice Palace

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late update. I really struggled with this chapter. It took a while for me to reach a point where I was satisfied with it. I hope you find it worth the wait. Thanks for your patience and hopefully I can get back into my regular writing pace next week. Also I have an announcement at the end of the chapter. Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: As always I do not own Frozen and the characters, just the original ones.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Refuge at the Ice Palace<p>

Elsa mindlessly watched the guards busy themselves around the camp. She just finished raising a small ice canopy to shelter them for the night. Her act of magically display impressed the men in the camp expect for one, namely an old Japanese samurai.

But this failed to discourage Elsa from approaching the guard and starting a conversation. She thought, _"If I want to hear about Ali growing up, then he is just the man to tell me. Now is the perfect opportunity to ask while the prince is away."_

So Elsa slowly shifted to sit next to the samurai after he started the fire and settled down in camp. Takeshi greeted the queen with a silent bow before staring at the fire in quiet meditation. Elsa attempted some small talk but the guard remained stoic and answered her inquires with simply curt replies.

An awkward silence passed between them. Elsa fidgeted in place as she realized perhaps she may not be as comfortable with people outside the royal court setting.

Just when Elsa gave up this hopeless endeavor, the samurai suddenly stood up alert and motioned to something over the horizon. Elsa scrunched her eyes and spotted Olaf sliding down the slope towards the camp with Felix soaring up above the snowman.

When nobody else showed up, Elsa felt a sinking dread and realized something was wrong. But before the queen questioned the out-of-breath snowman, an ominous thundering boom echoed off the mountains.

Before anyone else processed what was going on, Takeshi speedily mounted his horse and headed towards the direction of the explosion. Running up to the queen, Faddei stated, "Queen Elsa, there is only one person that can cause Takeshi to panic like that. I think it's best to follow after him." Nodding her head in response, Elsa then proceeded to instruct her guards to quickly pack their things.

Noticing the queen's worried and anxious face, Faddei added, "Do not worry, you Majesty. It will take more than an explosion to take Prince Ali out." Then Faddei scrambled to gather all their belongings along with the two horses left behind by Zuberi and Prince Ali. Next the guard whistled to Felix and asked him to lead the way before riding off.

Meanwhile Elsa mounted her horse while carrying Olaf with her. They with Captain Bjorg and the remaining Arendelle guard followed after Faddei and Felix. On the way Olaf explained to Elsa the incident and how they needed her to stop Marshmallow. As Olaf related the story, Elsa's expression turned somber. Urging her horse to gallop faster, she hoped they would make it on time.

Eventually the group caught up with Takeshi and they found the samurai leaning over a dead hare with an arrow through it. The samurai examined the arrow before pulling it out. Then he handed the hare to Faddei who stored it away in his bag.

Approaching the queen, Takeshi showed the arrow to Elsa and explained that it belonged to Prince Ali. Nodding his head, Olaf confirmed the story and pointed to the direction they ran off when Marshmallow chased after them.

Looking at the trail of destruction left by the very snow monster she created, Elsa felt a knot of guilt churning in at the pit of her stomach. Any hope she once held slowly withered away as the group tracked Marshmallow's large footprints. Closing her eyes, Elsa prayed that her worst fears would not come true, and that somehow beyond all odds Prince Ali and the other men were okay.

* * *

><p>Ali staggered up on his feet and rushed to Zuberi's side. Momentarily forgetting the violent ringing in his head and the intense pain pulsing throughout the rest of his body, the prince felt the adrenaline coursed in his veins and the sense of urgency the situation demanded.<p>

Kneeling down beside his guard, Ali quickly inspected Zuberi from head to toe. The prince observed a small bump on Zuberi's head, nothing too serious to cause immediate alarm, and some bruises and scrapes along the guard's arms and legs. But then Ali's eyes gravitated towards Zuberi's bloodied torso.

Carefully Ali removed Zuberi's hand out of the way and tore the guard's tunic to scrutinize the wound. The prince gasped at the jagged gapping gash across Zuberi's right side. Quickly he pressed down on the wound, hoping to stop the bleeding.

Suddenly Ali heard a hoarse grunt and felt relief wash over him as the guard stirred awake. Hazily Zuberi focused his vision on the prince and flashed the prince a small smile before softly proclaiming, "Nothing to worry, my prince. It is just a flesh wound."

Shaking his head, Ali weakly laughed, "Glad to have you back from the land of the dead, Zuberi. Life would be grey without your clever quips." Then the prince's expression turned grim as he stated, "Zuberi, this is going to be excruciatingly painful but I need to stop the bleeding."

Understanding the gravity of the situation, Zuberi nodded his head silently giving the prince permission. Ali shifted his attention to the gash and proceeded to address the wound. As the prince probed the gash with his hands, Zuberi gritted his teeth and tensed his muscles in anticipation.

Immediately violent muscle spasms erupted and the prince reeled back flinching when a stream of blood splattered on his shirt. Urgently Ali declared, "Please, Zuberi, I need you to remain still! Try your best to relax and ignore the pain as much as possible." With haggard breaths the guard attempted to calm down but failed miserably.

Then a thought crossed Ali's mind and so the prince inquired, "What was the name of the servant girl you have a secret crush on? Now, do not feint innocence, Zuberi. I know you like to sneak off and seek out any opportunity just to talk with her."

With a twinkle in his eyes Zuberi replied, "Her name is Marjana." Grinning Ali asked, "Tell me all about her and how you first met." And so Zuberi drifted off recounting tales of Marjana and how her beauty captivated him at first glance.

In this manner the prince continued to distract Zuberi with thoughts about Marjana as he quickly dressed and sealed the gash shut. When he finished, Ali looked up and discovered Zuberi fast asleep with a content smile on his face. Smirking the prince softly stated, "Sleep well and dream about your sweet Marjana." Then Ali unfastened his cloak and draped it over the sleeping guard.

Letting out an exasperated sigh as the weariness of the day's events overwhelmed over him, the prince leaned against the pine tree next to Zuberi. He then stared out into the horizon and marveled at the sun's incandescent glow of mixed reds and yellows painting over the white snow-capped mountains and purple sky. Wanting to preserve this memory, Ali pulled out his little notebook and scribbled down some things before returning it back in his vest pocket.

For a moment Ali continued to revel in nature's simplistic beauty before his head throbbed and his body ached. He felt himself nodding off as his tired body demanded rest. Shaking his head rapidly, the prince fought to remain conscious. But this proved pointless as Ali soon drifted off to sleep. Just before his eyelids shuttered close, a faint image of sparkling blue and golden yellow obscured his vision.

* * *

><p>Soon the group spotted two figures leaning against a large pine tree. Quickly Takeshi dismounted his horse and rushed up to the two men. After grabbing his medical supplies from his pack, Faddei sprinted after the samurai. Right behind them, Elsa and Olaf dismounted from the horse and hurriedly followed the two guards. But then Elsa stopped short as she gasped in shock at the horrid scene before her.<p>

Taking note of the bloodied shirt, both guards immediately kneeled down besides Prince Ali. Takeshi tore the prince's shirt and sighed in relief when he failed to find any cuts that would explain the massive blood stain. Confused at this discovery, Faddei shifted his attention from the prince and slowly lifted the cloak off Zuberi. His expression turned dour when he noticed Prince Ali's handiwork.

Grimacing Faddei thought, _"If the prince resorted to this, then the wound must have been terribly fatal. I can only imagine the agonizing pain Zuberi suffered during the procedure without any anesthetics. This gash is going to leave a nasty looking and permanent scar."_

Quickly Faddei applied some herbal paste over the wound before wrapping some bandages around Zuberi's torso and changing his attention to examine the prince. After he completed his task, Faddei turned around and addressed the queen, "They are both stable, your Majesty. But I urgently suggest that we find shelter soon. The sun is almost gone and I sense a storm brewing."

Grunting in agreement Captain Bjorg proclaimed, "I agree, Queen Elsa. There's a blizzard coming. I can feel it in my bones. Perhaps her Majesty would grace us with her magic again." Elsa nodded to the captain in response and attempted to create an ice shelter to camp in for the night.

But when Elsa pooled her magic in her hands, her concentration wavered as she stared at the unconscious prince and guard. Fear soon settled in and she felt herself losing control over her power and her emotions. Despairingly Elsa thought, _"I am not sure I can do this. If anything, it will make matters worse. It will be just like the time I accidentally froze Anna's heart."_

Noticing the queen's hesitation and her subtle fearful expression, Takeshi slowly approached Elsa. Ignoring the small whirlwind of snow wrapping around the young queen, the samurai gently placed an assuring hand over her shoulder. Then he softly encouraged, "It is okay, Queen Elsa. You do not have to force yourself. I can see that today's events have taken a toll on you. Please calm down and relax your nerves. Do not worry and let us find another means for shelter."

Although the samurai was often stoic, she found his voice surprisingly soothing. Strangely when Takeshi offered gentle encouragements, an image of her papa popped in her mind. He projected a paternal and protective aura that Elsa found comforting, which thankfully helped her suppress her fears. After a moment Elsa settled down and allowed the pool of magic on her hands to dissipate. She then sent an appreciative smile towards Takeshi's direction.

The samurai responded with a rare gentle smile of his own before returning to Prince Ali's side. Slowly he lifted Ali up while Faddei carried Zuberi. Then both guards laid down the unconscious pair in their own horses. All the while Elsa watched silently as they secured Ali and Zuberi carefully on their saddles. Feeling a tug on her pants, Elsa looked down to find Olaf with a worried look on his face.

Bending down to meet his gaze, Elsa reassured the snowman that they would be fine so long as they find a shelter for the night. Eager to help Olaf said, "Well when I was talking to Marshmallow, he got angry because we were trespassing without your permission. So if he's still here guarding then…" Elsa perked up as she caught on to what the snowman was saying. Embracing the snowman tightly Elsa exclaimed, "Olaf, you are a genius. I should have thought of that sooner!"

Straightening up Elsa faced the other men and stated, "We can take refuge at my ice palace tonight. It will take us a few hours off our course but at least we will be safe from the oncoming blizzard. Olaf and I will lead the way." Then Elsa hopped on her horse with Olaf and quickly galloped in front of the pack to guide the way. Occasionally Elsa would look back at the unconscious prince unable to completely shake off her guilt as the group headed towards her ice palace.

Eventually the group arrived at Elsa's ice palace just as the sun disappeared behind the mountains to usher in the night. With Elsa's help who provided snow traction for the horses, the group quickly settled in the palace just as the blizzard began to blow. After building a fire, Faddei prepared the hare with some root vegetables and herbs he foraged earlier in a soup. Meanwhile Takeshi slowly laid Ali and Zuberi down by the campfire on a make-shift bed of cloaks and blankets.

After instructing her men to secure and take care of their horses, Elsa relaxed and contemplated in silence as she vacantly gazed at the fire. For a long while she continued to stare transfixed in a daze as the men busied themselves around the camp and Olaf curiously watched Faddei cook the hare soup.

A tap on her shoulder woke Elsa up from her trance. She glanced up to find Takeshi giving her a small smile and a bowl of soup in his outreached hand. Softly Elsa thanked him as she graciously accepted the soup from the samurai.

After giving the queen a short bow, Takeshi squatted next to Elsa and began to consume his soup. But at the corner of his eye, he noticed the queen in deep reflection as she had not lifted her spoon at all. Clearing his throat, Takeshi stated, "Please eat your meal, your Highness. It may not be a fancy feast fit for a queen, but at least it is enough to strengthen us for our journey ahead."

Smiling politely Elsa slowly brought a morsel of the soup into her mouth. But she remained in low spirits despite the warm comfort of the soup. Sighing Takeshi attempted to uplift the queen's mood, "It is not your fault, Queen Elsa. Accidents like these are out of our control. Besides our Prince Ali has a knack for getting himself into trouble. Although he would argue that trouble has an unnatural fondness of seeking him out."

Chuckling Takeshi asked, "Would you like to hear about Prince Ali's incident with a lion? He nearly drove the kingdom mad when he went missing only to show up days later riding on the back of a lion through the palace doors." Her curiosity piqued. Elsa then urged the samurai to tell her the story. And so Takeshi related the prince's story to her, which seemed to raise her spirits a bit. Finally after hearing more hilarious stories about Ali's crazy childhood antics, Elsa and the others rested for the night.

* * *

><p>Prince Ali woke up with a start and stared around the dark in confusion. Rapidly blinking his eyes to adjust his vision, Ali felt the familiar cloth of bandages above his brow. As his hand traced the bandages around his head he winched when his hand pressed on the spot where the debris cut his forehead. Then the prince glanced down surprised to find a clean white shirt without any blood stains under his dark red leather vest.<p>

Faintly the prince heard the howling of the storm outside slowly dying and picked up on the subtle ashy smell of an extinguished fire. Looking around Ali observed his three bodyguards, Captain Bjorg, and the other Arendelle guard sound asleep in a semicircle. Trying not to laugh out loud, the prince amusingly noticed Olaf curled up sleeping under Captain Bjorg's lusciously red beard. But then Ali frowned when he failed to spot Elsa anywhere.

Slowly Prince Ali quietly stood up without disturbing the others and explored the ice palace. His eyes first gravitated towards the dramatic ice fountain sculpture and the elaborate ice staircase rising up further beyond his view. Then the prince ascended up the stairs while closely inspecting and marveling at each intricate ice details of the castle. When he reached the top, Ali grimly surveyed the wreckage before him.

As his hand carefully traced over the ice spikes protruding from the floor, images of the gritty battled flashed in his head. Ali felt the overwhelming sense of fear and the instinct to survive as he watched Elsa defend herself from the malicious assailants. Unfortunately a feeling he was much too familiar with.

Continuing to stroll through the ruins, Ali examined the ice wall Elsa used to stop the incoming arrow a hairs breath away from her. Then his eyes shifted to the ice barrier Elsa formed to push her attacker through the balcony. When Prince Ali walked around this wall, he surprisingly discovered the balcony restored unlike in the story related to him.

Stepping out onto the balcony, Ali found Elsa gazing out over the mountains with the faint light of dawn glowing and accentuating the queen's figure. For a moment Ali allowed himself to take in this beautiful scene before approaching Elsa on the balcony.

At the corner of his eyes, he noticed Elsa momentarily gasped in surprise when he stopped to stand next her. Sending her the most charming smile he could muster Ali beamed, "Simply breath-taking. This palace, the sun, the mountains… everything is incredibly beautiful."

Smiling Elsa replied, "Thank you, Prince Ali. I am very happy to see you awake. Although is it a good idea for you to walk around like this?" Shrugging the prince responded, "I'm fine. Zuberi is fine. It will take more than a snow golem to take us out." Chuckling Ali added, "But now I know never to make you angry if I don't want you to send Marshmallow after me."

Frowning Elsa rebuked him, "That's not funny. You could have died back there and it would have been my fault." Crestfallen Ali apologized, "Sorry, Elsa. Thought I could make you feel better if we can laugh about it. But please do not blame yourself. We are human. We are not perfect. We make mistakes. We all have our own share of regrets. All we can do is pick up ourselves up and go on with life the best way we can."

Briefly a flash of profound sadness reflected in the prince's eyes before he quickly cheered up. Grinning Ali stated, "Though I must say some of my mistakes turn into crazy stories to share in the future. There was that one time with a lion…"

Smirking Elsa interrupted, "You were thirteen and insisted that you were old enough to go hunting with your father and brothers. When they refused, you sneaked out of the palace. You attempted to follow them only to find yourself lost in the woods. There you came across a lion's den where you befriended the lions and they accepted you as one of their own."

Scratching his head in confusion Ali inquired, "Where did you hear the story from?" The corners of Elsa's mouth inched up in a small smile and playfully teased, "Takeshi told me some… let just say interesting stories about little Ali. Not sure if I really believe that lion story but there is one that I found quite intriguing." Wary of the taunting sparkle in her eyes Ali dreadfully asked, "What else did he tell you?"

A small giggle escaped her lips before Elsa responded, "I particularly liked the story when you were ten and once again slipped out of the palace to explore the city. When Takeshi and Zuberi chased after you, you tried to escape by climbing up to the rooftops and leaping from roof to roof. But you became overly confident and attempted to leap across an alley much too wide for you. Luckily you landed in a nice, soft, fresh pile of camel dung. The entire palace avoided you for months until the smell wore off."

Face palmed out of embarrassment, Ali felt his cheeks reddening and could see Elsa laughing at his expense. Hoping to shift the subject he then asked, "Can I at least hear some stories about little Elsa in return?" Despondently Elsa stared out to view the rising sun before softly admitting, "There's not much to say especially after my isolation. Sorry but I think Anna's stories are more interesting." Beaming Ali encouraged, "Then let's change that. Shall we continue on our journey?"

Elsa returned Ali's smile and slowly the two made their way back to the lower floor. But before they descended down the stairs Ali noticed something shinny sparkling in the corner of the room. The prince retrieved the item under the debris of the shattered chandelier. Then Ali showed his finding to Elsa who gasped in realization, "My crown!" Holding the crown up in the sunlight, Ali whistled expressing his admiration for the simple jeweled crown.

Turning to face Elsa, Ali gently placed the crown on Elsa's head and exclaimed, "Perfect! It is back to where it belongs." Then Elsa stared at her reflection with the crown on her head. The very crown which she threw away in disdain now seemed natural fitting on her. For a moment she saw her mom staring back at her which brought a small smile on her face.

But when Prince Ali stood behind her, Elsa swore that for a brief second their reflection projected a shockingly familiar image. There instead the very portrait, which she never ceased to behold every since that terrible sea storm swallowed them whole, of her deceased parents shadowed her vision. A gently placed hand on her shoulder snapped her out of daze and Elsa turned around to find a concern Ali with a raised inquisitive brow.

After removing the crown off her head, Elsa then assured the prince, "I'm fine. Just never thought I would see this again. But this does not belong to me at the moment. The crown must be returned and worn by the preceding ruler of Arendelle." Suddenly an idea popped in Elsa head as she exclaimed, "I know just the man… or rather the snowman for the job." Quickly the two descended the stairs to join the others.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again sorry for the late update and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Regarding my announcement mentioned earlier, I was curious about your personal opinions about the Arendelle arc of the story. So I'm going to be opening up a poll every week. This is just for fun so if you are interested, then check out my profile and go vote there. As always let me know what you think about the chapter andor the story thus far by leaving me a review. Until next time :) **


	15. Snow Day

**Author's Note:** **Some fluffiness before we go back to the more serious parts of the story. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Getting tired of writing that I do not own Frozen but afraid of copyright infringements so writes it anyways.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Snow Day<p>

Anna sat up straight in bed and groggily responded to Kai's knock at the door, "I'm awake." But immediately her eyes shuttered close and her head nodded off. The princess nearly drifted back to sleep only to suddenly jolt awake at the butler's insistent call, "Queen Anna, the council are anxious to meet with you. They are eagerly waiting for you in the council room. I will come collect you in thirty minutes."

Inwardly Anna groaned at the mention of her temporary title. It sounded much too foreign to her as if she was in a fantastical make-believe story conjured by a random writer on a whim and out of boredom. And although it was only her second day as Acting Queen, Anna was starting to literally feel the burden of running a kingdom. The moment Elsa left with Prince Ali and the other men all that Anna seemed to be doing lately was worry.

Normally Anna would let things pass knowing that everything will eventually work out on its own. She tried shake the uncertainty off but then the lack of sleep last night when the blizzard swept through the kingdom made matters worse. No matter how much she assured herself that Elsa would be fine, Anna could not help but feel apprehensive. Helplessly Anna merely stared at the mountains and silently prayed for their safety.

Slowly Anna rose out of bed and prepared herself for the day. She was not looking forward to the meeting with the council especially when activity around the kingdom dulled after the holidays. But the council insisted claiming that trade agreements must be prepared for the Spring Summit. So Anna proceeded to the council room accompanied by Kai.

During the council meeting Anna tried her best not to fall asleep and to fight off the boredom. She forced her eyes open and stared blankly at the speaker, who surprisingly appeared quite determined to talk her ear off today. A light tap on her shoulder snapped her back into focus.

Glancing to the side, she flashed Kai a grateful grin. The butler had been more than helpful in the past few days, assisting Anna in all matters regarding ruling the kingdom. She would be forever grateful to Kai who was like a father figure for her ever since their parents perished in that sea storm.

Noticing the weariness etched on Anna's face, Kai cleared his throat and interrupted the speaker, "I believe the meeting is long overdue for a recess. If her majesty Anna pleases, then I suggest that we take a break for lunch." Quickly Anna nodded in agreement and immediately stood up to leave the doldrums of the council chamber.

After lunch Anna faked a stomach ache to excuse herself out of the meeting and decided to head out to the castle stables. There she found Kristoff feeding Sven a carrot and then biting off a chunk in their usual manner. Sneaking up behind the mountain man, Anna covered Kristoff's eyes with her hands and gleefully inquired, "Guess who?"

Smirking Kristoff pondered out loud, "Well unless Sven somehow snuck up behind me without notice and magically transformed his hooves to hands… Then it must be…" Swiftly Kristoff pulled Anna's hands off and turned around to lift the princess off her feet. Anna giggled as the mountain man spun her around in midair before gently setting her back down on the ground. Grinning Kristoff gave her a small peck on the lips and stated, "Hi Anna".

Blushing Anna replied a simple hi as she thought, _"He may not be your typical Prince Charming, but Kristoff has his moments."_ Then Kristoff asked confused, "I thought you were going to be meeting with the council all day today." Shrugging Anna passed it off saying, "It was becoming unbearable. So I called in a personal snow day and faked a stomach ache. Now that I found you let's go out to the courtyard and play. There's a fresh layer of powdered snow just waiting for us."

Before the mountain man could protest, Anna dragged him out to the courtyard with Sven following behind them. At first it was only the three but soon more and more people joined in the fun. When group of children walked by and peered through the gates, Anna gleefully invited them in. Later some men returning from work and women out shopping participated at Anna's cheerful beckoning. Eventually it seemed like the entire kingdom was enjoying a snow day.

Kristoff looked around in amazement at the amount of people gathered in the castle courtyard within a short amount of time. In one corner some kids and even a few adults sledded down a make-shift snow hill. Then in another corner two groups of adults and children engaged in a snowball fight. At one side of courtyard a few dozen snowmen were under construction and among its builders was a strawberry blonde merrily assisting a little girl create a snowman.

Just as Anna and the little girl finished their snowman, Kristoff approached the princess and smiled, "Nice to see you back to your normal happy self." Nervously rubbing her arm Anna responded, "Was it obvious? I guess I let the stress of ruling get the best of me. Elsa just seemed too perfect sometimes. I do not know how she can stand reading those boring documents and paying attention in those annoyingly long meetings. So I started doubting myself thinking that if only I could be a little more like Elsa."

Giving Anna a comforting embrace before firmly setting her gaze on him, Kristoff stated, "You are no Elsa and I like it that way. Don't get me wrong. Your sister is a good person and a great ruler. But she had a lifetime of training to be queen so it is not fair to compare yourself to her. Just be you and rule the way as you see best. The people of Arendelle trust and respect you. Look at the way you so easily gathered the people here and welcomed them with open arms."

Anna gave Kristoff a grateful smile as she began to cheer up. Then suddenly a gleeful shout sounded at the gates, "Who wants warm hugs?!" Recognizing the voice, Anna's eyes widen in excitement and immediately sprinted to greet the snowman, "Olaf, you're back!" Quickly the princess bended down and hugged the snowman while Kristoff and Sven followed behind. The mountain man waved while the reindeer excitedly licked the snowman's face in greeting.

When Anna pulled away from their embrace, she gasped and pointed at something on the snowman's head. Confused Olaf asked, "What? Do I have something on my face?" As twig hands explored the contours of his face Olaf giggled, "Nope, just my mouth, eyes… oh and my carrot nose." Anna sighed at the snowman's goofy antics and responded, "No, Olaf. I'm talking about this." Gently Anna lifted the crown off the snowman's head and inquired, "Why do you have Elsa's crown on your head?"

Face brightening up in realization, Olaf then exclaimed, "Oh yeah! Elsa sent me back with the crown, saying the crown should stay in Arendelle with you." For a moment Anna admired the crown before inquiring, "How is Elsa? Prince Ali and the guards?" Olaf beamed, "A lot things happened since yesterday… too much really but I'll try to explain it quickly."

The snowman took a deep breath and rapidly blurted out, "So we had a lovely conversation about putting on a fashion show, dressing Kristoff and Sven in a gown, and then I went hunting with Prince Ali and it was very exciting, and we even caught a snow hare that Ali shot down with his arrow but guess who shows up out of nowhere chasing Zuberi and the other guard was Marshmallow being his grumpy old self and wouldn't let us near Elsa's ice palace and started attacking us and so Prince Ali sent me out with Felix to get Elsa and the others for help but only we arrived too late and Prince Ali and Zuberi were hurt and Marshmallow was missing for some reason but they're okay because we made it safely to the ice palace and that's where Elsa and Ali found the crown and they asked me the next morning to go back to Arendelle with the crown while they continue on their journey and so here I am standing here and talking to you and explaining everything that just happened in pretty much one sentence but I better stop here or I'll run out of breath so there."

Anna and Kristoff stared in amusement at the now gasping snowman, barely registering exactly what Olaf said. After some time the snowman caught his breath and stated, "Oh one last thing…" Olaf stuck his twig hand down his side as if he had pockets and fished a pouch out of his body. He handed the pouch to Anna who peered inside and gasped in amazement to find gold coins and various jewels. Meanwhile Olaf fidgeted in place and continued to search, "Hold on. It came with a note."

The snowman awkwardly twirled about frantically looking for said note. When Olaf turned around, Kristoff noticed a piece of paper sticking out of Olaf's behind. Grabbing the piece of paper, Kristoff asked, "Is this it?" Chuckling Olaf replied, "Yeah, that's the note Prince Ali gave me. He said to ask you and Anna a favor and make sure that Daniel Erikson's family receives the pouch and the note." Curiosity getting the best of him, Kristoff opened the note and read out loud,

_To the Family and Friends of Daniel Erikson,_

_ I regretfully inform you of the death of one Lieutenant Daniel Erickson. My heart and condolences goes out to you in this dark hour. Unfortunately I cannot join you and grieve as other duties and obligations pull me elsewhere. But you must know that Daniel left this world a hero. He saved my life at the cost of his own and for that I am forever in his debt. Please accept this small token of my gratitude, though this can never replace what you have lost. I can only hope that the knowledge of his noble sacrifice and bravery may serve as consolation. Perhaps if fate permits, I may meet you someday and personally express my empathy. _

_ Sending you my prayers in your time of grief,_

_Prince Ali of Persia_

Touched by the letter Anna felt a small tear roll down her cheek. Then Anna composed herself and placed the crown on her head before stating, "You know, you are right, Kristoff. I may not understand the complex theories of economics and politics, and everything else that goes into running a kingdom like Elsa. But there is one thing I can do and that is to reach out to the people of Arendelle. Only by knowing the people and understanding their needs can I best serve them. And I am going to start by visiting Daniel's family."

Anna then summoned Kai and inquired about the location of Daniel's family. The next day Anna ventured out accompanied by Kai to meet Daniel's family and deliver the pouch and note as Prince Ali requested. From then on in Elsa's absence, Anna continued to visit individual houses and spend time getting know the people of Arendelle. In this manner Anna resolved to give it her best to serve the kingdom knowing that Elsa was doing the same in her journey with Ali.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed that bit of lightheartedness. I am going to miss Olaf. He was really fun to write and I know I won't be able to have so much comic relief added in without him. Unfortunately he does not quite fit in with the rest of story. In other news, I am keeping the poll on the favorite Ali bodyguard in my profile for a while so those of you have not voted have more time to do so before I open the next one. I wish I can ask these poll questions all at once but it is not letting me. Anyways let me know what you think about the chapter andor the story thus far by writing me a review. Until next time :) **


	16. On Thin Ice

**"What a man sees, Love can make invisible - and what is invisible, that can Love make him see." Orlando Furioso by Ludovico Ariosto**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Frozen and the characters, just the original ones.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: On Thin Ice<p>

"Oh yeah! I am the King of the World." Waves of exhilaration washed over Prince Ali as he spread his arms out to feel the rush of the wind enveloped him. With the snow-capped mountains behind him the prince enjoyed a majestic view of the frozen sea at his vantage point. Up above him Felix shrieked sharing in the prince's enthusiasm as the falcon soared through the air.

In that moment Ali felt the immense delight he imagined that comes with such freedom whenever Felix glided across the sky. The sensation was one that Ali never thought possible before. So he inhaled the frosty mountain air mingling with the salty sea breeze and gleefully hollered again, savoring every minute of this incredibly moment.

Shaking his head at the excited prince Zuberi nervously shouted, "Glad to see you enjoying yourself, my prince. But I, however, still feel very uncomfortable about this. I mean, he nearly killed us days ago." Presently Prince Ali perched on Marshmallow's shoulder while the snow golem cradled the injured guard in his arms.

Chuckling Prince Ali dismissed Zuberi's concern with a wave of his hand and stated, "Oh, he's not so bad once you get to know him." Days ago just as the group left Elsa's ice palace they surprisingly crossed paths with Marshmallow at the foot of the ice staircase entrance. Immediately the guards pulled out their weapons preparing to defend the queen and prince with their life.

At the corner of his eye, Ali observed Elsa shot the snow golem the most fierce and detestable glare. Under her breath Elsa uttered out, "It was a mistake to create you. And now I must correct my grievous error." When the queen raised her hand and aimed for Marshmallow, Ali quickly pulled her hand down and shook his head at her. Elsa stared in shock and confusion as her eyes probed the prince an answer for his irrational action.

Ali merely gave her a warm smile before approaching the snow golem. The prince ignored the shouts of protest from Elsa and the guards. While they saw a monster that needed putting down Ali noticed something else entirely different instead, more human-like. Marshmallow appeared utterly pitiful, wobbling on one leg and waving his one arm to maintain his balance. When Elsa's venomous words dripped out of her mouth and reached the snow golem, Marshmallow cowered back in shame and dejection.

It was then the prince realized that the snow golem was the other side of the same coin, of Elsa. If Olaf represented the happy and playful innocent side of Elsa, then Marshmallow depicted Elsa's fears and anxieties, the manifestation of the queen's misguided good intentions. Ali began to view Marshmallow and Elsa in an entirely different light. The queen was not the perfect and put-together ruler the prince once perceived her to be. No, rather Ali thought this vulnerable side endearing.

Stopping short in front of the snow golem, Ali sighed and softly proclaimed, "You know very well that your mother is upset with you. But you are very sorry and regret what you did, right." Marshmallow whimpered and nodded his head in response. The prince tenderly smiled and coaxed, "Come on, let's go apologize to everyone." Hopping on one leg the snow golem slowly followed Ali and one by one began apologizing to each person starting with Elsa who weakly smiled unsure how else to response.

Pulling Ali aside Elsa incredulously asked, "Are you insane?! You realize that you could have died at the hands of this monster yesterday." Ali frowned and argued, "He's not a monster. Marshmallow only followed your orders and guarded your ice palace." Elsa felt taken aback by the matter of fact way the prince stated her indirect involvement in yesterday's incident.

Frustrated Elsa retorted, "I know I am partly to blame for yesterday. So let me fix my mistake and prevent future incidents from happening by putting an end to his existence." Elsa angrily pointed at Marshmallow and steely glared at Ali, daring him to rebut. His temper stewing the prince attempted to suppress his emotions but failed.

Refusing to back down Ali seethed, "How you even considered Marshmallow's feelings at all and how this is completely unfair to him?! One moment he is born with the single-minded task to keep people away from you only to be destroyed by the very creator he faithfully protected in the next." Fuming Ali bitterly added, "How utterly convenient for you to wash your hands of your guilt?! Other people cannot easily forget and erase such feelings with a flick of a wrist."

But as soon as the words left his lips, Ali instantly regretted it as a hurt expression flashed on Elsa's face. The queen inwardly withdrew, arms crossed and crestfallen. In a faint whisper Elsa despondently inquired, "What then should I do? How can I make things right?" Calming down Ali felt a heavy guilt weighed down his heart as he pulled a downcast Elsa in an embrace. Surprised at first Elsa soon melted into the prince's comforting and warm hold.

Then Ali gently whispered, "I'm sorry, Elsa. I was out of line, but it made me upset when you considered Marshmallow an evil monster that you needed to get rid of. He is very much a part of you as much as your powers are. It was like watching you trying to destroy yourself. So I hope you can understand why I was so perturbed by your words and actions."

Sighing the prince stepped back and lifted Elsa's face to look at him before saying, "I hope you can learn to accept Marshmallow for who he is and all that he represents." The prince's stern gaze left no room for protest. So Elsa weakly nodded in response and replied, "I will try my best." Satisfied with her answer Ali then pleaded, "And I hope you can forgive me as well. I should have not let my emotions boil over like that."

Shaking her head as a small smile graced her face, Elsa responded, "It's alright. You were right to stop me. I should face the consequences of my actions and learn from my mistakes. Only then can I truly move on and live my life to the fullest. Thank you. I guess I needed that kind of tough love." Blushing at her words, Ali pulled away and shyly shifted his glance to the side. After a moment Elsa blinked in realization as her face turned a deep shade of burgundy red.

Clearing his throat to break the awkward silence, Ali sheepishly grinned and suggested while offering his arm, "We better rejoin the others so we can finally head out in our journey again." Elsa nodded in agreement as she gracefully accepted the prince's outreached arm. When the two approached the others, they found the guards bickering among themselves in a heated argument.

Outraged and bewildered Zuberi questioned Faddei, "Where did you get that crazy idea from?! I am fine on my own and do not need to babied, much less an escort to carry me around." Exasperated Faddei heatedly responded, "You are far from fine. Riding on horseback may reopen your wounds and it is ridiculously impractical for you and for the rest of us to walk the entire way back to Persia." The guards furiously glared at each other, both unwilling to yield to the other.

Swiftly Ali broke up the two guards apart and demanded the cause for the commotion. Takeshi then stepped forward and related to the prince Faddei's idea of using Marshmallow to carry the injured Zuberi. The prince immediately expressed interest at the notion and raised his hand when Zuberi made a motion to protest. Then Ali turned to Elsa and asked for her opinion, "What do you think? You are responsible for Marshmallow after all."

Elsa pondered for a moment before consenting to the suggestion. Then she faced Marshmallow and stated, "I relieve you of your task in guarding the ice palace. From now on you are to protect and help others. Do you understand?" The snow golem nodded his head and promised to do as the queen commanded. Smiling Elsa repaired Marshmallow's leg and arm before ordering the snow golem to assist the injured guard. Defeated Zuberi reluctantly allowed himself to be carried by Marshmallow.

This occurred many days ago and the group managed to make up for lost time caused by the past incident. Thanks to Marshmallow, the traveling company felt that they could afford to push their horses to gallop faster without needing to stop for Zuberi's sake. After riding through the North Mountain Pass, they found themselves nearing the frozen sea as they spotted the ice land bridge the group planned to cross over the horizon.

In his excitement Prince Ali handed his reins to Takeshi and persuaded Marshmallow to hoist him up so the prince could perch on the snow golem's shoulder. Down below Elsa glanced up at the cheerful prince and playfully shouted, "If I recall correctly, the Marshmallow Express is exclusively for injured personnel only. Prince Ali, you do not quite fit the ticket so I am going to gently ask you, just this once, to kindly get down from there."

The queen's words dripped with heavy sarcasm and the prince caught a bit of the teasing sparkle behind her cerulean eyes. Smirking Ali mockingly bowed and responded, "As you wish, Your Highness. No need to be jealous. You may have your turn on the Marshmallow Express." The prince slid down the snow golem's back before leaping off to land on his horse. At least he intended to.

Wanting to wipe the smug grin off the prince's face, Elsa flicked her wrist sending a cold breeze to startle Ali's horse which caused the horse to suddenly gallop up ahead. Missing his intended target by a couple of yards, Ali frantically waved his arms in panic as he soon found himself buried waist deep in snow. The prince huffed while casting a peeved glare at Elsa as he struggled to climb out, "Ha-ha. Very clever, Your Majesty."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Prince Ali. Although it was positively hilarious, do be careful next time." Elsa looked over her shoulder at the prince and slyly grinned before trotting off on her horse to follow the others. Scooping up a handful of snow in his hand, Ali quickly formed a snowball and chucked it at the queen's retreating back. The projectile landed perfectly at the nape of Elsa's neck.

At impact Elsa gasped as the snow trickled down her back. Brow twitched in annoyance, Elsa turned around to see Ali with his arms crossed smirking and taunting the queen. Swiftly Elsa dismounted her horse and stalked after the prince rolling up her sleeves. In a soft growl Elsa playfully warned, "Didn't anyone tell you to never involve yourself in a snowball fight with the Snow Queen?"

Unperturbed Ali teasingly retorted, "No, but I do love a challenge." With hands glowing blue the queen raised her eyebrow inquisitively and asked, "Are you sure? You might be biting off more than you can handle, Prince Ali." The prince opened his mouth to answer but immediately closed it confused by the queen's behavior as he observed her eyes gesture upward. Feeling apprehensive Ali hesitantly glanced up.

Directly above the prince a gigantic snowball hovered dangerously close. A bead of sweat rolled down his cheeks and the prince nervously swallowed a lump in his throat. Panic stricken Ali hurriedly begged, "Wait, Elsa. I take back…" But before the prince finished his sentence the giant snowball crashed down with a wave of Elsa's hand and completely entombed the prince under the snow.

Clutching her stomach and covering her mouth Elsa laughed but then stopped when the prince failed to resurface within minutes. Swiftly Elsa began digging in the snow desperately looking for Ali as dread sunk in the pit of her stomach. Suddenly an arm jotted out of the snow a few yards away from the queen. Rushing over Elsa grabbed the free hand and pulled until Ali's head was visible.

Gasping for breath Ali bewilderedly stared at Elsa, "Wait… Elsa, stop... let me go…" Confused Elsa ignored the prince's warning and continued her attempt to free him. Digging her shoes deep in the snow, Elsa exerted all her strength in one mighty tug. But the ground beneath them gave way and the two helplessly tumbled down the hill.

With quick agility Ali enveloped Elsa in a protective embrace midair and braced for the unavoidable impact. A puff of snow erupted in the air as the pair crashed landed below. For a moment Ali gazed blankly at the sky before a chuckle escaped his lips in utter disbelief of their good fortune. Glancing down at the queen wrapped in his arms, Ali gently shook her and softly asked, "Elsa, are you alright?"

Stirring awake Elsa groaned, "Yes, I'm fine. Thankfully I had something soft to land on." Chuckling Ali replied, "Glad to be of service, Your Highness." Then Elsa inquired, "How about you?" Shrugging the prince responded, "Surprisingly I survived unscathed this time. I had my lucky charm with me." The prince beamed while Elsa sighed in relief and merely shook her head at Ali.

Slowly Elsa propped herself up to gain a better view of the prince. Absentmindedly she brushed his bangs back and tenderly traced the small scar above his right brow with her thumb. Grinning sheepishly Ali cupped her hand in his and asked, "A chocolate bar for your thoughts?" A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips as Elsa stated, "Just happy that you are here… that you are okay. Not sure I can handle another scare like before."

Quickly the prince sat up straight and proclaimed, "You are not getting rid of me that easily, Elsa. It is going to take a little more than a snowball for me to disappear." Ali beamed and Elsa's grin widened in response to his caring gaze. Then the two heard the sound of thundering hooves and observed their guards galloping closer on their horses with Marshmallow leading the way.

The snow golem arrived first stopping short in front of the pair and gently eased Zuberi down in his arms. Finding the two in the most peculiar position, the guard merely smirked in amusement and teasingly declared, "Queen Elsa, Prince Ali, it seems we had nothing to worry about. You two look awfully comfortable together at the moment. I apologize for the interruption." Zuberi coyly bowed and darted a taunting glance towards Ali who rolled his eyes in response.

Blushing Elsa immediately pulled herself up and Ali slowly followed suit dusting off some snow just as the other guards joined them. Captain Bjorg rushed up to the queen and inquired about her wellbeing. As the queen regained her composure she dissuade the captain's concern with a wave of her hand. Meanwhile Takeshi quickly inspected the prince grilling him with questions over his general state like an overprotective parent.

Satisfied that the pair seemed well Faddei then stated, "Well now that fiasco is over. How do you propose we cross the ice bridge to the other side? Although the giant snowman here had been more than helpful in the past few days, I would advise against letting him cross with us to the other side. The ice seems sturdy enough but I would not risk it. Plus Zuberi is well enough to travel on his own from now on." Pondering out loud Ali chimed in, "It would also be best to walk our horses across the ice in a single file line."

Nodding in agreement Elsa then faced and addressed Marshmallow, "Return to Arendelle. There you will act as a post guard under Anna's command." Smiling Elsa then added, "Protect our family and home. I trust you to keep everyone in Arendelle safe." At first the snow golem turned sullen, reluctant to leave, but later straightened up proudly, happy to hear Elsa depending on him.

Before leaving the merry Marshmallow scooped up Ali in a crushing hug. The prince winced and begged for the snow golem to loosen his hold. Marshmallow gave Ali an apologetic look before he whimpered knowing that they must part. Touched Ali patted the snow golem and said, "I'll miss you too, buddy. And I think your best friend Zuberi will miss you more."

Swiftly before the guard could react, Marshmallow swept Zuberi up in a group hug. For a moment Zuberi squirmed before he reluctantly returned the embrace, "Thanks for the help in the past few days, big guy. Take care. Maybe we will see you next time." Marshmallow gently set the two down and then waved farewell to the others. Returning to the path they previously traveled through, he headed back up to the mountains towards Arendelle.

Once Marshmallow disappeared in the horizon, Elsa grabbed her reins and prepared to cross the frozen strait. Startled Captain Bjorg intercepted the queen and pleaded, "Wait, Your Majesty. Let someone else lead the way." A stern glance from the queen froze the captain in place. Elsa coolly stated, "I appreciate your concern, Captain. But it would be in the group's best interest if I lead the march. That way I can reinforce the ice as we tread along."

The captain stiffly bowed and moved out of the queen's way. Seeing no other opposition Elsa proceeded to lead the group across the frozen ice. Behind the queen followed the Arendelle guard, Captain Bjorg, and then Prince Ali and his three guards. Midway through Ali suddenly felt apprehensive. Although the prince and his guard safely crossed this very strait a few weeks ago, Ali could not shake off the dreadful feeling.

So occupied by his anxieties the prince bumped into Captain Bjorg who suddenly stopped in his tracks. Ignoring the disgruntled prince the grim-faced captain asked, "Did you see that? I think there's something in the water." Cautiously Captain Bjorg broke out of the line and ventured out to investigate. Curious the prince followed the captain a few paces back.

Then Ali noticed a small black shadow growing larger directly below the captain. Sudden realization donned on the prince and without much thought Ali pulled Captain Bjorg back. But the action caused an unfortunate reaction as the momentum of the pull pushed Ali further out on the ice from the rest of the group. Eyes wide Ali helplessly observed the black shadow collide on the ice underneath his feet before it swam away.

The force of the collision cracked the ice and Ali mentally braced himself for the fall. But it never came as a sudden gust of icy wind wrapped around the prince. Shivering in the cold Ali glanced down to find ice safely anchoring his feet. Calling out to the prince Elsa shouted, "Don't move. I'm coming to get you." Ali merely chuckled at the irony but stopped at Elsa's determined gaze as she slowly made her way to the prince while reinforcing the ice around them.

When Elsa reached the prince, she immediately wrapped her arms around him. Ali returned the embrace and soothed the shaky queen, "I'm alright. Thanks to you. I owe you one, Elsa." Smiling in relief Elsa responded, "Always happy to help out a damsel in distress. It seems that I cannot keep my eyes off of you."

Glad to see Elsa brightening up Ali playfully replied, "I'm lucky to have a knight like you protecting me. But would you kindly unfreeze my feet? The sooner we get off this ice the better." With a wave of her hand Elsa freed Ali and the two made their way back to the rest of the group. Swiftly the traveling company safely reached the other side of the frozen strait.

Once they reached land, Ali laid prostrate on the ground thanking the invisible God for their safe passage. Elsa approached the prince as he stood up after his prayers, "What do you think that was?" Sighing Ali replied, "I don't know. I really did not get a good look at it. Regardless I would feel much better the further away we are from here. Where are we heading off to next?"

Frowning Elsa answered, "The Kingdom of the Southern Isles is just a few hours away. We should reached the castle by sundown. I've sent word to King Frederik about our passing before we left. The king was more than eager to house us in hopes of amending our kingdom's relationship. I suppose this meeting was inevitable." Ali placed a supportive hand on Elsa's shoulder before the two along with their guards mounted their horses and headed towards the Kingdom of the Southern Isles.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Updated this one a little faster than normal because I originally planned parts of it for the last chapter. But I am glad I broke it up because it allowed me to embellish the scenes more. In other news the Favorite Bodyguard poll was inconclusive. It seems there's not much interest. I was planning to do a poll for the Best Bodyguard Story and the Top 3 Arendelle Arc ScenesMoments. Should I just forget it or post the polls anyways? I don't know because I am still really curious about the general populace's opinion. Anyways let me know what you think by leaving me a review both about the chapter or story and the polls. Until next time :)**


	17. The Kingdom of the Southern Isles

**Author's Note: First of all, thank you to everyone that reviewed. You are awesome. You pretty much keep me going at this point. Second, I wanted to clarify something before you start reading this chapter. I read in disneywiki that the actually names of Elsa's parents are Adgar (Father) and Idun (Mother). These are the English translations of their names pulled from the grave markings in the funeral scene of the movie. So in respect to the movie material I changed the father's name in Chapter 13. I still like the name Henrik so I ended up using it here. So please don't be confused by that. Also I changed the spelling for King "Frederik". Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Frozen and the characters, just the original ones.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: The Kingdom of the Southern Isles<p>

Word of their arrival spread like a rampant wildfire. Villagers, all very curious and eager to catch a glimpse of the mysterious Snow Queen and the Prince of Persia, swarmed the streets. Sheepishly Ali grinned and waved to the awestruck crowd. Unlike the easy-going prince, Elsa stiffly poised on her horse with her eyes dead-focused only on the road. Meanwhile the guards remained highly alert as the traveling company paraded through the kingdom.

Glancing at the queen Ali whispered, "Why don't you acknowledge the crowd, Elsa?" Her eyes darted towards the prince briefly before returning her gaze up ahead. Face stoic Elsa coolly stated, "I've never been outside of Arendelle before. Not sure how outsiders perceive me so I need to be cautious and discern whether we are trotting through friendly or enemy grounds." Shaking his head Ali responded, "Well you can't win them over like this!"

Like a hyper-excitable child savoring candy for the first time Ali beamed, "Do the magic! Show them how beautiful it is." The queen raised her brow in amusement and sighed before relenting to the prince's suggestion. With a wave of her hand a sparkling blue light rocketed up to the sky. The crowd stared up in wonder as tiny dancing snowflakes floated down on them. Suddenly the villagers erupted in squeals of delight and excitement at the majestic display of Elsa's magic.

Shyly Elsa waved to the crowd which only ignited more cheers from them. Noticing a small smile inching up the queen's face Ali grinned, "Well, aren't you a crowd pleaser?" Smirking Elsa taunted, "I'm not the only one receiving some attention." The queen gestured up towards a group of young women fighting for space by the windowsill to peek at the prince only to swoon immediately afterwards when Ali acknowledged them with a simple smile and a nod of his head.

Rolling her eyes at them Elsa trotted up ahead and left the prince to his admirers. Startled at the queen's sudden departure Ali urged his horse to gallop and chased after her. As he approached the queen Ali playfully teased, "Is that a bit of jealousy I'm sensing?!" Elsa huffed, "Please, do not flatter yourself. I just can't believe those girls would act so lovesick. It's nauseating." Acting coy Ali responded, "I would not be so worked up about it. They just like the idea of a prince charming especially one who is foreign and exotic. People want what they cannot have and that includes you, Your Highness."

Exasperated Elsa retorted back, "I said I wasn't jealous. Just that I…" Slyly Ali interrupted, "So you say, Your Majesty. I'll drop the subject if you do too." Speechless Elsa stared at the prince in disbelief before letting out a frustrated sigh and reluctantly dismissed the topic. They proceeded through the streets and headed towards the castle occasionally waving to the crowd along the way. The entire time Ali's triumphant grin remained plastered on his face even as they approached the castle gates.

At the entrance of the castle a large welcoming party greeted them. Trumpeters sounded off announcing their arrival as soon as they passed through the gates and into the courtyard. A large banner woven in white and gold depicting the royal lion insignia hung above the castle entrance. An old couple stood underneath the banner and immediately Ali surmised them to be the King and Queen of the Southern Isles.

For a brief moment Elsa mistaken King Frederik for Hans. He dressed much like his son during her coronation in the Southern Isle's white and gold military uniform with his brown hair styled in the same fashion and his jeweled crown sitting on his head. The man appeared constricted under the uniform as indicated by his protruding belly. His countenance spoke highly of his wisdom and age judging by his confident pose, the wrinkles on his forehead, and his graying beard.

The facial resemblance disturbed her at first but instantly she masked her surprise as they approached the king and queen. Swiftly King Frederik moved to Elsa's side, "Queen Elsa, it is my greatest pleasure to finally meet you in person." Taking the king's outreached hand Elsa gracefully dismounted her horse before she curtsied in response to the king's bow, "Likewise, King Frederik. While the grand gesture is appreciated, there was no need for you to come to the trouble and greet us personally. Nevertheless, thank you for hospitality."

Beaming the king replied, "No trouble at all. In fact I wanted a more grandiose welcome party with streamers and all. But the queen pulled me back from exhausting our coin purse." Then King Frederik leaned in and whispered to Elsa, "Between you and me, the queen actually runs things around here. If anyone else knew, I'd be in big trouble." As the king stepped back he jolly laughed and winked at Elsa before continuing, "Anyways please allow my servants to take care of your horses and escort your men to the guest servant quarters."

Shocked by the king's friendly demeanor Elsa quickly regained her composure and nodded to the guards who then abided by King Frederik's instruction, leaving Ali and Elsa alone with the royal welcome party. Clearing her throat Elsa gestured towards Ali, "King Frederik, may I introduce Prince Ali of Persia?" Upon hearing his name Ali immediately bowed in front of the king, "Your Majesty, thank you for welcoming my men and me in your marvelous kingdom."

When Ali raised his head the king stared at him mesmerized for a long while. Shifting uncomfortably on his feet Ali inquired, "Is something the matter, King Frederik?" The king blinked out of his daze before responding, "No, I'm fine. It's just that I cannot shake this sense of déjà vu. Tell me, Prince Ali, have we met before?" Confused the prince shook his head and replied, "No, I do not believe so, Your Highness."

But the king insisted as he scrutinized the prince's face, "Are you sure? I have an impeccable memory. I swear your face looks so familiar." Luckily for the prince the king's wife stepped in before King Frederik began his line of interrogation. "Forgive my husband's senile behavior, Prince Ali. He is not as young as he once was, although he persistently insist to act like one."

If one would not know any better, one would easily mistake the queen for a young maiden. Not a strand of gray hair marred her bright red hair expertly wrapped into a bun. She appeared positively radiant in her golden dress with white embroidery and her jeweled crown fitted on her head. The only clue that gave her age away was the small wrinkle on her cheeks that displayed whenever she smiled.

Grinning Ali replied, "No, it is quite alright, Queen… I'm sorry, I did not catch your name." Giggling the queen responded, "Oh my, how rude of me! I am Queen Elin and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." With a small bow of her head Queen Elin then greeted, "Prince Ali and Queen Elsa, welcome to Kingdom of the Southern Isles." Turning to her husband Queen Elin stated, "Darling, let's hurry the pleasantries along. I'm sure Queen Elsa and Prince Ali would like to rest from their long travel."

The king bellowed out a hearty chuckle causing his belly to jiggle a bit, "Right. We still have dinner to look forward to this evening. And not to brag, but our chef is the best one in the realms of this castle." King Frederik gave the two a playfully wink as he declared, "He has to be because he's the only one we got." Prince Ali joined in the king's mirth with a chuckle while Elsa covered her mouth as a small giggle escaped and Queen Elin merely rolled her eyes at her husband's poor attempt of a joke.

Then Elsa and Ali followed behind the king and queen inside the castle. There a large gathering awaited the company in the grand foyer. First the royal pair stopped in front a man the splitting image of the king, save the potbelly and graying beard. With a proud grin on his face King Frederik proclaimed, "May I introduce my first son and Crown Prince of the Southern Isle, Prince Henrik. Behind him is his lovely wife and children. And yes, despite my youthful exterior, I am a proud grandfather."

In this manner the king began introducing his family members one by one. And to Prince Ali's surprise King Frederik managed to name each individual in his familial clan, even all his grandchildren. Ali mentally praised the king for his uncanny memory as the prince struggled to remember all of the names, which was a feat considering the mix included identical twins and triplets. Indeed underneath King Frederik's physical appearance and jolly demeanor belied a wise king beyond his years.

Then a peculiar thought crossed the prince's mind. He could not fathom how a woman like Queen Elin managed to look so stunning even after bearing thirteen sons. Unfortunately a mystery that will forever be unsolved as Ali feared to bring such a topic up. So he simply continued to smile as another prince or princess was introduced.

Glancing at Elsa, Ali realized that she masterfully kept up with the king's exuberant introductions, at least handling it all better than him. She remained regally poised and politely greeted every individual with the utmost grace and eloquence. Eventually they completed the whirlwind of introductions much to the king's disappointment and secretly to Ali's relief. Then King Frederik ordered the butler to escort Elsa and Ali to their respective guest quarters so that they could rest and freshen up for dinner.

* * *

><p>In the grand dining hall a large oak table, long enough to fit King Frederik's family clan and his guests, stretched down its length. At the head of the table sat the king with Queen Elin to his left and to his right Queen Elsa with Prince Ali next to her. The rest of royal family occupied the table in accordance to their rank and title. Sounds of scrumptious feeding and drinking filled the hall.<p>

The merry atmosphere was without a doubt due to the king's jolly demeanor. King Frederik zealously described each dish in great detail. For instance when the servants carried in the roast ducks, the king immediately brightened up and animatedly recounted his hunting trip with his sons that procured said ducks. He then continued to explain how his chef perfectly spiced, skillfully roasted to crispness, and stuffed the ducks with baked apples, prunes, and thyme.

Once they settled into their meals King Frederik proclaimed, "Regretfully I must steer our festive conversation to more serious matters." Turning to face Elsa, the king stated, "Queen Elsa, you will be pleased to hear that the treacherous Hans has been severely punished for his heinous crimes against you, your family, and your kingdom. He was stripped of his rights, rank, and title as Prince of the Southern Isle. The disgraced man is now living a life of an exile."

Frowning Prince Ali interjected, "I really wished you have not done so, King Frederik." Shocked Elsa stared at the prince in utter confusion while the king merely raised his brow in fascination and inquired, "Why would you say that, Prince Ali?! Should have I enacted a harsher punishment, execution perhaps?" Slowly Ali set his utensils down and turned to face the king, doing his best to ignore Elsa's incredulous gaze.

After taking a sip of his wine the prince responded as calmly as possible, "No, I agree that the man should lose his rights and rank as prince. His crime was so dishonorable that he no longer deserved such a noble title. But if we go around beheading every man and woman for each guilty folly, then there will be nobody left on the earth. To be human is to err after all, thus opportunities for redemption are of utmost importance for humanity. Hans, no matter how grievous his crimes, should have been given a chance to atone for his sins."

In flash the king's expression turned stern as he rebuked, "While you have a valid point, at what time should one stop receiving second chances? Man will squander away what they believe they'll easily obtain again. As I see it Hans had plenty of second chances. The man claims neglect transformed him into a power hungry monster yet has done nothing to rightly earn such a power much less my respect, approval, and attention. He could have easily led an honorable life outside of ruling a kingdom like my sons who dedicate their lives to monastery or council or military work. Instead the man foolishly dedicated his life seeking approval from others, never once reflecting upon his own words and actions. He was nothing more than a cameleon without a true sense of self."

Sensing his temper stewing Prince Ali mentally meditated before he gravely declared, "King Frederik, you know the man better than I do and thus is a better judge for an appropriate punishment. With that said I hope you don't think I'm overstepping my bounds. But his exile may prove to be a fatal error in the future. A vengeful man with nothing to lose is a fearsome foe. He will relentlessly pursue his offenders and will do so through any means necessary, even inhuman ones, to achieve revenge. What's even scarier is that he will continue to wreak havoc if he feels his revenge is unsatisfactory."

Becoming solemn Ali then continued, "If you are truly earnest in your efforts to amend the tear in your relationship between your kingdom and the Kingdom of Arendelle, then you should have strongly considered the ramifications of Hans' exile for Queen Elsa and her people. He is now a deadly threat who can strike them without notice." King Frederik leaned back on his seat as he pondered the magnitude of the prince's words.

After a moment King Frederik then questioned, "How then do you propose I fix the situation?" An exasperated sigh left the prince's lip as he replied, "Finding and detaining Hans is a matter of high priority. So I suggest you put out a bounty for his live capture and send a search party for him. If you are lucky, then someone will hand you Hans in a silver platter. At such a time you and Queen Elsa can discuss how best to deal with him from that point on. If not, then at least he is forced into hiding and any threat he potentially possessed is neutralized for the moment."

Smiling King Frederik responded as amazement and curiosity filled him, "What a sensible answer! Prince Ali, you speak as though you had first-hand experience with such a matter." The prince remained still in his seat and an eerie silence passed for a brief second. Concerned Elsa reached out to grab Ali's hand but stopped when he suddenly stood up. He swiftly bowed to King Frederik and excused himself from the table citing that the journey exhausted him more that he originally thought.

Startled at first and then understanding the king granted Ali permission to retire for the night. Briskly the prince rushed out of the dining hall and exited without even a glance back at the table. Frowning Elsa helplessly stared at the prince's retreating back, fighting the urge to stop him and demand an explanation for his strange behavior. But for priorities sake she decided to let him be at least until she fulfilled her obligations and completed her business with King Frederik.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really wanted to get this chapter out of my head as soon as possible so I can concentrate on my mid-term exams next week. With that said the next update might take longer than usually. In the meantime let me know what you think about this chapter or the general story so far by leaving me a review. Until next time :)<strong>


	18. In the Garden

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. This is was a really important chapter and I wanted to make sure I get it right. In many ways this chapter was extremely difficult for me to write. Anyways it's a bit longer than last time so I hope you find it worth the wait. Read on brave souls.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Frozen and the characters, just the original ones. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: In the Garden<p>

Brisk steps rapidly increasing in frantic haste Prince Ali blindly weaved through the labyrinth of castle halls. Startled gasps from servants scrambling to move out of the prince's way fell on deaf ears. His mind in utter chaos the prince cared not where he was going, only that he distanced himself away from the scene as far as possible. After quite some time Ali stopped on his tracks when he realized he was utterly lost and all alone.

Glancing around his surroundings he noticed an elegant set of French doors leading to the castle gardens. Thinking that a bit of fresh air would do his nerves some good, Ali stepped out to greet the crisp cold night sky. He aimlessly strolled around the snow-covered garden until he came upon a wooden bench under a leafless and barren tree, save for one fruit dangling from its branch. Carefully elevating himself up on the bench, the prince reached up and plucked the red fruit off the tree.

After dusting the snow off the bench, Ali plopped down on the seat and examined the apple on his hand at eye level. Though the bright red apple appeared enticing, the prince knew better than to munch on a completely frozen apple. Still the prince marveled at the apple's incredulous resilience against the winter frost to last through January.

The prince wished that he was at least half as strong as the apple. For when reality reared its vicious head at that most inconvenient moment during dinner, Ali scattered away from the scene out of fear as the oncoming tidal wave of emotions threatened to overwhelm him. Sighing Ali leaned back against the bench and shifted his gaze out to the frozen lake before him.

Gravely Ali thought, _"How long has it been? Over three months, nearly four, since that night. I have been so focused on my task and this journey that I never really let the gravity of the situation sink in. Oh father how I missed you so. A noble man like you deserved a more honorable death. Forgive me for my lacking display of grief, but I cannot rest until everything is set right again. Only then can I feel like I can finally mourn over my loss of you."_

The prince continued to stare at the frozen lake lost in reflection. For a brief second he toyed around with the idea of jumping into the water. It wasn't like he had a death wish only that a swim always comforted him. When he was a boy he often sneaked out of the palace to swim in the river. The water had a cooling effect that relaxed him as if the river was washing away all his worries and anxieties.

One day his father caught him waddling in the river. Little Ali butt-naked remained partly submerged underwater out of shame. He feared his impending punishment for leaving the palace grounds without supervision. But instead of reprimanding the boy, his father uttered not a word except to tell Ali to return to the palace. The next day his father surprised him with the construction of a bathing room, large enough for anyone to swim in.

Ever since Ali frequented the river less and less. He discovered the bathwater had the same comforting and relieving effect as the river. And so every night Ali ritually enjoyed a nice cold bath in the palace pool room. In light of recent events, this was a luxury he could no longer afford and so he seriously debated about leaping in the freezing water no matter how insane it made him look. So engrossed was the prince with his thoughts that he failed to notice a dainty figure sitting on the other side of the bench from him.

* * *

><p>After the dinner and her meeting with King Frederik, Elsa excused herself and immediately roamed the halls in search for Prince Ali. She inquired about the prince's whereabouts from some servants but every time she received contradicting directions. Soon she found herself lost in the gigantic castle. Elsa nearly gave up on her hopeless search until she glanced out the window and discovered the prince out in the castle gardens.<p>

Slowly Elsa approached Prince Ali while the bottom of her stunningly beautiful purple dress dragged through the snow behind her. She cared not how sullied her dress was; her mind singularly focused on the solemn young man seated on the bench under the tree. Eventually she reached the contemplating prince and seated herself on the opposite side of the wooden bench.

Frowning Elsa noticed that the prince still donned on his formal Persian golden silk outfit from dinner. She wondered just how long Ali sat in the cold lost in his thoughts. Her concern grew deeply with each passing second as the prince continued to gaze out towards the frozen lake oblivious to her presence. For a moment longer she quietly observed the prince until she could not stand the silence much longer and decided to snap Ali out of his daze.

Blinking his eyes rapidly in disbelief the prince cried out in surprise, "Elsa! When did you… How did you find me?" Smirking Elsa responded, "Simply really. It's the same technique I use to find Anna. I just need to follow the trail of distraught servants and cluttered chaos." Sheepishly the prince scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and replied, "I need to apologize for my behavior. My mind was drifting elsewhere."

Her expression softened as Elsa stated, "Yes, you were not quite yourself at dinner tonight. Care to explain what's going on with you?" But Ali kept silent and avoided eye contact as he shifted to face the lake. Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder Elsa softly encouraged, "I am not going to press you if you do not want to talk about it. But I am worried about you and I want you to know that I am here for you."

Melting under her sincerely caring glance, Ali reluctantly explained, "An unpleasant memory resurfaced at my conscious during dinner. Hearing about the exiled Hans upset me because… I was reminded about the circumstances surrounding my father's death. Before I go on I need to tell you a little story to put the night of the murder into perspective."

A melancholy sigh left the prince's lips before he continued, "I had a cousin, not by blood but through family ties, named Mas'ud. His father was Queen Mother's younger brother who governed the mountainous regions of the kingdom under my father. Because of his father's political duties, Mas'ud often traveled to the palace with his father as a young boy. We were both close in age and so naturally we played together whenever they visited. Growing up we formed a close-knit bond and considered each other as best friends. It felt amazing to know that we had each other's back no matter what, even if it was as trivial as scoring even in our prank wars between my two older brothers."

Prince Ali paused as he nervously swallowed a lump on his throat. Gently Elsa reached out to grab his hand and urged the prince to go on with the story. The prince sent her a grateful smile as he proceeded, "Then one tragic night about five years ago a horrible accident occurred in the palace that would tear us apart. A dispute broke out between our fathers so irreconcilable that it prompted a small rebellion. The battle was a bloody mess lasting till dawn. In the end my father emerged victorious. Mas'ud was luckily spared while his father perished at my father's hand."

The prince turned solemn for a moment before he recomposed himself, "With his father dead, his family utterly disgraced, and their lands taken away from him, Mas'ud had nothing left for him in Persia, save for the overwhelming hostility towards him. Although he was not responsible for the rebellion, the people chastised Mas'ud for his father's actions. Fearing for the young man, my father decided to exile Mas'ud from the kingdom. At the time it seemed like the best course of action. It satisfied the crowd's demand for punishment and effectively removed Mas'ud from potential harm. Unbeknownst to us, a seed of resentment in Mas'ud blossomed over the years into vengeance."

Briefly a flash of anger reflected in the prince's eyes as he exclaimed, "Worse of all, he used me to extract his revenge. About four months ago he reached out to me expressing his desire to return to Persia and asked that I plea on his behalf to the king. In my naivety I believed his honey-coated poisonous words and secretly gained him an audience with my father. But he betrayed my trust. As he approached my father Mas'ud stabbed him in the back right in front of my very eyes." A wave of sadness washed over Ali as the murder scene replayed in his mind.

After regaining a bit of control over his emotions he then continued, "I would have been next but luckily for me the palace guards charged through the door at that moment. But Mas'ud was much too quick and he escaped through a window. Then what happened next you already know, but what he said that night will forever haunt me." The prince sighed before declaring, "He swore to me that this was not the end, that he will relentlessly pursue each and every one of us. All that wronged him will perish and he will not be satisfied until I too felt what it is like to lose everything I hold dear."

Startled Elsa's eyes widened when Ali suddenly turned to face her. His eyes burning bright as he professed, "No one should ever go through that. I don't care if I sound gullible or naive but Mas'ud was my friend. I cannot help but think how things would have been had I defended him and prevented his exile five years ago. Maybe he would not be so caught up in a torment of revenge. Maybe I would still have my friend."

Trepid eyes stared at her as the prince solemnly proclaimed, "But most of all, no one should suffer what our kingdom and my family went through. Although my visit only lasted for a few days, I have grown fond of the Arendelle and its people. In that short amount of time, I learned that the people in the kingdom are good people. They should not be punished for one man's folly. I would be devastated to see the people I care about in Arendelle hurt at the hands of Hans. That is why I felt the need to speak out at dinner tonight."

Smiling warmly Elsa stated, "I am glad you did. After you left, King Frederik and I discussed the matter further. We agreed to your suggestion and the bounty for Hans will come to effect tomorrow. Also we have requested our allies to do the same and asked them to send Hans back to the Southern Isles if they ever capture him. Finally I have sent word to Anna regarding this matter, asking her to stay diligently alert and to increase the number of guards patrolling the kingdom."

Eyes down casted Elsa rubbed her arm bashfully and softly whispered, "I must say, Prince Ali, I am quite touched by your show of concern for my kingdom. Should anything happen in Arendelle, is there anyone in particular that you would miss terribly?" Raising a brow out of curiosity Ali smirked as he observed a bashful Elsa make the inquiry.

The prince pondered for a moment before responding, "Let's see… There's Anna and Kristoff, Olaf and Sven… of course Marshmallow... Who else? Ah! Little Timmy, Paul the barkeep, and the old man from the bookstore… I suppose Kai and Gerda… And even Captain Bjorg… Hmm, I think that's about it. Nobody else at comes to mind at the moment."

Taken aback Elsa sent Ali an inquisitive and cool glare as she asked, "Really?! Nobody else from Arendelle comes to mind?" Ali stroke his stubble chin in deep thought before grinning foolishly in reply, "No, I'm afraid not. Is there someone important I should have not forgotten, Queen Elsa?" Frowning Elsa caught the taunting glimmer in Ali's eyes. She huffed and with a flick of her wrist formed a snowball to drop on the prince's head.

Much to her surprise the snowball missed when Ali swiftly slid over on the bench closer to her to avoid it. Pressed close shoulder to shoulder Elsa's breath hitched as she felt the vibration from the prince's chuckle. Shaking his head at her Ali smirked and teased, "That old trick again. You have to do better than that if you want to catch me by surprise."

Before her actions registered in her mind, Elsa leaned over and softly pecked the prince's cheek. Immediately Ali tensed up and stared at her wide-eye in disbelief. After noticing the prince's flabbergasted glance, Elsa blinked in realization as what transpired a moment ago replayed in her mind. Quickly she turned her head in the opposite direction in an attempt to hide her deeply red and flushed cheeks. Absentmindedly Elsa touched her lips; the lingering ticklish sensation when it contacted the prince's stubble cheeks ever present.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile a raging battle between desire and reason swirled around Prince's Ali head. Content and resolve to forever remain a hopeless romantic fool stuck in an unrequited love, the prince never fathomed the possibility of the queen liking him back in the same way. The moment her lips graced his cheek an emotional volcano erupted so fiercely and intensely that it nearly drove Ali raving mad. It required every bit of self-control and willpower to regain some semblance of control over his mental and emotional faculties.<p>

But no matter what logical objections his head listed out in protest, his heart, so fixated on entertaining the idea of reciprocated love, refused to listen. For the small kindling flame suddenly transformed into a raging inferno of passion. Temptation threatened to overpower his sense of wits and reason as he observed the shy queen faced away cheeks blushing wine red. Though the battle of desire and reason raved on his mind, his body on the other hand reacted on its own without regard or thought.

Gently Ali reached out and tilted Elsa's chin so she faced him. He bent down to capture the lips he always dreamt of kissing. From the moment they met he had been smitten and now he could no longer deny his need to satisfy his unquenchable thirst for her. But amidst his fervent expression of passion, a nagging doubt lingered at the back of his mind. When the reality of the moment dawned on him, Prince Ali immediately pulled away in panic.

Ashamed the prince turned away and softly muttered under his breath, "Sorry, Elsa. I should have not done that." Suddenly Ali stood up and attempted to retreat but a tug on his sleeve stopped him. Cerulean blue eyes stared at him silently imploring. Shaking his head rapidly the prince begged, "Please, Elsa… Don't make me explain myself. It's a long and complicated story… and I just don't have the heart to tell you."

Crestfallen Elsa slowly dropped her hand and gently whispered, "But it felt so real. Are you telling me that it was all a lie? And… that kiss meant nothing to you?" Seeing her so heartbroken devastated the prince and in a poor attempt to console her Ali murmured, "No. My feelings for you are true. I have never felt this way about anyone else in my life but…" The prince melancholy sighed, "... this can never be. For many reasons I dare not drag on about… it would not be right for me to act on these feelings."

Shocked at first by his confession and then steely determined Elsa heatedly demanded, "Help me understand. Give me one good reason why and I will let this go." Shaken to the very core Ali once again pleaded to drop the subject but Elsa remained stubborn, refusing to budge until she received the answer she sought. His frustration mounting the prince miserably failed to keep his emotions in check.

In a tone sharper than Ali wished he seethed, "Fine. I'll make it simple for you to understand." He paused to regain a bit of self-control as the prince withdrew to distance himself from the queen. Eyes cast away in shame the prince softly whimpered, "I cannot let you get close to me… If this develops beyond friendship, then I… No, I refuse to… I need to protect you from me." Then Ali glanced up with fierce eyes brimming with firm resolution, "I am no Prince Charming. You deserve better than me."

* * *

><p>Upon his open admission the world around Ali darkened. The ringing in his head magnified in intensity, his entire body numbed, and his vision spun out of control. Just before his senses slipped away from his grasp, a beacon of light shone and a soothing angelic voice beckoned him. Slowly Ali blindly staggered towards the light, relying on the voice to guide him.<p>

Suddenly the world turned white and then there was nothing. Then in a flash his senses returned. He sharply inhaled the cold brisk night air. He heard the bench creak underneath when he shifted his weight. He observed the moon's eerie glow reflect on the frozen lake. As he carefully inspected these sensations he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Ali twisted his head and immediately reeled back startled to come face to face with Elsa.

The queen giggled in mirth at the prince's reaction, "Ali, I thought I lost you for a second there. I did not think I would catch you so surprised that your spirit literally left your body." In that moment Ali surmised that it all simply was an illusion concocted in his head as he desperately calculated the best course of action after the surprise peck on his cheek. Watching Elsa blissfully laugh at his expense only served to fortify his resolve of guarding such pure innocence and of preventing any stain that could mar their current relationship.

So Ali mustered up a beaming smile as he sheepishly replied, "Yes, I was definitely surprised… shocked even. Though I suppose I deserved that. It is what I get for teasing the Snow Queen." Sighing the prince then stated, "But I digress. I really do mean well and I am genuinely concerned about Arendelle for both its people and its queen. Excuse my language, Your Majesty, but I'll be damned if I let anything bad happen." Elsa sweetly smiled in response and expressed her appreciation for his kind words.

Then unexpectedly a grumbling noise erupted which prompted more giggles from Elsa. The prince weakly laughed and declared, "Pardon me, Your Highness. It seems my stomach is pleading for sustenance and is clearly upset that I left dinner in such a haste tonight. With your leave I would like to see if I charm my way in the kitchen to swindle a snack before I retire for the night. At least something much more filling that this apple here." Ali tossed the red apple up in his hand and swiped it midair before continuing with a cheeky grin, "Unless of course Her Majesty wishes to return back inside with me."

Elsa nodded her head before grabbing hold of Ali's arm. With some assistance from the castle staff, the prince led the queen to her room. They bid each other goodnight, and as Elsa shut her door shut the corner of her mouth slowly inched into a timid smile. She prepared for bed in high spirits and she drifted off into dreamland with a blissful smile on her face.

Meanwhile Ali roamed the halls with the intent to search for the kitchen but then decided against it and instead headed back to his room. Once in the confines of the room, Prince Ali plopped down on his bed. He absentmindedly tossed the apple in his hand before munching on it. As he chewed his mind wandered back as he re-examined what transpired during his mentally-induced illusion. Although it was a mere scenario playing out in his head, Ali felt that it was cautionary premonition that he should care to take heed.

Sighing the prince realized that he needed to be more cautious and aloof for the rest of the journey lest his worst nightmares came true. It was the last thing he wanted, but if his secrets were revealed before this journey reached its conclusion, then he would be forced to push Elsa away out of fear and shame. No, he refused to let that happen. Eventually Ali drifted off to sleep but not before he steely reaffirmed his resolve to focus on the mission at hand, renouncing such distractions that would lead him astray.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Before I get any sort of critic from this, I just wanted you to know that this chapter went through so many re-writing and revisions as I debated how I wanted it to end and how much I wanted to reveal. In the end this was the best scenario I could come up with to help propel future story plots and not give away too much at the same time. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it all the same. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think about this chapter andor story thus far. Gonna take a few days off but I should be back soon with the next update. Until next time. **


	19. On the Road Again

**AN: Wow, I really dropped the ball on this one. Sorry for the really late update but for some reason I could not motivate myself to write at all. Don't worry I have not abandoned the story, just needed a break and to be re-inspired again. But first I wanted to address some things before the chapter.**

**Normally I do not like to explain my writing but I can see why yorushihe/hanna (and probably other readers) found the last chapter confusing. I just really wanted to explore Ali's current psychological state and impress upon you why he is so hesitant to develop his relationship with Elsa passed friendship. He has his own reasons whether you agree or not we shall see. So that one scene is just him battling with his inner demons (between his desire to act on his feelings and his sense of reason that lays out the possible repercussion - mainly explaining a past he does not want to dwell on). Also as much as I was being a tease, I did not want mar his relationship with Elsa just yet. Plus I like the idea of Elsa making the move and becoming bolder in terms of progressing things between them.**

**Also yorushihe/hanna asked questions about Ali that I felt I should also address to everyone else. I realize that I have been a bit vague with Ali in terms of his appearance but I prefer that you build your own image of him using the descriptive hints I drop here and there. Though I am interested how you guys picture him and would be honored and thankful if anyone out there made any fan art and are willingly to share it with me. I wish I could draw and show you myself but sadly that requires a set of skills I can never hone much less attain. With that said, I actually ended up creating an OC character profile of Ali and his guards in my profile page. Feel free to check it out after reading this chapter and I'll try to update it along the way. **

**Alright enough with my rambling. Let's continue on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Frozen and its characters, just the original ones.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: On the Road Again<p>

The sun peeked over the horizon to announce the arrival of dawn. Immediately at first light the traveling company prepared for the road. Despite King Frederik's insistence for a lavish farewell feast, they opted for a quick breakfast instead. Prince Ali expressed the journey's urgency to the king who reluctantly relented only after showering them with an abundance of travel provisions.

In the castle stables Ali inspected his horse, saddle, and bags as accustomed in each departure. Amidst the prince's preparations, King Frederik suddenly popped up, "Ah, Prince Ali. There you are. They told me I would find you here. If I may, I wanted a quick word with you before you depart."

The prince bowed in greeting and proclaimed, "If it is about last night, then I apologize again for my rudeness during dinner. I was out of line and should not have challenged you so openly. You have been more than accommodating and generous of a host. Please excuse my brash moment of hotheadedness. I would not want you to think that I did not appreciate your hospitality."

King Frederik dismissed Ali's apologizes, "No, it is quite alright. You counsel most wisely. I may be an old king but I am not so stubborn to not listen to what others have to say. Besides I actually wished to talk to you about a different matter. Last night I finally remembered why your face looked so vaguely familiar."

In response Ali raised his brow in confusion which prompted the king to explain, "You are a near splitting image of him. Though he had curlier hair, tanner skin, and a bigger nose… Thank goodness for that! You certainly inherited the best mix of your father and mother."

Then much to the prince's surprise, King Frederik scrutinized Ali's face more closely as the king continued, "Yes, I can clearly see the resemblance when I am up close. The sharp jawline, the hazel brown eyes, and most importantly the indomitable noble spirit in your countenance… You are indeed your father's son." Shocked Prince Ali inquired, "Did you know my father, the late King Baraz, Your Highness?! How did you meet?"

Patting the prince on the back King Frederik solemnly stated, "Yes, I actually owe your father a debt of gratitude even though we met as enemies on the battlefield. Long story short I was a foolish young king so eager for a taste of valor and glory that I rode off to join the wars in the East. When our two armies clashed, your father immediately set me in my place. The fearsome Persian warrior and leader nearly decimated my entire army. And I too would have been dead among my men had I not begged for my life. Your father kindly spared me and I soon returned back to my kingdom."

Smiling King Frederik proclaimed, "If not for your father's mercy, then I would not be here. I would not enjoy the prosperity of my kingdom and the joys of my ever growing family. To this day I have not forgotten what your father told me as I laid prostrate on the ground shamelessly begging. He said 'Leave this pointless war and go back to the wife and children you left behind. Live long enough to become a jolly old grandfather dotting over his grandchildren. I too have a family in mind and am eager to end this conflict to be with them.' We eventually worked out a truce between us. Although it's a shame, but we had not meet each other since."

Turning to face Prince Ali, King Frederik declared, "I have never met an honorable man like your father. His skills on the battle was ferocious, God-like even, yet he choose to give his enemies mercy. Throughout my years as king I have become weary of people and have forgotten that there are good men out there like your father. Your outburst at the dinner table reminded me of that. Anyways I would like to repay my debt and should you require anything at all please let me know. Consider this a transfer of favors between us. I would like to do good by your father's memory."

Prince Ali nodded and bowed his head in appreciation. Beaming King Frederik then asked, "Tell me, Prince Ali, did your father at least live long enough to witness the innocent smiling faces of his grandchildren?" Chuckling Ali responded, "Yes, King Frederik, though perhaps not as large as your family. I have two older brothers married with wives and children."

Then the king inquired in jest, "How about you, Prince Ali? Surely a handsome young man like you have his pick of women swooning at your feet. I would think you would be married by now. Or are you waiting and pining for someone else? Perhaps a certain blonde-haired and blue-eyed queen caught your eye?"

Blushing red the prince stuttered out a denial, "No, Your Majesty. I am too much of a troublemaker to settle down. Perhaps at one point in my life but unfortunately at the moment I enjoy my freedom far more. Marriage is just not for me. Besides I doubt Queen Elsa fancies a rambunctious prince like me."

The king merely chuckled and sighed, "Ah, young love! I would not sell yourself short, Prince Ali. Though you better make your move soon. She may be queen but she is still a young and beautiful woman. Another man will surely come along and sweep her off her feet." Ali weakly laughed in response while nervously scratching the back of his head.

The prince patiently listened to the king's animated rant about the proper and respectful ways to court a woman as they made their way to the castle gates. Finally the king stopped when the others joined them, not without giving Ali a teasing wink. After some more farewells with King Frederik and the rest of the royal family, the traveling group once again returned to the road and continued their journey.

* * *

><p>Frosty white scenery melting and fading to usher lush green forests as Elsa and company ventured southeast. For Elsa it seemed as if time idly crawled on by though in reality only a week passed since their departure from the Southern Isles. Ever since that night in the garden the queen felt entrapped in a foggy and dream-like haze. Though skeptical at first Elsa eventually admitted to herself that a strange and gradual transformation was taking place within her.<p>

This all started when unnatural sense of curiosity overwhelmed her. As days passed by her fascination for Prince Ali grew exponentially and every day she eagerly awaited to learn more about him. Majority of the time Ali was his typically happy-go-lucky self, chatting away about whatever random topic popped in his head or striking up conversations with strangers they ran into on the road. Whenever they happened across a local tavern, much to the disapproving chagrin of Captain Bjorg, the prince without fail egged on several bouts of drinking games. And to her surprise watched Ali outdrink men three times his size time and time again.

But late at night before the camp turned in for the night, Elsa witnessed a completely different side of Prince Ali. She observed in silent admiration as the prince commenced his nightly sparring or training sessions with his guards and then quietly meditated before heading for bed. In that brief moment of time she watched Ali transformed from his usual nonchalance to deadly seriousness. Though initially shocked at this discover, Elsa soon came to respect his unwavering adherence to such a strict discipline. In her eyes, this only made Ali even more intriguing.

At some point in their journey, Elsa expressed her interest about his nightly routine and even complimented the prince. Ali scratched the back of his head and sheepishly responded, "Although I suppose this is true for all princes, a Persian prince is expected to not only be well studied but highly skilled in combat. But due to my strange childhood illness I started my training much later in life. Though never in my lifetime will I achieve the same military prowess like my older brother Amir, I practice daily to keep my fighting skills sharp and hopefully live up to my title as a Prince of Persia."

Smiling Ali then explained, "As for my meditation practices, well… Let's just say I was a troublesome hyperactive child. My father set me out in a religious path in hopes of mellowing me out a bit, maybe even secure a future position for me in the court. I was not practically well-versed in my studies at least not quite to the same genius level as my eldest brother Shapur. Besides I would rather devour a book of fables than one of rhetoric. So with my eldest brother Shapur properly primed to inherit the crown and my older brother Amir destined to command the army, this left me to the course of a spiritual high priest."

Ali chuckled before continuing, "I willingly followed along to please my father until six years ago when I finally expressed my displeasure for such a future. While I respect their devote lifestyle, I could not see myself living the life of a dervish. Though three years ago I entertained the idea of becoming a wandering dervish. I may share in their wanderlust but not so much in their rejection of material life. Not to say that is a bad thing, it just that I enjoy life and its simplest pleasures far more. I mean it still amazes how a pint of ale can transform a room full of strangers into a merry-making singing choir. No, a dervish lifestyle was just not for me."

For a brief moment Ali turned somber, "But still the practice of self-reflection and meditation stuck with me. It keeps me grounded and gives me a sense of balance. For me it is a small reprieve and a comfort to not only have control over my body but my mind as well." Then suddenly the prince beamed and inquired, "But enough about me. What about you, Elsa? How were studies as a young princess polished to take the throne? Surely you received a more rigorous tutelage than me." And just like that Ali quickly redirected their conversation so Elsa never learned more about the prince's upbringing.

Perhaps what Elsa found the most curious, even more so than Ali's nightly exercises, was the mysterious notebook the prince safely tucked in his inside vest pocket. At random intervals throughout their journey Ali pulled out his notebook and pensively pondered about something before scribbling it down. She closely observed how the prince stared out blankly for a long moment before suddenly raising his eyebrows in excitement when realization donned on him and scrunching his brow in concentration as he furiously jotted his thoughts down. After a while with a satisfied grin on his face, the prince swiftly secured his notebook in his vest pocket.

At one instance while Elsa keenly observed the prince, he suddenly glanced up amidst his fervent writing and caught Elsa staring. Smiling Ali sheepishly waved to her and shook his head as he sent her an all-knowing look. Immediately the queen faced away blushing red in embarrassment for shamelessly gawking at the prince. And thus Elsa never found the courage to broach the subject of the prince's mysterious notebook. But this only fueled her curiosity about Ali and later on this strange fascination led to a hyperactive sense of awareness within Elsa.

The more Elsa thought about it she had been overtly self-conscious and highly observant of the prince since that night in the garden. Though the act seemed innocent, Elsa considered the peck on the cheek she gave Ali extremely bold. From then on, thoughts of the prince swirled in her mind and whenever the events of the night replayed in her head, she bashfully felt her cheeks flush. This only served to make the queen more nervous around the prince, although Elsa felt that she calmly maintained her cool outer composure. Still it required ever bit of effort on her part to appear collected.

This feeling was completely foreign to her. She could not understand how she felt so eager to learn more about the prince while at the same time also felt an overwhelming panic to run away as an uncomfortable amount of butterflies fluttered in her stomach whenever he was around. Her only point of reference stemmed from the massive volumes of literature she read. Much like her sister Anna, Elsa consumed an unhealthy amount of romance novels growing up though she will never openly confess this. What once eluded her comprehension, Elsa now felt sympathetic and understood as she experienced the similar throws of romantic passion and dilemma the heroine suffered through in those novels.

It finally donned on Elsa that her strong feelings of attraction towards Ali was purely genuine and surmised perhaps this truly what it felt like to sincerely be in love. At this open admission a small smile graced her face as a surge of happiness and euphoria overpowered her. Upon this enlightenment Elsa patiently searched for an opportunity to broach that night in the garden with the prince. But this task proved difficult as she unfortunately never found the chance to privately discuss the night with Ali. Much to her dismay, Ali hardly wandered away from his guards. And in that rare chance Ali separated from them, he often remained in the company of others usually with his newly-found friends he met on the road.

For a brief moment a terrible thought crossed Elsa's mind. She wondered if Ali was avoiding her or at least refusing to bring up that night. With a shake of her head Elsa immediately dismissed that ludicrous line of thought. After all the prince continued to be his easy-going and amicable self, conversing with her about various topics and beaming whenever his gaze met hers. No rather Elsa concluded that their present company made it difficult to raise such a personal conversation especially with Captain Bjorg guarding her like an overly protective mother bear.

A booming voice snapped Elsa out of her daze. She glanced down to find Captain Bjorg offering his hand. Blinking for a second before gracefully accepting his assistance, Elsa dismounted her horse. It was then that Elsa realized just how engrossed she wrapped herself in her musings. She failed to notice that they had stop to prepare camp for the night. Dusk eerie glow shadowed the camp as the men around her immediately set about their usual task. By now this all were second-nature to them.

As Captain Bjorg guided her horse away to secure it with the others, Elsa observed Takeshi briefly placed a hand on Prince Ali's forehead. They exchanged some words in a language unrecognizable to her, Ali smiled and patted the samurai on the back before the prince shifted his attention to his other two guards. The four continued to heatedly discuss something until the prince sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat. Then much to Elsa's surprise Ali walked away from his guards to rest against a blossoming cherry tree and proceeded to pull out his notebook.

In that moment Elsa recognized the rare opportunity she desperately wished in the past few days. Faddei and Zuberi left camp, probably to forge and hunt for dinner like they usual do, while Takeshi scavenged around the area perhaps searching for materials to start a fire. Normally Ali ventured out with Zuberi to hunt but strangely for some reason the prince opted to stay behind. Since her own guards busy taking care of their horses at the other edge of camp, this provided Elsa the chance to privately converse with the prince. So Elsa slowly and casually approached Prince Ali.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Again sorry for the late update and hopefully I will back to my usual pace if not at least update between 1-2 weeks after. In the meantime let me know what you think about the storychapter by leaving me a review. Honestly I enjoy reading the reviews and they motivate me to write. Plus it is the best way for me to gauge if there is still reader's interest out there. Until next time :)**


	20. Camp Talk

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. Been an eventful two weeks for me. Tried to get some writing down, but every time I sat down to write, something would always come up. Anyways, enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Camp Talk<p>

Slumping down against a blossoming cherry tree Prince Ali warily sighed as he keenly observed Faddei and Zuberi venturing off into the woods while Takeshi scrambled about the camp. Though he thought Takeshi over protective, the samurai's advice was sound and so he reluctantly conceded to stay behind and rest. Still he felt slightly bitter for being left out. With nothing else to do the prince retrieved his notebook in his vest pocket along with an ink pen from his satchel. As he pondered about what to write, Ali caught a glimpse of Elsa approaching at the corner of his eye.

His heart quickened like a cornered hog apprehensively observing a cleaver-wielding butcher as determined cerulean blue eyes pierced him in place. In an attempt to steady his nerves Ali shakily breathed in and out. He closed his eyes in meditation and mentally prepared himself for the inevitable conversation. By the time Elsa neared, Ali successfully regained control of himself and cautiously glanced up to find the queen staring intently at him. Ali then beamed and invited the queen to relax under the shade with him.

Smiling Elsa accepted his invitation and graciously plopped down next to him. They leaned against the cherry tree shoulder to shoulder like near identical mirror images. Elsa stretched both of her legs out and gently rested her clasp hands over her thighs. Meanwhile Ali extended his right leg out while the other leg propped up his left hand that held his notebook. Silence hung like a looming cloud between the two.

After a moment longer Elsa spoke up, "I was quite surprised to see you linger behind instead of setting out to hunt like you always do. Any particular reason why?" Shrugging Ali responded, "Well… just taking extra precaution. I seemed to have a slight temperature but I'm sure it will pass overnight. In the meantime Takeshi thought it best that I do not overexert myself. Though I do not enjoy sitting back while everyone is bustling about. Tell me, Elsa, what do you normally do to pass time in camp?"

A cheerful grin etched on Elsa's face as she stated, "Actually I've been inspired by your nightly practices and have taken it upon myself to do the same." Ali prince raised a curious brow which prompted Elsa to explain, "Not exactly the same… but a sort of equivalent. I've been testing my powers and experimenting to see what I can make with my ice. It started simply enough with conjuring replications of whatever random objects come to mind. After that I've worked on moving the object about as I wished…"

Suddenly Elsa excitedly faced Ali, "Rather than explain, let me show you." Eyes closed and forehead wrinkled in concentration Elsa conjured a glowing blue orb with her left palm up. Gradually the orb shrunk in size until it completely dissipated and in its place stood a perfectly replicated miniature ice statue of Anna. Amazed Ali gingerly picked up the ice figurine and examined the intricate details Elsa masterfully crafted down to the little buttons on Anna's winter vest. Taking the ice statue from the awestruck prince, Elsa then set the figurine on the ground over a small bedding of snow.

Grinning triumphantly Elsa gently tapped the figure's head with her index finger and observed in delight at Ali's shocked expression when the mini ice statue began to move about and frolic in the snow. Soon more characters joined in as Elsa skillfully orchestrated dramatic scenes of snowball fights between the miniature ice figures of Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, Marshmallow, Elsa, and even Ali. The queen appeared like a puppeteer directing a show as her fingers dangled and danced over the ice sculptures. Lost in her merry bliss Elsa nearly jumped when Ali suddenly declared, "Incredible! You never cease to dazzle me, Elsa. These are simply marvelous… And the details are mind-blowing. You even gave me that little scar on my forehead just over my right eyebrow."

Blushing profusely as the prince continued to shower her with compliments, Elsa bashfully proclaimed, "Thank you. Though I still have not figured out how I brought Olaf and Marshmallow to life. It is one thing to command and manipulate ice figurines but to give them a sense of conscious and free-will is a whole different matter. I'm afraid that mystery will continue to elude me… Speaking of mysteries…" With a flick of her wrist the mini ice sculptures and snow immediately melted into a puddle of water. Then she inquired, "Would you care to share about that mysterious notebook in your hand? Without fail I see you hover over it and fervently scribble away almost every day throughout this journey."

Ali returned Elsa's inquisitive look with a playful smirk, "Curious… Aren't you?! Do you want a little peek?" Elsa nodded her head in response and eagerly leaned over as the prince slowly opened his notebook, only to quickly shut it close before Elsa had a chance to glimpse the page. Frowning Elsa crossed her arms and demanded for a proper thorough read. The prince merely beamed in response as he handed the notebook to her. With a satisfied huff Elsa grabbed and flipped open the notebook. At first excited and then baffled, she stared blankly for she could not decipher the foreign scribbles marked all over the pages.

Smug grin plastered on his face Ali proudly stated, "What?! That's my personal journey book. Of course I would write it in my own language, a little mixed of Persian and Japanese script. Plus I do not want just anyone to read my personal musings." Brow raised incredulously Elsa teased, "So… it's a diary?! I thought only little princesses like to keep and write in diaries." Shaking his head in denial Ali protested, "No, this is not a diary… A journey book outlines my adventures and… if anyone ever writes my story later in history then I want the truth to be written… I want my side to be known and what better way than to write down my thoughts about the world around me in a journey book."

Tossing the notebook back to the prince, Elsa then asked, "Diary or journey book… whatever you want to call it. But what you're saying is a bit contradictory. How do you expect anyone to know your story when you write in a mixed language?" Smiling Ali reasoned, "Then I will know that they actually care about my story and want the truth if they are willing to go to such great lengths to translate my writing. They will come to know the complexity of my character for I am every bit equal parts Persian and Japanese, a prince and a common man, a warrior and a thinker… all such intricate pieces that make up the puzzle of a person. Besides the most rewarding things in life come from the most difficult challenges. For how can one know genuine happiness without experiencing profound sadness and vice-versa?"

Chuckling a bit Ali continued, "A bit egotistical of me to assume that my story needs to be known in history but at the very least for my own personal satisfaction, my experiences in life are cataloged inside a notebook. Memory is a hazy thing so I want to preserve all of my moments, both good and bad, as accurately as possible. I would like to look back someday and recall those precious moments in vivid clarity. For just as my words and actions embodies me here in the present, so too my past experiences and future aspirations shape the man that stands before you now. And before the bringer that ends all of life's delights claims me, how wonderful will it be to glance back and know just what exactly my life amounted to. Hopefully achieve a sense of fulfillment and a peace of mind to prepare me for my life in the next."

Elsa observed the prince in admiration as Ali fervently and expressively explained himself. It was evident that, despite his amicable and easy-going nature, he possessed an irresistible respect-commanding presence. His introspective perspective of the world sounded poignant and lofty yet honest and humble. She now understood why everyone, herself included, naturally draws to Ali like a mesmerized fly gravitating towards a flame. The queen could not fathom how but she found herself falling more deeply in love with the prince. In that moment she realized that if there was any man deserving of her heart it would be Ali and she would gladly give it.

With her mind made up, Elsa proceeded with the true purpose of her coy inquiries, "So… any particular moment in this journey so far that stands out to you? A cherished memory perhaps? For me there was this one night in the garden… Do you recall that night in question?" Prince Ali cheekily grinned, "Yes… How could I not?! This entire journey with you have been so magnificent. I count myself lucky to be traveling with the famous Snow Queen. These cherished moments with you… I hope they will remain forever engraved in my memory." A small bashful smile inched up the corners of Elsa's face at Ali's sincere and charming words.

After a long while as Elsa felt mesmerize by Ali's caring gaze, the prince broke eye-contact and worriedly glanced up the sky. Suddenly Felix swiftly swooped in and perched on Ali's shoulders. Prince Ali cringed a bit when talons dug into his skin but then he quickly masked his displeasure as he inquired, "What's wrong, Felix?! It's not like you to dive down without warning." As Ali nodded in response to the falcon's screeches, Elsa anxiously waited for their conversation to end. But before Elsa had the opportunity to question Ali, an angry shout erupted and echoed throughout the camp.

From out of woods emerged a horse-ridding hooded figure galloping into the camp with a red-faced Captain Bjorg trailing a few paces behind. Enraged the captain bellowed out at the stranger, "Stop, you thief!" As the mysterious rider transverse her peripheral vision, Elsa quickly fired an icy blast to knock the rider off the horse. Then she shot another to securely encase ice around the thief's torso and arms while Ali calmed the startled stolen horse. Meanwhile the rest of their guards entered camp including Faddei and Zuberi who each carried a bandit with their hands bound with rope. They surrounded the three bandits and eyed them suspiciously.

When Captain Bjorg reprimanded the bandits condemning their audacity to steal from Queen Elsa of Arendelle, the brown curly haired man trapped in ice glanced up and sheepishly grinned at Elsa. Then to the group's amusement he struggled to stand up only to awkwardly bow to the queen. His green eyes staring apologetically at Elsa as he stated, "Our apologies, Queen Elsa. We have mistaken your men to be the treacherous Duke of Wesselton's guards. That man has been terrorizing our families and friends… taking away our food, sheep, and cattle… everything he can get his greedy little hands on. We have been forced to live on the outskirts, stealing from his trade caravans to supply our settlement. To make amends for our mistake, please give us the honor of providing food and shelter for you and your men in our humble settlement tonight."

After debating with Prince Ali and their men about what to do with the captured bandits, Elsa then faced the brown curly haired man and proclaimed, "All is forgiven but you and your men will do well to abandon this lifestyle and take up honest work outside of Wesselton. With that said, we will gladly accept your offer given that it's twilight and you have prevented us from obtaining the sustenance we need before retiring for the night. Please take us to your group's leader so that we may settle this matter between us properly." Wolfish grin plastered on his face, the brown curly haired man with shining green eyes bowed and replied, "You are talking to the so-called leader, Your Highness. The name is Logan Stern… It is my greatest pleasure to host the most gorgeous queen this lowly bandit had ever laid eyes on."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry. Short chapter but hopefully I can get the plot moving after this. I would love to hear from you so please leave me a comment, critic... whatever it is you want to say by sending me a review. Thanks and until next time.<strong>


	21. Around the Campfire

**Author's Note: Longer chapter this time. Hope you find it worth the wait. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Frozen.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: Around the Campfire<p>

The sounds of merry festive-making, singing, music, and pulsing drum beats reached her ears. Aromas of a roasted pig, grilled veggies, and boiled potatoes perfumed the air. For when news arrived of their special guests, the people in the settlement bustled about to welcome Elsa and her group. Pushing his way through the crowd, Logan slowly led Elsa in a tour around the settlement and introduced her to the people before guiding her to the seat of honor for their outdoor banquet. Though their preparation humble compared to King Frederik's elaborate dinner courses, a prevailing sense of harmony and mirth encompassed the atmosphere.

After their communal meal, Elsa now poised elegantly on her seat as a plump man's baritone vocals bellowed out marking the continuation of their festivities under the shimmering stars. A warm smile inched up as she watched the men and women dance around the campfire to the infectious beats of drums and frantic strums of fiddles and lutes accompanying the baritone singer. Suddenly a tap on her shoulder caused Elsa to glance up to find Logan's sparkling green eyes staring intently at her. With a small bow and a wide-grin on his face, Logan plopped down on the spot next to her and asked, "How are you enjoying your night so far, Elsa?"

Irked at first Elsa raised her right brow at the audacity of Logan's informal address before dismissing it. After all they were no longer in Arendelle and she held no ruling power here other than her title. In fact the one truly holding the power here was Logan as the leader of this settlement deep in the woods. So putting on her collected mask Elsa then coolly answered, "Wonderful. I must say that you all have built a terrific settlement with a strong sense of community. It must have been difficult existing on the outskirts of Wesselton. Besides why stay close to Wesselton when you are all free to begin life elsewhere and not worry about the Duke?"

Logan smirked in reply, "Thank you. Coming from you that compliment means something. But as for your question well… We simply cannot leave. Our fathers worked these lands and their fathers before them… passed down from generation to generation. We know no other home. So when the Duke's exploits threatened to steal away our lands from us two years ago, we just had to rebel against his tyranny. This settlement is only temporary. We will take our lands back one day… but for now, we try our best to live out her in the woods. The settlement is pretty much self-sufficient and anything we lack, as you know, we supplement by robbing from the Duke's trading caravan."

Wolfish grin plastered on his face, Logan excitedly proclaimed, "Actually we need to thank you for your indirect contribution to the rebellion. When you imposed the embargo on Wesselton about six months ago, we can sense the Duke's once absolutely impenetrable hold weakening. We know that he is becoming desperate. It is only a matter of time till we reclaim our lands. So now that you are here. We can properly thank you... I suppose you could say our meeting was fated to be." Inwardly Elsa rolled her eyes at bandit's aura of cocky confidence, but nonetheless acknowledged that his exuding charm and unyielding self-assurance shaped Logan into the perfect leader for this settlement of outlaws.

After a moment, Elsa observed a mischievous glint in Logan's green eyes as he softly stated, "Don't turn around but there is someone keenly watching us… shift your gaze a bit and see for yourself… slowly and carefully now to avoid his suspicion." True enough when she glanced over her shoulder, Elsa discovered Prince Ali sitting quietly on the other side with his guards and staring intensely at her. This surprised her as she expected to find Ali joining in the festivities, banging on a drum, or singing along with the baritone singer. As the prince never failed to make a friend or two along the way throughout their entire journey, witnessing him distant and sullen appeared completely out of character for Ali.

While Elsa attempted to make sense of Ali's strange behavior, Logan amused merely chuckled, "I'm surprised that you have not notice the prince's glances until now. The moment I led you to our settlement, the prince has been sulking in the background. His eyes never leaves you except for the few occasions when he sends some dirty glances my way. He obviously does not approve of your decision to come here yet places you in such a high regard that he reluctantly and respectfully abides by your wishes. Clearly the man cares for you more than he would like to admit. Tell me, Elsa. Is there something between you two? I would not want to induce the jealous wrath of a Persian prince."

Reeling back in shocking revelation, Elsa pondered the bandit's perceptive words before sighing in reply, "No… he has never given me cause to think he feels… the way you seem to suggest… though there were times when he would express his concern for me… but I simply dismissed it, thinking the prince overly polite and considerate… like a noble gentleman… Besides his character is friendly by nature so I did not think he treats me any differently from anybody else… other than when the situation demands proper conduct…"

Shaking his head Logan interrupted, "That's the problem with you nobles, especially someone like Prince Ali who constantly hides behind his mask of courtesy and etiquette. At heart of it all, you pretentious royals… not saying you are one, Elsa, but in general… are the same as the rest of us. You lie, cheat, love, cry, get hurt, and feel as we all do. And Prince Ali over there is no exception… Take another look, Elsa. But this time examine his eyes closely… An important thing I learned throughout these years as a bandit is that anyone… no matter how eloquent in both words and mannerism… they can never hide their true intentions behind their eyes."

Following Logan's advice Elsa looked past the raging bonfire and ring of dancers. She shockingly found that, although amidst a heated discussion with his guards, the prince's stern gaze had never wandered far from their general direction. His facial expression remained stoic but the blazing glimmer in his eyes betrayed his hidden displeasure and seething jealousy. When she scrutinized further, Elsa discerned hints of frustration, wariness, despondency, concern, guilt, uncertainty, and reluctant acceptance. A jarring dissonance of emotions that bewildered her yet tugged at her heartstrings especially now as she watched a distraught Prince Ali stalked off into the woods alone after some fervid exchange of words between his guards.

When Elsa stood up to follow after Ali, a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Frowning Logan rationalized, "Let him be. A stubborn hard-headed man like him needs to come to terms with his emotion on his own especially when it concerns the matters of the heart. Believe me. Men have a harder time admitting their feelings so openly than women. We are stubborn fools… I was the same way with my deceased wife… may she rest in peace… When we first met…" Slowly Elsa sat back down as Logan carried on with his story. Although she tried her best to politely listen, Elsa's mind would wander off to the perturb Prince Ali. Concerned she occasionally caught herself anxiously staring across the campfire and deep into the woods where Ali ventured off out of sight.

* * *

><p>As Ali plopped down on the outskirts of the ring of dancers circling the bonfire, a melancholy sigh escaped his lips. He knew he was being unreasonable but he could not help himself. There was something about Logan Stern that grated his nerves; a disconcerting apprehension that would not let him be. But without proper evidence to affirm this strange feeling, Ali reluctantly conceded to Elsa's decision. And so from the moment the bandit led their group into the settlement, he remained on high alert as his eyes fixated between Elsa and Logan especially now as the two conversed on the other side of the campfire.<p>

Preoccupied with his thoughts, Ali nearly missed Faddei and Zuberi sitting down and flanking him on both sides, Faddei on his left and Zuberi on his right. Meanwhile Ali watched at the corner of his eyes Takeshi moving behind him. Though unlike his two other guards who appeared relax, the samurai stood up behind him slightly tense. When his eyes contacted Takeshi's, Ali clearly discerned a flash of worrisome anxiety in the samurai's eyes. He had known Takeshi long enough to understand that he too sensed this unsettling feeling in the air.

Then Zuberi's playful teasing voice brought Ali out of his contemplation, "My prince, it seems you have some competition for the queen's attention. Now what do you intend to do about it?"

Mentally rolling his eyes at Zuberi's poor attempt of provoking a reaction from him, Ali shrugged in response, "Nothing… Queen Elsa is free to associate with whom she wishes… Besides why would this concern me?"

Smirking Zuberi rebuked, "Your transfixed gaze on the two indicate otherwise… Jealousy does not suit you well, Prince Ali… even less so is your despondent attitude. Knowing you, I expected you to push forward dauntlessly and to profess your overwhelming affections for the queen by now."

Refusing to give Zuberi the satisfaction, Ali remained stoic and replied in a deadpan voice, "You know very well why I cannot do that." Then the prince crossed his arms and wearily sighed, "What I can give her is sparse at best and even if I am free to express my affections for her… As I am now… She deserves so much more. Should I ever lose control or decide to toss caution aside and blaze ahead as you suggest… Even for a moment of bliss… There will be nothing but heartache and pain for us in the end. I refuse to subject her to such anguish. So I would rather suffer alone in silence…"

At this point Faddei suddenly interjected, "Anyways its better off this way. Less troublesome. Not only will his confession jeopardize our mission, but their eventually split at the end of this journey will be less painful for the prince to handle." Grimly the Russian guard added, "Love is dulling your mental and physical faculties, Prince Ali. It has effectively rendered you from a mighty warrior prince to a self-doubting worrier fretting over the queen. Where is the self-assured prince whom I have come to respect?! The man who deftly and skillfully completes the task before him with deadly focus. I say forget about this non-sense about love and just concentrate on getting back to Persia as soon as possible to rid us of the drought."

Reeling back at Faddei's words Zuberi huffed, "Better off! How can you possible know his confession will endanger the mission?! If anything, Queen Elsa would be more sympathetic for our cause. Plus I believe Prince Ali deserves some happiness and love in his life especially after all he suffered through recently." Defiant eyes piercing Prince Ali, Zuberi declared, "Though your time together may be fleeting, isn't that more reason for you take action and enjoy whatever time you have left together?! You cannot know for certain how it will end. Plus I do not think you give Queen Elsa the credit she is due. She is a strong and resilient queen. Someway, somehow this will all work out in the end. Just tell her."

Sullen Ali asserted, "Do you truly believe that, Zuberi? Especially after what happened five years ago… The vows I made that day… I have duties and obligations to uphold… And I will continue to do so for the rest of my life in repentance for my sin… the fatal and unforgivable mistake I made that day still haunts me... It must be paid one way or another. A poor tainted soul like mine has no right to love, much less someone as noble as Queen Elsa… yet against all odds I find myself falling deeply… so deep that I am afraid of the darkness that surround me. I am afraid of what will befall me if I let my guard down. But most of all I am afraid of what she will think of me if she ever learns the true face behind this cheerful mask… a haunted sinner doomed to burn from the start."

After a moment of crippling tense silence, Faddei softly stated, "Strange… How can someone like you, Prince Ali, who forgives others so easily cannot seem to forgive himself?" Time ticked on by as the gravity of Faddei's words sunk in. Though the prince had countless times asked himself that very same question again and again over the past five years, the Russian guard's seemingly innocent inquiry still slashed deep emotionally for Ali. And when a concerned Zuberi also began questioning him, the prince suddenly felt his heart constrict as blurry images of the past flooded his mind. The throbbing of his head grew in intensity and he felt his temper stewing as their bombard of questions overwhelmed him.

Emotionally charged Ali immediately stood up and deadly whispered, "Enough, you two. I don't expect you to understand but at least respect my wishes. The both of you should know just difficult it is to move forward with the shadows of your past lurking behind you. Never once giving you a moment of peace. For when you find yourself somewhat content, it rears its ugly head to you. Now as for the matter regarding Queen Elsa, leave it be. I will deal with it the best way I see fit."

With that said, Ali started to storm off into the woods but then stopped when he sensed someone following him. Turning around Ali found himself face to face with Takeshi. Sharply Ali curtly demanded, "What is it, Takeshi?! Do you have something to say?"

Unfazed by the prince's agitated tone, the samurai politely bowed and replied, "No, I only wish to accompany you, my lord. Do not worry. I will keep my distance. Allow me to do my duty of protecting you."

Taking a few shallow breaths to settle his nerves, Ali then quietly questioned, "How did you do it, Takeshi?"

Confused the samurai responded, "What do you mean…"

But Ali quickly interrupted, "I may have been young, Takeshi, but I was not blind. For some time I have known about your feelings for my mother. It was no secret as I can clearly see it reflect in your eyes. You looked at her the way I gaze at Elsa now. So tell me…" Eyes desperately imploring the samurai, Ali again asked, "How did you do it? How did you choose between love and duty?"

Standing up straight in attention Takeshi solemnly proclaimed, "Yes. I did love your mother… more than any bodyguard properly should. But I kept silent as she was leagues above my class." Then Takeshi unsheathed his sword and held it up as it glimmered under the moonlight, "With this katana… the very same one passed on to me from Captain Mitsuguri… I vowed to protect Princess Mizuki with my life and to serve her to the best of my abilities. This was how I showed my devotion and expressed my love for your mother. It may not seem much… but for me it was enough." Returning his katana back in its scabbard, the samurai continued, "Remaining by her side was my way of reconciling my duty as her guard and my feelings for her. I know this is not a feasible option for you, Prince Ali. But you have a strong heart. I am sure you will find a way to reconcile both your oaths and your love for Queen Elsa."

Smiling Prince Ali thanked Takeshi, "What will I do without you, Takeshi? You seem to know what to say to ease my worries. Thank you. But now that I have cooled off a bit. Would you please give me some time alone? I need to think things over." When the samurai hesitated, the prince assured, "Do not worry. I will not take long. If I come across any trouble, I am sure Felix will alert you. In the meantime, keep an eye on things here for me." Without waiting for a reply, Prince Ali wandered off deep into the woods. Face etched with deep worry Takeshi helplessly watched the prince walk away out of sight before rejoining Faddei and Zuberi around the campfire.

* * *

><p>Soon Prince Ali emerged through into a clearing. He found himself on the shores of a lake bathed in the moon's eerie glow. As he strolled on the lake shore, Prince Ali occasionally picked up a pebble or two and then skipped it across the water. He tossed the pebble with such force as if silently hoping to cast aside his worries and guilt as far as possible along with it. But no matter how powerful his throw, the pebble eventually would sink. So Ali collapsed on the ground, quietly sitting and staring across the lake and the incandescent moon up above. After some time of silent admiration, the prince's ears picked up on the sounds of fluttering wings. Prince Ali remained still as Felix instantly closed the distance between them and perched on his shoulders.<p>

Absentmindedly Ali gently stroked the falcon who nuzzled his head against the prince's hair in appreciation. His thoughts then drifted off as he contemplated about what his guards had said earlier. He realized that his hesitation to act on his feelings for Elsa boiled down to his inability to come in terms with his past, choosing instead to bury his emotions down and to mask the dull pain with a false carefree bravado. Countless times he attempted to take a step forward but failed miserable. Ever since that night five years ago, he had been floating on with life listlessly while keeping others at bay with a beaming grin. He thought his act convincing as he repeatedly fooled his family, his guards, and even himself.

No doubt he would have remained stagnant for the rest of his life but then along came Queen Elsa. When her cerulean blue eyes met his, immediately her gaze captivated him in place and swiftly pierced his heart. Somehow she managed to strike past his barriers that night in the parlor, leaving him powerless as his dammed up emotions violently rushed out. From then on for the first time in ages, he genuinely smiled and laughed, relishing each precious moment with her. Elsa brought him back to life and he would forever love her for it. She coaxed out such unfathomable intense passionate feelings that ignited the spark of life in him that dimmed over the years to near extinction.

But with each passing day as they inched closer to Persia, the memories of his past persistently resurfaced to haunt him. Ali realized that sooner or later Elsa would find out about everything he had been hiding from her. And he would have to openly expose his shame. Sighing Prince Ali glanced over at Felix and inquired, "Felix, what should I do? I feel completely conflicted… On one hand I need to tell Elsa the truth, the whole truth about me, which includes expressing my feelings for her and revealing my painful past. She deserves to know but… On the other hand, this would force me to break my vows. And as you know I am not one to take my oaths lightly." The falcon screeched and stared at Ali blankly. Though to someone else this meant nothing, but the prince understood the falcon as clear as if his own guards were conversing with him. Nearly inseparable from the time he was growing up, Ali and Felix shared an unfathomable bond that transverse all languages.

Rubbing the temples of his head from frustration, Ali then stated, "I suppose you are right. Either option sounds horrible. Plus even if I reveal everything to Elsa, there is no guarantee that she will forgive me and remain sympathetic to continue journeying with us back to Persia…. So I guess I need to decide which consequences I can live with…" After a moment of silence spent in eerie deep meditation, Prince Ali solemnly asked, "Felix… Do you think she will forgive me? What would she say?" The prince waited anxiously for some kind of response, but the falcon remained quiet. Closing his eyes, Ali then allowed the memory to wash over him.

_Her image popped up in his mind in all of her youthful radiance. She, cradled in his arms, reached up to caress his face. As she wiped his tears away, she weakly smiled at him before shutting her eyes. Crying hysterically Ali begged, "No, please… I'm sorry. I did not mean to hurt you. Please I'm begging you… It cannot end this way… Please… I promise not to love another… just please open your eyes…" But his desperate pleas remained unheeded by the slumped figure in his arms. Tears streamed down his cheeks uncontrollably. The gnawing feelings of guilt slowly devoured his heart and soul._

_So distraught by this accident Ali failed to notice the whirlwind of chaos around him. The entire Persian court busted through the door and gasped at the horrific scene before them. When her father roughly pulled her away from him and kicked him to the ground face down, Ali finally woke up from his sorrowful daze as her father's sword slashed at his back. The pain from this would forever scar him physically, mentally, and emotionally. A permanent reminder of his grievous sin. Her father then cried out vehemently, "You monster! Stay away from her!" He raised his arms to attack again but his father quickly intercepted it. The rest of the night flashed by in a blur for Ali. Amidst all of the fighting that erupted that night, the only thing Ali remembered was her limp figure being carried away. _

Suddenly a shearing sharp pain on his head shook him out of memory. Felix pecked at his master when he observed a hollow gaze reflecting in the prince's eyes and a tear rolling down his face. Grinning weakly at the falcon, Ali expressed his gratitude with a pat on the bird's head. But afterwards Ali unconsciously reached around his back and rubbed the faded scar. Five years and the memory still left such a powerful impression on him. Clearly he was not ready to tell Elsa about this. Sighing the prince stood up which startled Felix causing him to spread his wings and to take flight. Prince Ali watched Felix soar through the air and disappear into the night.

Then Ali turned around to head back to camp. But two voices stopped him in his tracks. Swiftly the prince hid behind a tree and carefully peered to discover three shadowy figures, one of which trailed a few paces behind the two. Frowning Ali instantly recognized Elsa's melodic voice conversing with the snide-sounding Logan. Upon closer inspection, Ali realized that the third figure appeared to be the other Arendelle guard, Vincent. While remaining in the shadow and keeping a keen eye on them especially on Elsa and Logan, Prince Ali stealthily and cautiously followed the three deep into woods. That same unnerving feeling from earlier resurfaced within the pit of his stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked the chapter and find it worth the wait. I don't you about you guys, but I really like my current pace. Bi-weekly updates is a bit a while to wait for but I feel that it gives me the time to really flesh out the chapter and revise it to my liking. I feel that this chapter is a good example of that. This one was quite emotionally-driven. Anyways let me know what you think and leave me a review. Like I said before I would love to hear from you and reading reviews motivates me. Until next time :) <strong>


	22. Into the Night

**Sorry for the late update. Between final exams, graduation, and family vacation, it is a miracle that I found time to write at all. So I ended up rushing this chapter (lots of late nights spent writing in the dark). Hopefully not too many grammatical and spelling errors.**

**To the faithful readers who are still following this story after all this time, thank you so much for patience and continued support. I hope you find this chapter worth the wait.**

**Side Note: I wanted to share this quote that came to mind as I was thinking of the chapter title. "The night is dark and full of terrors..." (Any Game of Throne fans out there?) **

**Anyways enjoy :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 22: Into the Night<p>

Little by little the crowd dwindled as they headed back to their cots for the night. Only a handful of people lingered behind, mainly the few who staggered drunk back to their homes. Keen eyes searching for a specific familiar face, Elsa frowned when she failed to spot Prince Ali. Noticing the queen's worried look, Logan assured her, "I am sure the prince will return soon, Elsa… But if you would like, I can help you find him." Smiling politely Elsa accepted the bandit's offer. Then she gathered her guards as well as Ali's three bodyguards and expressed her intentions of forming a search party for the Persian prince.

Suddenly Takeshi spoke up and expressed his disapproval regarding her suggestion, "While I am grateful for your concern, a search party is not necessary, Your Highness. We would not want to burden you. Prince Ali is simply out for a walk and will return shortly. Her Majesty's time would be best spent resting for the night. Leave the search to us, his personal guards, should he fail to return later tonight."

Her eyes widened in shock for Elsa could not believe that the same Takeshi, who fretted over Prince Ali's well-being constantly, rejected her idea. She expected indifference from Captain Bjorg but not from Takeshi. Despite her initial surprise, Elsa dismissed the samurai's suggestion and insisted, "No, I will not wait that long to start looking for Prince Ali. We shall go and find him right now." To her relief, the samurai respectfully bowed and relented to her wish.

Green eyes sparkling Logan then perked up and flashed Elsa a wide grin, "May I suggest that we split up to cover more ground? I would gladly accompany Elsa in a group. You will find no better guide than me as I know every bark and leaf in these woods."

Beaming Captain Bjorg patted Logan on the back stating, "My good man! I appreciate your assistance and if you don't mind I will have Vincent accompany you two. I trust that you, along with Vincent, will keep my queen safe while I join the Persian prince's bodyguards in this search." The red-bearded captain gestured towards his fellow Arendelle guard who stiffly nodded in response.

Then Captain leaned in to whisper so that Ali's guards would not hear, "I don't you know about you but… it seems suspicious that the prince's bodyguards would not want us to know about Prince Ali's whereabouts. So I would like to keep an eye on them."

Trusting the captain's judgment as well to satisfy her curiosity regarding Takeshi's strange behavior, Elsa consented to Captain Bjorg's plan to split the group in this fashion. After a quick bow the captain headed off to join Ali's three guards at the other side of the settlement. Meanwhile Elsa followed Logan with Vincent trailing behind them. Under the bright light of the moon, the two groups departed at opposite directions in search for Prince Ali.

* * *

><p>After some time, Elsa mentally groaned at Logan's incessant chatter. Ever since they stepped into the woods, the bandit rambled on about various things Elsa cared little about. Although initially she appreciated Logan's attempt to alleviate her anxiety, now Elsa found it bothersome as she would rather they focused more on finding Ali. For Elsa, locating the Persian prince took precedence. She had too many questions to ask him especially after witnessing the prince basically stalked off alone from his heated discussion with his guards. With both Ali and his guards acting strangely, Elsa felt something amiss and she was determined to receive answers straight from the source.<p>

A gruff voice brought Elsa out of her deep contemplation and she found Logan staring intently at her. He nonchalantly asked, "Would you like to try, Elsa?"

Blinking in confusion Elsa merely stared at the bandit inquisitively until she spotted the bow and arrow in Logan's outreached hand. She glanced around to see that they stood in a shooting range with targets lined up in a row yards away. Frowning Elsa shook her head and replied, "No. It's hardly the time for that. We should be looking for…"

Immediately Logan interrupted her, "Yes, I know. We should be looking for Prince Ali. Relax, Elsa. There's nothing to worry about. The prince is a grown man and can take care of himself."

Before Elsa had a chance to react, Logan quickly handed her the bow and arrow stating, "But since you refuse to leave it up to the prince's guards to find him, then I must insist that you take arms. So I ask again. Have you used a bow and arrow before? If not, then allow me to show you how. It only take a few minutes. Would you like to give it a try?" A wide grin plastered on his face, Logan then teased, "The woods can be a frightening place especially at night." Seeing that he would not budge on the matter, Elsa decided to humor the bandit and nocked the arrow before giving the bowstring a practice tug.

With her left hand on the bow and her right tugging where the notch met string, Elsa struggled to pull back against the resisting tension of the bowstring. As if anticipating this evident struggle, Logan quickly approached Elsa and clasped a metal wrist-guard around her right wrist proclaiming, "Here. This will help. We don't want you straining and hurting your wrist."

Giving it another try, Elsa finally managed to draw back slightly but only to immediately release her grasp under the tight strain of the bowstring. The arrow limply flew a few feet ahead of her, nowhere close to the intended targets yards down the field.

Chuckling to himself, Logan picked up the arrow right in front of Elsa and then closed the distance between them to snatch the bow from the queen, "Not as easy as it looks right? Here, let me show you how it is done." Feet apart with his left upfront and his right a step behind, Logan centered his left shoulder to face the target as he fitted the arrow on the bowstring and drew back until his right hand rested parallel to his cheek.

Taking mental notes, Elsa silently observed Logan aim the bow and arrow, but then after some time he oddly remained still in position. Smirking Elsa began taunting the bandit about his sudden loss of his overly confident bravado. But then she stopped when Logan turned to face her with a pair of deathly hollow eyes and a sternly grim expression.

Suddenly before Elsa's mind registered what happened, Logan swiftly twirled around and sent the arrow flying behind him. The arrow sailed and struck the poor Arendelle guard, Vincent, who up till now had been quietly and respectfully watching the two converse several feet behind them. At the corner of her eyes, Elsa witnessed Logan scrambling for another arrow and so she raised her hand to shoot an icy gust of wind to knock Logan off his feet.

But instead of an arctic blast, Elsa felt her strength weakening as the metal wristband glowed an eerie bright blue. Then the light dimmed as Elsa sensed an icy chilling sensation emitting from the brace and crawling along her skin. She ferociously attempted to unlatch the metal brace but it remained locked around her wrist. While holding up her forearm with the metal bracelet, Elsa glared menacingly at the bandit and demanded, "What is the meaning of this?!"

Stoic expression plastered on his face, Logan grimly replied, "Courtesy of the Duke of Wesselton." Utterly shocked Elsa observed as Logan nonchalantly pulled another arrow from the quiver on his back and slowly fitted the notch to the bowstring, resting the arrow against the bow. Silence dangerously loomed in the air as he aimed the bow at her.

Then for a brief moment a flash of guilt reflected on the bandit's eyes when he softly stated, "I'm sorry, Elsa. But the Duke kidnapped my daughter while she accompanied on a patrol this morning. So I made a bargain. In return for your capture, he will release my daughter. Please understand… She is all I have left ever since my wife passed away. I do not want to hurt you or anymore of your men. So I urge you to cooperate and to come along quietly."

With her mind racing, Elsa debated on what on do. If she resisted and cried out for help, there was no guarantee anyone would hear and come to her rescue. Plus the fact that Logan never mentioned if the Duke wanted her dead or alive unsettled her. On the other hand, if she willingly complied, then it meant dealing with the Duke. Even though a little girl may be saved in exchange, assuming the Duke intended to stay true to his promise to Logan, the thought of falling prey to the Duke's hands appalled and thought the risk not worth taking. Thinking that perhaps a viable third option would spring up along the way, Elsa decided that, at least for now, to calmly reason with Logan and to persuade him on lowering his weapon. Elsa barely opened her mouth when the sound of rustling leaves reached her ears and a blur of movement streaked pass her vision.

In that short instant, Elsa witnessed Logan grimaced in pain as a knife lodged deep into the bandit's back and out of his reach. Suddenly Prince Ali emerged out of the woods and blazingly charged straight at Logan. Then Logan quickly shot an arrow but it only gazed Ali's left cheek as the prince narrowly avoided it with a tilt of his head. Without missing a beat, the prince continued to sprint towards Logan and immediately closed the distance between them.

Much like a fierce predator, Ali's enraged glare paralyzed Logan for a moment. His hesitation lasted long enough that the bandit hardly reacted in time to deliver a right-handed punch. After quickly ducking down to avoid Logan's punch, Ali immediately fired two rapid consecutive left hooks aimed at the liver, causing the bandit to cringe and drop his bow. Before the bandit even had time to suck in some air, Ali swiftly leaped and kneed Logan on the back. Prince Ali then followed the momentum of his jumping knee strike and landed on top of Logan. The hard impact against the ground effectively knocked the bandit unconscious.

Meanwhile Elsa observed the prince's brutally efficient attack in silent shock. What alarmed Elsa the most was not the frighteningly inhuman speed Ali disarmed and pinned Logan to the ground, but rather, the eerie red glimmer in the prince's eyes and his craze stare directed at the bandit. The prince appeared possessed by an innate and animalistic drive to dispose of all he perceived as threatening.

No, this was not the bright and easy-going Prince Ali that she had come to know and love. She clearly sensed something off about the prince before her. Then Elsa gasped as she witnessed Ali ripped the blade out of Logan's back and raised it up above his head. When she noticed the killing intent reflecting behind Prince's Ali dead and hollow eyes, Elsa shrieked, "Ali, stop!" But Elsa found her voice much too late as the prince plunged the knife down towards Logan's head.

Slowly Prince Ali stood up and stared blankly at the ground. Elsa then peered around the prince and found that the blade only gazed Logan's right cheek. After sighing in relief, Elsa redirected her gaze at Prince Ali who seemed utterly shocked as he repeatedly stared at his now shaky hands and the unconscious Logan face-down on the ground. Eventually Prince Ali glanced up and caught Elsa's worried glance. A moment of tense silence transpired as dazed dark brown eyes locked with concerned blue ones. Suddenly tears rolled down the prince's face as he softly whimpered, "Elsa…"

* * *

><p>Although they appeared to roam around aimlessly, Ali continued to follow Elsa, Logan, and Vincent while carefully maintaining a safe distance out of sight. After a while, the trio stopped by the settlement's practice shooting range. Prince Ali held his breath as keenly watched Elsa and Logan converse. Though out of his hearing range, Ali presumed that Logan was teaching Elsa how to shoot a bow and arrow. Then Ali felt his entire body tense up when Logan picked up the bow and fired at the Arendelle guard before proceeding to aim the bow at Elsa.<p>

Heart racing and adrenaline pumping violently through his veins, Ali completely lost it as utter rage overwhelmed him. What happened next passed by in a senseless blur for Ali. His vision turned blood red and he vaguely remembered unsheathing his hunting knife. Then he felt himself dashing speedily out of the woods and into the clearing. His body seamlessly moved on instinct honed from years of training and fighting. Before he even realized it, he found himself pinning Logan on the ground and his knife narrowly missing the bandit's cheek. Breathing heavily he shakily stood up and stared at his hands and the bandit back and forth in disbelief.

Then Prince Ali sensed a pair of eyes intently watching his every movement. He glanced up and discovered Elsa's stunning blue eyes piercing through his very soul. Thinking her image a mere illusion, Ali quietly whispered her name out of doubt. But when Elsa weakly smiled, a wave of relief washed over him. Instantly he closed the distance between them and wrapped her in a tight embrace. Prince Ali chokingly sobbed, "Thank, God. You are alive… When I saw Logan point his bow at you… I just saw red and then… The only thought that crossed my mind… No, not you too. I cannot afford to lose you… I was so afraid… Afraid that I would lose someone I love…"

Gently Elsa lifted the prince's head to face her and caressed his cheek as he rambled on, "I have lost too many love ones in my life… And I am not sure how I could possibly have the strength to go on… If I lose you too, I…" Suddenly Ali stopped and froze as Elsa connected her lips with his in a tender, sweet kiss. Shocked at first he then felt the adrenaline and tension melt away and give in to a cool yet ardent euphoria, a kind of intoxication that numbed and heightened all his senses at the same time.

When she pulled away, he noticed tears streaming down her face even though her eyes happily sparkled. Elsa then softly whispered, "I was scared, too… I kept thinking about the people I was leaving behind… The people I want to see just one more time… Anna… Olaf…" Then Elsa paused and smirked, "But most of all, I hoped that I would see your goofy and carefree face… Your infectious and sometimes smug grin… I prayed that if I lived through this, then I would tell your smug face… I love you. With every fiber of my being, I am in love with Prince Ali and I do not care who knows. Etiquettes be damned."

Without a second thought, Ali captured her lips in a fierce passionate kiss. Then to his delight, Elsa returned the gesture in kind and deepened their kiss. The pair continued to lock lips until the compulsion to breathe broke them apart. But this breach of contact hardly lasted as the prince swiftly swooped in to snatch her lips once again, driven by his strong unquenchable desire to fervently express his sense of longing and overwhelming affections for her. Their heated exchange continued for some time. Neither one was willing to give in and lose to the other. Neither one wanted to let the other go. Neither one wished the moment to end.

Panting to catch their breath, the two finally halted and leaned their foreheads against each other. They lovingly gazed into each other's eyes as wide and sheepish grins inched up from the corners of their mouth. Then Prince Ali tenderly kissed Elsa's forehead before pulling her into a warm embrace. As the sound of footsteps crushing leaves reached their ears, the couple untangled from their hold on each other.

Suddenly Captain Bjorg emerged from the woods with Ali's three guards following right behind him. The captain stared back and forth between Prince Ali and the unconscious Logan before rushing up towards Elsa. Meanwhile as the captain inquired about the queen's wellbeing. Ali directed his attention towards his three guards and instructed them to securely tie the bandit around a tree.

At the corner of his eyes, the prince witnessed Captain Bjorg unsheathe his sword and angrily point it at Ali. In a low growl the captain accused, "This is all your fault! Putting my queen in danger... I knew that a Persian like you could not be trusted. A demon that I should have slayed the moment I met you. Just like my father and his father before that… Anyone associated with the likes of you, heathens, are evil scums…" No doubt the captain would have ranted on if Elsa had not reprimanded him and demanded he apologize to the prince.

But it was much too late as the captain's words striked a nerve in Ali who bitingly rebuked, "My fault?! Tell me, Captain Bjorg. Why were you not by Queen Elsa's side protecting her?! Are you so single-minded in your prejudice and discrimination that you confuse an ally from a foe? Your utter contempt for _my kind_ has rendered you blind. Instead of monitoring my guards' or my every movement, you should have sensed something strange about this bandit who nearly kidnapped your queen."

The two silently glared at each other for some time until Captain Bjorg huffed out, "You are right, Prince Ali. I have neglected my duties and failed to protect Queen Elsa like I should. Forgive me for the false accusations. I now see that I should instead have been warily of the bandit, Logan Stern."

At the mention of his name, Logan slowly stirred awake. The bandit mumbled some incoherent words before his eyes shot open in panic. Startled Logan anxiously glanced around his surroundings but then froze when his eyes crossed Ali's deadly stare. Grabbing his knife on the ground before approaching the bandit, Ali bent his knees until he faced Logan at eye level. Hopelessly Logan struggled to squirm out of the ropes but ceased when he realized Prince Ali continued to grimly glare at him.

Then in a soft growl through gritted teeth, the prince stated, "You have a lot of explaining to do. If I were you, Logan, then you best tell me the truth. Because if not, well…" At this Prince Ali nonchalantly twirled his hunting knife around his hand before violently stabbing it at the ground between Logan's outstretched legs. Next the prince casually leaned his head against the palm of his hand as he sternly declared, "Now. Talk."

* * *

><p><strong>About time right? Figures it takes something like the threat of death to snap Ali out of his whining and finally act on his feelings for Elsa. Plus I finally get to show Ali in a darker light (do you still like him after all this?). And Elsa making the first move :3<strong>

**More good news. Since I finally started summer vacation (and the fact that I might not have this much free time again), I am hoping to get back to my weekly updates. I will try my best but no promises though...**

**Anyways, please send me a review. Love to hear your thoughts, opinions, critic... whatever it may be. It would be nice to know that there are people out there still interested about the story. Until next time :)**


	23. Into the Night (Part Two)

**Sorry for the very late update. Had a spontaneous family road trip so could not update as fast as I wanted to and also ended up rushing the chapter again. Oh well, life happens. Anyways thanks for being patient and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: Into the Night (Part Two)<p>

With keen ears, Prince Ali listened intently while maintaining a straight, emotionless, serious façade as Logan Stern related his story. All the while he carefully observed the bandit's every movement and noted any changes in his tone of voice, trying to discern whether or not what Logan was telling the truth. Then the prince's ears perked up and the hairs on his arms stood up at a recent bit of unsettling information the bandit shared. Immediately Prince Ali demanded, "Wait. Repeat that last part for me."

Confused at first but then Logan willingly complied as he repeated, "The Duke has my daughter and only if I turn in Queen Elsa will I…"

Hurriedly Ali interrupted with a wave of his hand before giving the bandit a stern stare, "No, not that. The other part… about the metal bracelet. Tell everything you know about it."

But Logan shook his head and replied, "Not much, I'm afraid. Only that the Duke of Wesselton presented that metal brace to me and said to use it if I ever had trouble capturing Queen Elsa. He instructed me to simply strap it around her wrist and the magical bracelet will do the rest."

After swiftly grabbing and sheathing his hunting knife, Prince Ali stood up and bee-lined straight towards Elsa. When she gave him an inquisitive look, he returned it with a small grin of assurance before asking, "May I have a look?"

Frowning Elsa complied and lifted her forearm to give Ali a better view of the magical bracelet while she explained, "As I mentally willed my ice powers to pool in my hand like I usual do before firing an arctic blast, I felt my energy being sapped. To my surprise the metal brace started glowing and suddenly disappeared. Then a strange cool tingling sensation traveled down my skin. It was the oddest feeling… it was like my powers were being used against me."

Meanwhile Prince Ali grimly nodded as he keenly listened to her explanation. This strange magic was something new to him. He never came across anything remotely similar in the vast array of mythical literature and fairytales he had read in the past. It seemed as if this magical brace was purposely designed to suppress someone with powers like Elsa. Creating something like this would require an intimate knowledge and immense amount of magic. The very thought of someone or something with that kind of power and malicious intent terrified him.

Then the prince closely examined the cryptic inscriptions around the metal bracelet. The writing baffled him at first but then he managed to pick up a few characters here and there. Though not quite the same, Ali noticed how some characters closely resembled Ancient Persian script. Unfortunately the characters were too scattered apart for the prince to make sense of the writing. A soft touch shook Ali out of his thoughts. He glanced up to find Elsa gently holding his hand with a concerned expression on her face.

Giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, Prince Ali softly stated, "I'm not sure what to make of this magical bracelet. Only that these ancient writings must have dated farther back than anything I have seen. Some old language… perhaps a magical one with no known record. Still that's not the part that worries me the most…" Sighing Ali gravely shook his head before proclaiming, "For now, let's figure out what to do about our current predicament."

Elsa nodded her head in response and together they turned their attention back to their prisoner. In a stern voice, Elsa demanded, "Get this bracelet off. Once my powers are stored, I can then rescue your daughter from the Duke."

Logan leaned back against the tree as he confessed, "I'm sorry, Queen Elsa. I cannot help you. Although… I believed I noticed a key around the Duke's neck. Perhaps… No, I'm certain it's the key for that magical brace… He tends to speak his evil intentions out loud."

Then in a dead-panned voice, Prince Ali declared, "Holding out on some information, I see… Tell me. Who else is involved? It's hard for me to believe that you are working alone… Anyone of yours goons from the settlement part of your ridiculous deal with Duke? Are you going to tell me everything we need to know or… Will I have to take every single person in your settlement captive? Perhaps one of them will be more… compliant."

Refusing to back down from Logan's defiant stare, Prince Ali mustered as much willpower as possible to maintain his steely glare while ignoring the confused and shocked glances from Elsa. But the prince remained stubborn as he observed in silence the internal conflict reflected in Logan's eyes. This was a bit out of character for him, but he needed to be convincing. He required reliable information and clearly the bandit would not be easily swayed without some hard persuasion.

After some time, the bandit broke eye contact and slumped in defeat. Logan softly whispered, "All right. I'll tell you what you what to know. Just… don't involve my people. They don't know anything about this. They shouldn't have to pay for my mistakes. And please… save my daughter. I realized I have gone about this the wrong way and I take full responsibility for my actions. And I will take whatever punishment you deem fit so long as you rescue my daughter."

Satisfied to finally hear a heartfelt and sincere plea, Prince Ali beamed, "Of course. If your daughter was truly held prisoner by the Duke, then I had every intention to bust her out." Then Ali bent down until eye level with the bandit before professing, "But I needed to make sure I could trust you, Logan. That this rescue mission would not be some elaborate trap. As things stand right now, I'm your best bet if you want to save your daughter. So… tell me about the Duke's castle. Do you know where he is keeping your daughter?"

A glimmer of relief and hope shined from Logan's eyes as he related to the prince everything he knows about the Duke's plans and castle layout. All the while the gears in Prince Ali's head spun wildly as he digested all the information. Slowly a plan started to formulate in his mind. Once the prince extracted all he wanted to know from Logan, Ali then approached Elsa and their guards to share his plan of action.

* * *

><p>"This plan is ludicrous!" Elsa huffed and stared sternly at Prince Ali. But the Persian prince continued packing his belongings and preparing his horse. Adamant at swaying Ali's mind, Elsa added, "How can we trust anything that man says?! For all we know, he may be feeding us lies. And this rescue mission is an elaborate trap set up by the Duke."<p>

Prince Ali paused for a moment and warily sighed, "What choice do we have? Trap or not… If indeed the Duke is holding a little girl prisoner then… It doesn't feel right risking something like that to chance. But just in case the rest of you should stay here and keep an eye on him." Then slowly the prince lifted Elsa's hand with the metal brace and softly stated, "Plus, regardless of whether or not Logan is telling the truth, only the Duke would know how to get this magical bracelet off… So we just need to sneak both Logan's daughter and the key out."

Frowning Elsa replied, "You make it sound so simple but that's the part that worries me the most. Are you sure you and Faddei will be fine breaking into and out of the Duke's castle? Shouldn't we revised this plan?! Maybe improve our chances for success if we increase our numbers… If I come along…" Her words trailed off as Prince Ali's eyes widened and a grave expression graced his face.

In a low whisper Prince Ali pleaded, "Elsa, please… We discussed this. While you are still wearing that bracelet and are without your powers, you are a liability. How can I possible focus on this rescue mission when I am constantly worrying about your safety?" Gently taking her hand in his, Ali gave her hands a reassuring squeeze as he beamed, "Besides… it will be easier to go undetected with just us two… with a man who used to make a living breaking into places and a prince who spent his entire childhood sneaking out of a palace… I think we will be fine."

Despite Ali's evident show of confidence, Elsa still felt apprehensive about the entire situation. Sighing in frustration she said, "I suppose you are right. It is just that… I don't like being so helpless. Isn't there something I can do? Rather just simply waiting here for you to return." Elsa watched in silence as Prince Ali stroked his stubble chin in deep thought.

After a moment the prince's eyes lighted up as he suggested, "Why don't you write a note to Anna? Tell her about our current situation… what we learned about the Duke's plans from Logan… the Duke's intentions to capture you and use you as a bargaining chip… And anything else you what to say. Once you are done, then have Felix fly to Arendelle with your message. Zuberi can help you with that." Nodding in agreement, Elsa expressed her enthusiasm to the prince's idea.

Beaming the prince then shifted his attention to finish packing his horse. Next he fasten his cloak around him and prepared to hoist himself up his horse. But suddenly Ali stopped and turned around to face her. He pulled at something around his waist and then, to Elsa's surprise, presented his hunting knife to her. Prince Ali weakly smiled as he stated, "Here. Something to protect yourself with. It was a gift from my father but I want you to have it… I would rather part ways with my favorite knife than risk losing you again."

The sincere glimmer in Ali's eyes made it difficult for her to refuse. And so Elsa reluctantly accepted the knife, "Very well, but I am only keeping this safe until you return." She watched Ali sigh in relief and then hand the hunting knife in its leather-bounded scabbard to her. Carefully she fastened the knife around her belt.

With a mischievous glint in his eyes, Prince Ali sheepishly grinned, "Oh… One last thing…" Before Elsa had a chance to blink, Ali swiftly closed the gap between them and captured her lips in a short and tender kiss. When he pulled away, the prince leaned his forehead against hers and softly whispered, "I love you, Elsa. I will be back soon."

Mirroring the prince's infectious smile, Elsa beamed, "I love you, too. Come back as soon as you set a chicken-faced duke in his place."

Chuckling Prince Ali stepped back and titled his head in a mock bow, "As you wish your Majesty." Then he turned around and proceeded to mount his horse. After some parting words with Takeshi and Zuberi, the prince lifted his hood to cloak his face and gestured towards Faddei who guided his horse next to the prince. Together the two galloped off into the woods and Elsa continued to watch them until they disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p>Prince Ali urged his horse to gallop faster while he securely holding the little girl with his right arm. He stared down at the curly brown haired girl with green eyes clutching tightly on his vest. No doubt this girl of about six years in age was Logan Stern's daughter. Not only did they shared an uncanny resemblance but also the same fearless piercing glint in her stare. From the moment he busted her out of the castle dungeons, she remained stoic and bravely glanced ahead as they sprinted through the woods with Faddei following closely behind them.<p>

With sun slowly peeking up on the horizon, the prince urgently spurred his horse on. Although Ali thought they cleanly escaped out of the Duke's castle undetected, he knew that it would only be a matter of time when a guard or a castle servant wake up to find a missing prisoner and the Duke shamefully gagged and tied to his bed post with nothing on but his soiled undergarments.

Shaking his head as he recalled the encounter with the Duke, Prince Ali thought that maybe he'd gone too far. Though he simply wanted to frighten the Duke into revealing some information, he was not expecting such a sniveling reaction from the little old man. This left Faddei and Ali with no choice but to gag the whining Duke shut. Somehow after some effort and a bit of convincing acting, the prince and his Russian guard coerced the Duke into telling them what they wanted to know.

Soon they reached the clearing where Elsa and the others waited. As soon as they arrived, the little girl jumped off her horse and sprinted straight into her father's open arms. The corners of Ali's mouth inched up into a smile as he observed Logan and his daughter's tearful reunion. But then for a moment his sank heart a bit while watching Logan lock his daughter in a tight embrace and whispering gently into her ear. Shaking the memories of his own deceased father, Ali managed to maintain his composure and proceeded to approach the pair.

As the prince neared, Logan immediately expressed his gratitude. Ali nodded in response and stated, "No problem. Next time, keep a close eye on her. Don't let someone that precious to you slip away again. Also I suggest you wake up everyone in your settlement and go into hiding. No doubt when the Duke finds your daughter missing, he will pin the blame on you and the people here. It's probably better if you move entirely but if you insist on staying... then I suggest laying low for a while till this blows over." Logan once again thanked Ali and left with his daughter to return back to the settlement.

Then Prince Ali turned around on his heel just in time to witness Faddei unlock the magical bracelet off Elsa. After a moment Elsa flexed her wrist and a delightful smile crossed her face as a flurry of snowflakes floated up from her hand. When she glanced up and beamed at him, the prince returned it with a goofy grin of his own. But a nudge at his shoulder caused Ali to break eye contact and shifted his attention to an anxious Faddei.

The Russian guard held up the metal brace and the key as he asked, "My prince, what shall I do with these? Would you like to keep it in case... well you know. You might find it useful in the future… though not sure we should be really be messing with strange magic like this."

Frowning Ali nodded in agreement, "We best not tamper with ancient magic but… How about this? I'll keep the key while you take the bracelet. Then I want you to follow up on that lead we obtained from the Duke. Ask around and see if you can find the same merchant who sold the bracelet to the Duke and tipped him off about our whereabouts."

Tilting his head to bow, Faddei made a motion to leave but Ali quickly stopped him and softly whispered, "Be careful. I doubt he is just an ordinary merchant. Something about this entire affair feels strange to me… I am not sure if they are connected but also discreetly ask around about that group in this area… Gather as much info as you can but do not stay too long."

Then the two clasped arms as Ali stated, "Take care, my friend. Catch up to us as soon as possible." With that Faddei bid the prince farewell, swiftly mounted his horse, and galloped out of sight. The prince hoped his guard would return soon with news to relieve his suspicions as merely baseless paranoia. Still Ali could not help but feel apprehensive. Unfortunately there was not much he could do until they gathered more information.

The prince then safely secured the key inside his vest pocket. When Ali turned around, he reeled back in surprise as he came face to face with Elsa. Alarmed at the prince's startled reaction, the queen inquired, "Is something wrong? Why did Faddei leave on his own?"

Sighing Prince Ali responded, "I sent Faddei away to investigate about the bracelet. Unfortunately we do not have the time to stick around and find out more about it. We need to get moving before the Duke sends his men. It is best that the Duke remains unaware of our involvement here. Faddei will be fine on his own. He will catch up with us soon enough."

Elsa nodded in response and proceeded to instruct the guards to quickly gather their belongings. Immediately they mounted their horses and swiftly they distanced themselves as fast and far as possible from Wesselton.

* * *

><p><strong>As always would love to receive feedback from you guys. So please send a review with your criticism, comment, opinion, etc. Until next time. Hopefully in about a week. Fingers crossed that I will get the writing time I think I'll get. Adieu :)<strong>


	24. Sweet Dreams

**"I loved her not for the way she danced with my angels, but for the way the sound of her name could silence my demons." Gomez from The Addams Family.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24: Sweet Dreams<p>

Sounds of hooves pounding on hard dirt vibrated in her ears. For hours now, Elsa and the others pushed their horses beyond limits as they galloped further away from Wesselton. Just when the sun reached its highest peak at noon, the exhausted traveling group finally stopped to rest. Gracefully Elsa dismounted and gave her horse an appreciative pat as Captain Bjorg led the horse away.

Turning on her heels to face Ali, Elsa frowned when she noticed the prince still hunched over on his horse. He breathed heavily through his mouth and sweat glistened off his flush red face. His daze eyes stared blankly ahead and his white knuckled hands tightly gripped the reins, trying to keep his shaking body steady. Then suddenly his grip slacked and his eyes flickered shut as he toppled off his horse.

Alarmed Elsa swiftly moved to catch the falling prince. Burdened under his weight, she helplessly crumbled to ground with Ali cradled in her arms. Immediately Takeshi sprinted and bent down next to them just as the two clumsily landed on the forest floor. The samurai placed his hand over the prince's forehead only to recoil upon contact. Shaking his head, Takeshi wearily sighed, "I warned him about this."

Confused Elsa quickly asked, "Warned him about what?" But the samurai ignored her question as he stood up and, in a language foreign to her, shouted something to Zuberi.

Hastily Takeshi began rummaging through Ali's belongings while Zuberi hurriedly approach her. The African guard weakly smiled before lifting the prince off of her. Then Zuberi grumbled as he carried Ali away, "He just had to send Faddei away and just when we need him the most. The prince is as stubborn as ever. Probably stayed silent about this so we wouldn't fuss over him. Well… that certainly backfired."

Concerned Elsa followed Zuberi who gently laid the prince down so that Prince Ali slumped against and rested under a willow tree. As soon as the guard set Ali down, Elsa demanded, "What's going on?! Is there something wrong with Prince Ali?"

The guard silently gazed at her for a moment as if debating what he should say or do. Then he broke eye contact to face Prince Ali. His eyes glimmered with uncertainty as he continued to stare at the unconscious prince. After a while Zuberi closed his eyes and cursed under his breath before returning his attention to her.

Hesitant at first and then with more conviction, Zuberi softy stated, "Queen Elsa… I am not sure just how much the prince shared with you… But Prince Ali has… an illness that has plagued him since childhood. Thankfully it is manageable… though it comes and goes once in a while especially under... special circumstances. The prince is usually good at monitoring and keeping it under control. So we suspect that his strenuous activities and the stress of last night plus the absence of sleep may have pushed Prince Ali into this feverish state."

As she listened Elsa nervously glanced at Ali who fidgeted and mumbled incoherently in his sleep. Furrowing her brow Elsa anxiously inquired, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Smiling reassuringly Zuberi replied, "Do not worry, Majesty. Luckily for us, the prince has taken copious notes during his experimental studies with Faddei. I am sure we will find some kind of herbal remedy that will alleviate his symptoms. But if her Majesty would like to be of assistance… then would you kindly monitor the prince's temperature and watch over him while Takeshi and I work on preparing that herbal remedy?"

Eagerly Elsa nodded and Zuberi expressed his gratitude before approaching Takeshi who seemed to found what he was looking for as he produced a notebook from the prince's satchel. Together the two quickly glossed over the pages. After a brief exchange of words, Takeshi handed the book to Zuberi and proceeded to build a fire under a pot of water while Zuberi ventured off into the forest, no doubt scavenging for the necessary herbs.

Turning her attention to the prince, Elsa then seated herself next to the visibly agitated and restless Ali. Carefully she placed a hand on his forehead and immediately her eyes widened in surprise at the prince's alarming and unnatural high temperature. Then gradually Elsa mentally directed a cooling breeze through her hand. She observed Ali flinched for a second before relaxing as the cooling sensation slowly enveloped his body.

After some time, Elsa removed her hand and, to her delight, noticed a content smile gracing Ali's face. Suddenly the prince did something that caught her off guard. Prince Ali muttered some words under his breath before leaning to peek her cheek and gently laying his head to rest on her lap. Shocked Elsa glanced down at the peacefully sleeping prince.

Tenderly she tucked a strand of Ali's hair behind to gain a better view of his face. Elsa thought how, without the evident sign of his stubble, the prince appeared like a baby nestled down for a nap. The corner of her lips lifted up into an elated grin that matched the one still plastered on Ali's face. As she wondered about just what kind of dream would produce such a serene visage, Elsa found herself drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

><p><em>Come on. Just hold on a little longer. Contain it. Suppress it. Don't lose control.<em>

These thoughts buzzed around Prince Ali's head like a silent mantra. From the moment they departed from Wesselton, he felt that all too familiar sensation resurfaced. Still he decided to remain silent as distancing themselves from the Duke took precedence. So the prince attempted to keep the symptoms at bay and out of his mind with some mental meditative exercises.

Unfortunately the lack of sleep made it difficult to concentrate. Blindly trusting his horse to guide him and follow the others, the prince tightly gripped on the reins. It required every bit of his focus and willpower to remain balance on the horse and maintain his composure. So when the group finally stopped to rest, a wave of relief washed over him. But exhaustion won over as Ali helplessly slipped into the darkness.

After some time, Ali woke up startled as his pitch black vision dissipated. Staring back at him was a mirror image of himself as a young boy. The little boy took no notice of him as the boy glanced around his surroundings in panic. Mimicking the boy, the older Ali surveyed the room and instantly he recognized this moment in time. It had been weeks since his mother's death when his illness turned for the worst, marking the first of many incidents.

Suddenly a younger version of his father busted into the scene and kneeled besides the crying boy curled in a fetal position on the floor. Through hiccupped tears the little boy softly whimpered, "I'm sorry, Baba… It must have happened while I was sleeping… I was dreaming about Okaa-sama tonight… I just miss her so much… I promise it won't happen again."

Gently his father lifted the boy in his arms and soothingly whispered, "It's alright, my son. As long as you are fine… That is all that matters to me." Smiling tenderly his father added, "And look… it seems your fever has gone away. But just in case it comes back… why don't you stay in Baba's room tonight? That way I can watch over you while you sleep."

Weakly the little boy nodded in reply and snuggled deeper in his father's arms. As he watched his father carried his younger self out of the room, the older Ali felt an awful tightness constrict his heart. He knew that he will never feel such a sense of security, the kind only found in a father's protective embrace, ever again. Then the scene faded away as another memory resurfaced.

Once again Ali observed his young self though a little older now, maybe twelve in age, scurrying down the halls as quietly as possible. His younger self sported a small bruise on his chin. He had sneaked out of his room only to be discovered by his older brother Amir. Even as a child, Amir strictly followed and enforced the rules; his rigid and disciplined type of personality constantly clashed with Ali's nonchalant and mischievous one. So a wrestling match ensued between Amir and Ali, the latter provoking the first into making him return and stay in his room as he was supposed to.

Thinking back, Ali realized just how terrible that idea was. Amir was twice his size and would have easily overpowered him. His only weapon was his craftiness and speed; both rendered useless once Amir captured him. Fortunately for the young Ali, their eldest brother Shapur broke up the fight and scolded the two. In a huff Amir stormed off while Shapur told Ali to head back to his room, unseen if possible. It was at this time that the older Ali watched his younger version move stealthily about the palace halls.

Suddenly the door to the council room sprang open and swiftly young Ali hid behind a pillar. His father emerged red faced and shouted angrily towards the room, "How dare you! First you curse his existence and demand that I cast him away. Now you want to use the very thing that made you fear him in the first place. Let me remind that he is your prince… he is my son! You will not taint his hands. You will not make him into the monster you falsely believe him to be. Stay away from my little boy. He is not some puppet you can toy with."

With a loud bang his father slammed the door shut. The king stalked off down the hall but then stopped when he noticed a flutter of movement. Instantly his father cornered a startled young Ali. Fierce eyes turning soft as his father inquired, "Ali, what are you doing here? You should be in your room like I… never mind… Just how much of that did you hear?"

Ashamed young Ali remained silent. Sighing his father bent down until eye level and softly whispered, "Don't listen to them. You are my flesh and blood. You are my son. They can never take that away from you. Remember. We protect our own. Family will always look out for each other. No matter what."

His father's warm smiling image blurred with a grotesque red one as his memories meshed and congealed into a visual cacophony. Lying in a pool of blood, his father coughed, "It's not your fault… I know that… you meant well… My precious son… Remember… We protect our own… I will watch over you… in the next world."

Deep down Ali knew that, despite his father's words, he was to blame. He mistakenly trusted Mas'ud and practically sent his father to his death. He caused the accident five years ago that led to these series of unfortunate events. But most of all he failed to heed his father's words, the unofficial family doctrine to always look out for each other.

Prince Ali clutched his head as more and more memories of his father flashed in his mind. The first hunt. The riding lessons. The funeral. With each image, his splitting headache worsened and guilt weighed heavily in his heart.

Just when Ali started to lose grip with reality and spiral into madness, a blue light emitted like a beacon in the darkness. The light pushed the images away into blind obscurity. Then a cooling sensation wrapped around him and the tension dissipated as his muscles gradually unwind. Never had he felt so at eased and at peace with himself. Not since…

Humming. Little Ali cradled into his mother's arms. Her sweet, melodic voice slowly lulled and soothed him to sleep.

_nen-nen yo okororiyo _(time to sleep, time to lie down)  
><em>suya-suya to oyasuminasai <em>(sleep peacefully, good night)  
><em>nen-nen yo okororiyo <em>(time to sleep, time to lie down)

_yasashi hito ni sodachimasu you ni_ (let this child grow up to be a gentle person)  
><em>kami-sama arigatou, enjeru mo arigatou<em> (thank you god, thank you for angels)  
><em>nen-nen yo okororiyo mama no mune de oyasuminasai<em> (good night, sleep at mommy's bosom)

_nen-nen yo okororiyo _(time to sleep, time to lie down)  
><em>suya-suya to oyasuminasai <em>(sleep peacefully, good night)  
><em>nen-nen yo okororiyo <em>(time to sleep, time to lie down)

_yuruseru hito ni sodachimasu youni_ (let this child grow up to forgive others)  
><em>kami-sama arigatou, derai wo arigatou <em>(thank you god, thank you for the people I've met)  
><em>nen-nen yo okororiyo mama no mune de oyasuminasai<em> (good night, sleep at mommy's bosom)

As he traditional had done every night after his mother sang him the lullaby, Ali reached up to kiss his mother goodnight. Then he snuggled closer into his mother's warm and comforting embrace. Soon he was peacefully fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Waves violently crashed against the ship and threatened to tear the planks apart. The ship's captain bellowed out orders to his crew. His booming voice dampened by the howling storm. Quickly the sailors scrambled about on deck trying to follow the captain's orders while struggling to keep their feet steady and remaining on board the ship. Though both captain and crew well-known as seasoned veterans, they had never faced a blizzard at the Mediterranean Sea.<p>

With his arm up to block the incoming sleet of snow, Prince Ali, quite determined to reach his destination, navigated his way through the chaos of flaying sailors and screaming winds. He gradually made his way towards the ship's private royal quarters. There he found Captain Bjorg banging on the door and grunting as he slammed his body against the ice-encased door. But despite his best efforts, the door refused to budge.

When Bjorg stepped back and prepared to ram through the door again, Ali quickly stopped the captain in his tracks. Then Prince Ali called of his guards and instructed, "Takeshi, I want to chip away as much of the ice as possible especially along the outline of the door. If you can try to wedge your sword through the crack. Then on my signal the three of us, Zuberi, Captain Bjorg, and I, will push against the door together while you pry it open using your sword for leverage."

Nodding his head, Takeshi proceeded to hack away at the ice. After some time, Takeshi eventually wedged his sword along the hinges and motioned for them to position themselves against the door. With his hand wrapped around the doorknob, Prince Ali faced the guards and commanded, "On the count of three. One. Two. Three. Push… Again. And Push… One more time. And Push… Put your backs into it. And Push…"

In repeated near-perfect synchrony they slammed their bodies against door. Meanwhile Takeshi bent his sword almost to the breaking point, trying to lever the door open. Finally the door budged just enough for Prince Ali to stumble through only to shut close a second later by the storming winds. Ice reinforced itself along the edges, barring any further attempts at prying the door open again.

One glance around the room and immediately Prince Ali silently cursed to himself. Snowy gale winds swirled and whipped small items about in the air. He swiftly ducked down to avoid the swirling objects and began crawling on all fours. Slowly he inched his way towards the bed and towards the young woman who unknowingly caused this chaotic predicament the prince found himself in. Still Prince Ali blamed himself for this.

The prince failed to recognize the uncertainty and doubt Elsa had when they first boarded the ship a few days ago. Given that her allied Italian lord generously offered the ship to her, any hesitation on her part was instantly masked as she graciously accepted and expressed her gratitude to the lord. Elsa obviously hid her discomfort for their benefit, wanting to arrive at Persia as soon as possible. Inwardly sighing Prince Ali thought to himself, _"Sounds like something I would do. We are more alike than I thought."_

Eventually Prince Ali arrived at the edge of the bed. There he found Elsa tossing and turning about in her sleep, no doubt reliving the nightmare of her parents' death. Gently he shook her awake as he softly whispered, "Elsa…. Wake up…. It's alright… It is just a dream…. There is nothing to be afraid…. Open your eyes and see… I am right here for you…"

Breathing heavily, Elsa suddenly opened her eyes and stared blankly at Ali in a daze. After a few seconds, Elsa blinked and wordlessly glanced around as realization donned on her. With a simple wave of her hand, the blizzard dissipated and the weather returned back to normal. The prince heard the sighs of relief and the sailors erupting in cheers outside.

Immediately crashing through the door, Captain Bjorg barged in with Takeshi and Zuberi close behind. Regal mask in place, Elsa apologized and assured them that it will not happen again. Hesitantly Captain Bjorg bowed and left the room while Zuberi and Takeshi patiently waited for the prince before following suit. When Prince Ali prepared to leave as well, a hand clutching his wrist caused him to pause.

Uncertainty reflected in Elsa's eyes as she retracted her hand. Nervously she tucked her hands under her arms and silently glanced away. Tilting her chin to face him, Prince Ali beamed at her and pulled her arms out to give her hands a reassuring squeeze. Turning to his guards, Ali stated, "Takeshi, Zuberi… return to your bunks. I will follow shortly."

Frowning Takeshi replied, "It's alright, my prince. We can wait for you." But Ali shook his head and insisted that they go ahead without him.

With a wide grin, Zuberi sarcastically asked, "Prince Ali, are _you sure_ this is a good idea?" The African guard gave him an all-knowing look as Zuberi glanced back and forth between the prince and the queen.

Rolling his eyes at Zuberi, Prince Ali responded, "It will be fine. I'm only staying until Queen Elsa falls peacefully back to sleep."

Bowing sharply Takeshi sent Ali a pointed blank stare, a tell-tale sign that the samurai felt uncomfortable leaving. It was Takeshi's own way of secretly warning the prince to remain in his best behavior. Meanwhile Zuberi foolishly grinned and teasingly greeted the two goodnight. Together the two guards left and quietly closed the doors behind them.

* * *

><p>The sun shone brightly through the porthole. Shielding her eyes from the sun rays, Elsa slowly rose up and sat on her bed. Lazily she stretched her arms and then glanced over to the empty space next to her. Elsa traced the sunken impression and faintly felt the lingering warmth on the bed sheets. True to his word, Prince Ali must have sneaked off while she comfortably slept.<p>

Still Elsa felt elated, though not at first, when the prince decided to stay awhile for the night. She unknowingly reached out to him, the visions of her deceased parents vividly present in her mind. That night while batting away unpleasant memories, she found solace in Ali's company. A content smile graced her face as thoughts about last night wondered off.

Slipping under the covers with her, Prince Ali swiftly wrapped her into a warm, comforting embrace. Although she protested at first, blabbering on about the scandalous rumors they would no doubt face in the morning, Elsa eventually gave in as the prince gently secured his hold around her and beamed that irresistible smile at her. Silently she snuggled closer and leaned her head against his chest. As Elsa listened to the drumming of Ali's strong heartbeat, she slowly drifted off into a restful sleep.

Never had she slept so soundly before. Sure in the past when Elsa shared the same bedroom as Anna, she felt comfortable knowing that her dear little sister dozed across the room from her. Although it meant many nights spent roughly shaken awake by Anna to sneak out and play, it delighted Elsa to have her company. But cuddling next to Ali gave her a completely different sense of security and serenity. She wondered just how she could possible fall asleep at night now that she known such an incredible sensation.

Gradually Elsa slipped out of bed and dressed for the day. After freshening up and donning on her favorite light blue dress, Elsa cautiously pushed open the door and strolled up to the ship deck. There she found Prince Ali lined up in a circle with some of the ship's crew members.

His ever cheerful grin present, Ali addressed the sailors, "Alright, men. The game is simple. We simply keep this little ball of rice up in the air and pass it along to each other without using our hands. So you can use your head, leg, chest… and whatever other body part you would like to use. Let's see just how long we can keep it up."

Elsa watched in fascination as the men attempted to kick, head, or knee the bundle of rice in the air while counting loudly. It took several tries, given they were sailing at sea, for the men finally got the hang for it. Then she observed as the little ball soared towards Prince Ali. For some time the prince juggled the ball fairly well until Ali noticed her watching. Much to the sailor's chagrin, the prince fumbled and dropped the tiny sack of rice on the wooden deck. Smiling sheepishly, Ali apologized to the grumbling men and quickly excused himself as he made his way towards her.

Leaning against the rail next to her, Ali faced her and greeted, "Good morning, Elsa. It gave us all quite a scare when the forecast last night suddenly changed from quiet stillness to a howling blizzard. Thankfully it passed. Not sure how the other men slept afterwards but I certainly felt regenerated. How about you, Elsa? Slept soundly last night?"

Rolling her eyes at the prince's smug grin, though she displayed a sly smirk of her own, Elsa cheekily replied, "Last night was nothing special. It was like any other night for me. I slept well enough… as well as any can while sailing across a rolling sea."

Prince Ali chuckled to himself and then turned silent for a moment. In a hushed whisper Ali stated, "Elsa… Before we reached Persia… there's something you should know…" But an excited shout up the crow's nest interrupted the prince. Quickly the crew bustled about as the ship's captain bellowed orders in preparation to dock the harbor.

Returning her attention to Prince Ali, Elsa encouraged Ali to continue. The prince, however, merely smiled and dismissed it, promising to tell her about it some other time. Then the two parted from each other and gathered their belongings. They reconvened, together with their guards, on deck just as the ship dropped its anchor.

* * *

><p><strong>Longer chapter this time. Initially was gonna put the two parts into different chapters and later decided to combine them. There are a few scenes during the journey that I wanted to write about but pressed for time I had to pick and choose the more relevant ones so I can speed the story along. This meant removing scenes that would have provided some comic relief. So sorry if the journey seemed too dramatic at times. Maybe once I'm done with the main story I'll write them as bonus chapters. <strong>Closing in on Persia soon you would have to bear with me if it gets too much. <strong>**

**Also if you are curious, I am going to post the youtube link for the lullaby on my profile page. Not sure who sang or wrote it. Just came across it by chance one night and ended up really liking. **

**Anyways hope you enjoyed the story thus far. Let me know what you think about it (do you like the way the story is proceeding?) and leave me a review. Until next time :)**


	25. Through the Desert

**Hello. A little late. But thanks for being patiently. Also I shared my writing playlist (made one separately for Ali and Elsa) on my profile page. Feel free to listen for your enjoyment. Anyways here's the last chapter in the journey arc. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 25: Through the Desert<p>

Lying at the cross-road of the Old World and the Far East, the Grand Bazaar of Constantinople bustled with activity as buyers, local and foreign, haggled with merchants of all types. Although this was not his first visit, the enormous size of the bazaar and the magnitude of various merchandises littered throughout its labyrinth of streets and shops never ceased to amaze Ali. Presently the prince leaned against a wooden post of a merchant's stall and blankly dazed out into the busy street. An exasperated sigh left his lips as he impatiently waited for Zuberi who was bartering with the camel merchant.

Though the prince wished to sneak out and explore, Ali knew better not to venture too far off on his own. Just this morning the frenzied crowds immediately separated Ali and Zuberi from Elsa, Bjorg, and Takeshi as soon as they stepped out onto the street. Over the chattered noise of the bazaar, Ali quickly shouted to Takeshi where to meet at noon. So Ali ended up stuck with Zuberi on errands in preparation for their trek across the desert. The prince grumbled wishing instead to merrily stroll in a shopping spree with Elsa.

Antsy Prince Ali wondered just what exactly was taking Zuberi so long. He already examined the neighboring stalls and bought himself a bright red scarf which he now wrapped around his head. The prince even enjoyed two cups of Turkish coffee while conversing with locals and fellow travelers at a coffeehouse down the street. When Zuberi finally emerged from the stables, Ali approached him and exclaimed, "Finally! Just how long does it take to trade horses for camels? I thought you were a good business man."

Crossed Zuberi replied, "Well, camels are in high demand right now. The merchant refused to gives us five camels as equal trade for our five horses. He said that only half of his camel caravan made it across the desert and every day he is losing more as the drought continues to persist. So we are very lucky that I managed to snatch three camels before they sold out."

Frowning Ali responded, "I heard similar disheartening news at the coffeehouse earlier. The people thought I was crazy for wanting to travel across the desert to Persia. It seems more are migrating out by the minute… Anyways we will just have to make do with what we have. I suppose two men per camel and the odd one out will have to carry our provisions…"

Hastily Zuberi interrupted, "And I suppose you want to share a camel with a certain blonde-haired and blue-eyed queen… Be close and intimate… You know… Don't be afraid to sneak off whenever you two want to… I'll distract the captain and Takeshi…" The African guard teasingly winked at the prince.

Face palmed Ali shook his head before he retorted, "For that comment, you get to snuggly squeeze on a camel with a hairy, sweaty, gigantic Captain Bjorg pressed against your back… That is if your camel can accommodate the weight… God have mercy on your poor camel."

Clutching his stomach Prince Ali laughed when he observed Zuberi grimaced. The guard clearly was not looking forward to riding with the captain across the desert. But suddenly the prince froze, his eyes widened, and his jaw slacked open. Confused Zuberi followed Ali's line of gaze and instantly smirked.

Down the street from them, a splitting sea of awe-struck shoppers marveled at the strutting Queen Elsa who donned a lavender drawstring trouser with tight ankles under a loose cream colored dress with gold embroidery at the helm, which reached below her knees, and sleeves that taut at the wrists. Over the dress she wrapped a light blue cloth like a belt with its ends hanging in front of her left leg. To complete her ensemble, Elsa draped a matching light blue scarf over her hair and around her neck.

The African guard waved his hand in front of Prince Ali to snap out him of his daze but failed. Just when Elsa reached them with Captain Bjorg and Takeshi following behind her, Zuberi finally managed to jolt Ali back to reality with a sharp elbow jab to the prince's ribs. Prince Ali tenderly rubbed his sore side and sent a pointed glare at Zuberi, who rolled his eyes in response. A sly grin graced Elsa who noticed this exchange and the prince's priceless expression earlier.

Sheepishly Prince Ali lamely stated, "You look… umm… ready to cross the desert." The prince inwardly groaned, _"Really?! Ready to cross the desert… anything else would have been better than that… Gorgeous, Stunning, Elegant, Breath-taking… Great! Now I think of something decent to say."_

Elsa slowly raised her brow in amusement at the flustered prince as she replied, "Thank you… I suppose… I take it that you finished preparations for our trek through the desert."

Not trusting his words, Ali simply nodded and then in an attempt to save face quickly turned his attention towards the guards. He explained the camel shortage situation and instructed them to pack their provisions and belongings accordingly. Once the guards disappeared inside the merchant's stall to gather their camels, Elsa swiftly approached Prince Ali.

Her eyes glinted mischievously as she nonchalantly proclaimed, "It would have been nice to receive your opinion while I was choosing an outfit earlier… but judging by your dazed stare a moment ago… I seemed to have picked out the perfect one. Now… I do not mind sharing a camel with you, Prince Ali… as long as you are not… distracted."

Nervously the prince swallowed a lump in his throat and straightened up as he stuttered a reply, "No, Your Majesty…. I assure you I will not… Ogling you like some kind of object… I am appalled at myself… I place you in high regards… Not just because you are a queen but… Because I… That kind of behavior will happen never again…"

Suddenly Elsa interjected and gasped mockingly, "Really, Prince Ali! Such a thing to say to a young woman… Telling her she is not attractive enough to snatch your attention… That her presence is not even worth a glance… Just imagine what that can do to her self-esteem and… her feelings of worth as a woman…"

Cheeks red the prince fidgeted in place while racking his brain on how to appropriately react and respond. His mouth opened and closed, trying to formulate some sound but to no avail. Prince Ali remained baffled at this precarious situation Elsa have roped him in. It seemed there was no sensible way he could squirm his way out of this. Suddenly a mirthful giggle sounded in his ears.

Unable to contain her act much longer, Elsa linked arms with Ali and chortled, "You are too easy… That face… You should have seen the way you looked… It was hilarious!" Calming down Elsa leaned her head against the prince's shoulder and softly whispered, "But I actually like that gullible part of you… You can be quite adorable at times."

Beaming foolishly Ali declared, "Well, I am glad to hear you find me amusing… I'm afraid I am simply a fool for you… But if it pleases Her Majesty, then I will happily be her jester." The prince stepped back and bowed. A playful smirk plastered on his face. Gently taking her hand in his, Ali slowly closed the distance between them and leaned in for a tender kiss. Lost in bliss the couple parted when a gruff cough interrupted them.

As he turned towards the source of the sound, Ali's expression changed from masked irritation to shocked embarrassment. A stone-faced Takeshi stood a few paces from them and stared blankly. In a deadpan voice the samurai stated, "The camels are ready. We can leave as soon as you two are done. And please do not mind us. We will simply wait here till it is time to go." Meanwhile behind the samurai, a grinning Zuberi snickered and a grumbling Bjorg shook his head.

Dumbfounded Ali peered closely at Takeshi, trying to figure out whether the samurai was serious or joking. Luckily Elsa recovered faster than Ali, though her cheeks still flushed red, and assured the guards that they were ready to go. After handing the reins of their camel to the prince, Takeshi respectfully bowed and mounted his camel. Soon the others followed suit and together the traveling company headed out of the city and into the desert.

* * *

><p>Exhausted Elsa rested under a juniper tree on top a sandy hill a few yards away from their encampment in a desert oasis. She glanced across the vast less barren desert horizon with the stars glimmering up above in the night sky. Elsa felt, as she had for the past few days, completely out of her element. But earlier this morning the queen felt particularly helpless. A melancholy sigh left her lips as she pondered about the events in the last two days.<p>

Yesterday afternoon the traveling group arrived at one of the towns located in Persia's outer territories. The town appeared deserted although Elsa caught a few open doors slightly a jar with curious eyes peering through the crack as Elsa and company marched down the street. If they were simply hiding from the sun, then she could sympathize but they seemed rather apprehensive. She gave Prince Ali an inquisitive look, asking for an explanation. But the prince shrugged, sharing in her confusion about this peculiar situation.

When the traveling group reached the town center, Elsa decided to coax the townspeople out and so she lifted her hand up. Mentally she pooled her magic in her hand to fire an icy blast up in the air, well at least she intended to. For as soon as a snowflake manifested itself, it would instantly melt in the heat. So rather than a flurry of snow, a stream of water gushed out completely drenching them.

Wiping his eyes clear of water, Prince Ali chuckled, "Well… that was certainly interesting. Now that you have the people's attention… Can we aim a little outward? Otherwise only we can enjoy the benefit of your… newfound powers."

True enough the people of the town gradually exited their homes and gathered around them. So Elsa displayed her magic again and the townspeople rejoiced. This had been the only sign of water they had seen in months. Children started catching the raindrops into their mouths and splashing around on puddles. It delighted Elsa to see the people so surprised then elated to feel the touch of the blessed water on their skin.

But the mystical drought proved too much for the Snow Queen. Within minutes the water dried up and the muddy ground became cracked dust again. Though Elsa wished to continue showering the town with rain, she felt her energy sapped from her with each new drop of water produced. Determined she pushed herself to dig deeper and willed her ice out but it was like tossing a snowball pointlessly into the scourging sun. Eventually her world turned black and Elsa fell unconscious.

That morning Elsa woke up startled in an unknown room. Glancing to her side she found Ali smiling weakly at her. Ashamed she turned away. Days spent traveling all for nothing. Elsa failed to deliver and serve her purpose in this journey. But most of all she failed to meet Prince Ali's hope and expectations. How could she face him now?! Despite Ali's confidence in her, Elsa could not produce that limitless amount of magic that buried her kingdom in snow. For unlike that moment when her magic burst out after years of suppression like a gushing cracked dam, she felt this time her magic tapped dry at the reservoir.

A hand gently tilted her chin and her eyes connected with Ali's bright brown ones. Rather than filled with disappointment or pity, his eyes lovingly gazed at her. Prince Ali beamed reassuringly, "Do not be so down on yourself… I know it's not what you wanted… But you have helped these people more than you think… You gave them a sense of hope… Come by the window and see just how happy you made them since your arrival."

Slowly Elsa allowed Ali to guide her out of bed and peered out to find a crowd gathering outside the door. When they spotted her glancing out the window, cheers erupted profusely expressing their gratitude to her. With some convincing from Ali, Elsa ventured out and greeted the crowds. She then noticed some carrying ceramic jugs and decided to fill them with water. Soon a waiting line shaped itself towards her. Thus she spent the rest of the morning filling jugs until each house in town collected enough for their family to last them a long while.

Still Elsa wished she could have done more. She rode off from that town this afternoon feeling utterly powerless about the situation. A tap on her shoulder brought Elsa out of her musings. Elsa glanced up to discover Ali smiling brightly at her. Then he frowned when he noticed her pensive mood. The prince plopped down next to her and silently gazed out into the desert night sky for a brief moment.

Breaking the silence, Prince Ali softly whispered, "I hope you are not being hard on yourself. You have done everything in your power... Providing all these people water is more than enough… So please do not blame yourself for this… I know somehow… Everything will work out in the end. We just need to get to palace and talk to my brother. I am sure with our heads put together we will think of a solution."

Pulling her knees close to her chest and resting her chin over them, Elsa quietly inquired, "How can you be so sure? Clearly this is no ordinary drought."

But the prince remained silent for a moment and instead of answering her question pointed up towards the illuminating full moon in the night sky. Then Prince Ali asked, "Have you heard of the story of the rabbit on the moon?"

Confused Elsa raised her brow inquisitively, not sure how this related to her previous inquiry. Curious she decided to humor the prince and encouraged him to share the story.

"Many years ago the Old Man on the Moon came down to the earth disguised as a beggar. He came across the monkey, the fox, and the rabbit. The old man asked them for some food. So the monkey climbed up a tree and brought him fruits. Meanwhile the fox went to the stream and caught a fish for him."

"The rabbit, however, had nothing but grass to offer and so he asked the beggar to build a fire. After the beggar started the fire, the rabbit leaped into the flames and offered himself as a meal. Quickly the beggar transformed back into the Old Man on the Moon and pulled the rabbit out of the fire. Moved by the rabbit as he was the kindest of all, the Old Man on the Moon took the rabbit back to the moon to live with him."

"So from then on whenever you gaze out into the night sky, you can still see the rabbit on the moon…" Prince Ali traced the outline of the rabbit with his finger as he continued, "His image on the moon is a reminder to all of the rabbit's great sacrifice and selfless act of kindness."

Staring closely at the full moon, Elsa sure enough observed the faint outline of a rabbit. While the story sounded intriguing, it perplexed her as to why Prince Ali wanted to share this story. She turned to ask the prince but Ali already stood up and dusted the sand off his pants. He simply said that they should get as much rest as possible before they arrive at the Persian Palace tomorrow. Silently Elsa followed Ali back to camp. Then the prince weakly smiled at her before kissing her goodnight and laying down to sleep. Reluctantly Elsa also went to bed, feeling more apprehensive than ever before.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes. Shorter chapter this time. Just wanted to speed along to Persia as soon as possible. So from here on out... Hold on tight. This is the last bit of comic relief you are going to get. Hopefully I can tie up everything nicely for you in the final Persia arc.<strong>

**Also I haven't heard from you guys for a long time so I suppose the saying "If it ain't broke, don't fix it" applies here. Still I would love to hear your thoughts even if it's something as simple as "keep writing". So let me know what you think of the chapter and/or the story thus far by leaving me a review. Until next time :)**


	26. Oh Brother!

**Hello. Really long chapter this time, probably my longest to date. I just couldn't decide between writing in Elsa's or Ali's POV so I went with both.**

**Note: "Shah" means King in Persian. I used "Shah" and "King" interchangeable so I hope I don't confuse you too much.**

**Warning: There's some mild coarse language in this chapter. Normally I avoid writing curse words in but felt it was appropriate for this particular moment. Anyways, you have been warned. **

**Alright, here we go. The beginning of the end. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 26: Oh Brother!<p>

Elsa might be unfamiliar with Persian customs, but this was not the way to greet a visiting monarch and a returning royal. Presently Elsa and company found themselves surrounded by a group of armored guards. They stoically stood in rigid attention with spears and shields at their sides. Confused Elsa asked Ali, "What's going on? Is this some kind of guarded escort? But their stern and blank expression makes me think otherwise."

Shaking his head, Ali appeared just as bewildered as her, "Not sure, but I am going to find out."

The prince swiftly leaped off their camel and proceeded to question the circling guards. Suddenly one of the guards had the audacity to point his spear at Ali. Instinctively Elsa pooled her magic into her hand, ready to spring into action if the guard even dared to flinch. She gave Ali an inquisitive look silently asking him what to do. But strangely Ali appeared unnaturally calm as he asked his guards to stand down and assured her no drastic actions were necessary.

Then a gigantic armored man slowly approached them. He wore a large armored vest and metal boots that loudly clanged as he walked. The man, or more appropriately, the giant sported a grizzly and curly-haired black beard and a nappy long black hair weaved into a braid that hung over his right shoulder. When he reached them, the giant grumbled some words in a language foreign to her. As she observed the guard with his spear aimed at Ali back down, Elsa surmised the giant to be the commanding officer.

Once the guard moved out of the way, the giant stood directly in front of Ali. For a moment the two appeared to glare at each other until the giant unrolled a piece of parchment in his hand. Then in a booming voice, the large man bellowed something out before proceeding to read the contents of the parchment out loud. Not understanding a word of what was being said, Elsa turned to Ali for clarification.

But the prince appeared mortified as he yelled something back to the giant who ignored Ali as he continued on to finish his announcement. At an utter lost, Elsa helplessly watched as a bewildered Ali conversed with the giant and procured the piece of parchment. Then Elsa observed Prince Ali's expression turned grim as the prince silently read its contents.

After a moment, Prince Ali simply handed the document to the towering giant who then cuffed metal shackles around the prince's wrist. It baffled her to watch a defeated Ali wordlessly accepting his fate, although the spark of disbelief and defiance in his eyes indicated otherwise. Determined to shed light on this bizarre event, Elsa fearlessly approached the gigantic commanding officer.

In a steely cold tone she exclaimed, "This must be a mistake! I demand to know the false transgressions that warrants the arrest of Prince Ali. You, Sir, seemed to be a man without a speck of cultivated social etiquette… As clearly evident by this utterly poor reception for a visiting monarch… Why a goat with a pea-size brain would know better on how to properly address a queen than you?! Not once have you greeted or explained to me your atrocious behavior… Stiffly standing there as if a rigid pole jammed itself up your…"

Suddenly Prince Ali interrupted her and swiftly positioned himself between her and the clueless giant. Much to her surprise, the prince began to defend the giant who was… his brother Amir! But that could not possibly be true. How could Ali's own brother unjustly treat him like a criminal?! Immediately Elsa shared this sentiment to Ali who again pleaded on his brother's behalf. He explained to her that Amir had orders to personally escort Ali and her to meet with his eldest brother, the King of Persia, Shapur.

Then Prince Ali begged her to trust him as he related that their best course of action would be to cooperate. Reluctantly she yielded; the earnest plea reflecting in Ali's eyes made it difficult to protest. So Elsa and Ali followed Amir to the Persian king's private study while the other Persian palace guards led their own personal guards who knows where in the palace.

Had Elsa visited the Persian kingdom under different circumstances, she would no doubt marvel at its enormous size and intrinsic structure. The outskirts of city started at the desert basin with stone-like homes and stores that scattered tightly in a semi-circle hugging the bottom edge of the mountain. As they ventured deeper in, larger and more elaborate styled houses and buildings popped up like a giant staircase scaling up against the mountain side. This all led into the heart of the kingdom, the looming grandiose and massive Persian royal palace that towered over the rest.

Perhaps at another point in time, Elsa might picture a young Prince Ali scurrying around the kingdom up to no good as usual. From the highest peak at the royal palace, little Ali would sprint across the many rooftops and leap from building to building down towards the rest of the kingdom below. A bright smile plastered on his face just brimming with excitement for his upcoming adventure. But this was not the time to ask about such fond memories.

As they entered the Persian king's private study, a poised and elegantly dressed man glanced down at the meticulously arranged documents on the table. His wavy black hair flowed down just above his shoulders. Lost in thought, he mindlessly stroked his well-groomed beard as he scrutinized the contents of each document. Upon the clicking sound of a closed door, the man behind the table finally raised his head. His eyes widened in realization when Elsa fell in the man's line of sight.

Beaming the man gracefully strolled over towards her and exclaimed, "Welcome, Queen Elsa of Arendelle! I am King Shapur of Persia. I hope you journey to my little desert kingdom was not too taxing. Thank you for undertaking such a task… And I must say, poetic verses of your beauty hardly holds a candle to your true goddess image in the flesh… Quite an honor to finally meet you, Queen Elsa."

Frowning the king stared down at the shackles around her hands and professed, "My most sincere apology for the rough reception earlier. You must forgive my brother Amir. He may be a prince but he unfortunately lacks… let's just say the social sensibility of one. Amir had always been more suited for a militaristic lifestyle. But he is my best soldier and your safety, Queen Elsa, is of highest priority. Though I am appalled that he has cuffed you like some common criminal. I do not recall issuing such an order. It seems I need to be more explicit next time. Delicate hands like yours should never touch such filth…"

Shapur shifted his attention at Amir who stood by the door guarding. In a language foreign to her, the king issued an order to the giant who stiffly saluted before marching towards them. Silently Amir released Elsa from her shackles and swiftly returned back to his post by the door right afterwards. King Shapur smiled apologetically at Elsa but then the king's expression turned stern as he spun his heels to face Ali who suddenly interjected. Once again Elsa found herself in the dark as Prince Ali and King Shapur proceeded to converse in their shared native tongue.

Her only clues about their heated discussion were their facial expressions and body language. Elsa observed King Shapur stalk over to squarely face Ali and reprimand the prince. Meanwhile Prince Ali appeared crestfallen as he listened to his eldest brother rant on. Then Ali gritted his teeth and forcibly sputtered out words in an attempt to maintain an even tone in his voice. Grave and serious the king lectured Ali at length as if unaware of the visibly frustrated prince.

As his eldest brother raved, Elsa witnessed Ali cringed at every bitingly harsh words directed at him. The prince turned rigid like a coiled spring gradually tightening into a ball. Elsa could see Ali struggling to keep his composure. Shaking his head Prince Ali softly muttered some words under his breath, though it seemed his brother took no notice. But soon the tension would prove to be too much as Ali suddenly sprung loose.

Furious words flying at the onset of the outburst, Elsa observed the prince's face contort in anger and then gradually softer and more solemn. Although Elsa thought Ali's suddenly losing of temper surprising, it was the eerie glow of his shackles that snatched her attention. Avid curiosity compelled her to watch in frightening fascination as Ali's shackles changed colors – first bright red, then golden yellow, next translucent blue, and finally a blinding white.

Suddenly Elsa felt her heart sink and stared in utter disbelief at the burning fire emitting from Ali's hands. The heat of the flames slowly melted the metal shackles around the prince's wrist. Meanwhile Prince Ali continued to ramble on, completely unaware of this transformation taking place until the sound of metal hitting the floor reached his ears. Confounded Ali glanced down at the floor for moment before gradually raising his head to face her. Trepid eyes met hers as if pleading for forgiveness.

Shamefully Ali glanced away and exchanged some words with his brothers. Mind still in disarray from the shocking reveal, Elsa hardly noticed King Shapur shouting at Prince Ali's retreating back until the bang of a closed door rocked her out of that numbness. A rush of emotions swept her – first elation to know that she was not alone, then rage at Ali for keeping her in the dark, next betrayal for not trusting her to share his secret, and finally concern.

For no matter how much she wanted to give Ali a piece of him and express her frustration, Elsa could not bring herself to be completely angry at the prince. She knew all too well the burden of living with unique powers such as theirs. Rather Elsa wished she had the chance to comfort Prince Ali, help him fight his demons away, and be the assuring rock for him like he had always been with her whenever she felt stressed.

Suddenly King Shapur's solemn voice shook her out her thoughts, "Oh, Brother! I'm guessing from your shock expression, Queen Elsa, that Ali has not told you the entire story."

* * *

><p>To say Prince Ali was shocked would be an understatement. He pictured several scenarios in his head about their arrival in Persia but not this one. For as soon as they rode into the city, a group of Persian palace guards immediately surrounded them. Confused Ali swiftly dismounted and demanded answers, only to have a spear pointed at his chin. The prince flinched for a moment and then steeled his gaze. Something was definitely wrong here.<p>

At the corner of his eyes, Ali noticed his own guards reflexively grip the hilt of their swords. Meanwhile Elsa and Captain Bjorg sent him inquisitive looks, not sure how to respond in this situation. So Prince Ali asked his guards to stand down and assured Elsa and Bjorg that he will sort out this mess.

Then the clanging of armor and the echoes of heavy footsteps approaching reached his ears. As he turned towards the source of the sound, Ali found himself face to face with none-other than his older brother, Amir.

Amir's stoic expression unsettled Ali; a feeling that worsened with each step Amir took to close the distance between them. His brother grunted an order and immediately the palace guard, who aimed his spear at Ali, stepped back in line. Shoulders squared to directly face his little brother, Amir sternly gazed at Ali for a moment before facing the crowd, "Orders from our great king, Shah Shapur of Persia."

Then Amir unrolled the piece of parchment in his hand and in a booming voice announced, "I, Shapur the King of Persia, tasked Prince Amir, the General of the Persian Army and the Second Prince of Persia, to seize and detain Prince Ali, the third son of the late King Baraz, and his companions upon sight…"

Bewildered Ali cried out, "Do my ears deceive me?! You cannot be serious, brother!"

But Amir ignored Ali's outburst and continued reading, "Once captured, Prince Ali and his royal guest, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, are to be escorted by General Amir directly to my private study. Meanwhile their personal bodyguards are to wait in holding cells until further notice."

Outraged Ali exclaimed, "This has to be a mistake! On what grounds do you detain us?!"

Swiftly Amir presented the document to Ali and proclaimed, "No. It is not a mistake. As to what grounds… I do not know and I do not care. That is something you will need to ask Shah Shapur. All I know is that I have my orders. Now. You can either cooperate willingly or I can forcibly take you and your friends with me. The choice is yours."

Snatching the parchment out of his brother's hand, Ali fervently scanned the page. Instantly Ali recognized Shapur's handwriting, signature, and personal seal. Upon confirming its authenticity, Ali now knew for certain that something was quite amiss. Unlike Amir who was an utterly stubborn man especially when comes to law and order, his eldest brother Shapur was a calculating man who never acted without logic and purpose. If Shapur issued this order, then there must be a reasonable explanation for it.

Seeing that Amir remained stagnant in following through with his orders no matter what, it appeared to Ali that they best cooperate. There was no point shedding blood over this. Besides only Shapur would provide the answers he sought. Wordlessly Ali handed the document back to Amir and allowed his older brother to cuff his hands with shackles.

Suddenly a flicker of blue crossed his line of vision. Then, to his surprise, Ali observed a fierce Elsa berating his brother in his defense though Amir merely stared at her blankly. So stunned by the news and so lost in his thoughts, Ali had forgotten that a language barrier had kept Elsa and Captain Bjorg in the dark about this entire exchange with his brother.

Although Ali appreciated Elsa's kind gesture, he swiftly positioned himself between the two. His brother Amir was a man of action, not words. If Amir understood a word of Elsa's colorful language, then things, no doubt, would escalate beyond his control.

So Prince Ali begged, "Wait, Elsa! While I am grateful that you had come to my defense, it is quite alright. I know this all seems horrible right now but my brother Amir was just following orders. He means no ill-will…"

Her face contorted in shock as she exclaimed, "This is your brother! If he was simply a rude guard, that is one thing, but for your own brother to treat you so poorly… this makes his actions all the worse!"

Sighing Ali sincerely pleaded, "Please, Elsa… Would you just trust me on this? I know my brothers well enough to see that our best course of action right now is to go along with this. Amir will be escorting us to meet with my eldest brother Shapur, the King of Persia. Everything will be sorted out once we talk to him. Trust me. It will all work out in the end."

Prince Ali mentally cringed. He wished not to pull the trust card especially on Elsa. For all the secrets he had kept hidden from her, the last thing he deserved was trust. The prince had been waiting for the right time to speak to her about them, but fate had other plans. Now Ali simply had no time at all to explain to Elsa how his brothers' actions were somewhat justified.

Though he supposed this was all for the best. Prince Ali had an objective in mind that required audience with his brother Shapur. If Elsa had an inkling of what he sought out to do, then she would certainly stop him. He knew that his idea was foolish, but the circumstances had turned dire. Recognizing the gravity of the situation, Ali had long made up his mind about it ever since Elsa fell unconscious in that desert town days ago.

Fortunately for Ali, Elsa relented, though reluctant at first. So Amir and the palace guards bound Elsa and their three personal guards with shackles before proceeding to guide them through the kingdom. Once they reached the palace, Elsa and Ali separated from the guards as Amir continued to escort the two into the Persian king's private quarters. There they found his eldest brother Shapur hunched over a table littered with documents. Shapur only glanced up at them when Amir shut the door behind him.

With a wide grin on his face, Shapur swiftly approached Elsa and apologized for Amir's crass treatment while showering her with compliments. Rolling his eyes at his eldest brother's actions, Ali sarcastically asked, "Ever the charmer, aren't you, Shapur? Now… would quit the act and tell me what is going on here?! And why don't you free me of my shackles, too?"

Turning on his heels to directly face him, Shapur sternly glared at Ali as he retorted, "Is that any way to talk to your king?! You may be my little brother but I am your king, first and foremost. Father may have cuddled you too much, but he is no longer here. So I will be straight with you, Ali. You have no idea how much you made a mess of things ever since you left."

Brows furrowing in concern, Ali fearfully inquired, "What do you mean, Shah Shapur?"

His eldest brother melancholy sighed, "Growing dissent from the viziers and people had led to a call for your head… Leaving me with no choice but to order Amir to detain you and your group as quickly as possible… Better for me to publically arrest you… That should quell their blood thirst for a while… Plus we can privately discuss matters with civility… Unlike they who would, no doubt, tear you apart the moment they wrap their hands around you… Months under this oppressive drought has made them all lose any sense of reason. So naturally they have resorted into locating a scapegoat… And it seems they found one in you, baby brother."

Dread sunk in Ali upon learning of this appalling news. Hardly two months had passed since his departure. He knew that things were looking bleak, but Ali had not idea just how much Persia had plunged into chaos. Prince Ali was even more convinced now than ever before that he had to take some drastic measures.

The grave and serious tone in Shapur's voice broke Ali out of his thoughts, "Every day I receive more and more disheartening reports… reports about you and what happened up that mountain many months ago… On the night before the search party for Mas'ud returned back to the kingdom… The details in the reports contradict… Some claimed that you solely plotted it all along to vie control of Persia… Others swore that you have been secretly working with Mas'ud in pursuit of revenge… Nonetheless, they all point the blame to you… Quite frankly, I sometimes find myself sharing in their suspicions."

Livid at these false accusations, Ali exclaimed, "None of those are true! You know me very well, Brother. I have no desire to rule. I am not so resentful of the people's poor treatment of me to want revenge. They may have been unkind, but I am not so malicious to return the favor and inflict such cruelty to others. But most of all, I would NEVER… betray you or Father… For crying out loud, even Amir… despite our differences… You are my family. The only ones I had left in this world… Please tell me you do not believe them. Isn't blood thicker than water?! Or have you forgotten what Father had always told us?"

Face contorting in anger Shapur seethed, "Of course I remember… We may be only half-brothers… But you are my brother nonetheless… Unfortunately you have placed me in a precarious position, Ali… One false step and Persia may once again find itself in a middle of a civil war… All those years of hard work Father toiled to attain unity and peace… Gone in a flash… So what would you have me do, baby brother?! As King I have obligations to the people… I want to believe in you, but… This isn't the first time you let things spun out of control… That awful night five years ago is still vivid in my memory… I hope I never witness such an atrocious sight ever again… She was so young…"

"Stop..." A soft whimper so inaudible that the word hardly registered in their ears. Prince Ali hung his head in shame, unable to face anyone. The nightmare of five years ago replayed itself powerfully in his mind. Guilt weighed heavily on his heart, clawing and ripping apart the barely healed scar. But his desperate plea remained unheeded as Shapur continued to openly recall that horrid night.

Dejected Ali vehemently shook his head as he repeated in greater intensity, "Stop… Stop… Please stop… Stop… STOP!" The sliver of self-control melted away under the fervent heat of his turbulent emotions. Bit by bit Prince Ali felt his sanity disintegrate away until he broke.

Like a dormant volcano erupting for the first time, a completely untethered Ali screamed, "What the fuck do you know?! I never asked for this God-damned curse! Do you think I enjoy tiptoeing around afraid… how one tiny spark may ignite a catastrophic explosion?! And feeling even more petrified when the people I care about are around me?! Why do you think I spent my entire life training my mind and body in order to contain, suppress, and control it? So no, _Brother_… The last thing I want to hear is a bloody lecture… I do not need to be reminded of the sleeping monster lurking underneath… I have my own guilty conscience for that… Pesky little voice will not go away no matter how much… I am trying to atone for my sins…. I am doing everything I can to set things right… But will it ever be enough?"

Driven purely on his innate instinct of self-preservation, Ali furiously spewed out these words without regard. His desperate need for release overwhelmed his mental and moral senses. But much like a supernova, his overflowing frustration temporarily burst and then slowly faded as the gravity of his words sunk in. Gradually his moral conscience returned.

Although his volcanic eruption was a much needed respite and release, Ali realized now utterly petty and hurtful his words were. Despite wading on truth, he meant none of it. His cross to bear was no less heavy than his brother's own burden or anyone else's for that matter. He disliked the way his outburst made it sound like he was asking for pity. Suddenly the clanging of metal hitting the stone floor paralyzed Ali.

Helplessly he stared down at the melted remnants of his metal shackles. Time stood still for a moment as Ali's fractured mind puzzled together the immense significance of that chunk of metal. Trepid the prince hesitantly glanced up to meet Elsa's shocked gaze. Her eyes reflected utterly disbelief and betrayal. She had been kept in the dark throughout his entire exchange with his brother, but now… The secret was out. It required no words, just a melted down piece of metal as proof.

Ashamed Ali quickly broke eye contact and took one deep shaky breath to regain some composure. Standing rigidly straight in attention, Ali faced his eldest brother and proclaimed, "Brother Shapur. Forgive me. I did not come here asking for a fight… but rather to ask for a favor and… to say goodbye…. I made a promise to Princess Anna of Arendelle to safely return her sister back to their kingdom. But given the dire change in our situation… I will be unable to complete that promise as requested… So if you would kindly fulfill that task in my stead…"

Bewildered Shapur inquired, "You cannot mean… No, Ali. You promised me that, no matter how desperate things turn out, you will never resort to that. There has to be some other way. Think! What do you recall of that night up in the mountains?"

But Ali regretfully shook his head, "What choice do we have? You know as well as I do that we have exhausted every possible option. I'm sorry, Brother. But I have made up my mind. Excuse me. I need to set my estate in order before I leave."

Swiftly turning on his heels, Prince Ali promptly exited the King's private study. He ignored his eldest brother's calls to reconsider his decision logically. Determined not to waver, Ali marched down the hall without a glance back. Though he hesitated for a brief moment when the image of a visibly concerned Elsa popped into his mind, Ali immediately squashed any lingering doubt as he proceeded into his own private quarters.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? A bit cliche? Still I have my reasons and could probably list out a page full of arguments but mainly I thought it would be cool. Honestly planned it out from the beginning. Had been dropping little hints throughout the story. I'm sure this reveal has given you a different perspective of the past chapters. Well, let me know what you think and leave me a review.<strong>

**More plot twists to come in this roughly 5-chapter Persia arc. Hehehe... Again please review. I look forward to hear from you all. Until next time :)**


	27. We Need to Talk

**Sorry for the slow update. Having computer and internet problems. Had to sneak this post in at work. Also thanks to those who reviewed last chapter. Anyways, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27: We Need to Talk<p>

"Walk with me, Queen Elsa." Silently Elsa followed King Shapur with Amir behind them out into the empty palace halls. For a moment the king remained stoic and quiet. Strangely not a soul passed by as their steps echoed eerily throughout the dusk-lighted hall.

Then the Persian king stopped in his tracks and weakly smiled, "You must think me a terrible brother. Pushing Ali like that… Although I simply wanted to ascertain whether or not Ali had a hand in this drought at all cost, from your perspective I'm sure I may have been a bit harsh. But I have my reasons. I'm sure you can understand. Unfortunately as king, my hands are tied in the matter. There is only so much I can do for Ali without jeopardizing my kingdom."

Slowly Shapur proceeded to stroll down the hall as he continued, "My brother Ali might oppose me on this. I am sure he would rather that I send you back safely to Arendelle, but you have a part to play in all this, Queen Elsa. I cannot force you. Ultimately it is your choice whether or not you wish to trifle with our affairs. Still please allow me to tell you what you need to know before you make your decision."

Hands clasped behind his back, the Persian king marched leisurely while he explained, "From what you told me, it seems Ali left some details out about the circumstances surrounding this drought. Though I suppose I cannot blame him… even his own memory about the entire ordeal is hazy… Yes, I sent Amir and Ali with some guards to track down the traitor Mas'ud. But a strange event occurred the night before the search party returned from their fruitless endeavor."

A melancholy sigh left Shapur's lips as he related, "According to Amir, it all started when Ali began to toss about in his sleep – shivering uncontrollably, sweating profusely, and mumbling some cryptic words. Though Ali never had an accident, not since his childhood nightmares subsided, Amir and Ali's personal guards immediately recognized these as tell-tale signs of Ali subconsciously suppressing his powers. So they quickly decided to shake Ali awake in hopes of preventing a fire to burst out uncontrollably. But before they could act, Ali's eyes suddenly fluttered open."

King Shapur paused and gravely stared at Elsa. In a hushed whisper the king stated, "My brother Amir is a fierce and skilled warrior who never backs down from anything. But that night Amir confessed that for the first time ever, he experienced tremendous fear when he stared into Ali's deadly hollow eyes. Amir proclaimed that although he was clearly looking at our brother, he felt as though a complete stranger possessed Ali's body. Not a speck of life reflected in his eyes as Ali suddenly walked in his sleep and ignored the urgent calls of his personal bodyguards. This strange behavior was something they never encountered before. So Amir ordered the other palace guards to stay while he and Ali's guards observed and quietly followed a sleep-walking Ali. For some time they trekked up the mountains until Ali stopped in his tracks and turned to face them."

Grimly the Persian king declared, "That is when it happened. Amir stated that Ali sent him a spine-chilling grin before his eyes glow an eerie red and then a blinding white. Gradually the white light brightened more intensely as it slowly devoured Ali's entire body. Then a flash of light burst and faded in an instant. Shielding his eyes as the light spread outwards, Amir patiently waited for the light to dissipate. After regaining his vision, Amir discovered Ali propped up on the ground languidly rousing from his slumber. For a moment Ali glanced around confused at Amir and his guards before asking why he woke up away from camp."

Shaking his head, Shapur stated, "When I further questioned Ali about that incident, he admitted to having little recollection of his actions… only that he thought himself dreaming. Ali felt as though he was watching himself. He faintly recalled sensing his body moving yet when he mentally commanded his legs to stop walking… they wouldn't listen. Repeatedly he willed his hands and feet to pause but his body refused as if it had a mind of its own. Much like Ali, I simply dismissed this strange phenomenon as a hallucination. After all it appeared the light had no immediate effect. But recently I have been receiving more reports… unreliable first-hand accounts… still they all reaffirm two key events – the mysterious flash of light and Ali's sleep walking. All of them concluded a plausible correlation and thus thought Prince Ali the cause of this mystic drought. Reading those reports that assigned blame to Ali shocked me at first, but it certainly raised my suspicions."

Bewildered Elsa inquired, "Do you believe those accusations? It sounds like wild and bias speculations with no concrete evidence to me. I, myself, am not unfamiliar with prejudice."

Warily King Shapur professed, "You have to understand, Queen Elsa. Nobody outside the immediate royal family, his personal guards, and choice viziers know about Ali's powers. Our late father kept Ali isolated at childhood to protect the prince and everyone else. Only in due time, after some proper training and once Ali proved capable of containing his fire, would Father allow Ali some freedom and independence. My brother Ali nearly spent every waking moment training to suppress his powers; his unquenchable desire to venture beyond the palace walls and experience the outside world drove him. His extensive studies and experiments about his powers had quite impressively honed his control over it. He understands his own limits and thus remains overly cautious about his powers, careful to avoid any triggers that set his fire rampant. Only in when extremely distress would his control falter, though only briefly as he usually manages to will his fire back… But that doesn't mean he never had his moments."

Grim-faced the Persian king proclaimed, "Although I want to trust Ali, I cannot rule out the possibility. That is why I sent Ali to Arendelle. I hoped that perhaps he can learn from you. Tell me, Queen Elsa. How did you end winter and bring back summer for your kingdom?"

So Elsa explained to King Shapur how her sister's act of true love showed her that answer. She had let fear weave itself in and from that fear manifested the terrible winter she unconsciously unleashed on her kingdom. In the end, she learned that love held the key to controlling her powers. As Elsa related her story, she surprisingly observed the king's expression grimly change from hopeful to crestfallen.

Shoulders slumped in defeat, Shapur softly whispered, "I see… No wonder he kept his fire powers a secret from you…"

Confused Elsa proceeded to ask for an explanation, but stopped when Shapur began to apologize, "I am sorry you had to find out this way… And I hope you find it in your heart to forgive my brother Ali… For personal reasons that only Ali should share with you, I can understand why… though foolish for him to do so… Ali hesitated to disclose such secrets with you. Most likely he believed his reasons so justified and noble that he thought it best to keep you in the dark… Unfortunately obstinate stubbornness runs in the family. I have no doubt that he would have hid the secret about his fire powers from you to the bitter end. Only in extreme measures or a drastic change in circumstances could have convinced him otherwise… And it's that kind of hardheadedness, I'm afraid, will compel Ali to do something completely idiotic."

Trepid eyes implored hers as the king pleaded, "Queen Elsa, please save my baby brother… If I cannot persuade him with logic, then perhaps… he will listen to you instead."

Suddenly Shapur stopped in his tracks and gestured towards a plain metal door. Smiling weakly the Persian king stated, "Here is the door to Prince Ali's private quarters. It is where he usually… blows off steam."

Excusing himself, Shapur politely bowed and left with Amir following closely behind him. Elsa watched the king and his brother disappear down the hall. Inhaling and exhaling a couple deep breaths, she then gently pushing the door open and cautiously peered in.

* * *

><p>Prince Ali carefully folded the parchment before pressing on his personal seal with melted wax. Then he secured the document inside a small table drawer. With the task completed, Ali began to glance around the gigantic room and reminisced. The room housed all of his personal belongings, many of which he collected during his several excursions around kingdom. Each item with its own unique story and in a way captured Ali in that moment of time. He procured the various objects mainly at the marketplace. For when books no longer quenched his curiosity of the outside world, he started collecting special items originating from everywhere. His collection provided his only glimpsed of the world outside Persia.<p>

Gingerly picking an oil lamp, Ali rubbed the side clean and paused for a moment. When nothing happened, he chuckled to himself. Shaking his head, he recalled his young self who gullibly believed the merchant and purchased the supposedly magic lamp from the tales of 'Ala al-Din. Still a naïve part of him had hoped a demon would emerge to solve all his problems. But now much like all of the objects in the room, the lamp was just a past relic of innocent times and held no sentimental value except to him. Other than Takeshi who would want the items his dear departed mother left him, nobody else would desire the massive collection of trinkets in this room. So with no one to pass on his belongings, he simply decided to let his brothers take whatever they find interesting and to give the rest to the less fortunate.

Exiting the storage room, Prince Ali entered through an adjoining metal door into a massive and completely barren stone-walled room. Small window slits high up on the wall dimly lighted the room and in the corner stood the only furnishing, a leather-padded metal platform that acted as his bed. For others, this desolate room appeared like a prison, and in many ways they would be correct. But for Prince Ali, he felt most at ease inside his dual bedroom and training ground. Ever since his childhood incident when he woke from a nightmare to find his entire room a blazed, his father thought it best to design a room where he could unleash his fire without worries.

After discarding his scarf, shirt, and vest on his bed, Prince Ali made his way to the center of the room. Then the prince inhaled and exhaled a deep cleansing breath as he fluttered his eyes close. Clenching his fist open and close, Ali suppressed the tingling spark that threatened to burst at his fingertips. While taking rhythmic breaths, Prince Ali posed in a fighting stance before he performed his routine exercises. Slow at first and then gradually picking up speed, the prince focused on the heat radiating from his body as sparks converged into a larger stream of fire that bent and flowed with his movements. Lost in a trance, Ali failed to notice a pair of bright blue eyes keenly watching him.

"Ali, we need to talk!" Startled by the sudden noise, Prince Ali felt his fire sputtered out of control as it directed a fiery blast towards the source of the sound. With an outreached hand, Ali instinctively summoned the fire back before it reached the paralyzed figure standing by his door. Instantly the conflagration knocked him back off his feet while his hand reabsorbed it all. His ear picked up on the clicking of heels swiftly crossing the stone floor and immediately a visibly concerned Elsa popped in his sight.

Bending down to inspect the prince, Queen Elsa gasped, "Are you alright?! Your hand… it's burning red!"

Following her shocked gaze, the prince grimaced as the blazing fire slowly scorched his skin. Steadying his breaths, Ali closed his eyes and mentally willed the fire to disperse. Like a snaking vine, the redness weaved itself from his hand and up his arm towards the rest of his torso. Gradually the red discoloration dissipated and his skin returned to its normal tan color.

Languidly standing up with the queen's assistance, Prince Ali weakly smiled, "It's alright... You just surprised me so I simply reacted without thinking… Luckily I stopped it in time… Though I advise not to startle me like that again."

Frowning Elsa sternly glared at the prince. An uneasy tension transpired between them. Nervously fidgeting in place, Prince Ali opened his mouth to break the silence, only to have it quickly shut when a resounding slap echoed loudly in the empty room. Gently Ali caressed his stinging red left cheek and flinched upon contact. He would rather experience burning sensation earlier than the excruciating strike of Elsa's right hand, a painful reminder for the prince never to cross the Snow Queen.

Fuming Elsa huffed, "That's for lying to me! Why would you keep the secret of your fire powers from me?!

Shamefully glancing away, Ali grimly stated, "I suppose I deserved that… But what would you do in my position? I could not shameless demand for your help… without knowing for certain if I caused the drought or not… Even if I did, would you still be willingly to travel back with us? Just look at how long it took me to persuade you to come to our aid… I was afraid you would turn us away and left me to deal with it… To fix the drought with my own powers just like you resolved your own accidental winter."

Features becoming soft, Elsa realized she might have done just that. She recalled her unwelcoming and mistrusting behavior towards the mysterious prince and her guards when they first met. Still Elsa felt upset not to be given a chance at a change of heart, which she considered a bit uncharacteristic of the prince she had come to know throughout their journey together. Elsa sensed that Ali was not quite telling her the whole truth.

Refusing to let this slide, Elsa forcibly prodded, "You know that more than anyone else I would have been understanding. Why couldn't you trust me?! But suppose you were right about me. What would you have done if I refused? Had you no plans to tell me at all?!"

Sighing Ali gravely declared, "I meant it when I said that you are our kingdom's last hope… but that does not mean you are the last resort… As you have witnessed, my fire powers works a little differently than your ice. Though, much like yours, emotions does influence it… Rather my body acts like a vessel that retains this heat-like energy, and to some extent, allows me to manipulate it by controlling its capacity and flow. But I can never destroy or ever be rid of it. If I contain too much of it, the fire will inwardly consume me. If I release too much, my body automatically compensates for the lack of energy and begins to draw heat from my surroundings… This constant flux of exchange… A precarious balance to maintain… If I ever venture too far off towards one extreme… either physically, mentally, or emotionally… the result… as I am much too painfully aware… catastrophic… That kind of untamable and potent power should not exist in this world… So I must take it with me, along with this drought, to the next."

Fearful realization dawned on Elsa as she puzzled out the hidden meaning behind his cryptic words. Grabbing a hold of his shoulder, Elsa cried out, "No just cause can ever warrant forfeiting a life... it is much too precious. I refuse to stand back and watch you heedless give up your own. How can you be certain this ridiculous idea of yours will actually work?! There must be another way… one that does not involve… you leaving."

Head downcast, Prince Ali pleaded, "Please, Elsa… Do not make this more difficult for me. I have long made my peace with this… You cannot expect me to hopelessly stand idle when I know there is something I can do about it… For once I would like to see my powers help people instead of hurting someone… Besides, this way, I can finally let go of my fear… And even if by some miracle I survive… There is no future for us… Not without suffering in the knowledge that I can never fully express my love for you without endangering you in the process… That is completely unfair to you! You should not have to live with such a burden… You deserve a better life… much more than I can provide."

The bewildered yet defiant look in Elsa's eyes caused Ali to falter. She persistently insisted on an alternative solution, asked him to have a little faith in her, and pleaded with him not to follow through on his crazy plan. Bit by bit Elsa chipped away at his resolved. Prince Ali nearly gave in and almost made another promise to her that he knew he could not keep when a sudden gleeful shout stopped him.

"You're back!" A young boy around six years of age sprinted past Elsa and into Ali's open arms. Bending down to greet the boy before scooping him up in the air, Prince Ali merrily tossed the young boy up in air and caught him repeatedly. The child's innocent laughter washed away his worries instantly.

Setting the boy back down on the ground, Ali ruffed the child's dark-brown hair and inquired, "My little man! What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be taking refuge at the palace by the sea with your mother and the rest of the family?"

Chest puffed out, the boy exclaimed, "But Uncle Ali, how can I lead the kingdom in the future if I run away at the slightest sign of danger?! So as Crowned Prince, I just had to beg Father to let me stay. Plus I wanted to see what present you got me."

Chuckling at the boy's antics, Prince Ali thought about how little Jahan was no doubt Shapur's weak spot. His brother would do anything for his precious boy. Swiftly Ali left for a moment to retrieve an item inside the storage room. With the gift hidden behind his back, Ali returned and gleefully instructed, "Alright. Eyes close and put your hands out."

Prince Ali grinned as he gently placed the present on Jahan's eagerly awaiting hands. Upon contact, Jahan immediately fluttered his eyes open and beamed in delight to find a snow globe in his hand. Shaking the globe, Jahan excitedly observed tiny snowflakes descent upon the miniature castle inside. Curious little Jahan asked, "Uncle Ali, where's this castle from?"

"Well… that castle is a small replica of the majestic ice castle built by the beautiful Snow Queen of Arendelle…" Dumbfounded Ali paused and embarrassingly met Elsa's perplexed and amused gaze. Coughing to grab his nephew's attention, Ali proclaimed, "Jahan, we are being rude! We have a guest… The Queen of Arendelle herself…"

Hastily Prince Ali introduced Jahan to Elsa and vice-versa. Instantly taking up a charming persona much like his father, Jahan politely bowed and attempted to place a kiss on the back of Elsa's hand – albeit a bit awkwardly due to the height difference. Shyly shuffling in place, Jahan nervously conversed with Elsa. But once they found a common language, despite his limited proficiency, Jahan zealously bombarded Elsa with questions about her kingdom and her ice powers through broken words and phrases.

For some time Ali observed this intriguing interaction between Jahan and Elsa. In that moment he realized that he would miss spontaneous and innocent every day little moments like the one before him the most. Perhaps second would be having a family of his own – no matter how unlikely the cards fate dealt him. Still Prince Ali felt if he could preserve beaming and pure smiles of children like Jahan's in Persia, then his sacrifice would be worth it. But for now, even for a few more moments, Ali wanted to spend his precious time left with the ones he love.

* * *

><p><strong>More secrets revealed and many more to come! Do you think Ali caused it? Well... you just have to wait and see. In the meantime, please review. Would love to hear your thoughts or opinions about the story so far. Until next time :)<strong>


	28. Judas

**Hello again :) Faster update this time but there's a reason for that. So make sure to read my important announcement at the end of the chapter. Anyways, happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 28: Judas<p>

Pushing the door open as quietly as possible so not to disturb the sleeping queen cradled in his arms, Prince Ali cautiously tiptoed inside Elsa's guest quarters. Gently he laid Elsa down on her bed for a much needed rest. As Ali seated himself on the edge, he instantly observed Elsa curl up on her side and snuggle deeply into the sheets. Carefully tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, the prince noticed her worn-out expression and frowned. For the past few days, the queen dragged herself ragged providing water rations in the morning and attempting to dispel the heat with whatever energy left she mustered at the end of each day. Although he knew that Elsa acted so for his sake, Ali disliked how it drove her to exhaustion and faintness.

Helplessly the prince watched Elsa collapse unconscious time after time. When the scene repeated itself far too much for his comfort, Prince Ali pitched his idea again to Shapur and Elsa. This fueled a highly contested and unresolved discussion between them. Still if he somehow managed to travel out to sea while taking as much of the heat as possible, then this idea might just end the drought. Though reckless as he had never contain such an enormous amount of energy before for that long, Ali would rather he take the risk than Elsa. Her repeated sessions forebode unknown and possibly irrevocable repercussions.

Carefully Prince Ali pulled out his journey book from his vest pocket along with a letter and set them next to Elsa's bed. For a moment longer, the prince silently admired Elsa's serene and radiant visage under the moonlight. Then Ali leaned over and tenderly placed a kiss on her forehead. He softly whispered, "No matter how this story ends… I will always love you, Elsa. Now and forever. In this world and the next." Elsa stirred a bit in response, but remained fast asleep as Ali quietly exited her room.

Before sneaking out of the palace, Prince Ali wished to visit one last stop. So he stealthily proceeded towards the palace garden. In the middle of this vast garden stood a gigantic leafless tree; though withered, Ali could still picture the tree in full bloom with its lush and dark purple leaves. The late King Baraz imported and planted a Japanese maple tree in honor of the deceased Princess Mizuki. During times of uncertainty and hardship, Prince Ali consistently sought solace under this tree. For some strange reason, perhaps wishful thinking in his part, the prince could sense his mother's lingering spiritual presence here.

A small smile graced his face as Prince Ali placed a hand on the maple tree and muttered, "Hello, Okaa-sama. A lot has happened since we last conversed… As you probably already know from all the commotion in the palace recently… Not sure if I am doing the right thing, but I refuse to give up hope so easily and stand on the sidelines… I only know what I am capable of and what I can do… So I will just dauntlessly push forward and pray for the best… Even though others may disagree with me, I feel as though, if you were here, you would side with me on this."

Warily the prince stated, "If it is indeed my time, then I will happily accept my fate and reunite with you and father soon. Though I may have one regret… The young woman visiting the palace… Queen Elsa of Arendelle… Oh how I wish you and father are still alive to meet her. You would think her witty and charming. More stunningly beautiful than the brightest of moons. And most of all, you would discover just how hopelessly and head over heels in love crazy I am about her… Yes, your fickle little boy, who constantly changes his mind over pretty much about everything in life including his favorite bedtime story, has finally found his perfect match. It turns out I am not alone in this world. But alas fate is cruel and twisted to grant me these fleeting moments, only to immediately rip me apart away from her. Still I will let the dice roll as they may… So would you kindly watch over her for me?"

Suddenly Prince Ali heard light footsteps approaching him. Startled the prince turned around and gasped, "Oh Faddei, it is just you! Although I am glad you have finally returned, I just wish you had not sneak up on me so creepily. I swore my heart dropped there for a second… Since when did you arrive?" But the Russian guard remained silent and aloof with his head bowed down. Frowning Ali inquired, "What news do you have for me?"

Before Ali had time to react, Faddei swiftly closed the distance between them and positioned a dagger under the prince's chin. With a deadly hollow stare, Faddei seethed, "If you value your life and those you hold dear at all, my prince, then I suggest you do as I say and come quietly with me. Quickly now before anyone else sees us."

* * *

><p>The loud banging and urgent calls at her door jolted Elsa awake. Swiftly Elsa opened her door, and instantly a group of guards rushed in with King Shapur close behind and began searching her room. Alarmed Elsa faced Shapur and demanded, "What is going on here?!"<p>

Trepid the Persian king asked, "Have you seen Prince Ali? He is not in his room and I have sent guards all over the palace and the kingdom looking for him, but to no avail."

Her heart sank with dread as Elsa panicked, "No… Do you think he set out to execute his ludicrous plan?" Gravely the king glanced away, feeling as apprehensive as her.

Then Takeshi suddenly interjected, "King Shapur, Queen Elsa… I found this notebook and letter next to her majesty's bed. I recognize this notebook as Prince Ali's personal journey book while the letter is clearly addressed to you, Queen Elsa."

Immediately grabbing hold of the letter, Elsa opened it and read its contents.

_My Dearest Elsa,_

_By the time you find this letter, I will be long gone to face my uncertain fate. I leave with you my journey book that retells our adventure together. In the unforeseeable event on which this may be our last correspondence, I ask that you complete the story for me. Though our time together much too short, I trust no other to finish it in my stead. Perhaps you will cherish these memories as much as I have. _

_In all my life, I have never loved someone as deeply as I have loved you. Although fleeting it may be, every single moment with you had been my happiest. For all the gold and jewels in the world, I would not trade the time I shared with you. Despite the dreadful circumstances, I am truly glad to have met you. I count myself fortunate to have love and be love by you. You have made a better man of me. May you be even more blessed than I in the future. Go on and live your life to the fullest. You deserve such happiness._

_Lastly please do not blame yourself. You have done more than expected of you. I will be crossed should anyone assign guilt on you. Let them know that they have unearthed my wrath from the next world for doing so. After all, my actions are born from my own stubborn resolve and nothing more. From the very beginning, even before we met, I have long made peace with this decision. At least for once in my life, my fire powers can finally be a force of good instead of pain._

_So I bid you goodbye, my love. For like the rabbit in the moon, I must leave you now and throw myself in the fire. _

_Sending you all my love,  
>Ali<em>

Paralyzed Elsa stared at the letter in disbelief, reading and re-reading the words yet incapable of completely process it all. Despite her efforts and earnest promises, Ali still elected to fight this battle alone. Then a sudden rush of mixed emotions sapped her senseless as a chilling tingle at her fingertips threatened to manifest her anxieties into an icy burst. Only a gentle touch on her shoulder shook Elsa out of her wretched state. She glanced up to discover Shapur's fearful gaze on her and wordlessly she handed the letter to the king. While the Persian king scanned the letter, Elsa inhaled and exhaled a few shakily breaths to regain her composure.

Grimly King Shapur glanced up and with steely determined eyes declared, "He could not have gone far." Spinning sharply on his heels, Shapur commanded, "Amir, gather the cavalry. Spread the men out in groups to the remaining and closest large bodies of water from the kingdom. No doubt Ali is heading towards one of them. They are to detain and bring him back immediately. Make sure Ali returns alive. I personally want to deal with him myself. If I cannot talk sense to my baby brother, then maybe I need to knock some in."

Amir bowed before exiting and bellowing out orders to the other guards. Quickly Elsa snatched Shapur's arm as the king departed, "King Shapur, I would like to join the search."

Nodding his head, Shapur responded, "Very well… Take Ali's personal bodyguards with you. They have served you and my brother well enough in your journey here. I am sure they will come in handy again." With that said, the Persian king left Elsa alone with her guards.

Leading the way, Takeshi swiftly marched towards the palace stables with Elsa, Zuberi, and Bjorg behind him. Hurriedly the four saddled and mounted their camels to follow after the Persian cavalry into the desert. They paused for a moment when they heard a loud shriek and observed a faint shadow diving down towards them. As the shadow approached closer, Elsa recognized the figure as Felix the falcon who landed on Zuberi's right shoulder.

"Easy, Felix. Your sharp talons are ripping my shirt."But Felix ignored Zuberi's complaints and continued to tug at his sleeves. The falcon squawked and indicated towards the mountain range with his beak.

Exasperated Zuberi yelled, "Watch it! What is the matter with you? Can't you see we are in a middle of a crisis here?! We have to follow the others into the desert and find Prince Ali. This is not the time for me to take you hunting up the mountains. Go by yourself!"

Riding up next to the African guard, Takeshi exclaimed, "Wait, Zuberi. I think Felix is trying to tell us something. If it was not urgent, then he would not behave so hysterically. Maybe it is best that we follow him instead… He might know the prince's whereabouts." At this Felix chirped merrily and soared in circles above the samurai's head excitedly.

Takeshi then faced Queen Elsa and asked, "What do you think, Your Majesty? Should we go up the mountains with Felix or down below to the desert with the Persian cavalry? Either way we will follow you as we are humbly at your disposal."

Elsa pondered her decision for a bit before turning towards the falcon and stating, "Felix… For Prince Ali's sake, I hope you are not sending us to a pointless hunting excursion. Go on now. Lead the way for us." So with Felix guiding the way up in the sky, Elsa and the three guards trekked up the mountains.

* * *

><p>"I wish I could say I expected this but…I never thought for one second… nor have I entertained such an idea in my mind… that you would be my Judas, Faddei. I really thought I understood your character. This is such a sudden change for you. Is this a part of an act?" The stoic Russian ex-guard refused to react at Prince Ali's probing rants.<p>

Undeterred Ali continued to ramble, "Let us say I am not wrong about you… as I am quite confident I grasped your character... There is one thing I am trying to puzzle out. Maybe you can help me figure it out, because I find myself asking – what could possibly motivate you to betrayal me? If you truly dislike me, then risking your life to protect me and sharing your intimate knowledge of medicine and toxins all these years are not the ways to show your discontent for me. Likewise if you have reverted back to your old life as a mercenary, then why kill your most profitable and steady client?! Your wages now far exceeds your previous one."

While Prince Ali slowly unraveled his theories, he observed Faddei closely in hopes of discerning his ex-guard's real hidden intention. For even though the Russian cuffed him and dragged him up the mountain, stubbornly Ali remained convince Faddei's odd behavior to be justified. Besides interrogating his former bodyguard appeared to be his only option at the moment. His earlier attempts of escape failed miserably as he nearly burnt his skin trying to melt the cuffs off. The strangely familiar cryptic inscriptions written on the shackles should have been a dead giveaway.

Resigned Prince Ali resorted to extracting as much information from Faddei as possible. Despite the prince's persistent prying, the ex-guard only steely focused on the path ahead and held fast to the metal chain linked to Ali's shackles while making sure to keep his distance. Recognizing that the Russian appeared immune to his usual antics, Ali reluctantly decided on a more provocative approach. It seemed that he would not gain any reaction from Faddei unless he mercilessly and relentlessly attacked him at his weakest point.

The smirking prince then boldly declared, "This leads me to conclude that someone's life must be at peril for you take such drastic and irrational actions. Your own? No, you are far too skilled and crafty. So it must be someone else you hold dear, which is an extremely short list. Your former life as a mercenary made sure of that… Let's see. First one off the top of my head… Ah! There is your mother who abandoned you on the streets. She may not recognize now, but you certainly will. You engraved her image so vividly inside your mind the day she left you for dead. So forgiving her might just be too difficult for you… But you should not be so critical of her. After all, haven't you done the same to your two helpless younger siblings, not even a year later? Still such a fine big brother coming to their rescue now… that surely will make up for a lifetime of anguish and pain… Assuming that they somehow survived on their own… Highly unlikely though… Big brother neglected them so there is no way someone unrelated would pity them…Their death is in your hands, Faddei. Or have you conveniently forgotten?"

Suddenly Prince Ali jerked forward and nearly fell flat on his face when Faddei unexpectedly and forcibly yanked the chain forward. The Russian growled, "Enough! While I would like to reprieve myself from your incessant chatter, unfortunately he wants you alive… though he mentioned nothing about bringing you conscious. So consider this a kindness and quit your yammering. Hurry up. I do not want to keep him waiting."

Apprehensive Ali asked as he staggered up on his feet, "Who are you talking about? And where are you taking me? There is nothing up here in these barren mountain tops."

Grimly the ex-guard stated, "If you are so curious, then start walking faster. You will find out soon, enough." With another tug on the chain, Faddei urged the silent prince to march on.

Soon Prince Ali found himself straining his neck to glance up a cliff. His eyes widened in surprise when he realized that he had been here before just several months ago. The perplexed prince stared at Faddei and demanded some answers. But his former guard ignored him and proceeded to rhythmically pound against the rock and recite a secret passphrase. Nothing at first and then Ali felt the ground rumble as a chunk of rock on the face of the mountain magically lifted up. The opening revealed a cavernous hallway dimly light by a row of burning torches along the wall. From inside the cave, two young men stepped forward to greet them.

The first one of darker complexion shared a strikingly sharp facial resemblance to Zuberi so uncanny that Ali only picked up on the differences at a second glance. His built sturdier and stout compared to his taller and slimmer bodyguard, and a short layer of nappy black curls mapped his head. He wore a simple green tunic paired with black trousers and a dark brown robe hanging open at the front. When Prince Ali met the young man's glossed gaze, a shiver snaked down his spine. Although he finally realized the man blind, the prince shifted uncomfortable under his stare for it felt as though the man's piercing eyes reflected and exposed his very soul.

Dripping with sarcasm and disgust, a voice suddenly piped up, "Hello, _old friend._"

Immediately recognizing his voice, Prince Ali froze and stared at the other young man who walked out behind the shadow of the first. The man sported a lavish gold-embroidered red robe with a white sash tied around his waist. His dark brown hair meticulously parted at the side and combed over without a stray hair out-of-place. A snarky grin plastered his face while he glared at Ali with utter contempt. If it had been anyone else, then he or she might mistake this pristine dressed young man before the prince as a wealthy merchant and not an exiled Persian outlaw. But Prince Ali could never forget the face of his former best friend, Mas'ud.

"Oh, your shocked expression is priceless!" Mas'ud gleefully snickered before giving Ali a dead-panned stare, "But come on. You really should have seen this coming. Had I not promise to return?! I want to see your miserable face contort in complete anguish and misery as I destroy everything and everyone you hold dear… just like you have done to me. Once I am finish, I will finally gain the satisfaction of sending you to the next world with the knowledge that the people you love are dead because of you."

His old friend belched out a menacing laugh that paralyzed Ali to the core with dread. Then a loud shriek caused Mas'ud to end his gloating. Prince Ali spotted Felix soaring in the sky and leading a group of camel riders up the mountain. Instantly recognizing his guards approaching with Elsa riding at the helm, Prince Ali sprinted towards them and desperately screamed, "Go back! Get away from here. Turn around… NO!"

The prince's warnings unheeded and rendered pointless as the thundering clomp of camels stopped when Elsa and the guards arrived right in front of him. Swiftly Elsa dismounted and the guards followed suit. For an eerie moment the two groups stared at each other curious and perplexed. Then Takeshi broke the silence and fiercely demanded, "Faddei! What are doing with that murderous traitor Mas'ud?!"

Whipping her head to face the prince, Elsa slowly walked towards Ali and fearfully inquired, "Mas'ud… Isn't that the man who murdered your father, Ali?"

But before Prince Ali received a chance to respond, Zuberi suddenly proclaimed, "Jelani! Is that you, brother?! Don't you recognize me? By Gods that shaman was right. The prince indeed has reunited me with you."

Shocked Mas'ud glanced over at his darker skinned companion and asked, "Is that true, Jelani? That Zuberi is your brother?!"

The stocky blind man shook his head and grimly replied, "I had a brother by that name once. But as far as I am concerned that man is dead to me. No brother of mine would spinelessly cower against the face of his enemies in battle. My older brother should have died protecting his people. He should be buried deep underground back in our former homeland."

Noting the bitterness in Jelani's tone, Mas'ud clutched his stomach as he threw his head back to chortle, "Well… Isn't this blessed day just full of pleasant reunions?!"

A blur of movement streaked past Prince Ali as Elsa cunningly utilized the confusion to her advantage and closed the distance between her and Mas'ud. With a dagger pressed under the exiled murderer's chin to draw blood, the queen gravely stated, "I hate to break up this wonderful reunion short… but I need you and your men to release Prince Ali. Then leave and never bother him or his family again."

Oddly calm Mas'ud merely gazed past Elsa to address the prince, "Tell me, Ali. Why is this woman carrying your precious hunting knife? You would never part with such a highly valued and sentimental present from your deceased father. She must be someone quite dear to you."

Cautiously approaching Mas'ud, Prince Ali softly pleaded, "She has nothing to do with this. Just a common thief who stole my hunting knife. That woman is innocent so let her go. Beside it is me that you want, not her." The deadly taunt glimmering in his former friend's eyes petrified the prince, but he masked the emotion as best as he could.

"Tsk… tsk… You are a better actor than that Ali. I am sorry but your performance fell flat. Plus this little missy got herself involved in all this…" Then a creepy evil grin graced his face as Mas'ud sniggered, "Or should I say the Snow Queen Elsa of Arendelle just had to crash your welcome party and join in with the fun? What?! You did not think I would know who she exactly is… We have been watching you two very closely for quite some time now."

Losing any form of composure, Prince Ali stalked after Mas'ud and seethed full of rage, "Don't you DARE touch a single strand of her hair."

In flash the rising tension in the air snapped. Hand on the hilt of his katana, Takeshi sprinted and led the charge but only to stop short when Mas'ud yelled a command at Jelani who forcibly stomped his foot down. Suddenly a gigantic earthen wall halted their advance and separated the three guards from the others. Meanwhile Mas'ud overpowered a distracted Elsa and quickly knocked the queen out. After pushing his legs into a mad dash, Ali skidded across the ground to catch a falling Elsa just in time. Pitch blackness slowly filled the prince's vision as the moving earth barrier gradually trapped them inside before Faddei smacked him unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>First of all, because of the coincidental timing of this post and Robin William's passing, I felt compelled to make this disclaimer. I do not in any way at all support or find committing suicide a praiseworthy act. Rather <strong>**I believe my story shows just how everyone have their own personal and secret battle we might not know about or could completely understand. So we should instead treat each person with kindness and compassion, not prejudice and malice. Alright I am getting off my soap box about this. Just needed to get that out.**

**Back to the story... This chapter certainly revealed a lot of stuff (with betrayal the obvious theme here in presented in various forms) and we finally meet - for lack of a better word - the story's villian, Mas'ud. Your opinions on him so far? Also I threw in a surprise character in the mix as well. But that is only a taste of more plot twists to come... Hehehe...**

**Story Side Note: If you do not already know, then did you know that the name "Faddei" is the Russian version of "Judas"? Anyone caught that from the start? I try to pick meaningful names for my original characters. **

**Actual Important Announcement: So I have good and bad news... First the bad.**

**Even though I pushed myself to complete the story these past few weeks, I unfortunately will not be able to finish the story this month. I have my MCAT exam early in September and will need to focus all my time and energy into my studies instead. This means that I will not be posting the next chapter till mid-September. Sorry to leave you with this cliff hanger but writing is only a hobby and not my career. Thank you in advance for understanding and being patient. **

**But here is the good news. I would then have more time to flesh out the final few chapters (thinking of maybe adding one or two more) and hopefully give you a satisfying ending. Trust me ,I am no where near done with this entire story... I refuse to abandon it at least until I basically ran out of ideas to write. Otherwise all this work creating original characters and universe would just go to waste.**

**In the meantime, please, please, please leave a review. I eagerly wait to hear your thoughts about the story thus far. Until next time :)**


	29. The Ugly Truth

**Surprise! Against my better judgement, I ended up writing a chapter. Really wanted to get away from Physics I guess. Anyways happy reading.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 29: The Ugly Truth<p>

Groaning Prince Ali clutched his head as he staggered to sit up. When the prince regained his vision, Ali noticed Elsa likewise groggily rousing into consciousness a few feet away from him. Her eyes gradually focused on him while he languidly crawled next to her.

Carefully Ali inspected Elsa and asked, "Are you alright? Do you hurt anywhere at all?"

Tenderly rubbing her temples, Elsa replied, "Just a slight headache. Otherwise, I'm fine… But where are we?"

The prince shrugged in response as he peered around to find themselves trapped behind metal bars in a cave-like cell. Scrambling on his feet, Ali proceeded to walk towards the bars in order to better gauge their surrounding and present situation. Fingers wrapped around the metal, Prince Ali craned in neck to peek out into the cavern. Rather than staring out into an empty cavernous hall, the prince surprisingly discovered a well-furnished living quarter instead.

On the left, a curving staircase, which led into a dimly lit hall a story above, hugged along the cave wall. Scanning across the high-ceiled cavernous room, Prince Ali noticed assorted stone furnitures including a small bed, tables, and chairs lavishly adorned with colorful fabrics. At the far right, Ali noticed Mas'ud busily crushing ingredients using a mortar and pestle before dumping the contents into an unknown red solution that turned clear once mixed. As if sensing the prince's eyes on him, Mas'ud glanced up from his work and gave Ali a crooked smile.

Leaving his laboratory behind him, Mas'ud stalked over towards them and gleefully mocked, "The two lovebirds are finally awake! You really had me worried for a second there. I was beginning to think if we knocked you a bit too hard… Would not want the two of you missing out on all the fun we have in store for you! Also what do you think of my new place? Quite homey if you ask me… Not a grand palace but it served me well these five years. Had some help from Jelani with the furniture but I personally decorated the room myself. You know, fabric is not easy to come by especially when you are a wanted criminal..."

A deep growl interrupted Mas'ud when Prince Ali seethed, "What do you are going to do to us? Poison?! Is that what you have over there on that table? If so, then give it to me already. I will not fuss or struggle so long as you leave Elsa out of it. No point involving outsiders. Come now. Let us end this pointless feud!"

Shaking his head, Mas'ud clicked his tongue in disapproval, "Tsk…tsk… So quick to spoil the fun. Though I like your eagerness and fearless curiosity… you have always been a curious type, Ali… and that curiosity will just end up killing you one day… alas that concoction is not poison, but rather a potion I have been working on under the tutelage of my dark arts master…"

Shocked Ali fearfully exclaimed, "Dark arts?! Dark magic is not something you should tamper with… Did you really have to stoop to that in order to extract your revenge? Just how many more innocent lives are you willing to sacrifice until you are satisfied?! That kind of eye-for-an-eye sense of justice is not necessary! Please Mas'ud… For your own sake as well… It is not too late. There has to be another way to settle this between us. I want my old friend back… Can we please finally put the past behind us?"

Temper flaring as Mas'ud raised his voice, "Put the past behind us?! Oh please, you have no moral high ground to stand on. Not after what you have done! You cannot give back what will forever be lost to me… Save your breath. It is far too late for you to act like you care. Besides… Drabbing into dark magic was the only way I can even the field between us. I do not know how you were able to overcome the effects of the magical potion that night… But I have wasted too many years to simply give up on my revenge now. This time for sure… there will be no mistake. Persia will burn and by your hands at that! Then they will all finally see the true monster that you are, Ali."

Head shamefully hung down unable to met his former friend's menacing stare, Ali felt whatever hope he held on to instantly disappear. His friend was long gone. Replaced by this revenge-crazed maniac before him. No amount of reasoning could bring him back now… Not without a shred humanity left in him. But most of all, Prince Ali dreaded knowing that he was the cause of his friend's fall from grace.

"Wait a minute! Magical potion… Was that the cause of Ali's strange behavior and mysterious flash of light months ago? The drought was your own doing all along!" Elsa fiercely glared at Mas'ud in utter contempt and accusation. For unlike the crestfallen prince, Elsa managed to piece together the meaning behind his words.

"Oh my! Finally someone recognizes all my hard work. It is not easy to sneak past a group of guards undetected just to spike one measly canteen of water… especially when those guards want you dead." A sly grin graced Mas'ud as he gloated.

Leerily inspecting the queen, Mas'ud exclaimed, "I must say… You really know how to pick them, Ali… Quite a perceptive lady aren't you, Queen Elsa? Yes. I had a hand in this mystic drought… though it was not my original intention… Instead I really wanted the kingdom to perish and burn in Ali's fire. You see… The potion is designed to simply remove any restrictions imposed on his powers… But it seems the potion still required some work as the prince somehow managed to contain his fire into a white light rather than unleashing the spectacular rampant infero I truly hoped for. After some tweaking, this new highly potent potion should do the trick… I am just giddy with anticipation. I cannot wait to see that demonic monster in Ali wreck havoc!"

Appalled at the way Mas'ud swelled with pride about his twisted dark magic, Elsa rebuked, "You are the only monster here! Unlike Prince Ali who has not an ounce of malice in his bones… Your relentless pursuit of revenge has made you into the monster you have loathed all along."

Instantly the delighted grin on Mas'ud disappeared, "You have no idea what you are talking about. I am only uncovering the mask Ali has cleverly concealed his true self with from the rest of the world. Tell me, Queen Elsa. Has the prince deluded you as well? Do you know what this monster did to my precious little sister? No… then you have no right to judge me in that way. Go on. Ask him about the crime he committed five years ago."

Dreadful silence hung in the air for a moment as Ali refused to meet their inquisitive and expectant glances. Then Prince Ali desperately pleaded, "Please Mas'ud… There is no point reliving such a tragic nightmare. You know that was an accident. I did not mean to hurt her. Sincerely I cared deeply for her…"

Bursting into a fit of rage, Mas'ud screamed, "Shut the fuck up! I do not want to hear your God damn lies. Unlike everyone else, I will not fall victim to your evil charms. Not anymore. If you will not tell her the story, then I will. She needs to know the cost of loving a monster like you."

Facing the queen, Mas'ud grimly related, "My poor little sister was just as delusional as you. Loving the prince so fiercely that she failed to recognize the monster he truly is underneath. I suppose we all fell victim, but she most of all. For a foolish idea engraved in her mind to marry the prince the moment they first met. Blinded by his wicked charms, she incessantly begged Father to arranged their marriage. Incapable of denying his only daughter's wish for happiness, Father gave in and consulted with the late King Baraz. So the two drew up a marriage contract; both happy to further strengthen the familial connection and stronghold with the match. Thus my sister and Ali were betroth until she finally came of age and reached womanhood."

A wave of sadness briefly crossed his face before Mas'ud bitterly recalled, "Then on that tragic wedding night, this monster finally revealed his true colors. Drunk in high spirits after whisking the two into their wedding bed, we continued to enjoy the feast unaware of the devastation occurring in the bed chamber until an ear-bleeding shriek resounded ominously into the still night. Swiftly locating the sound, we burst into the chamber to discover black soot and lingering embers blanketing the entire room. In the middle of this disastrous scene, Ali hunched over my unconscious baby sister with horrific burns blotting her entire body."

In a deadly whisper Mas'ud stated, "Put yourself in my shoes, Queen Elsa. Imagine if that was your little sister, Anna. You carry her unconscious and limp body away. Her radiant complex forever mar; her youthful exuberance and vitality completely sap. In that same night, your father is murdered, and you are driven away from your only home and land. Strip of everything and everyone you hold dear in life… All because of a monstrous half-blood prince who should have never been born in the first place."

Suddenly in a sweep of passionate outcry, Mas'ud yelled, "How can anyone keep their blood from boiling with rage?! How can anyone maintain his sanity, knowing that the man who ruined your life still lives in this world without so much of a retribution? I demand justice! I demand revenge! And I will attain just that… I swear on my family's grave… Ali will finally get what he rightly deserved… Soon enough he will burn and rot in hell along with his demon brethrens."

When a breathless Mas'ud finally paused in his rave, Prince Ali softly spoke, "I am sorry, Mas'ud. Accident or not… You and your family should have not perished because of my mistake… I am not asking for forgiveness… But if there is a shred of humanity left in you… End this madness. No more innocent people…. like your sister… should have to suffer because of me. If not for them or her, then for you… You deserve peace of mind. If the only way to achieve that is to extinguish my life, then I will gladly forfeit it… No more… This pursuit for revenge needs to stop… Or else it will become an all-consuming vicious cycle. That is no way for anyone to live."

Stunned at first, Mas'ud then grimaced, "Disgusting! A weak prey without fight left in him… Where's the fun in that?! Get it together, Ali! I want a satisfying ending. So keep struggling until the moment I snuff the life out of you… But if I already broke your spirit, then maybe I should put you out of your misery…"

Grabbing a fist full of the prince's shirt, Mas'ud forcibly jerked Ali forward. A resounding thud echoed throughout the cave as Prince Ali's head slammed against the metal bars. For a long eerie moment, Mas'ud scrutinized the prince like a crouching tiger quietly contemplating on the best way to pounce on its unexpecting prey. Then a shout up above broke the silence.

"Enough, Mas'ud! Remember, he wants them alive. He will be here soon. Leave them alone and help us prepare for his return." Faddei stood at the top of the stairs with his arms crossed and stared down at Mas'ud who gave the Russian a pointed glare before shoving Ali into the ground.

Shifting his attention to Ali, Mas'ud sent the prince a mocking grin, "Put you out your misery… As if I would give you exactly what you want… Besides, Ali… The fun is just getting started." With that said, a smirking Mas'ud proceeded up the stairs and disappeared down the hall.

Meanwhile Faddei lingered for a moment and glanced down at the prince down below. Prince Ali noticed a glimmer of remorse and hesitation reflecting in his former guard's eyes but it passed much too briefly. Swiftly the Russian spun on his heels and followed after Mas'ud, leaving the prince and queen alone in their cage.

* * *

><p>Petrified Elsa silently observed in appalling amazement as a crazed Mas'ud related his tale. Though Elsa understood his reason behind vengeful drive, she found it difficult to sympathize with Mas'ud for the madman tethered from an eerie menacing mirth to a ferocious terrifying rage. The maniac appeared to revel in torturing Prince Ali mercilessly. Then to Elsa's surprise, Ali hopelessly offered himself as a sacrifice, not only to protect others but also to provide his former friend Mas'ud a means for salvation. But the prince's words unheeded; Mas'ud continued to spew out and deeply twist the hateful dagger of words into a resigned Ali. The line between the victim and guilty blurred, evoking conflicting notions in her sense of moral conscious.<p>

"Now you know the ugly truth… Despicable, right?" A melancholy voice snapped Elsa out of her contemplation. The trepid eyes of Prince Ali stared vacantly back at her. His shoulders slumped in defeat and a trickle of blood coursed down his right cheek from the reopened cut on his forehead.

As he languidly staggered up on his feet, Ali quietly declared, "I understand if you feel differently about me now… I have not been exactly truthful with you. And that kind of poor treatment is inexcusable! Elsa, you deserve much better… Someone else far more decent to love. Not this tainted sinner afraid to face his past."

Frowning at his words, Elsa sternly demanded, "Then tell me the truth now… The whole truth. I want to hear it from your own tongue… What exactly happened five years ago?"

Dread flickered in the prince's eyes as he warily professed, "I suppose it all first started when Father approached me about the marriage arrangement. A heated argument broke out between us. Father wished for me to settle down while I wanted to venture out into the world, not tied down with a family and married to a woman I only met in passing. Needless to say the discussion remained unresolved so that night I concocted a childish plan."

A hollow chuckle escaped his lips as Prince Ali reminisced, "Sneaking into her room, I disguised myself with a kabuki mask and pretended to be a fire demon as I attempted to dissuade her about the marriage. I nearly succeeded in convincing the frightened young lady with my elaborate theatrics... I guessed a bit too dramatic as my crazy antics caused me to drop my mask. With my identity revealed, I instantly froze and anxiously waited for the typical hysterics that naturally accompanied the knowledge of my fire powers. But instead of wild mystical accusations, a playful giggle reached my ears. Then she excitedly bombarded me outlandish questions regarding my powers."

The prince mirthlessly grinned, "That kind of reaction... She completely floored me. It was the first time someone expressed such avid fascination and admiration for my fire. So the following morning I decided to consent to the marriage. At the time I thought, 'Why not?! Here was a young woman who did not fear my strange power and genuinely likes me, not just for my title.' Within the year we were wed. Lost in marital bliss, I could not fathom the drastic series of unfortunate events that stemmed from our wedding night. Had I known perhaps I would not have been so nonchalant about the entire affair."

Remorsefully shaking his head, Ali gravely stated, "I was so young... so naive. Overly confident with the mastery over my powers, I failed to consider just how much our wedding night would challenge that feeble hold over my fire. So the night they swept us away to our wedding bed, I lost any regard for restraint. For when I stared at her laying next me, I realized this youthful beauty before me was mine and mine alone. Instantly swelling pride and powerful desire overwhelmed me. Acting without inhibition, I..."

Terror shook Ali to the core as he struggled to openly recall that horrid night, "I lost control... So preoccupied and consumed with lust... I hardly noticed the tingling spark gradually building at my fingertips until it was too late... Her agonizing shriek pierced my ears... Paralyzed I helplessly watched... A rampant inferno swept throughout the bed chamber... In a hurried panic, I willed the fire back... But the damage was already done... She collapsed on the floor... Olive skin littered with red blisters... Yet, despite the horrific burns, she weakly smiled at me... as if silently absolving me... before her body fell limp."

Guilt-filled eyes pierced Elsa as Prince Ali proclaimed, "Only a true monster would dare harm such a sweet and innocent girl... Her bright future full of promise snuffed out like a dying ember... A monster like me doesn't deserve happiness much less love. So I made a promise to never love ever again. Living a life of atonement, I carried on listlessly. That is until I met you, Elsa. I resisted but the more I did... You always managed to worm your way back to my heart. And when I accepted... For a brief moment I recalled how wonderful life could be. I never thought I would feel such profound peace and happiness... But now I see how foolish that notion is... Especially for a tainted sinner like me... I belong in a special kind of hell."

Meanwhile Elsa unconsciously gravitated towards Ali. Though he flinched for a second and attempted to back away, Elsa instantly wrapped her arms around the prince and trapped him in a tight embrace, "No... You do not deserve any kind of hell. Please... stop this self-inflicting torture. It is difficult for me to see you like this. Haven't you suffered long enough? Time to let it go... I know what is likely living with such a burden and... While there is danger, there is also great beauty in our powers."

Swiftly pulling away from her, Ali distanced himself from Elsa and exasperatedly exclaimed, "What beauty?! My fire has only caused trouble and pain... You can drape a monster in the loveliest and brightest of colors... but no matter how much layer you pile on... A monster will always remain a monster! You need to stay away from me... I do not want to hurt you."

At this declaration, Elsa responded with a steely gaze that held Prince Ali in her sight as he stumbled backwards until his back touched the cave wall. She felt the prince's breath hitched when her hand slowly reached up to wipe the blood off his cheek. Then, expression turning soft, Elsa gave Ali a tender and loving smile.

"I know you. You are not a monster. Far from it... You have a natural warmness that gravitates people towards you. No matter their past transgressions, you always see the good in others... And when they make a mistake, or even when they wrong you... You never find fault in them... Instead you answer with compassion and understanding... That kind of blind faith and belief in others can give anyone a sense of hope - the hope to have the strength to carry on, the hope that they can change for the better, and the hope for a brighter future ahead. With just a simple gesture of kindness, you touch people's hearts..."

Gently caressing his cheek, Elsa continued, "I know because... I am one of them... So if you ask me... I do not see a monster before me. Rather I see a gentle-hearted man who places others before himself... You will go out of your way to help them... And even when they refuse your kindness... You would still sacrifice your life for them. To me, that kind of man deserves all the love in the world... If you cannot accept that fact... If you cannot see yourself the way I see you, then... I just have to make you understand."

Cupping his face with both of her hands, Elsa quickly captured Ali's lips in a passionate kiss. She poured everything in that kiss - all her love and devotion. From the beginning, his friendly and gentle nature grasped her attention. His indomitable spirit gave her the strength to face her fears and fight for a better tomorrow. But most of all, his kind and noble actions captivated her heart. So in one kiss, Elsa fervently expressed just how much the prince meant to her. She desperately wanted him to realize that she needed him like he needed her.

Then to her utter contentment, Prince Ali responded back in kind. Though tentative at first, the prince gradually deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around and tightened his hold. She felt the prince slowly relax as all of his anxieties melted away. In that moment time stood still for them. Nothing else mattered except this person locked tight in their embrace. After some time, they pulled away from the kiss.

Leaning her head against his, a breathless Elsa softly proclaimed, "I love you, Ali."

With the biggest and brightest grin she has ever seen on him from the longest of time, Ali tenderly whispered, "I love you, too. Thank you, Elsa... thank you for saving me from myself."

Suddenly the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the cavern. A deep voice shook the two from their own personal world back to reality, "I am sorry to interrupt this precious moment."

* * *

><p><strong>Now that I got this chapter out of my head. No more distractions this time. So I seriously will not be posting until after my exam. Thanks again for being patient. I hope you find the next one worth the long wait.<strong>

**But do please review! I cannot stress enough just how important and value your input and comments are. So while you are waiting, REVIEW, REVIEW! Or reread the old chapters if you want... Hopefully I can bring it all together as we are slowly coming to an end. Thanks and until next time :)**


	30. The Mastermind

**I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, but to make up for that... I present my longest chapter so far. Happy reading :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 30: The Mastermind<p>

"So you're not going to question me at all?! About my brother… my story… my motives as Prince Ali's bodyguard…" A nervous Zuberi prodded Takeshi as the guards inspected the rocky surface for an opening. When the stoic samurai remained silent, the African guard rambled on, "It may seem that I've been using the prince to find my brother… blindly relying on a shaman's strange vision… but I have you know that I sincerely care for Prince Ali. In fact, he is like a brother to me… well, he certainly reminded me of my own brother when I found out about his powers… but that's beside the point. Regardless of the present circumstances, I would still lay my life down, protecting and serving the prince…"

Inwardly the samurai sighed as Zuberi ranted, insisting on present his case. In a sharp yet soft commanding tone, Takeshi interrupted, "Zuberi… Your motives as Prince Ali's guard and your past are of no concern to me. As long as your interest aligns with the prince's well-being, then it does not matter how you came to be under his service… Though it seems the same thing cannot be said of Faddei." A deep frown etched on his face as Takeshi pondered about the former Russian guard's betrayal, the shock from which still shook him. Six years… He thought he knew the man.

Shaking his head and swiftly regaining his steely composure, Takeshi then stated, "But that's an issue to address at another time. Right now… I doubt an opening exist… especially considering your little brother's abilities. Plus, though I hate to admit it, I think we will need back up. So I believe the best course of action at the moment is to ride down the mountain and tell King Shapur what happened. It would certainly improve our chances with the Persian cavalry behind us."

By then Captain Bjorg rejoined the two after unsuccessfully exploring the other side of the cliff for an entry into the mountain. Agitated the captain exclaimed, "Wait! You are just going to give up and leave Queen Elsa and Prince Ali here with the enemy. Where is your sense of courage?! I thought samurais were honorable and loyal warriors who protected and served their lords even until death… Takeshi, I placed you in such a high regard and respected you as a fellow soldier… not a cowering dog who whimpers back home when his master suddenly disappears."

Calm and poised Takeshi coolly replied, "I understand your frustration, Captain. But what use are we to our respective siege if we foolishly rush into our deaths? There is a fine line between courage and plain stupidity. Besides if they really want Prince Ali or Queen Elsa dead, then they would not have kidnapped them alive. Not sure what the enemy have planned but we best be ready if and when they emerged out of the mountain. So the right thing for us to do right now is to gather reinforcements. And we better be swift or else we will not catch up to the King Shapur and the Persian cavalry."

Without waiting for the Captain's response, Takeshi immediately rode down the mountain. Zuberi and Bjorg followed suit, but to the samurai's surprise, Felix lingered behind perched on the cliff's edge. Even after Zuberi's urging, the falcon remained and so, in their haste, they decided to leave the predatory bird alone. Although Felix a well-trained falcon, Takeshi sometimes could not help but think Felix to possess a mind of his own with a personal agenda. It appeared to the samurai that, with the falcon's task of leading them up the mountain complete, Felix leisurely and keenly observed the events unfold quietly upon his perch. The falcon's uncanny intelligence and abilities were just another mystery that would elude the samurai. Sighing Takeshi returned his attention to the road as they quickly thundered down the mountain.

Fortunately for the guards, they reached King Shapur at bottom of the valley on a dried up bed where a roaring river once wrapped around the kingdom before the mystic drought. The king with Prince Amir ever at his side busily issued commands and directed the troops for the search. Swiftly Takeshi knelt before King Shapur and related to him what occurred up in the mountains – Faddei's betrayal, the return of Mas'ud, and the entrapment of Prince Ali and Queen Elsa inside. He purposely left the little detail about Zuberi's little brother; a minor detail he felt irrelevant at the moment. Staring wide-eyed in surprise at him as the king listened to his story, King Shapur then instructed his brother to gather the troops before facing the samurai again and asking him to lead the way.

Hurriedly Takeshi and the guards proceeded to trek up the mountain once more, though this time with Persian warriors behind them. But at the foot of the mountain a group of horsemen and foot soldiers awaited them. Then Takeshi felt his stomach churn and twist with anxiety and apprehension. Inwardly the samurai grimaced when a familiar tall bald man with a black haired goatee stepped up front on his horse to intercept them. As the head vizier Ja'far was the king's most trusted advisor, serving King Shapur and the late King Baraz for many years, Takeshi respectfully masked his hidden displeasure for the man while the king and vizier conversed. His contempt for Ja'far stemmed from a rather personal vendetta against each other waged the moment they met.

"Your Highness, Shah Shapur, I hope that you have not given up on the search for Prince Ali so quickly. This hasty return questions your conviction to capture and bring the cursed half-blood to justice. Such actions… and I believe I speak for others like who just want this drought to end so Persia can once again rise to prosperity… appears to us as a poor demonstration of control over the situation. If so, then we, the Persian people, may better seek for a different leader with sound mind." The vizier's words dripped with condescension and an underlying tone of threat, which King Shapur immediately picked up on.

"Watch you tone, Ja'far! Prince Ali is my brother and your prince. I will not have you disrespecting anyone in my family. May I remind you that you owe your rise to prominence and wealth thanks to my father and our family acting as your benefactor?! So as your king, I can just as easily strip you of your title and possessions. Do not undermine my authority ever again!" The frustration in the king's voice clearly evident as King Shapur lectured the vizier.

Meanwhile the unflinching vizier merely stared blankly while the king ranted on, "Besides, if you held your tongue, then you would know, thanks to Takeshi and the other personal guards here, that they have witnessed the traitor Mas'ud kidnapped Prince Ali and Queen Elsa, and dragged the two inside the mountains. No doubt that vengeful maniac is at fault for this drought and not Ali… I cannot believe my little brother was willingly to sacrifice himself for you ingrates. But I will not let this injustice against Ali go on anymore. It is about time this kingdom returns the prince's kindness and compassion. So unless you wish to join us on our rescue mission… Move out of the way!"

In all the years Takeshi had known him, King Shapur rarely allowed his emotions to influence his words and actions. And so witnessing the typically calculating and pensive king visibly enraged appeared out of place. But the samurai supposed the three brothers shared in their father's fiery passion when it comes to protecting their own kin and blood. Just one of the family traits Takeshi respected about the late king and now his children. A normal person would best learn not to threat any royal family member lest they dared face the collective spurn and might of the Persian royal family, though clearly Ja'far seemed unperturbed by such a well-known fact.

For unlike the vizier's loud barking black dog at his side, Ja'far remained utterly calm in front of the angered Persian king. With perfect indifference, Ja'far nonchalantly voiced, "You mistake my good intentions, Your Majesty. As your head vizier, I am simply reminding you to not neglect your duties as king to serve and protect your people and kingdom. Do not make the same stupid mistake your father made. Ever since your father brought that whore and her lap dog with him from the Far East…"

Takeshi tightened his hold around his scabbard and gritted his teeth. Although the samurai wished to pounce on Ja'far for the explicit insult about Princess Mizuki, he forcibly bottled his emotions and sealed his lips shut. By the taunting gleam in the vizier's eyes, Takeshi sensed that Ja'far hoped to provoke an aggressive reaction from him. So he shouldered on the abuse of his liege and refused to allow the vizier's words to ignite his desire to retaliate.

"…coerced by that she-devil, your father – bless his weak and innocent heart – let her give birth to the half-blood demon who you believe is your brother… Do not succumb to his charms, Your Highness. You know very well that you and Prince Ali are nothing alike. That half-blood's cursed existence has brought nothing but trouble! Though I may have quietly stood by in the past as your father refused my advice to rid of the boy, I will not remain idle no longer. So I implore you to heed my advice now, Your Majesty. Think of your little boy, Jahan. What will become of the kingdom if we allow the half-blood to live? Will there be even a kingdom for Jahan to inherit?!"

Meanwhile Takeshi witnessed King Shapur's gaze hardened. Presented with a distasteful selection between saving his little brother or protecting his son and kingdom, fear and doubt flashed across the king's face. Also noticing King Shapur's hesitation, Ja'far twisted the knife of grave reality deeper inside, "Should you not have the courage to end Prince Ali… Then I, along with my supporters behind him, will be compelled to rebel and take matters into our hands. So what will it be, Shah Shapur? Continue to stubbornly side with that walking plague known as Ali and face a civil war… Or erase that man's unearthly existence once and for all. The choice is yours."

Unpalatable and dangerous silence loomed as all eyes transfixed on King Shapur awaited his response. Cautiously Takeshi's fingers lingered over the grip of his katana. Either way a battle was destined to break out. So far as the samurai was concerned, only one question remained – will he fight alongside the King against Ja'far and his men or will he have to trample over the entire horde of Persians to protect his prince? But just when the king opened his mouth to speak, a thundering explosion blasted up above in the mountains that shook the ground.

* * *

><p>"I am sorry to interrupt this precious moment." A stranger whom Elsa correctly assumed to be the group's leader climbed down the staircase accompanied by Mas'ud, Faddei, and Jelani. Face shrouded under his hooded cloak; Elsa barely caught a glimpse of the stranger's sly grin. Likewise next to her, Prince Ali tensed as their eyes apprehensively fixated on the hooded figure who slowly approached the two and stopped right in front of their cell.<p>

Indifferent to Elsa's and Ali's stern glances, the hooded stranger shifted his attention and mockingly scorned his men, "What's this?! This is no way to treat our honored guest. Come now, Jelani. Build a nice sofa for them to sit on, and while you are at it, make a comfy chair for me too. Mas'ud, how about some water? I am absolutely parched in this weather." With a simple bow and a unison utter of 'Yes, Master', both Jelani and Mas'ud proceeded to follow the stranger's orders. Then turning to the Russian, the stranger stated, "And Faddei… excellent work in securing both the prince and queen, though I wish you keep better check of Mas'ud."

Facing the two once again, the hooded figure gestured towards the rocky sofa which emerged up from the ground inside the cell with a simply stomp of Jelani's foot. Reluctantly upon the stranger's insistence Elsa and Ali seat themselves. Meanwhile the stranger casually lowered himself to recline on his own earthy chair just outside the cell. Then his booming voice proclaimed, "Do not be alarmed. Despite the present circumstance, I swear I am not a foe, but rather I offer a hand in friendship."

Arms crossed in defiance, Elsa openly challenged, "Friendship?! You expect us to be friends with someone who kidnapped and trapped us in this cell! If you want to earn friendship, then un-cuff these shackles and release us. That can be a start."

His sly grin grew wider in amusement as the stranger replied, "I apologize for all of that. The cell and shackles are merely a pre-caution. I do not know if I can trust you yet. But I am sure after today we can come to an understanding. You will find that our friendship is a beneficial and necessary endeavor. Cause you see…" But then a bewildered cry interrupted the hooded figure.

"Wait?! You promised to give me the power to defeat Ali. I gave up years of my life studying dark magic under your guidance… All for the hope of finally killing that monster!" Just returning with a canteen of water, an angered Mas'ud fiercely confronted the stranger.

Unperturbed the stranger leaned his elbow against his armrest and casually rested his chin over his closed right fist. Then in a nonchalant manner, he responded, "Yes, I remember saying something like that… But I also believe I told you it comes with a price. As you know that you and the prince are nothing alike. In fact very few are. So tell me, Mas'ud… If you wish to best Prince Ali, then are you prepared to give up your soul? For no human can ever hope to defeat someone special like Ali… You must become something else… something entirely unearthly."

With determined eyes, Mas'ud nodded his head and assured the stranger of his firm conviction to extract his revenge. Leisurely the hooded figure approached Mas'ud and placed the palm of his hand over the Persian's left breast. Next he uttered some cryptic words under his breath before pushing Mas'ud back. For a moment Mas'ud looked confused but then his face contorted in pain. Meanwhile the stranger silently stared, disinterested about the scene before him.

Suddenly Mas'ud collapsed on his knees while clutching over his heart. Unable to withstand the agonizing pain, Mas'ud furiously tore open his shirt, revealing to Elsa and the others a dark black bruise with tendrils weaving throughout his torso from his chest. The darkness gradually consumed Mas'ud until it completely covered his entire body. Then to their horror, the black figure horrifically shrieked as its body distorted and warped into an unrecognizable blob. Cavernous torches flicked in and out as the black blob writhed in place until it morphed into a black dog with a pointed snot and ears.

"Just who are you… And what have you done to my friend?!" White-knuckled grip over the cell bars, Prince Ali ferociously glared at the hooded figure. Elsa witnessed Ali visibly shake and grit his teeth, attempting to keep his emotions and composure in check. No doubt watching his former friend's transfiguration occur right in front of him frightened the prince.

Seemingly ignoring the prince for a moment, the stranger pondered out loud, "Huh… I expect more from Mas'ud. I never meet anyone so singly motivated to attain revenge, no matter the cost… Well, there was that one ex-prince… But still not bad. I suppose he is like that guard-dog in hell."

Spinning on his heels to face the prince, the stranger smirked, "To answer your question, Prince Ali… I merely allowed Mas'ud's true nature take shape. With the maniac way he pursue vengeance, I predict a demonic transformation instead of this barking dog. As for you other question…" Then ever so slowly the stranger pulled down his hood.

At the corner of Elsa's eyes, she witnessed Ali's expression change to utter shock as he stared at the tall bald man with a black-haired goatee before them. The prince gasped, "Ja'far! All this time… You're the mastermind behind all of this?! Right under our noses… serving our family as the head vizier for many years… of course, no would suspect you. But this doesn't make sense! Why?! Why would you coerce Mas'ud to commit havoc and murder? Nobody else profits more under my father's rule than you."

Chuckling to himself, Ja'far exclaimed, "I can care less for money! It is only a means to an end. I have a far higher aim in mind. Thus everything… deploying Faddei, manipulating Mas'ud, donning this disguise…" Turning away from the duo, the vizier bent down to pick up the dropped canteen for a sip of water. When he faced them again, his appearance changed into a younger man with a square jaw, short light brown hair, and bright blue eyes.

"Ah, this a little better… Sorry but Ja'far was not my favorite guise. Sir Damien is by far my best and natural fitting look. There is just nothing more exhilarating than the freedom to be yourself. Am I right, Queen Elsa? But I digress… Let's see. Where was I?" Scratching his stubble chin, Damien pondered for a second before his eyes flashed in recognition as he continued, "Yes… Everything… And I mean everything… Cause your parents certainly made it extremely difficult for me… They left me very little choice, but all these years patiently waiting and observing in the shadows have paid off. For everything has been so that I can finally meet you two… most especially you, Prince Ali. In fact, you can say that you are integral if I am to achieve my goal."

Heart sinking with dread, Elsa fearfully demanded, "To what end?! What lofty goal can you possibly have to warrant all this suffering? Why…" Devastating realization knotted the pit of Elsa's stomach as she barely muttered out her horrific suspicion, "Why… this drought, Mas'ud… Ali's parents, my mother and father… our parents' deaths… are you telling me… all have been towards one seemingly justified end?"

Damien frowned and passionately cried out, "They had no right to lock you from the world! Just because they have no control, no understanding of your unique abilities… they let fear swallow their vulnerable human minds and hearts… Concealing their horrendous acts in outwardly appearances of righteousness, when in truth they only care about their own self-preservation. Humans are incredibly selfish."

Slowly regaining his calm composure, Damien plopped down on his stone chair and grimly declared, "Have you ever wondered why you possess such special abilities? In this cruel and wicked world, people like us exist to rule. If these feeble-minded and weak-hearted humans run rampant, then this world is heading for destruction. I have seen glimpses of the future, and it an ugly one filled with devastating plagues, pointless wars, and inhumane massacres – all in a tragic global scale. Now more than ever, we, blessed elemental users – Elsa, Ali, Jelani, Faddei's sister, and I – must form an alliance to prevent this madness. Only then can order be maintained; only then can this world be saved. But before we enact complete world dominance, we need to purge the world clean. That is where you come in, Prince Ali. For if we are to build a new and better world, then we must first burn down the old one."

Glancing over at Prince Ali who hung his deep in thought, Elsa like the others anxiously awaited his response. Understandably all this information was too much to take. Elsa, herself, still felt shaken up about her revelation that both of the parents' deaths. Clearly Damien truly thought his cause justified enough to warrant all these suffering and deaths as necessary sacrifices. Regardless of whether or not she believed his abilities to see the future, though his incredible displays of magic indicated such a possibility, Elsa knew that Damien was a powerful, ruthless man whom they best tread carefully with. Then a tender voice jolted Elsa out of her contemplation.

"No. I do not care whether or not you can see the future… But if what you say is true, then this is not the way to go about it… Forcing your own ideals on people, deciding what is right and wrong for them… Rather than preventing the world from descending into chaos, you instead are inviting it. So no, I will not ally myself with someone like you who treats a person's life so callously and who is willingly to sacrifice a few innocent lives to rid the world of the bad ones. I have no idea what cause or how you obtain such a cynical view of the world, but I believe that people will rise to the occasion. There is good in every person's heart. I just know it… otherwise I will have never made it through life without the kindness and compassion of others. I can stand strong today because the support of my family and friends. In my heart, I know that at the very least my family will always have my back."

Irked at Prince Ali's defiant declaration, Damien swiftly stood up from his chair exclaimed, "Even after all that has happened to you… You still naively believe such non-sense! Very well then. I guess I will just have to show you. Let us put your theory to the test. Let us see if your family will still stand by you even at the expense of a civil war. Let us see if your brothers will still protect you when their livelihood and self-interest no longer coincide with your life."

Then Damien faced Faddei and Jelani, and instructed them, "Our work is done here. Faddei, leave with Jelani and regroup with your sister. With your covers blown, the two of you will be of no use to me here. Do not worry about the prisoners. They cannot escape from here, especially when they are powerless. Eventually they will come to see my point of view and join us soon enough." Immediately Damien exited the cavern with Mas'ud the dog in tow, but not before he transformed back to Ja'far.

Jelani and Faddei followed after their master but then the former Russian guard stopped in his tracks when Prince Ali shouted, "Faddei, wait! I know you have not live here very long, but Persia is your home too. Deep in your heart, I know you still care. Think about the connections you made here. Takeshi and Zuberi are your brothers in arms, and I see you as an extension of my own family as well. Please you cannot let him do this. You have to stop him."

Facing the prince, Faddei proclaimed, "I am sorry, my prince. But I cannot do that. While I am forever thankful for your kindness, you and I walk a different path. I must follow my own heart and remain with my sister. Long I have waited for our reunion and now fate has given me a chance to make amends for my sins. Likewise, you must do the same. Follow your heart. It has also been a better guide than any of us, guards, can ever provide. Goodbye, Prince Ali." With a short bow, the Russian swiftly spun on his heels and proceeded to leave.

Bewildered at the former guard's words, Elsa retorted back at Faddei's retreating figure, "If you are truly thankful for Prince Ali's kindness, then you would not be deserting him here. His compassion is the reason why you have a second chance at life. This is not the way to show your gratitude. Faddei! Pay him back in kind and release us from this cell." Furiously Elsa continued to scream at the Russian even when he long disappeared down the cavern hall.

A hand on her shoulder caused her to stop her tirade. Elsa raised her brow in confusion at the wide grin on Prince Ali's face. But then before she could ask about the reason behind his smile, the prince fished out a key from his inside vest pocket. Quickly Prince Ali unlocked Elsa from her shackles. Then Ali instructed Elsa to concentrate her ice over his shackles. After a long while, the metal turned brittle, and with a smack against the cave wall, the prince shattered the cuffs off his wrists. Then Prince Ali wrapped his hand around the cell bars. Slowly Elsa observed the metal burn bright red until it melted under the intense heat.

Then to Elsa's surprise, Prince Ali stood still as he stared down at the melted metal bars. Concerned Elsa reached for the prince's hand and asked, "What's wrong? We cannot afford to waste much time if we are to stop Damien in time."

Weakly the prince smiled in reply, "Sorry. A strange thought cross my mind… Although I have used weapons in combat, I have never openly release my fire before. But you are right. When the time comes, I cannot afford to hesitate to use my fire against my enemies."

Giving his hand a reassuring squeeze, Elsa stated, "I know you have qualms about using your powers against people. But it may be just what you need to save your kingdom, your family, your friends, and yourself. When the choice comes down between your life and your enemies', then I would rather you use your power to defend yourself. Should you falter… your enemy will not give you the same courtesy."

Nodding his head in response, Ali exited the cell through the opening and sprinted up the cavern hall. Quickly Elsa followed right after him. The two dashed down the dimly lit hall until they reached a dead-end. Prince Ali quickly surveyed the wall before asking Elsa to step far back. Once Elsa reached a safe enough distance, the prince reached for his pouch and stuffed a crevice with ample amounts of gunpowder. Jogging up next to her, Prince Ali then conjured a fireball before aiming it down the hall. Suddenly Elsa found herself in a dust-filled hallway after a loud thundering explosion sounded. With clasped hands, she blindly trusted Ali to guide them out of the mountain and into the open air.

The queen barely gathered her bearings when she noticed the prince speedily chase, while using his fire as a boost, after a gigantic rolling boulder down the mountain. Elsa helplessly watched Ali leave when her shouts fell on deaf ears. Heaving a sigh, she reluctantly proceeded to trek down the mountain but then stopped when an idea crossed her mind. Perhaps it was not her best idea, but she refused to walk into a battle without her full powers. After all, considering how she had been unsuccessful in creating any solid piece of ice during her time in Persia, she would need all the help she could get. So Elsa turned around and sprinted back inside.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Kind of rushed the end, but that's because I'm eager to wrap up the story and kind of lost steam in the end. Just want to post as soon as possible since I have been absent for so long. Not sure when exactly I will update. It depends if I want to write two shorter chapters or just write one big final chapter in these next two weeks. Either way I want to finish by the end of the month. Fingers-crossed. Feel free to weigh in if you like. Anyways let me know what you think about this chapter and leave me a review. Until next time :)<strong>


	31. The Break of Dawn

**Here we are... Over eight months later... the final chapter. Happy reading :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 31: The Break of Dawn<p>

Scrambling down after the enormous rolling boulder he dislodged off the face of the mountain, Prince Ali blasted a blaze of fire hoping to incinerate the rock. Faintly he heard gasps and cries below, increasing his feelings of urgency to destroy it. Desperate the prince attempted one last crazy idea. As he skid down, Ali snatched the remaining pouch of gunpowder and chucked it towards the boulder. Then he patiently waited until the pouch reached the rock before firing a gigantic ball of fire towards it. Fortunately the prince timed it just right, causing the boulder to explode into tiny thousands hot chunks of stone. Shouts of warning to avoid the raining burning coals alerted Prince Ali to the chaotic scene at the foot of the mountain.

"Take cover!" His brother Prince Amir screamed as he quickly held a shield over Shapur and himself to protect them from the onslaught of fiery, rocky hails. A lucky few lifted their shield in time, but some unfortunate ones clambered on the ground when their horses bucked in terror. Swiftly Prince Ali sprinted down the mountain with an outreach hand willed his fire to retract. After successfully rendering the burning rocks into harmless pellets, Ali collapsed on his knees, grimacing and clutching his stinging red hand. With sharp breaths and sweating beads of concentration, the prince mentally commanded the fire to dissipate throughout his body. Upon recovery, Ali glanced up to discover himself in a far too-familiar scene of surrounding Persian soldiers with their spears pointed at him.

Suddenly one soldier lunged at him, nicking the side of his stomach. Quickly the prince grabbed the spear and sent a blazing fire down the shaft. Frightened the solider immediately released his hold over the spear before the fire reached him. Twirling the flaming spear around his torso, Prince Ali warned, "Stay back! I do not want to hurt you lest you force my hand." Instantly the circling soldiers stepped back, though they kept their spears squarely aimed at him. Unsure how to proceed, Ali continued to stare at them, highly alert for a flicker of movement should another soldier decided to attack. Amidst the stillness, an enraged voice boomed from the crowd.

"Stand down!" Pushing forward through the mass, King Shapur emerged with Amir's assistance as his giant older brother bulldozed through. Standing tall next to the king, Amir growled clearly upset by his men's display of defiance. Takeshi, Zuberi, and Bjorg followed behind the two, and then stood next to Prince Ali with their weapons ready. For despite the king's commands, the other soldiers remained rigid in their position. Furious Shapur shouted, "Did you hear me?! I said 'Stand DOWN!' You dare point your spears at your prince. He just saved your lives!" Still the men refused to listen; their steely gaze firmly fixated on Ali.

Then Prince Ali felt a prickling shiver travel down his spine when a deep voice sounded, "So you made your decision, Shapur. I must say I am quite disappointed… Siding with Ali. Making the same mistake as your father. Why would you insist to keep the prince here and protect him? Can't you see that he is different from you?! He must be disposed of immediately. I'm sure the others agree with me." Ja'far frowned, clearly upset that things had not turn out as he hoped.

Prince Ali fervently glared at Ja'far as he exposed the truth, "Do not listen to him, Brother! That man is not who he claims he is. It is nothing but a guise. He is the true mastermind behind this mystic drought. He is the one who ordered his men to kidnap the queen and me. He is the man truly responsible for father's murder. That man possesses dangerous dark magic. I saw him, with my very own eyes, turn Mas'ud into that black dog standing next to him."

In response, the head vizier attempted to convince the king otherwise. Refusing to abandon years of carefully laid out deceit, Ja'far ferociously exclaimed, "Lies! His words are a web full of lies. Do not fall for them, Shah Shapur. Why would anyone believe the words of a cursed half-blood like him?!" Next to the vizier, Mas'ud the dog loudly barked at them. His bark reflected the vizier's desperate tone as Ja'far stubbornly continued to manipulate the situation. But the king would not be so easily persuaded.

Shapur glared back at the vizier as he bellowed out, "And why would I not?! He is my brother and has done nothing wrong! Sure he may be different but I know him well. Prince Ali is a kind-hearted man with good intentions. After all, only a good man would risk his life for his people like he has done today. So tell me…" Turning to address the crowd, the king challenged, "…all of you here. Even after witnessing the prince's heroic acts today, will you stand by your king to protect the prince who risked his life for you? Or will you succumb to your fears and listen to the hateful words of a man who clearly wants to ruin this fair kingdom with a civil war?"

The king's question hung in the air as a pervasive silence infected the entire crowd. Glancing around, Prince Ali noticed a glimmer of hesitation in a few of the men yet nobody moved. Then Ja'far angrily screamed as he charged towards them with his sword at hand, "Enough talk! No use talking sense to a charmed king." His angry outburst triggered a chaotic battle all around them. A great many still supported the vizier while others swiftly acted to protect the royal Persian brothers. The cries of men amidst a heated battle and the clanging of swords, shields, and spears echoed throughout the valley as the sun slowly peeked out behind the mountains to announce the arrival of dawn.

After narrowly dodging another spear strike, the endless charge of soldiers slowly overwhelmed Prince Ali who was afraid of completely unleash his fire in such a crowded area. Stubbornly he continued to use his fire only as a supplementary weapon. Blindsided by a charging soldier and his shield, Prince Ali hopelessly pushed back with his spear. Persistently the soldier jerked forward until Prince Ali slammed against Captain Bjorg's back. Grunting as the captain fended off an onslaught of attacks, Bjorg shouted over his shoulder, "Prince Ali! Where is Queen Elsa?"

While gradually heating up his enemy's shield, Prince Ali answered back, "She was behind me… probably coming down the mountain as we speak. Hold on…" When the soldier's grip over the heated shield faltered, Ali swiftly shoved him back. With this obstacle out of the way, the prince pounded his flaming spear upright on the ground and shot a blaze of fire up towards the mountain, causing the soldiers to scramble out of the way. After clearing a path for the captain, Prince Ali proclaimed, "Go Captain! Stay by the queen's side and protect her." Sending the prince a grateful nod, the captain quickly sprinted up the mountain.

For a moment Prince Ali watched the captain dash away until a menacing growl reached his ears. As the prince turned around, Mas'ud the dog leapt up and clinched his jaw around Ali's right forearm. Instantly Prince Ali dropped his spear and flailed his arm in panic. But Mas'ud latched on tight, refusing to relinquish his jaw-gnawing hold. By setting his arm a blazed, Ali successfully loosened the black dog's deadly grip and flung him skidding across the ground. Grimacing as his fire cauterized the bite wounds, the prince apprehensively observed Mas'ud snarl at him. Desperately Prince Ali pleaded, "Mas'ud… if you are still in there somehow, if you can hear me… please… no more fighting." The prince's words unheeded; the black dog remained still and rigid.

Suddenly the dog howled with its back arched as he gradually morphed and grew incredibly larger until he towered over Prince Ali and the others around him. Terror seized their hearts upon gazing at this behemoth, monstrous demon of a dog transfiguring before them. Petrified in his spot, Ali watched with dreaded realization that this transformation was the manifestation of Mas'ud's true nature taking shape; the tragic result from many years spent obsessed on the pursuit for revenge. So horrified and filled with guilt, the prince hardly picked up on the shouts of warning until it was much too late.

"My prince, watch out!" Takeshi's blurry figure traversed Ali's peripheral vision as the samurai swiftly sprinted towards him. Pushed aside, Prince Ali tumbled into the ground and glanced up to find Takeshi caught inside the behemoth dog's mouth. Before Mas'ud clenched his jaw shut, Takeshi quickly pierced the roof of the dog's mouth with his katana. An agonizing growl thundered throughout the valley as the monstrous dog ferociously shook his head while the Takeshi firmly gripped his sword in place. Eventually with enough force, Mas'ud flung the samurai out though this earned him a nasty splice across his upper lip. Enraged the demonic dog swiped at the disorientated Takeshi. Blindly the samurai swung down with his katana, and although he managed to slice the palm of the paw, the giant dog's claw grazed Takeshi across the stomach.

Time crept still as Prince Ali helplessly witnessed Takeshi drop his sword and crumble onto his knees as blood profusely spilled out from the severely large gash. Only the cries of men rushing past him and the behemoth dog's disgruntled groans, when more Persian spears broke skin, snapped Ali out of his trance. Stumbling to Takeshi's side, Prince Ali fortunately caught him before the swaying samurai plummeted face down on the ground. After gently laying the samurai on his back, Ali hurriedly struggled to tear through layers of clothing until a bloody hand snatched his wrist. Weakly Takeshi smiled at him and wheezily coughed out blood as he sputtered out, "Prince Ali… it has been… an honor… serving you."

Fervently shaking his head, the prince screamed, "NO! Do not give up on me, Takeshi. Once I seal this wound shut, it is going to be alright… you'll see. You are going to be alright. Everything will return to normal as they always have been… with you by my side… lecturing me when I am stubbornly hard-headed, scolding me when I make a stupid mistake, encouraging me when I am unsure, comforting me when I am feeling low, protecting me when I am in danger… just like you always have... and always will… You have been there ever since I was born… I cannot ask for a more loyal guard…"

Blinking his tears away, Prince Ali persistently ripped apart the samurai's robe until a hand on his shoulder stopped him. The prince glanced up to discover Zuberi dejectedly staring at him. Unable to contain the hidden glimmer of sadness in his countenance, the crestfallen African guard wordlessly turned away. Then Zuberi reached up and respectfully closed Takeshi's lifeless eyes shut. Amidst the chaos around them, the two quietly grieved over their fallen comrade and guardian. In that moment of stillness, Prince Ali heard the sinister voice in his head louder than ever before.

_You coward! You let your fear took control and hesitated… For that you paid another hefty price… Just how many more love ones are you willingly to sacrifice before you learn that blind trust and compassion are signs of weakness?! You spent your life afraid of me, but now is not the time to cage me up. You NEED ME! Time for you to unleash me and incinerate our enemies. _

Stoic with downcast eyes, Ali snatched Takeshi's katana and shuffled away. While dragging the sword behind him, Prince Ali shrugged off a concerned Zuberi and slowly headed towards Mas'ud who swatted a horde of men with his gigantic paw. Noticing the lone prince approaching, the demonic dog snarled and barked but the unperturbed prince marched on. The behemoth dog pounced with his jaw wide open intending to bite but hesitated when Prince Ali's eyes turned blood red and his entire body ignited into flames. Blazing underneath the unsuspecting Mas'ud, the prince violently hacked with his burning katana to cleanly slice through the monstrous dog's hind legs. Without giving Mas'ud time to bellow out in pain, Ali immediately blasted up and slashed across from the dog's abdomen through his shoulder. As the prince softly landed on his feet, the gigantic dog toppled over and reverted back to his human form.

Stalking over towards Mas'ud, Prince Ali inspected his fallen enemy's burnt and mangled body. Suddenly Mas'ud's eyes flickered open and warily glanced up at the prince. With haggard breaths Mas'ud muttered out, "Go on… End it… I deserve it… Sorry, old friend… I've let revenge… consume me." Slowly Ali lifted the katana over his head and paused. For a long while, he stared at his old friend who struggled to breathe and stay alive, though his trepid eyes reflected a quiet acceptance of his dreaded fate. Irked the ominous voice in his head furiously perked up.

_What are you doing?! Finish that damn traitor already. Remember he killed your father and then your guardian. More if you give him the chance. You cannot let him live. End him NOW!_

Gradually Ali lowered his sword and tossed it away. Quelling his rage and tuning out that angry voice, the prince softly stated, "No… You do not control me and I do not need you." His eyes returned to normal as he extinguished his fire. Bending down to face Mas'ud, Ali gently smiled and declared, "I forgive you, old friend. Can you forgive me too?" In response Mas'ud weakly grinned and nodded his head before he gasped out his final breath. Grimly Prince Ali closed his deceased friend's eyes shut as he prayed for both his old friend and guard, wishing them a safe passage to the next world. Then the sound of clapping interrupted his silent prayer.

Smirking Ja'far approached the prince while leaving behind him a trail of men including Ali's brothers who mysteriously appeared paralyze as if a weight prevented them from moving at all. Smug the vizier praised, "What a wonderful display of fire magic! You and the queen have so much untapped potential… which I can help you unlock and control if you join me. We can do so many amazing things together. This world desperately need us. Without us to set order, it will just fall into chaos."

With his temper flaring Prince Ali wiped around to face the vizier and seethed, "Just like the havoc you wrecked here… No! From what I see, I want nothing to do with you. In fact, all of us… should have nothing to do with you. So you best leave us… Elsa and I, our family and friends, our kingdoms… leave us all alone. Or else I will not be so kind next time." The prince snarled and ignited his closed right fist on fire as he threatened Ja'far.

Casually crossing his arms, Ja'far warned, "Temper… Temper… You better keep your rage in check, otherwise he will come out. Although you really should not be so afraid of him… In fact you should embrace him. He is the indignant part of you that despises the injustices and evils of this world. It is a shame that you remain defiant about the matter. For once you learn to accept that part of you, you will finally see my point of view. When that moment comes, I will return and you will join me. Such is the certain future… As my visions have never steered me wrong… So until then I suggest you look after yourself and Queen Elsa. Be careful lest your powers consume you. Goodbye, Prince Ali."

Then the vizier mockingly bowed and gave the prince a mischievous grin. Alarmed Ali shot his fiery ball but Ja'far suddenly vanished as a lone burnt robe floated down into the ground. With the former vizier's disappearance, the spell on the men lifted and the fighting seized. Heaving a sigh of relief, Prince Ali proceeded to jog over next his brothers until he felt something cold land on the nape of his neck. Staring up with wide-eyes, the prince chuckled when more and more snowflakes swirled down from the sky. Immediately Ali sprinted towards the mountains; his thoughts singly focused on a certain blonde-haired woman who no doubt caused this phenomenon. At the foot of the mountain, Prince Ali halted in his tracks when a disturbing scene greeted him.

Eyes glowing white and donning her icy blue dress, Elsa glided down the mountain, icing the ground in her wake. With her outstretched hands, she buried everything and everyone within her vicinity in deep snow. Concerned Prince Ali shouted her name, but when the Snow Queen wiped her head around to face him, unrecognizable deadly white glowing eyes bored into him. As she stalked over to him, Elsa fired an icy blast, which the prince instinctively dissipated it with a fiery blaze of his own. Ferociously the queen continued her relentless attack as snow and ice swirled violently around her. Knees shaky under the pressure, Ali expended much of his remaining energy creating a protective fire shield around him.

Desperately Ali cried out, "Elsa… it's me, Ali! I know you can hear me... Do not listen to that pesky little voice. It takes a tiny grain of truth and wickedly twist it… I know because I experienced the same thing months ago. That voice feeds into your fears, frustration, anxieties… Do not let it. You are above that. You are more than what voice claim you are. So fight it and take back control!" But the prince's words lost amidst the howling blizzard; the Snow Queen only doubled her efforts in freezing Ali over. Cringing as the stinging cold bit his fingertips, Prince Ali racked his brain for a safe way out of this predicament. Then an insane idea popped when the prince realized he required an equally powerful fire source to match Elsa's seemingly limitless ice.

Withdrawing his fire inward, Ali rapidly absorbed more and more as he widened his senses and extended his search for the mystic drought's dispersed heat. Skin burning red, the prince gradually marched over towards Elsa. Eventually overcoming the tenacious snow storm, Prince Ali shocked the Snow Queen when he swiftly captured her lips and immediately poured his fire out, waking Elsa out of her trance and melting her ice. The sudden clash of the opposing forces erupted in a tremendous explosion which knocked Ali and Elsa backwards. Completely drained, the prince painfully groaned from the hard impact and helplessly laid flat on his back, staring up the dark cloudy sky. Then Ali weakly grinned as rain drops splashed his face before slipping out of consciousness.

* * *

><p>Slowly Elsa fluttered her eyes as the first sunlight of the past few days shone through her bedroom window. Languidly she rose out of bed and pushed her balcony doors open to merrily greet the early morning. For a while the queen enjoyed soaking under the sun, feeling relief to witness dawn breaking pass the heavy rain clouds. Leaning over the balcony rail, Elsa noticed Ali clad in black Persian garments strolling into the royal Persian garden and stopping under a gigantic tree sprouting tiny purple leaflets. Smiling Elsa exited her guest chamber and proceeded down into the garden.<p>

As she approached the prince, Elsa observed Ali carved out inscriptions on the trunk before placing food offerings and burning incents under the tree. Then she watched the prince setting his sheathed katana at his side as he kneeled down with his knees tucked under him and bowed repeatedly while chanting prayers under his breath. Respectfully Elsa kept her distance and silently observed the prince perform his rituals. After finishing his prayers, Prince Ali slowly stood up with his back to Elsa and softly stated, "Sorry, Takeshi… I wish I can give you a traditional Japanese funeral instead of the altered Persian burial rituals and cremation… but I hope this will do. Though not sure if this is considered proper customs, but I have seen you done something similar for mother's death anniversary ever year…"

Picking up the sword on the ground, Ali fastened the katana around his sash and declared, "Hope you do not mind… I will be keeping your katana with me. You have protected me with it for years… I am sure it will protect me again in the future." Bending his waist to deeply bow again, the prince proclaimed, "I guess I never thanked you properly so… Thank you, Takeshi. You have remained steadfast loyal and protected my mother and I until the very end. Such unwavering persistence to uphold your promise and ideals… No other guard deserves a more honored death. So rest in peace now. You need not worry about me. With your lessons deeply engraved in my heart, you have made me strong… Strong enough to dauntlessly take on challenges my way and face the future ahead one step at a time."

Gravitating towards the prince, Elsa clasped her hand around Ali's and warmly smiled at him, "And he will not be alone. Not when I have something to say about that… You have my word. I will watch out for Prince Ali and keep him from creating too much mischief." The prince chuckled and gave her hand a grateful squeeze before leaning forward for a tender kiss and then pulling her into a warm embrace. For a long moment the two remained lock in each other's arms as they quietly enjoyed each other's company and the picturesque view of the garden trees and foliage basking under the glowing sun beams. After releasing their holds, they leisurely strolled through the Persian royal garden hand in hand.

Grinning from ear to ear, Ali questioned, "So shall we get ready for our journey back to Arendelle? I am sure you are eager to go back home… And I'm sure a certain red head cannot wait to see you. No doubt anxiously waiting for your return and overly excited to hear about your adventure to Persia. After all the best part about trekking on a venture is returning home to tell your love ones the wild adventures you have been through."

Matching the prince's infectious grin, Elsa leaned her head against Ali's shoulder and proudly exclaimed, "Yes! Let us go home."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you so much for sticking with me through this crazy journey. I certainly feel that my writing transformed and never had I fathom to be writing... much less undertake and finish a story of this magnitude. Anyways let me know what you think and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!<strong>

**In the mean time, I am going to enjoy a short break and watch Once Upon a Time's first episode of the Frozen arc. But I should be back soon with an epilogue and then later with bonus chapters - mostly deleted scenes or additional fun chapters. So until further notice... See you next time :)**


	32. Epilogue

**Hello, again. I'm back with an epilogue. First of all, special thanks to SnowQueenElsaOfArendelle101. I appreciate your kind words. Alright, enough from me. Happy reading :)**

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

"Another late night, Your Majesty?" The manservant Kai pushed a rolling cart with a tea cup, a teapot, and a platter full of assorted pastries inside the queen's private study. Carefully the butler poured the queen a cup of tea and placed it at the corner of her desk, away from the piles of manuscripts. Then he set the rolling cart of pastries and remaining tea close by the queen's desk. With his task completed, Kai swiftly stood up straight at attention and paused for further instructions.

Shifting her eyes away from the document in her hand for a moment, Elsa slowly lifted her cup and gingerly sipped her tea. Then Elsa sent Kai a grateful smile before replying, "I'm afraid so. With the Spring Summit fast approaching and still with so many things to address, I am pressed for time. It appears I am destined to have a few late nights… But thank you, Kai. The tea certainly helps. You may retire for the night. I'll make sure to douse the fireplace and candles before I head off to bed. Goodnight." Without waiting for a response, Elsa quickly returned her focus back to the documents in front of her. Meanwhile Kai the butler politely bowed before quietly leaving the queen's study.

Late into the night Elsa continued to read through every manuscript and write copious notes. Although Kai's reports on Anna's various visits with the people provided keen insights into the kingdom's strengths and needs, the trade proposals, among other arrangements, still required more work. Despite the pressure of presenting a strong impression during the first summit of her budding rein, Elsa never once succumbed to the overwhelming stress. For even though she had a hectic and restrictive schedule, there had been moments of joy for Elsa as well, mainly because of the combined mischievous efforts of Anna and Ali.

As the acting Persian delegate for the summit, Prince Ali gained permission to stay at Arendelle, much to their excitement especially Olaf who believed the prince to be the walking embodiment of summer. Thus for the past two months, both Anna and Ali had been relentlessly barging into her study – one pleading to play with her in the snow and the other wishing to share his miscellaneous ventures around the kingdom. Even though she enjoyed their company, there was still so much work to accomplish with the Spring Summit coming next week in mid-April. Cleverly Elsa convinced Anna and Kristoff to introduce Ali to the rock trolls. So the three left a few days ago to visit Kristoff's adopted family, which afforded Elsa time to catch up on her work without distractions.

Despite the much needed peace and quiet, Elsa started to miss them terribly. Glancing at her door, Elsa half-expected and half-hoped for them to burst through the door. Exuberantly Ali would approach her and recount his time with the trolls. But the only sound she heard that night was the crackling of her fireplace. Sighing, Elsa leaned back on her seat and squinted to give her eyes a bit of relief from staring at black ink on beige parchment all day. As she stared across her study, she spotted the vase of white roses with taints of red resting on her coffee table. A small smile graced her face as she recalled the Valentine's Day fiasco five weeks ago.

The loud knock at her door echoed throughout her study. Without glancing up from her work, Elsa ordered her visitor to come in. Swiftly her visitor entered the room, stood rigid in front of her desk, and coughed to gain her attention. Intrigued Elsa gazed up to discover Prince Ali with his hands behind his back. Sheepishly grinning the prince stated, "I'm sorry, but I did not know. If I had I known this holiday even existed in the first place, then I might have gotten you this sooner." Quickly Ali whipped out behind his back a bouquet of white roses. Filled with pride when Elsa graciously accepted the flowers, Prince Ali explained, "Roses because, as Olaf explained, are the appropriate flowers to give someone you love for Valentine's Day, and white because it reminds me of you. I hope you like it."

Hesitant to ruin the prince's endearing gesture, Elsa reluctantly declared, "Thank you. I love it, but… Olaf, the Snow Cupid, may have forgot to mention than white roses means purity and innocence while red roses means love and romance. Still I appreciate the gesture." But her reassuring smile and words of gratitude failed to comfort the crestfallen prince. Swiftly Ali apologized and left her study, promising to rectify his mistake. So Prince Ali mysteriously went missing for the rest of the afternoon and even skipped out on dinner. Later that night Elsa finally met the prince again when he burst through her study, disheveled and out of breath.

Panting Ali gasped, "I have searched everywhere, and I mean everywhere… Every store or merchant were sold out by morning. Apparently they were ridiculously valuable at this time... I even scavenged the forest… Should have realized that roses do not bloom in the wild during winter… Sorry, I could not procure them for you. But I am determined to give you those red roses, Elsa. So I propose two alternative solutions. One is to paint those white roses red…" The prince lifted a canister of paint and gestured towards the vase of white roses he had given her earlier.

"Did you lose your head?! No, do not paint them red." Raising her right brow, Elsa gave Prince Ali an incredulously look.

Shrugging Ali responded, "Okay… Option two, it is then." Before Elsa even had a chance to reply, Ali quickly poured a few drops of red dye inside the flower vase. Bewildered Elsa opened her mouth to question the prince, but then burgundy snake-like tendrils gradually slithered up the stems, transforming the leafy veins maroon and shading some petals bright red. The end result was a beautiful vase of roses with a unique blend of red and white petals. Awe-struck Elsa marveled at the creation, which only a peculiar mind like Ali's would ever come up with.

Suddenly a soft mewing at her feet snapped Elsa out of her musings. Head with pointy black-tipped ears tilting to one side, a whitish beige-furred with faint black spots and white-bellied baby lynx stared up at her with bright blue beady eyes. Smiling Elsa gently lifted the newest addition to her family and set the kitten on her lap. Immediately the baby lynx wiggled to move on her back and exposed her tummy. As Elsa absent-mindedly stroke the kitten's fluffy belly, she reminisced when Ali first introduced her to the little lynx about two weeks ago.

When the snow melted away to usher the first day of spring, Prince Ali, along with Kristoff and some men the prince became friends with through his various excursions around the kingdom, decided to go on a hunting party. Since Elsa expected the hunting group to return with a hare or deer, she shockingly gaped at Ali who proudly beamed as he held up the baby lynx, "Elsa, can we please keep her? She needs a family and a home. A stray arrow killed her mother so I could not leave this newborn alone. I mean, just look at her… How could I possible resist her adorable pointy ears and bright blue eyes?! Do not worry. I will make sure she is looked after, and that she will not cause any trouble. So what do you say?"

At first Elsa disapproved, not wanting to house a wild cat inside the castle. But then the baby lynx weakly mewed and reached out for Elsa with her tiny paws. Grinning from ear to ear, Ali cooed, "Aww… She likes you, Elsa. Come and hold her for a bit." But when Elsa refused, the prince gently set the kitten down. Immediately the little lynx marched over and rubbed her head against Elsa's ankles while contently purring. Unable to resist her charm, Elsa tenderly lifted and cradled the kitten in her arms.

Smiling at the sleeping kitten, Elsa proclaimed, "Alright, she can stay. But first, she needs a name… How about Freya? After the Norse goddess… I am sure she will grow up to be fierce and will require a strong name to match her prowess." From then on, Freya and Elsa became nearly inseparable. Wherever Elsa went, the kitten stayed close by while Elsa continued to dot on her. She had even commissioned two separate beds for the baby lynx, one placed at the foot of her bed and the other positioned next to her desk in her private study.

As Elsa reminisced, she shockingly realized that, ever since Prince Ali's arrival and subsequent prolonged stay at Arendelle, her world had completely transformed. The prince had weaved himself right into her daily life seamlessly, from afternoon tea breaks to spontaneous snow games with Anna and Olaf. For Elsa, these moments were precious gems of happiness. And even though the Spring Summit kept Elsa busy, she would not have traded these joyous and serene two months for anything in the world. Then the clock struck twelve, ending her peaceful recollections. So Elsa decided to call it a night.

After gently setting Freya on the ground, Elsa quickly organized her papers and then proceeded to exit her study. Before closing the door shut, she sent a chilly breeze with a wave of her hand to douse the fireplace and candles in the room. Through the dimly lit halls, Elsa strolled towards her bedroom with Freya leading the way. As they turned the corner, Elsa noticed the door to the library slightly ajar, allowing a sliver of light to escape into the hall. Curious she cautiously peered through the crack. When failed to spot anyone, Elsa walked inside the room to check.

Locating the source of light inside the library, Elsa discovered Prince Ali with his back turned to her, sitting at a table littered with stacks of books all around him. Although a lock of his black hair, now grown longer and stopped short past his ears, shadowed his face, Elsa surprisingly found the prince fast asleep. He rested his stubble chin against one hand while the other held a book open. Then her eyes gravitated towards a map of the world placed above sleepy Ali's head. Leaning over, Elsa further examined the map and noticed some scattered X's marked at various locations.

Suddenly a groaning sound alerted Elsa to Prince Ali stirring awake. When his eyes fluttered open, Ali goofily smiled at her and groggily asked, "Elsa… What time is it? Thought you would sleeping by now."

Arms crossed in amusement Elsa smirked, "I was heading off to bed when I saw the light coming from the library. Besides, it looks like you should be the one in bed. Just what are doing up this late? And why did you not tell you came back?! Where's Anna and Kristoff?"

Sheepishly scratching the back of his head, the prince nervously replied, "Anna and Kristoff decided to stay behind a little longer while I actually returned early this morning. Sorry for not telling you, but I did not want to disturb you… I know how important hosting the summit is to you… So I locked myself here in the library all day. I thought I could waste time and do some research on something Grand Pabbie told me… It is not a big deal or anything. Just my curiosity getting to me. Besides we should be heading off to bed instead. No point worry about such trivial matters this late at night."

Quickly Ali snatched the map and folded it before securing it inside his vest pocket. Then he hurriedly proceeded towards the door without a word. Finding his actions odd, Elsa immediately stopped the prince and demanded, "Tell me what is going. Just what exactly did Grand Pabbie say to you… that you are so clearly anxious about?! And do not act coy with me. Because if it was not such a big deal, then you would not have spent the day with your eyes glued to all these books. What were you looking for anyways? And the map with all those marked locations… Why were you so quick to hide that from me? Ali, you better tell me. I will not let you leave this room until you answer my questions."

Warily Prince Ali sighed and shut the library door close. Then he walked over towards the couch by the fireplace and gestured for Elsa to sit as he apprehensively stated, "I cannot lie to you, Elsa… nor can I keep secrets from you. But I was hoping to wait until after the summit to tell you, as I did not want to upset you or add to your worries especially with the summit coming so soon… although it seems fate has other plans. I suppose this conversation is bound to happen sooner or later… though I did not expect to have it this soon… But I digress. Please sit down. There is much we need to talk about."

* * *

><p>Adjusting the pack over his shoulder, Prince Ali melancholy sighed before headed down the docks to board his ship. The past week had been particularly rough for the prince. Sure the Spring Summit kept him occupied, but with a meticulous and calculative eldest brother who drafted impeccable trade proposals and planned for contingencies, negotiations with other kingdoms transpired rather smoothly. No, for Ali, the most difficult part of the week had been dealing with a furious Queen Elsa. All week Elsa coldly ignored him, using the summit to completely avoid him and prolonging their trade meeting as long as possible until every dignitary from other kingdoms long departed from Arendelle. When they finally met face to face, the prince received quite an icy reception.<p>

Respectfully Prince Ali listened as a stoic Elsa, with her eyes firmly fixed on the documents before her, openly reviewed every word of their trade agreement. All day long the queen avoided eye contact while heavily dissecting their negotiation with harsh criticism. Quietly Ali shouldered on her animosity. But when it appeared to the prince that Elsa only wished to extend the meeting for the sole purpose of aggravating him, he swiftly interjected, "While I appreciate the thorough read, Queen Elsa… I believe we have discussed it long enough. So if you find the proposal sound and fair, then let us get on with our evening, because, quite frankly, I would like to pick up where we last left off with our conversation in the library over a week ago."

Resigned Elsa signed and sealed the parchment before she sternly gazed at Ali across the table. Arms crossed as she regally leaned against her chair, Elsa defiantly challenged, "This crazy journey of yours… Why do you still stubbornly insist on leaving? You do not even know what it is exactly you are looking for! Foolishly and blindly investigating all these folklore around the world… just because something Grand Pabbie said bothered you. I find it hard to believe that there is nothing more to this."

Suddenly Elsa stood up from her seat and began to nervously pace while floating snowflakes manifested above her. With her icy mask slowly breaking, the queen softly stated, "If you feel unwelcomed, if something is driving you away, if I have given you cause to leave… then tell me. Do not hide behind such a poor excuse. So please tell me the truth. Help me understand… Just why are you so bent on leaving?! Do you really have to go?"

Immediately Prince Ali rose from his seat and fervently proclaimed, "You misunderstand my intentions, Elsa. In fact, I would rather stay here in Arendelle as long as possible. My time here with you had been unbelievably incredible. I hardly recall another time in life when I had been this immensely happy. But that is precisely why I have to leave. Grand Pabbie's words is like a premonition that will not let me be – Heed my words carefully, Prince Ali, for both you and the queen. If you wish to protect the future, then you must first uncover the past. Only then can you understand the significance of your powers – and when Grand Pabbie refused to elaborate, stating that he is risking more than he should if he reveals more lest he alters and tempts his fate, my curiosity completely enraptured me. It made me feel utterly restless. I have to know! What could his words possibly mean?! Just what key does the past hold if I wish to preserve a future with you? Then it hit me… Who else knows about our past and has glimpsed the future?! Who could pose such a threat to the both of us?"

With trepid eyes, Elsa stared at him as she gasped in realization, "Damien… You think that… If so, then I will travel with you. After all, we are stronger together. So I will make arrangements and talk to Kai…" Once again Elsa began to pace in place as she openly discussed her plans.

Shaking his head, Ali grimly interrupted, "No, Elsa. I think you should stay. Your place is here in Arendelle with Anna. It is one thing for me to take you away for a month to Persia and save my kingdom… But I cannot, with good conscience, pull you apart from your kingdom and sister on a journey… as you called it earlier, foolish and idiotic. For unlike you, I have no pressing obligations to my kingdom. Persia can stand on itself own without me. This journey is really for my own peace of mind. So you need not worry about me. I am not looking for a confrontation with Damien. All I want is information. Something that can explain why Damien needs us and give us an edge over him. Besides I do not know if or when I will return, maybe a few months or maybe a year or maybe even longer or maybe not at all."

The deadly disapproving glare Elsa gave him penetrated deeply. Although it pained him so, Ali compelled her to understand that this journey was something he needed to do alone. For even though, the prince noticed how upset it made Elsa, he stubbornly insisted for Elsa to logically see his perspective. A part of him realistically realized how selfish he was acting and that Elsa should not be dragged in to face the consequences of his decision. This risky journey was a massive undertaking, one he could not blindly guarantee or promise to safely return from. Despite his assurances to write and keep her well-informed about his ventures, Prince Ali clearly picked up on Elsa's growing frustration with him. Eventually Elsa begrudgingly accepted his choice and quickly left the room without so much of a glance at him.

For the rest of the evening and the following day, the queen continued to avoid the prince. The unpalatable gloom in the castle lingered all day, not even Olaf's cheeriness could perk them up. Finally later that night, Prince Ali gathered his courage and softly knocked on Elsa's bedroom door. Sighing Ali gently whispered, "Elsa… I know you're in there and I can understand why you are upset with me, but please hear me out. Zuberi found passage on a merchant ship for us. Come tomorrow morning, as soon as the sun rises, we will be sailing away. So would you please open this door? I just… I do not want to leave Arendelle on a terrible note. If at all possible, I would like to make amends."

Leaning his forehead against the door, Ali shakily muttered out, "It breaks my heart to go and even more so when… I see now that you will have nothing to do with me, but… I just want you to know… Throughout this journey, I will only think you. No matter what happens, no matter what becomes of me, no matter what becomes of us… I love you, Elsa. Now and forever. With all my heart and soul… Farewell and take care, my love."

Slowly the heartbroken prince turned away. Then as Ali started to walk off, two slender hands suddenly grabbed his arm. Prince Ali found two piercing cerulean eyes staring intently at him. Weakly Elsa smiled, "If this is to be our last night together, then prove it. Show me just how much you love me." Quickly the queen pulled the prince inside and immediately shut the door behind him.

Suddenly a tap on his shoulder shook Ali out of his contemplation while the captain bellowed out the final call to board the ship. Standing next to the prince, Zuberi questioned, "Are you sure about this, Prince Ali? Sneaking off like this early in the morning without so much of a goodbye. You could stay until the end of the month and celebrate your birthday with Queen Elsa and the others in Arendelle."

Hands against the rail as he glanced across the fjords and towards the distant castle, Prince Ali gravely shook his head, "No… it will only make it harder to leave than it already is. As you know, I am not particularly very good with goodbyes. But at least, I was able to make up with Elsa before departing."

Playfully the African guard elbowed the prince and teased, "You more than made up with the queen. Imagine my surprise when I woke up to a foggier than normal morning. I am sure you both worked hard to give each other quite a memorable night."

Rolling his eyes at his guard, Ali then reprimanded, "Alright, save your jokes for later, Zuberi. We have more important matters to discuss first. Besides I do not think this is the end for us. There is no doubt in mind… Elsa and I will cross paths once again. So for now, we will both travel our respective path, patiently waiting for that day to come. I need to have faith that we will meet again." Slowly Prince turned his back and strolled off with Zuberi towards their cabin as the ship sailed further away until Arendelle was nothing more than a faint shadow on the horizon.

* * *

><p><strong>The epilogue should have obviously pointed this out... Yes, I do have a sequel in mind. But I will be taking a break before I undertake another massive story like "Journey to the East". Maybe at the end of this year or at the beginning of the next. It all really depends on my schedule and how much free time I can get. Probably will not be able to put out the same speedy update like before (I do not know how I managed through this story). Anyways I will probably make an announcement in the extra chapters andor my profile page when I have more definite news about the sequel. In the meantime, I would love to hear from you all. S**o please review. **Feel free to comment about anything with this story, the sequel, or whatever else you want to talk about. Until next time :)**

**P.S. Even though, Takeshi is my bias and favorite among Ali's guards... As a writer, I had to kill him off. I wanted to see what Ali would do without a grounded guard like Takeshi acting as his conscience and keeping him in check. Kind of dislike to admit this, but I felt that Takeshi's presence kind of prevented Ali's character from growing and developing. Gotta make mistakes to grow and learn from them and I think it is more meaning if you have that revelation on your own. Takeshi kind of made such an experience impossible to occur for Ali. Plus I just could not picture Takeshi in the sequel... But I hope I did him justice with a good enough send off.**


	33. Bonus Chapter 1

**This deleted scene takes place in the middle of Chapter 23: Into the Night (Part Two) when Prince Ali and Faddei infiltrate the Duke of Weselton's castle. I could not make this scene work without prematurely giving Ali's secret away. So I thought it would be fun to write as a bonus chapter instead. Anyways enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Bonus Chapter 1<p>

"Are you sure we can trust Logan Stern? The information he gave us… how reliable do you think it is? And even if it is… What then?! We haven't exactly had the chance to properly scope the palace out." Faddei quietly questioned Prince Ali as they huddled behind the cover of trees on the banks of the Duke of Wesselton's castle moat. After surveying the castle exterior and noting the locations of various guard posts, the two discovered the hidden sewage grate with its top peeking above the murky water just as Logan described.

Shrugging Prince Ali replied, "Well, we cannot know for sure until we see it for ourselves. But he has been right so far – five outpost located at the castle corners and the main gate, two guards stationed at each one, a patrolling guard walking between the outposts and rotating every fifteen minutes, and a hidden sewer grate facing southwest. So we will proceed as planned and sneak in using the underground passage. If we time it right, then we shall enter the premises undetected, and hopefully the rest will figure itself out."

The exasperated Russian guard sighed as the two stripped down into nothing but their pants. Then they safely hid their clothes under some shrubs and marked a nearby tree. After securing their knives and other items around their waist, Ali and Faddei patiently waited for patrol to pass before diving into the water and resurfacing once they reached the grate. While Faddei looked out for the patrolling guard, Prince Ali swiftly worked to split the metal bars apart. Just as Faddei spotted the approaching castle guard, Ali successfully created an opening, which they narrowly swam through.

Once inside, the prince lit up a torch while his guard inspected the walls of the underground cavern. Locating a draft, Faddei immediately notified Ali and the two quickly dismantled the bricked wall. Before long they uncovered a hidden tunnel. Lifting the torch to peek inside the crawl space, Prince Ali whistled in amazement and exclaimed, "Well, I have to hand it to Logan's inside man. It must have taken him quite some time to secretly dig this tunnel. Talk about dedication and perseverance. Now, let us see where this leads to… After you, Faddei."

Shaking his head at the prince, Faddei grumbled, "You just want me to go first, because you are afraid a snake or a spider might pop out." Despite his complaints, the Russian guard complied and squeezed into the tunnel.

Before following after his guard, the prince shivered as he proclaimed, "If I had my way, I would incinerate every last one of those earth bellied crawlers and eight legged creepers. I will never understand why some people find them appealing at all."

Slowly the two inched their way through until they reached the end and discovered an exposed brick wall. Cautiously Faddei removed one brick at a time and passed it along behind him to Prince Ali to be set aside. Soon the Russian guard exposed a wooden board and carefully pushed it forward. Clambering out of the hole, Ali and Faddei found themselves inside the castle pantry. While the prince dragged the wooden shelf back to cover the tunnel, Faddei opened the door slightly ajar to peer down the hall.

Alarmed when he noticed a man circling around the corner, Faddei quickly and quietly shut the door close as he urgently whispered, "My prince, someone is coming!" Hurriedly Prince Ali slammed the shelf against the wall, which rocked a bag of flour off the top shelf. Just when the flour nearly landed on the prince's head, his Russian guard skillfully flung a knife across room and pinned the bag on the wooden shelf. Unfortunately for Ali, the contents spilled out and drenched the prince in white flour. Dusting the powder off his hair with a shake of his head, Prince Ali gave a smirking Faddei a peeved glare.

Suddenly the door swung open as the man entered the pantry. The clattering of a dropped whisk and bowl echoed inside the room when the surprised chef fearfully pointed at Ali and gasped, "A g… g… GHOST!" Before the man screamed, Faddei swiftly knocked the chunky chef on the head from behind.

Glancing down at the unconscious chef, Prince Ali slyly grinned, "Great job, Faddei! This just gave me a wonderful idea."

When he recognized the mischievous glint in the prince's eyes, the Russian guard warily inquired, "Why do I get the feeling that I will not like this improvised plan of yours?" But the prince simply smirked while slowly undressing the chef and handing the chef's robe to Faddei. Then Ali rolled the unconscious cook and hid him behind some barrels of wine.

Soon a disguised Faddei, with a bag of flour strapped against his stomach to mimic the chef's potbelly and painted on make-up concocted by the prince using various kitchen ingredients, wheeled out a red linen-covered cart out of the pantry. Apprehensive the Russian guard softly whispered, "This plan of yours better work. Otherwise I feel utterly ridiculous. I understand the bag of flour but… was the make-up really necessary?! I strongly smell of nutmeg and cinnamon. Forget pretending to appear as the chef, I am more like a pastry about to be baked."

Hidden under the cart's red linen, Prince Ali smartly rebuked, "Well, it all depends on your acting skills. Just keep your head down and try not to attract any attention to yourself. The make-shift disguise can only fool the castle staff and guards so much. Thus we better quickly locate the Duke's bedroom before anyone realizes you are not actually the chef."

So Faddei pushed the cart down the hall and into the castle kitchen. He nearly passed the kitchen when a blonde-haired maid stopped him, "Chef, where are you going with that cart at this late hour?"

Without glancing at the young maid, Faddei hastily replied, "The Duke ordered for some tea to be brought up into his bedroom. No time to say hello or goodbye. I'm late. Late for an important date."

Quickly the Russian guard attempted to exit, only to be halted by the maid again, "But Chef, your cart is empty. I see no teapot or tea cup at all."

Nervously Faddei chuckled, "Ah! How silly of me… I was in such a rush that I must have panicked and forgotten all about it."

Smiling the young maid replied, "I understand, the Duke can be quite demanding. Here, let me help you." And so the maid ladled water into the kettle to boil. Reaching up to the cupboard, she grabbed a matching saucer and teacup along with a teaspoon, a container of sugar cubes, and a jar of honey. Then she sliced up a lemon and set the slices aside on a small plate. Finally she spooned some tea leaves inside a mesh bag and placed it in the teapot before pouring hot water over it.

Meanwhile Faddei lingered in the shadow, trying his best to remain inconspicuous. When the blonde maid finished her preparations and meticulously laid out the tea set, the guard whispered a small thank you and hurriedly tried to leave, but the curious maid stopped him once more, "Did you bake some pastries to go along with the tea? I can smell cinnamon on you, but I do not see any fresh baked goods in the oven or the kitchen counters."

Irritated the guard forcibly stated, "I am a chef. Of course, I smell like cinnamon. Now, would you please excuse me?! I'm late. I'm late. I'm late." Without waiting for a response, Faddei swiftly marched out of the kitchen and roamed the castle with the rolling cart.

Thanks to Logan's helpful information of the castle layout, the two soon reached the Duke's bedroom. Pushing the cart in front of the door, Faddei kept watched while Ali secretly tinkered with the door knob. Eventually Prince Ali pried the door open and the two quietly sneaked into the room. Cautiously they tiptoed towards the Duke's bed, where discovered a night-cap wearing duke tucked securely under his bed sheets fast asleep.

Glancing down at the seemingly harmless old man, Prince Ali commented, "Even though the man wears a toupee, he has a ridiculously gorgeous mustache. Maybe I should grow one. Faddei, how do you think I'll look if I grow a beard? I mean… the only reason why I shave is because of Amir. Something about enforcing a Persian custom, which dictates that only leaders can grow beards as facial hair somehow signifies power. As far as I know, he could be making it up. He's probably afraid that I can grow a more glorious beard than his."

Rolling his eyes at the prince, an exasperated Faddei responded, "Is this really the time to have this conversation? Shouldn't we be focusing on something else?! Say… I don't know… getting this key around the Duke's neck!" At the sound of the guard's slightly raised voice, the Duke snorted and mumbled in his sleep as he curled up on his side.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Prince Ali silently warned Faddei with his pointer finger against his lips while his guard merely frowned and sent the prince an incredulous stare. Ever so slowly the prince reached out to grab the key and lifted it up as he attempted to carefully navigate the key necklace around the Duke's head. But then a bit of flour crumbled off from Ali's hand and landed directly on the Duke's nose. Instantly the old man sneezed and sat straight up in his bed. Meanwhile Ali quickly ripped the necklace with the key as he crouched down out of view underneath the gigantic canopy bed with Faddei.

Gingerly rubbing the back of his neck, the Duke whined out loud, "Ahh! My neck hurts. I should demand for my money back. A pillow softer than a bunny's cotton tail. Ha! Such sorcery. But first, I should call a doctor." Feeling around his neck, the old man gasped, "Wait… where is my key?!" Clambering out of the bed sheets, the duke's eyes widened in realization, "An intruder. Guards… GUA… AAAHHH!"

Smoke filled the room as a ghostly white figure arose from under the Duke's bed. Immediately the frighten Duke scrambled back on his bed and scooted back on his bed further away from the ghost. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed the duke from behind and pulled his long night shirt over his head, muffling his screams. The Duke squirmed in blind panic when he felt fabric wrapped his arms around his torso while another bound his ankles together. After a powerful tug to remove his night shirt, the Duke discovered himself trapped in his bed sheets and tied to the bed post.

Then sparks of fire ignited when the mysterious figure bellowed, "You! The thief who dared to steal from me… The Great Fire Demon of Atar… Where is the magical bracelet you snuck out of my treasury?! Tell me now and I might spare you."

The Duke fearfully muttered, "Please do not hurt me. I do not have your magical bracelet. I gave it to a bandit… what his name? Umm… It was Morgan… No, Logan. I gave him the bracelet in order to the capture of the witch, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and in exchange for his daughter… He lives on the outskirt… deep in the woods. He has your bracelet. Please I beg you. Have mercy on me!"

More smoke and flash of fire erupted as the demon loudly boomed, "Silence! I am not done with you. There is still the matter of you stealing from me. Now… Let us see. What kind of punishment should I enact on you? Maybe I'll transform you into a chicken with a face of a monkey..."

Crying profusely the little old man fervently explained, "No! You have the wrong man. I did not steal from you… A roaming merchant approached me and presented the magic brace to me over a week ago. He is probably the thief who broke into your treasury and robbed you." The curious demon forcibly urged the duke to describe and relate everything about the merchant.

"The hood of his purple cloak shadowed his face, but he was hunching over... carrying a large pack over his back, probably more stolen merchandise. When I asked for his name, he simply replied that he was a friend who wanted to help me score even with the queen. So the merchant told about the queen's travels and how she would be passing by. Then he sold me the magical bracelet. I was speculative at first. But I thought I would test it using the bandit. When you meet the witch yourself, you will understand why I acted as I have… just do not hurt me. Had I known that merchant stole from you, then I would not have bought it. Please set me free. That is all I know. I swear."

The sniveling duke persistently pleaded, which only served to irritate the fire demon as a piece of cloth mysteriously gagged the Duke shut. Helplessly the duke stared in shock when the demon set his entire body a blazed and slowly approached him. Crumbling under the fire demon's furious glare, the old duke lost control over his bowel and defecated his undergarments. Then the terrified duke fainted and collapsed on his bed.

As the smoke in the room cleared, Faddei popped out from under the bed and shook his head. Sarcastically the Russian guard stated, "Follow my lead, he says. I'll distract him. Just worry about capturing the Duke… My prince, I was not expecting this at all. Seriously, pretending to be a demon. Oh, and not just any demon… The Great Fire Demon of… FIRE! That was the best you could come up with?!"

Nonchalantly Prince Ali shrugged, "Well, it worked. We retrieved the key and gained a piece of valuable information from it. That is all that really matters. Though I did not think the duke would… react as he had at the end there... Still just how great were those smoke bombs?! We need to make more of those when we get the chance. Anyways, let us get out here and quickly head over to the dungeons."

Quietly Faddei and Ali exited the Duke's bedroom as they have entered, the guard in his disguise with the prince hidden safely under the linen cart. Soon the two reached the dungeon entrance. The guard on duty stopped them and demanded, "What are you doing here? And why do you have a cart?!"

Grinning the Russian guard in disguise responded, "Would you believe me if I say that I am bringing tea for the prisoner?" When the incredulous guard unsheathed his sword and swiftly sprinted towards him, an undeterred Faddei sighed, "Figures that lame excuse will not work a second time around."

The Russian slyly smirked as he unflinchingly stood still in the face of the approaching guard. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed hold of the running guard's ankles from below the red linen cart. Shocked the guard helplessly gasped as he tumbled forward. At the same time, Faddei swiftly disarmed and emptied a small flask into the falling guard's gaping mouth. Instantly the guard's eyes fluttered close and he crashed face down on the ground.

Scrambling out from under the linen cart, Prince Ali grimly stared at the unconscious man before snatching the ring of keys hooked against the guard's hips. Then the prince cautiously unlocked the door and entered the dungeon with Faddei dragging the fallen guard behind him. Finding no other guards on duty, Ali then searched the cells and found a little girl with curling brown hair and piercing green eyes inside of one.

Smiling at the young girl, Prince Ali quietly assured, "Hello, there. You may not know me, but I am a friend of your father, Logan Stern. Well, my friend and I are here to bust you out of here." When the girl refused to budge from her spot, the prince exclaimed, "You don't believe me?! Very well… I can prove to you that I am a friend, not an enemy. Your name is Mary… after your mother, Marian. That ring hanging on your necklace was once your mother's. It is the only precious keepsake you have of hers. You will not let anyone touch it, not even your father… who, by the way, misses you terribly and just wants you back home safely. So if you believe me, then come with us. We will take you to him. I promise. Pinky swear."

Reaching across the metal bars, Prince Ali held his right hand up with his pinky finger raised. Gradually the little girl shuffled over and nodded her head as she clasped her pinky around the prince's. Once they secured their promise, the prince quickly unlocked the cell and instructed the little girl to hide under the linen cart. Meanwhile Faddei dragged the unconscious guard inside the cell and removed the uniform before handing it to Ali.

Soon a disguised Prince Ali in the red Weselton guard uniform, with chef in guise Faddei rolling a linen cart that concealed Logan's daughter, casually strolled through the palace and headed towards the kitchen pantry. Completely undetected under the dark night sky, the three quickly escaped using the hidden tunnel and gathered their discarded clothing before sprinting through the woods into a clearing where they safely kept their horses some distance away. They rode fast and hard towards camp just as the sun rose to greet a new day while panic and chaos ensued inside the Duke of Weselton's palace.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that bonus chapter. More to come soon... In the meantime, let me know what you think and send me a review. Until next time :)<strong>


	34. Bonus Chapter 2

**The following deleted scenes takes place in the middle of Chapter 19: On the Road Again. They occur sometime after leaving the Southern Isles and before meeting the bandit Logan Stern. Just fun extra scenes that were taken out to move the main story plot along. Anyways enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Bonus Chapter 2<p>

The sound of a hooting owl jolted Elsa awake as she stared up pass the forest canopy and into the starry night sky. Languidly she stood up and stretched. Although this was not her first night sleeping outside, the repeated nightly outdoor camping gradually stressed her body sore. She longed for the comfort and luxury of a soft cotton-filled bed, preferably the familiar warmth of her own. Though at this point, Elsa would even settle for a stuffed straw and wool mattress of a tavern than the simple blanket laid out on the hard, lumpy forest floor.

With only the faint glow of the moon illuminating her surroundings, Elsa glanced around at the sleeping figures around her. Sleeping nearby, her own bodyguards protectively flanked her at both sides. Across the doused campfire, she barely glimpsed the faint outlines of Prince Ali and his guards. In a similar fashion, Prince Ali typically rested in between Faddei and Zuberi while Takeshi leaned against an oak tree with his katana resting against his shoulder as he faced the sleeping trio.

Suddenly Elsa noticed a flickering light dancing some distance away from camp. Curious she cautiously strolled off into the woods. For some time, Elsa continued to follow the glowing light. Ducking under a large branch, she observed the light disappear out of view. Alarmed she proceeded towards the direction she last spotted it. Soon Elsa discovered herself at a clearing on the shore of a large pond with a small stream of water dripping down from up above a raised rocky platform. Then the sound of splashing water alerted her to the shadowy figure partly submerged in the middle of the water.

"Elsa?! How did you find me?" With only his head popping out just above the surface and his wet black hair clinging against his face, Prince Ali sent Elsa an inquisitive look.

Raising her brow in confusion, Elsa replied, "Well, I saw a light flashing at a distance. I thought it was a bit peculiar so I followed it and found myself here. Although saying that out loud made realize how foolish that decision may had been… it is, if not less so, as ridiculous as seeing you here. Alone in the woods. In the dark. Without your bodyguards. Just what are you doing out here anyways?"

Nonchalantly the prince shrugged, "Exactly what it looks like I'm doing… Gone out for a night swim. Care to join me?" Ali flashed Elsa a sheepish smile and waved for her to come over.

Incredulous Elsa merely shook her head and sarcastically exclaimed, "Really! A swim, right now?! In the cold and dark. Do I have crazy written across my forehead? Otherwise, I have no idea why you would think I'd agree to such a ludicrous suggestion. There is no way I am jumping into the freezing and questionable water this late at night."

Smug grin plastered on his face, Prince Ali challenged, "Alright, suit yourself. I, on the other hand, find the cold water rather soothing and refreshing. Besides, I did not think you would be so against a harmless night swim. Guess the cold really does bother the Snow Queen after all… Unless you prove me wrong and jump in the water now."

A sly grin inched up at the corner of her mouth as a peeved Elsa rebuked, "Be careful what you wish for, Prince Ali." Then Elsa gingerly stepped on the water surface; ice instantly weaved out from the shoreline and slowly froze the pond over.

Panicking when the ice crept towards him, Ali proclaimed, "Okay, you made your point, Elsa. Do not provoke the bear lest you are prepared to wrestle with it… So would please stop the ice? It is reaching a bit too close for comfort."

With the wave of her hand, Elsa stopped the surrounding ice just short around Ali's neck. For a brief moment, the prince sighed in relief until she swiftly spun away on her heels and strolled off. Alarmed Ali shouted after her, "Elsa, wait! Melt the ice before you go. How else am I going to get out of here?"

Glancing over her shoulder, Elsa playfully smirked, "Do not worry. I will come back for you soon. Just making sure you learn your lesson this time around… Whatever makes you think you can stand on even ground with me and my magic?! Besides, I thought you like the cold." Then she stalked off into the woods without waiting for a reply and left the prince alone to enjoy his icy night swim.

After some time, Elsa realized she had no idea which direction led back to camp. When she wandered back to the pond, she mumbled under her breath in frustration as every tree and trodden path appeared the same. Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder. Frightened Elsa instinctively reacted as ice spikes manifested from her unclenched fist. The shadowy figure jumped back and dodged the spikes in time as he hurriedly declared, "Elsa! It's me, Ali. Sorry. I did not mean to startle you."

Retracting her ice, a bewildered Elsa inquired, "Scaring me like that… what were you thinking?! And how did you get out of the ice so fast?"

Shrugging Prince Ali smugly grinned, "Oh, I have my ways. Besides, you tend to develop a set of odd and random skills when you possess an avid sense of curiosity. Anyways, I am glad I found you. Now you can lead us both back to camp."

Warily Elsa sighed as she explained her predicament to the prince. Without a reliable light source, reaching camp before sunrise appeared to be a long and fruitless endeavor. Hand stroking his stubble chin, Prince Ali pondered their situation for a moment until his eyes gleamed brightly when an idea popped in his head. Eagerly the prince asked Elsa to quietly follow him. Soon Prince Ali led Elsa into the edge of a small meadow with wild grasses and flowers reaching up to her waist.

Curious as to why the prince brought her here, Elsa faced to question him. But immediately the queen averted her gaze when Ali unbuttoned his white shirt and revealed his toned slightly hairy chest. A blushing Elsa shyly peeked out as the prince, now wearing only his red leather vest and black trousers, cautiously stalked over towards the open meadow with his shirt spread out between his hands. Following after Prince Ali, Elsa marched into the clearing with her hand grazing the tall grassy foliage. Then Elsa gasped when a sudden flurry of fireflies ignited and swarmed the night sky.

While an awestruck Elsa stared at the magnificent scene before her, Ali quickly sprinted across the meadow and trapped a good number of lightening bugs with his shirt. With his brightly lit bundled up shirt in his hand, the prince walked up next to her and beamed, "Beautiful, aren't they? The dancing light you saw earlier was most likely caused by these little guys. And now, they will help us light our way back to camp." For a little while longer, the two silently admired the fireflies' marvelous flashing light show before trekking back into the forest.

Eventually Elsa and Ali reached the edge of their encampment. Grinning widely, Prince Ali handed his bundled shirt and asked, "Would you like the honor of setting our little friends free, Elsa?"

Shaking her head, Elsa gently stated, "No, let's do it together. It was your idea after all." Together with one hand at each corner, they unfolded the white shirt and allowed the fireflies to escape. As she gazed across the stream of fluttering lighting bugs, she observed a beaming Ali staring up and whispering words of gratitude. Before long their small critter friends disappeared into the night. Then Elsa inquired, "Well, shall we head back to bed before our sleeping guards realized we went missing?"

Sheepishly the prince nervously scratched the back of his head as he replied, "Yes, but first... may I have my shirt back? Unless, Her Majesty, has any particular reason for wanting to hold on to it…" With her cheeks reddening, Elsa instantly relinquished her grip over the white shirt and hastily bid the prince goodnight. As Elsa strolled off to bed, she heard Ali softly chuckle, "Goodnight. Sweet dreams, Elsa."

* * *

><p>"The Snuggly Duckling… What's a pub doing out here in the middle of the woods?" Prince Ali gave Zuberi an incredulous look, but his African guard merely shrugged in response, feeling just as baffled as the prince. The two ventured out from camp to hunt for game like they usually do. But they soon discovered this unique pub with a gigantic arching tree growing into its walls. Grinning from ear to ear, Ali declared, "Well, this certainly makes our job easier. Why don't we eat and drink here instead?! Zuberi, head back to camp and let the others know."<p>

Raising an all-knowing brow at the prince, Zuberi sarcastically inquired, "What about you? Oh, wait… Let me guess. You want to stay and sample the local cuisine and beverage before we do for… safety purposes." Beaming Prince Ali gave his guard a playful wink before bidding him farewell. Meanwhile Zuberi shook his head at the eager prince as he marched back to camp by himself.

From the moment he entered The Snuggly Duckling, Prince Ali instantly felt enamored by the place. Though the patrons mainly composed of menacing-looking ruffians, an undeniable and pervasive mirth completely filled the entire pub. Never had the prince witnessed such a variety of fascinating characters jammed pack under one roof. As Ali navigated his way through the ruckus singing crowd of drunks and servers, he observed in admiration as a portly bald man with a hook for a hand masterfully tickled the ivory keys and melodically bellowed out tunes on stage. Faintly catching a shout of warning, Prince Ali ducked just in time when a white-bearded old man, wearing a cloth diaper and angel wings, soared pass above him while dangling on a rope and holding a bow and arrow.

The startled prince tumbled back onto a bar stool and chuckled as he faced his neighbor, "Whoa! That was a close call. Thanks for the heads up, friend. To express my gratitude, the next one is on me." Prince Ali signaled for two more beer-filled mugs before returning his attention to the dark brown haired man sporting a scruffy goatee, a blue vest, white undershirt, and forest green trousers, "The name is Ali, by the way. And who do I owe my thanks to?"

Grinning as he lifted his beer mug and clinked it against the prince's own, the scruffy goateed man replied, "I go by Eugene. Nice to you meet you, Ali. You aren't from around here are you?"

After downing a swig of his drink, Prince Ali then stated, "No, I am not. Just a traveler passing by. Though this pub is so festive that I would not mind moving here. Is it always this exuberant?"

Setting his beer mug down, Eugene smirked, "It wasn't always like this. Do you see that man over there with the goiter and humongous nose? Despite his complexion, he dreamed of making a love connection. And he did! This is his bachelor party. But he is not the only one. That man in the corner…" Then Eugene related to the prince how each one in the pub's room full of thugs transformed when they realized their dreams. With his stories finished, Eugene proudly declared, "We are all just living the dream! How about you, Ali? Do you have a dream?"

The prince smiled and leaned across the counter as he called for another glass before responding, "Well, I suppose I am somewhat living my dream too… I want to travel around the world and marvel at its wonders. There is so much to do and see. It is all just wanting for me to discover them. And I am going to spend the rest of my life doing just that."

Emptying his mug, Eugene patted Ali on the back and proclaimed, "That's not a bad dream. Though it sounds kind of lonely. I mean… Not to put down your dream or anything… But I used think that I wanted to live on a warm, sunny island that I own… Tanned, rested, and alone… Surrounded with an enormous pile of money. But then I met my wife, Rapunzel, and my dream changed." Hand stroking his goatee, he pondered out loud, "Although I suppose that old dream somewhat came true… Married into old money from an island kingdom…"

Face palmed as he shook his head, Eugene then continued, "I don't care about that now. Well, my past self as the infamous thief Flynn Rider might, but I'm getting off topic here. Anyways, my point is that… Life has a way of smacking you on the head with a frying pan… Scrambling what you think you want and what you truly need. You instead end up with something else entirely different yet more magnificent that you originally dreamed of. For me, it was meeting Rapunzel. And for you… who knows?! Maybe someone who you can spend the rest your life to share your dream with. All I am saying is that you should keep an open mind. Never know when someone or something will unexpectedly barge into your life and unceremoniously flip it upside down."

Suddenly a sly grin inched up the former thief's face as he glanced past Ali and exclaimed, "Well… that is something I never thought I'd ever see." Following Eugene's gaze, Prince Ali discovered Elsa with their guards at the pub entrance. Then with a tilt of his head, Eugene excused himself as he marched towards the door to greet the unexpected guests and left Ali alone to finish his drink.

Meanwhile Prince Ali melancholy thought to himself, _"You are right, Eugene. There is someone I want to share my dream with. In fact, I already found her. Unfortunately for me… I cannot be with her."_ Sighing the prince emptied his glass before requesting for a pitcher of beer and ordering some food. Then Ali proceeded to join Elsa, Eugene, and the guards at a table for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that. Maybe one or two more bonus chapters before I take a long break. Most likely after the holidays, I'll think about writing the sequel. It's probably best considering my schedule. But who knows... I tend to have random burst of inspirations with an urgent need to write. Anyways, I'll keep you guys posted if I change my mind. Until next time :)<strong>


	35. Bonus Chapter 3

**The following deleted extra takes place right before the ship scene in the middle of Chapter 24: Sweet Dreams. Inspiration for this came when I watched the movie, "Dangerous Beauty", and thought it would interesting if Elsa and Ali met the movie's strong female protagonist, Veronica Franco. I highly suggest watching the movie first before reading, but it is R-rated. So if you can't see the movie, then just google Veronica Franco to know the historical context and some of her poetries/writings to understand her character a bit. Also I feel the need to warn you that the content might be mature for some. With a character like Veronica Franco, it is kind of hard not to venture off into that realm, but I am going to keep it significantly tamer than the movie. Hopefully you find it a tasteful rendition within the acceptable confines of the story's T-rating. Anyways happy reading :)**

* * *

><p>Bonus Chapter 3<p>

Sensing a lull in the conversation, Prince Ali instantly excused himself and quickly bee-lined straight towards the banquet table. Happy to escape and earn a bit of a reprieve from the lords' pointless banters, Ali eagerly sampled the cheeses and generously poured himself a cup of wine. Although as a prince who should be well-versed in such functions, the false pleasantries between nobles always unnerved him. Though this discomfort most likely stemmed from his insecurities about mingling among aristocrats while keeping a masked calm outer composure. When instead he rather preferred the noisy ruckus of a rowdy tavern over the stiflingly atmosphere of a bourgeois event; Ali just felt at home and carefree at a pub. Still Prince Ali respectfully maintained pretenses as a courtesy to Elsa and her allied Italian lord, Signor Domenico Venier, who personally sent his men to seek out and invite the two when the lord received news of their passing. Thus the Persian prince presently found himself surrounded by notable Venetian men and prominent courtesans in Signor Venier's famous literary salon in Venice.

With the top of the goblet resting against his bottom lip as he savored the red wine, Ali caught Elsa's amused glare, to which the prince sheepishly raised his cup in response. Rolling her eyes at the prince, the queen then returned her attention back to her discussion with a group of lords who hungrily hung upon her every word. Disgusted Prince Ali averted his gaze from the scene, wondering how Elsa remained regally poised amidst their leery glances. Although his reaction mainly a product of his seething jealousy, Ali painfully realized that, despite his title and position, Elsa stood firmly a class higher than him as a ruling monarch. This bitter reality ever more apparent upon their arrival at the salon when all eyes gravitated towards Elsa as they swarmed over and catered to her needs while Ali awkwardly shuffled off, cast aside towards the sidelines. Frustrated the prince sighed and downed the rest of his wine. Suddenly Prince Ali rigidly tensed when a hand grazing across his right shoulder blade snapped him out of his contemplation.

At his peripherals, Ali observed a red-headed woman, wearing a frilly gold dress evidently designed to amply display her assets, curtsied and seductively smiled at him, "Good evening, Prince Ali. My name is Veronica Franco." Upon hearing her name, the prince immediately recognized her as the poet exchanging biting and quick-witted verses with Lord Venier's nephew, Maffio, earlier that evening. Though their clever battle of words appeared evenly matched at first, Veronica eventually bested the baffled Maffio with her blatant and frank rhymes. The dauntless way Veronica carried herself with raw confidence and sensuality, which certainly blossomed from her intelligence and prowess as a courtesan, impressed Ali the most.

Then a glimmer sparked in her eyes as Veronica graciously strutted next to the prince by the banquet table. In a sultry voice, she softly declared, "It seems to me that a gathering such as this, appeals not at all to you. As men of power, like yourself, unapologetically and relentlessly indulge in their whims and vices. Shall we then abandon the crowds' pointless chatter for a more private and intimate interview? I assure you, my prince, none but I can provide you with more than satisfying services." Reaching across the Persian prince, the courtesan slyly grinned at him and gingerly snatched a bundle of red grapes on the table. With her head thrown back and her mouth a gape, she lowered the bundle as she bit a grape off the stem and swallowed the fruit whole.

Prince Ali raised a brow at her peculiar behavior and shook his head in reply, "While I doubt not your claim, you mistake me for one of your clients, Signorina Franco. Such activities… I am embarrassed to admit… are simply not meant for someone like me. Thus to both our mutual benefits, we best forgo such an idea. Please take no offense… the problem lies with me, not you. Even as we speak, I feel the pointed and envious glances of men and women strike our way. This and among other indications, I certainly understand why no other woman stands above you in your profession."

Undeterred by the prince's rejection, a coy Veronica proclaimed, "If it is a question of your skills in bed… then look no further for a more than qualified teacher to confide in. I have met all kinds of men through my profession and most think it is entirely up to the man to take charge and ensure that affairs transpiring behind a closed bedroom door is a pleasurable one… But do you want to know a secret? I only allow them to think they have control. For I am like the grains of sand shifting through their fingers. While I offer my body, they will never have my heart. Thus they hold no dominion over me. However, I sense that you, Prince Ali, are different... like clay, who presents me with a unique opportunity to mold and shape. A lover you train to specifically sate your every desire… Now that idea fascinates me. So what do you say, my prince?"

The intrigued Persian prince smirked, finding it strange that the one real person in the salon to share such a frank and open conversation was with a courtesan. Not minding the unscrupulous nature of the topic, Prince Ali playfully rebuked, "I never said I require molding! Although I am honored by the offer, I must respectfully decline. Besides, would you rather spend the night with a man you actually like? Now I hope you do not take this as an affront to your profession. After all, I know better to judge a person without understanding their entire story, but… is not lovemaking reserved for someone you deeply care about? Otherwise part-taking in such carnal pleasures holds no true meaning."

Forehead knitting in deep thought, Veronica gently stated, "In a way, I suppose you are right. When two opposite yet equally powerful forces clash together in a tangled mess of sheets, a battle of control and dominance ensues at first. But then that initial possessive compulsion to quench their individual desires soon gives way as the two harmonious work together to reach an exhilarating climatic end. Waves of unparalleled ecstasy overwhelm the two; the likes of which can only be achieved when both parties completely and willingly surrender themselves to the other in body, mind, heart, and soul. Once both obtain paradise, they experience a sense of euphoria and peace uniquely reserved in a lover's embrace in the aftermath."

Meanwhile Prince Ali observed in fascination as the facial features of the poet and seductress gradually soften with every word. Her enchanted and dazed eyes glanced past him. Curious the Persian prince secretively peeked over his shoulder and surprisingly discovered a piercing stare directed at Veronica from Marco Venier, the son of Elsa's allied Italian lord and the party's host. Even past the sea of men and women, their shared gazes electrified in connection from across the room. Nervously Ali fidgeted in place, feeling like an intruder witnessing a passionate and intimate exchange between two lovers.

Soon the courtesan broke eye contact with Marco and returned her attention back to the prince as Veronica sternly and coldly declared, "What incredibly naïve idea?! Such a ludicrous fantasy can never occur! Especially when marriage is merely a political contract composed to improve and benefit one's social status. For noble men and women from prominent families... For courtesans like myself with mouths to feed… And for everyone else helplessly condemned into their class… Love is nothing but an inconvenience. I envy those with the power to change their stars. They take such freedoms and liberties for granted. So tell me, Prince Ali. Why the pointless coy dance between you and Queen Elsa? The sneaky glances you two share are painfully obvious. I do not understand the need for secrecy. You are within your rights as a prince to court the queen. If I were you, I would gallantly march over and swiftly carry her away from here to my private chambers. Then I would proceed to completely ravish the queen, leaving her utterly breathless and hungrily yearning for my touch."

Frowning the Persian prince grimly sighed, "If only things can be that simply… But like you said, Signorina Franco, marriage is a political affair indifferent to the delicate and complicated matters of the heart. While Queen Elsa is free to do as please in her own kingdom, it does not mean she is safe against prejudice and scrutiny from other monarchs. A blemish in her reputation will have resounding consequences for her people and their relationship with allied kingdoms. Similarly, I also have duties and responsibilities to uphold and maintain, thus I cannot do as I wish without negative repercussions. For if I act out as you have described… much like Adam, I will lose paradise. Though the temptation of the forbidden fruit enticing, a little bite or a small taste may prove too intoxicating that, so consumed by raving passion and blind desire, I will lose control… Rendering the tree barren and reducing it to mere ashes. So I must content myself with simply admiring the tree and its fruit from afar. What little allowances afforded to me are enough… They have to be. Because greedily asking for more will place everything I hold dear at risk in the process."

Slender hands snaking around his arm, Veronica warmly smiled at the prince, "Life is without its challenges and burdens. Certainly we all try to make the best of the cards given to us. But while you may think your actions endearing and chivalrous, Prince Ali, you fail to consider one critical variable… And that is a strength of a woman. Queen Elsa is not some docile damsel in distress who needs someone to save her. She is more than powerful enough to protect herself… It is most likely that she will come to your rescue than the other way around. You should feel honored that a queen of her caliber choose you among others to shower her affections to. So I say, you should walk up to her and express your sincere gratitude. What more joy can a man hope for when granted permission to taste that forbidden fruit?! Besides, I am sure that Queen Elsa can handle herself, no matter what you may throw her way... Thus give it your utmost and sincere effort to satisfy her." The courtesan gave Ali a playful wink, causing the blushing prince to shake his head in response.

Suddenly a gruff cough alerted the two of the disgruntled pair behind them. When Prince Ali turned around, he instantly froze as a seething Elsa glared at him alongside a peeved Marco Venier. With his arms crossed, Marco Venier sent Veronica an incredulous stare before acknowledging Ali with a nod of his head and inquiring, "Prince Ali, I see that you and Signorina Franco are getting well-acquainted. Hope you do not think me intruding, but you appear to be sharing quite a riveting conversation for some time now. So I am curious… just what sort of intriguing discussion could you two possibly be having?" Expressing a similar sense of curiosity, Elsa raised her right brow while her eyes silently probed the nervous Persian prince who immediately untangled and distanced himself from the courtesan.

Unperturbed by the pair's suspicious glances at them, Veronica coolly replied, "Oh, nothing of particular importance… Just debating whether or not one should taste a forbidden fruit? While Prince Ali thinks it best to steer clear, no matter how enticing and pleasurable the temptation, or lose the one you hold dear, I, however, perceive it differently. Restraining our natural urges… is it such a sin to love and live so passionately?! After all, God created the earth, sky, the trees, and animals for man… Likewise he transformed a rib from the man's side into a woman solely for the purpose of keeping him company. So why not then indulge in all earthly goods as God intended for man to enjoy? The here and now is what truly matters; life on earth is a precious gift. But of course, this is coming from a woman with nothing to lose and everything to gain in life. So tell me, Signor Venier and Queen Elsa, will you also partake in the forbidden fruit to enjoy earth's tangible pleasures or withdraw thinking the risk of losing heaven's supposed paradise a steep price?"

Slyly Marco smirked at Veronica and smartly addressed the topic. Together the two shared coy glances as they heavily debated like ancient Greek philosophers. Through veiled suggestive play of words, the pair continued their flirtatious banter the rest of the night until many of the noble guests and their escorts retired. Meanwhile Elsa sent Ali an inquisitive look while they quietly observed the clearly evident sensual exchanges between Marco and Veronica. Not sure how to respond to the queen's silent inquiry, Prince Ali merely grinned and shook his head before returning his attention to the amusing and candid discussion in front of them. Occasionally the pair paused in their debate when they pulled in a third party's perspective from the prince and queen. While Elsa remained reserved about the subject due to its sometimes hidden obscene nature, Prince Ali, on the other hand, wholeheartedly provided his own opinions on the matter, feeling elated to finally engage in an intriguing yet sincere group conversation for the first time that night.

* * *

><p>Staring across the gondola, Elsa silently observed Ali as they headed back to Lord Domenico Venier's country estate, which her allied Italian lord generously offered for Elsa and her men to rest during their journey, located outside the lagoon. In contrast to his child-like image when he marveled at the floating city of Venice on their way to the literary salon, Prince Ali appeared pensive with his elbow leaning against his knee and his chin resting on the palm of his hand. Ever since their conversation with Signorina Franco, Elsa recognized a more sensible and mature side of Ali. While it required every effort on her part to mask her discomfort, Prince Ali remained poised and expertly engaged in the discussion with ease, despite the topic's questionable nature.<p>

In that moment, Elsa began suspecting that perhaps the Persian prince may not be as innocent and inexperience on the more intimate matters of love as her. Although a seething jealousy challenged her control over her powers when she watched Ali calmly dealt with a casually seductive Veronica Franco that evening, the tremendous fear Elsa experienced upon this realization emotionally wrought her more. Even though a rational part of her reminded Elsa that the prince genuinely loved her, thoughts of Ali with another woman in his past consumed her mind.

Forcibly the queen dismissed her childish reaction as an unhealthy curiosity for that unknown part of Ali's past, which was irrelevant to the present. Still Elsa felt conflicted and apprehensive when she failed to alleviate her anxieties about the subject. For her, the primary concerned lied, not in whether or not Ali knew other women, but if the prince will find her satisfactory enough should their relationship ever progress to such a point. Perhaps because of her insecurities, Elsa acted out as she had when Prince Ali escorted her to her bedroom door and bid her goodnight.

Catching the prince off guard, Elsa immediately snatched his shirt collar and forcibly connected his lips with hers. Soon his shock subsided as Prince Ali gradually eased into the kiss and gently pressed Elsa against the door with his hands on her hips. While further deepening their kiss, Elsa recalled in the back of her mind the private consultation had with Veronica Franco earlier. For what better way to learn how to thoroughly please a man than from a courtesan. Recognizing her opportunity as Marco and Ali slightly turned away from them to converse with each other, Elsa discreetly asked Veronica for some tips regarding such intimate matters.

The courtesan sweetly smiled in response, "Oh, Queen Elsa… It will take me years to properly teach you the ways in satisfying a man. But for now…" Slowly leaning to whisper into her ear, Veronica explicitly described in vivid details the various actions Elsa might attempt to render any man hopelessly flustered under her touch. Ever the regal queen, Elsa attempted to maintain a calm outer composer, though her flushed red cheeks indicated otherwise, and listened attentively while the courtesan explained how and when best to act on her colorful suggestions.

Keeping the courtesan's advice in mind, Elsa timidly snaked one hand inside Ali's shirt collar while the other hastily unfastened the buttons. Her clumsy hand lingered a little longer to caress his toned chest before gradually slithering it lower. Perceiving the prince's throaty moan as an invitation to continue, although her dancing tongue in his mouth also a possible culprit for eliciting such a reaction, Elsa stopped her hand just above his waist and explored the contours of Ali's chiseled abdomen. As building desire eventually overpowered her initial trepidation, a wave of internal heat warped her senseless with intoxicating ecstasy. Mildly irritated at the imposed physical barrier preventing her from further indulging and savoring in this newly discovered euphoric sensation, the queen hastily fumbled with the prince's belt buckle.

Suddenly a rough hand halted her from advancing as Prince Ali abruptly broke their kiss. With trepid eyes gleaming with uncertainty and yearning, the prince exclaimed in a husky voice, "Elsa, wait! Even though I want nothing more than to… Let us not be so rash. Ours is a budding relationship. One we should savor as long as possible. It is best we slowly take our time and just enjoy ourselves in the moment. No point ruining it with something so… messy and complicated. Although I find your eagerness endearing, I hope you are not unnecessarily pushing yourself… Is something the matter? You have been acting strange ever since we left the salon."

Crossing her arms, Elsa exasperatedly proclaimed, "Sorry, I guess I let it bother me too much. But still… Watching you nonchalantly interact with a flirty courtesan… I admit I felt irrationally jealous, but what really unnerved me was the way you appeared relax and carefree while conversing with Veronica about a subject so intimately personal… that is uncomfortable for a queen like me to openly discuss. That is why I acted as I had now. I did not want you to think me a prude… I was afraid that I may not be enough and that you'll soon tire of me. So I thought I try some of Veronica's suggestions and hopefully appease your… manly urges." Nervously Elsa bit the bottom of her lip as she anxiously awaited Ali's reaction. But surprisingly all she received for her embarrassing confession was a soft chuckle from the prince.

"Elsa, you need not worry about something like that ever with me…" Gently cupping her chin to firmly face him, Prince Ali sheepishly grinned, "Believe me, my love. I can never get enough of you. In fact, though you may not realize it, you are quite a natural seductress. It requires every ounce of my strength not to lose control whenever I am with you. But that is one burden I will gladly shoulder for the rest of my life, because…" For a second, Elsa observed a flicker of dread flashed in the prince's eyes before he warily sighed, "…giving into that burning desire and risking what we have for a brief moment of pleasure… I will not forgive myself if things ever gets out of hand. So for now… until we are both ready… until we know it safe for us to cross that bridge… do you mind waiting some more before we tempt to cross that boundary in our relationship, Elsa? I rather that we remain patient and preserve something as precious as this for later."

Noting the palatable hesitation in his tone and words, Elsa felt relieved to know that the prince shared in her qualms about forcibly rushing towards that level of intimacy. Still that did not mean she could test the waters out. So Elsa coyly smiled and whispered seductively into Ali's ear, "Very well… In the meantime… Until that moment arrives… I going to have so much fun mercilessly testing the limits of your self-control, Prince Ali."

Creating a trail of sweet kisses down Ali's neck, Elsa then playfully nibbled the crook of his neck, causing the prince to shiver under her touch. Pleased with his response, Elsa bid the prince goodnight before she swiftly retreated alone into her bedroom. From behind closed doors, she heard the prince's frustrated groan in the hall, "God help me… Elsa, you are an awful tease. You have no idea just how dangerous your beauty is… Didn't anyone tell you not to play with fire?! And now I have to deal with this! The walk to my room is going be incredibly uncomfortable." All the while as the sound of the grumbling prince's awkward footsteps slowly faded, Elsa triumphantly grinned before lying down her bed for the night and falling fast asleep with a sly smirk on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that. Probably pushed the "minor suggestive adult theme" part of the T-rating… At least as far as I dare go without feeling the need to change the rating to mature. I'll just let your own imagination fill in the blanks… Anyways, let me know what you think about this chapter. Veronica Franco is quite an interesting character. She presented me with the opportunity to explore this part of Elsa's and Ali's relationship. I've always thought that it would entirely be up to Elsa to dictate the pace of their relationship. While she is one pushing for it to progress farther, Ali is actually the one holding it back. This gives Elsa a chance to safely test the limits of her social boundaries and become more comfortable with intimacy at her own pace. At the same time, it also allows Ali to slowly overcome his fears and eventually move on from his past trauma. <strong>

**In other news… this probably it for me this year. I was going to write one more bonus chapter and design it as a pseudo Q&A built into a narrative. It would give you, the reader, a chance to ask Ali questions and for me to address any issues or concerns up to the epilogue point of the story. If that is something that interest you, then leave a question or remark in a review. Maybe I'll find time to write it later. Also with the way my schedule is looking right now, I will not get to the sequel until next year. Even though I have an idea on how it will start, I am still figuring out how I want the rest of the story to play out. Plus I am debating if I should write my Frozen Modern Alternate Universe story idea first or not. Unlike the sequel, the modern AU one is actually completely planned out in my head… just need to write it down. But this means I would need to take a break from the sequel. There is no way I can write two stories at the same time. Feel free to share your input on this. **

**Thank you so much for sticking with the story and me after all this time. I truly appreciate all the support and love that my writing has been receiving. So until next time… Belated Happy Halloween, Happy Thanksgiving, Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year :)**


	36. Announcement

Hello Everyone!

I cannot believe it has been a year since I first publish "Journey to the East". So it seems fitting (quite a beautiful accident really) that I now begin working on the sequel. I know some of you are eager to hear what becomes of Queen Elsa, Prince Ali, and the gang. Well, you do not have to wonder any longer. At the end of the January, I am planning to post the first chapter of the sequel entitled "Tangled Red Strings". I hope you find the long wait worthwhile. As for me, I am excited to begin writing another story (and ambitiously improve my writing abilities upon the last one). Honestly I think the break worked to my benefit, because I was forced to fight off my writing urges and just think about the story. This time, though I dislike to admit, the story is a bit more thought out. Anyways I should get working on the sequel so I can deliver the first chapter on time as promised. Until next time :)


End file.
